Un Lion dans le Nid d'un Serpent
by Azzarine
Summary: Septieme année. Harry est enlevé par deux Mangemorts chez lui, en pleine nuit. Enfermé dans une cellule, il va faire une rencontre etonnante mais aussi decouvrir de surprenantes choses sur Voldemort. SLASH YAOI. Dernier chap en ligne. FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre I

Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, encore une nouvelle histoire ! lol !

J'espere juste qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et oubliez pas de donner votre avis en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et resta allongé, dans le noir, en retenant sa respiration. Un bruit sourd avait retentit au rez-de-chaussée du 4, Privet Drive, comme quelqu'un qui aurait heurté du coude le chambranle d'une porte. Il était pourtant deux heures du matin… Logiquement, à cette heure-ci, personne ne devrait se trouver au rez-de-chaussée… surtout chez les Dursley, eux qui se couchaient comme les poules.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry relâcha sa respiration et écouta. Les ronflements sonores de Dudley filtrés par le mur se faisaient entendre en sourdine, et dans la chambre de l'autre côté, ceux de l'oncle Vernon faisaient penser à une machine à laver qui s'essoufflerait un peu.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, Harry fixa son regard sur la porte de sa chambre qui reflétait la lumière orange du réverbère juste devant la fenêtre.

N'entendant plus rien, Harry se tourna de l'autre côté puis ferma les yeux. A peine avait-il trouvé une position confortable qu'un bruit se fit à nouveau entendre au rez-de-chaussée, suivit par un juron parfaitement audible puis par un soupir, d'exaspération semble-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Harry bondit de son lit, saisit sa baguette magique et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et s'approcha de la porte, sa main gauche en avant et sa baguette à la verticale près de son épaule droite. Il se figea alors derrière la porte, sa main à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Il venait d'entendre la marche de l'escalier abîmée grincer par deux fois successivement, et, à moins de monter marche par marche comme les enfants, seules deux personnes pas moins pouvaient faire un tel genre de bruit.

Posant sa main sur la poignée, Harry déglutit puis la tourna et jaillit dans le couloir, baguette en avant en criant :

_> Lumos !_

Aussitôt, un large faisceau jaillit de sa baguette et Harry cru que son estomac allait lui sortir par la bouche. Devant lui se tenaient deux hautes silhouettes noires cagoulées. Des Mangemorts.

_> Expelliarmus !_ s'écria-t-il alors à brûle-pourpoint.

_> Protego ! _répliqua l'un des Mangemorts d'une voix traînante que Harry connaissait très bien.

Un voile blanc repoussa le rayon blanc du sort de Harry et celui-ci se baissa pour l'éviter alors qu'il lui revenait dessus.

> Aller, Nott, attrape-le et rentrons, dit Malefoy en se détournant.

Harry se redressa et voulu lancer un sort dans le dos de Malefoy mais le bras gauche de Nott se referma solidement sur sa gorge et le jeune homme se débattit. Avec tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait Harry se demanda pourquoi les Dursley n'avaient pas encore rappliqué, l'oncle Vernon mugissant comme un rhinocéros. Il ne tarda pas à avoir réponse à sa question, la porte de la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante s'ouvrit à la volée et l'oncle Vernon, en pyjama, vociféra :

> Nomdedieu de nomdedieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'est que ce bordel à deux heures du matin ! Harry !

> Oncle Vernon ! s'écria Harry alors que Nott le tenait toujours solidement. Oncle Vernon, sors-moi de là !

> Mais ? dit l'oncle Vernon en regardant le Mangemort qui ceinturait Harry.

> Argh ! s'exclama soudain Harry.

Nott venait de resserrer violemment son bras, coupant le souffle à son prisonnier. Harry vit des étoiles blanches sous ses paupières fermées et Nott resserra encore sa prise. Le Gryffondor suffoqua un instant puis perdit connaissance.

> Nott ! dit Malefoy en continuant de descendre tranquillement les escaliers. Tu te bouge ?

> Je viens, dit Nott en hissant un Harry inconscient sur son épaule.

> Laissez ce garçon où il est ! dit l'oncle Vernon en avançant.

_> Pétrificus Totalus !_ répondit Nott en pointant sa baguette magique sur l'oncle Vernon.

Les bras de l'oncle Vernon se collèrent alors les long des ses larges flancs, ses jambes se soudèrent entre elles et il perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba en avant dans un gros _boum !_ et la tante Pétunia poussa un hurlement strident. De sa main libre, Nott se boucha une oreille puis fit volte-face et descendit l'escalier, Harry tressautant sur son épaule.

Avisant la baguette magique de Harry sur le sol – il l'avait lâchée quand Nott lui avait coupé le souffle –, la tante Pétunia se précipita dessus et s'en empara. Se souvenant tout à coup d'une des formules préférées de défunte sœur, Lily Evans, elle la brandit sur Nott et s'écria :

_> Cracbadabum !_

A sa grande surprise, des étincelles jaillirent de la baguette magique sous le regard stupéfié de Dudley, et alla frapper Nott juste entre les deux omoplates. Sous l'effet de la surprise et du sortilège, celui-ci s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe et tomba en avant.

Harry débaroula les escaliers avec lui et se heurta violemment la tête contre le mur en face, à gauche de la porte. Nott, lui, s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet en bas des escaliers et Malefoy, qui avait fait un bond de côté pour l'éviter, pointa sa baguette magique sur la tante Pétunia qui resta figée.

> Maman ! s'écria Dudley quand un _Stupéfix !_ retentit dans la petite entrée sombre.

Il poussa violemment sa mère d'un grand coup d'épaule et le rayon rouge lui érafla profondément le bras gauche, juste au-dessus du coude.

La tante Pétunia tomba lourdement sur la hanche et sentit une vive douleur dans son poignet droit qui avait durement cogné la rambarde de la mezzanine. Elle lâcha la baguette de Harry et, l'instant d'après, deux craquements sonores se firent entendre. Les deux Mangemorts venaient de transplaner, emmenant avec eux un Harry dans les vapes.

> Dudley ! s'écria alors la tante Pétunia en se relevant tant bien que mal sur les genoux. Ca va, mon chéri ?

> Oui, maman, ça va, dit Dudley en se tenant le bras gauche. Et toi ?

> Je crois que je suis brisé le poignet, dit sa mère en grimaçant de douleur.

> Ils ont emmené Harry, dit alors Dudley en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'escalier. Mais, au fait, qui c'était ?

> Des Mangemorts, répondit la tante Pétunia avec amertume. Tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé au début de l'été… Je vous ai expliqué à toi et papa qui terrorisait les sorciers et comment s'appelaient ses fidèles…

Dudley hocha la tête. Il n'oubliera jamais sa mère, assise à la table de la cuisine, en compagnie de son fils et son mari ainsi que Harry, en train de parler des Mangemorts, de Voldemort et des sorciers. C'était il y a moins d'un mois mais il avait l'impression que c'était hier tant cela l'avait marqué.

> Il faut prévenir l'un des siens, dit alors Dudley.

> Oui, tu as raison, dit la tante Pétunia. Nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire et il faut qu'ils viennent délivrer ton père. D'ailleurs, va le mettre sur le dos, il va étouffer sinon…

Dudley se traîna sur les genoux jusqu'à son père, allongé à plat ventre, le nez dans la moquette, raide comme une planche, et, dans un effort extrême, le retourna sur le dos. Nul doute qu'une fois qu'il sera délivré, l'oncle Vernon serait dans une fureur incommensurable…

Se remettant sur ses pieds tant bien que mal, la tante Pétunia entra alors dans la chambre de Harry et se dirigea vers Edwige qui hululait à tout va en donnant de grands coups d'ailes dans les sens.

> Edwige ! dit la tante Pétunia. Edwige, regarde-moi, maudit piaf ! Va chercher le professeur Dumbledore en vitesse ! Dépêche-toi ! Ramène-le ici le plus vite possible !

La chouette cessa de crier et regarda de ses grands yeux d'ambre la femme maigre du haut de l'armoire où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle déploya ensuite ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre. La tante Pétunia se laissa alors tomber sur la chaise de bureau de Harry en soupirant et elle se mit à pleurer. Dans le couloir, Dudley pleurait aussi, mais plus parce qu'il avait eut la plus belle peur de sa vie.


	2. Chapitre II

Kikou ! voici le chapitre 2 ! En esperant qu'il va vous plaire !

**ATTENTION ! SOUS-ENTENDU DE VIOL !**

Reponses aux reviews :

**SAHADA** : Oh, crois-moi, tu va plus l'appeller "Voldy-chou" quand tu lira ce chapitre lol ! Fait-moi confiance ! Kisu !

**YUMI4** : La voilà la suite ! Et t'inquiete pas, j'ai d'autres chapitres de deja prêts d'avance ! lol ! Kisu !

**MISSPOTTER95** : Le "soft"... A plus ! J'ai enlevé. En fait, j'avais mis ça parce que je pensais pas faire de lemon au debut, puis en fait bah va y'en avoir alors voilà. J'ai viré le "soft". lol ! Kisu !

**SOLSTICEZAM** : Ouais, les Dursley n'ont été actifs que dans le premier chap pour l'instant. Peut-etre que dans les suivants... Enfin on verra. Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA** : Voilà le suite, j'espere qu'elle va te plaire ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, "soft" parce qu'au debut, devait pas y avoir de lemon. Et puis j'ai changé d'avis donc j'ai viré le soft. Voilà ! Kisu !

Bonne lecture !

**RAPPEL : ATTENTION ! SOUS-ENTENDU DE VIOL !**

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Malefoy et Nott réapparurent quelques secondes après avoir transplané depuis l'entrée de Dursley. Nott lâcha Harry sur le sol et le corps inerte du jeune homme émit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol fait de larges dalles de pierre. L'instant d'après, Nott et Malefoy avaient disparu, transplanant à nouveau pour sortir de la cellule où ils avaient déposé Harry.

À cause de son choc à la tête, Harry ne se réveilla que bien des heures après que les deux Mangemorts l'eurent déposé, sans ménagement, dans cet endroit sombre et nauséabond.

Quand il se redressa sur son séant, la tête lui tourna et il sentit une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Mais ne parlons pas de l'intérieur, Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau s'amusait à faire des montagnes russes…

Quand la pièce eut cessé de tanguer, Harry s'assit en tailleur et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était sombre et l'on ne voyait pas le plafond. Malgré l'absence de fenêtres, on pouvait voir où l'on marchait dans cette vaste pièce et Harry se leva en se tenant au mur de pierres.

En face de lui, une large grille voûtée faisait office de porte et l'absence de serrure incita le jeune homme à s'approcher. N'ayant rien à perdre, il porta un peu de son poids sur la grille mais, mis à part grincer, elle ne fit rien d'autre, c'est à dire, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Regardant à travers les barreaux, Harry plissa légèrement les yeux et distingua un long couloir jalonné de grilles semblables à celle à laquelle il était accroché. Tendant l'oreille, il ne distingua pas d'autre bruit pouvant lui indiquer qu'un humain « vivait » dans l'une de ces cellules. Dépité, il alla s'asseoir contre le mur d'en face et, levant la tête, il vit deux grosses menottes suspendues à des chaînes fixées dans le mur, à environ une cinquantaine de centimètres de sa tête quand il était debout.

> C'est bien ma veine… dit-il à voix basse en nouant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Je me fais enlever dans ma propre maison… Et le lendemain de mon anniversaire en plus…

Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était sept heures du matin. A Privet Drive, ce devait donc être le branle-bas de combat, avec un oncle Vernon tournant comme une girouette dans le salon envahit de sorciers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, un Dumbledore furieux en train de houspiller la tante Pétunia en pleurs dans un coin de la pièce, un Remus Lupin et une Tonks attendant des ordres et un Maugrey Foll'Oeil regardant tout autour de lui à l'aide de son œil magique. Il imaginait aussi aisément Arthur Weasley en train d'examiner les divers choses se trouvant dans le salon des Dursley.

Un soupir lui ébranla soudain la poitrine et il ne put que le laisser échapper. Cela fit l'effet d'un gros juron dans le silence mortel de la pièce.

> Quel soupir…

Harry sursauta. Il releva la tête et vit une forme sombre en face de lui, recroquevillée contre le mur. Plissant les yeux, Harry chercha à distinguer le visage de la personne, mais il était dans l'ombre du renfoncement du mur.

> Tu es là pour quoi, mon garçon ? demanda la silhouette d'une voix grave mais chaude.

Harry ne répondit pas et la forme se déplia alors. La personne se leva et fit quelques pas vers Harry. Un cliquètement de chaîne se fit entendre puis un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui traînerait sur le sol.

> Je t'observe depuis plusieurs heures, dit l'homme.

> Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry. Je ne vous avais pas vu…

> Oh ! Je suis du genre discret, répondit l'homme avec un peu de sourire dans la voix. Je m'appelle Severald, et toi ?

> Harry, répondit Harry en posant son menton sur le sommet de ses genoux.

Les chaînes cliquetèrent à nouveau mais le bruit sourd ne suivit pas. Harry leva les yeux et vit l'homme venir vers lui. Il s'assit dos au mur et déposa entre ses jambes un énorme boulet noir et luisant.

> Vous êtes ici pour quoi ? demanda Harry.

> Je ne sais plus, j'y suis depuis tellement longtemps, répondit l'homme.

Il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant et Harry pu voir son visage grâce à un fin rayon de lumière magique. Il fut alors frappé par la jeunesse du visage qu'il voyait, malgré l'épaisse barbe brune qui lui ourlait la mâchoire. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, et Harry cligna des yeux.

> Et toi ? demanda l'homme.

> J'ai été enlevé.

> Par des Mangemorts ?

Harry hocha la tête puis l'homme ajouta :

> Malefoy et Nott… De vrais lâches…

Haussant les sourcils, Harry demanda pourquoi et l'homme lui répondit que, la veille, le Lord Noir leur avait demandé de lui amener un prisonnier pour qu'il le torture. Or, il n'y avait, jusqu'à maintenant, qu'un seul prisonnier, Severald.

> Pourquoi ont-il préféré aller capturer quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Harry.

> Je l'ignore, répondit Severald avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est Malefoy qui l'a décidé… Nott allait ouvrir la grille pour venir me chercher mais Malefoy a changé de plan au dernier moment et ils ont transplané. Peut-etre qu'ils esperaient avoir une recompense.

> Je vous le fait pas dire...

Severald soupira ensuite et Harry fit de même.

> Tu verras, dit alors Severald. Tu ne va pas rester ici bien longtemps. Quand l'autre face de serpent aura connaissance de ta présence ici, il te fera monter et tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

> Et en plus, j'ai perdu ma baguette dans la bagarre, dit Harry en regardant ses mains d'un air misérable.

Soudain, sa cicatrice le lança et il y porta ses deux mains en disant :

> Il arrive…

> Qui ? demanda Severald, étonné.

> Voldemort… Il arrive ici…

Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur. Severald leva alors les yeux et vit la haute silhouette de Voldemort en personne se profiler dans l'ombre. Ses yeux rouges s'illuminèrent un moment puis il s'avança vers Harry qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Severald ne demanda pas son reste. Se levant, il fila en portant son boulet dans ses bras et retourna dans sa cache dans le mur, loin de Voldemort qui le terrorisait.

> Harry Potter… dit Voldemort à voix basse dans un soufflé. Enfin, tu es à moi…

Le Lord Noir se pencha en avant et une de ses mains aux longs doigts habiles se referma sur le cou de Harry qui hurla de douleur. Voldemort eut un rire puis de son autre main, il tira brusquement sur les mains de Harry, les écartant de son front. Il le relâcha ensuite et Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pressant ses mains sur sa cicatrice qui le brûlait autant que si elle avait été chauffée au rouge.

Tirant sa baguette magique, Voldemort la dirigea sur Harry et le Gryffondor sentit alors ses mains s'éloigner de son visage et se lever au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'il n'en ait donné l'ordre. L'instant d'après, il était debout et des menottes glacées se refermaient sur ses poignets.

Voldemort s'approcha ensuite de Harry. Il laissa courir son index blanc sur la joue du garçon qui serra les dents et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

> Sale chien… siffla-t-il. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre… Dès que Dumbledore…

Voldemort sourit sournoisement puis fit taire Harry en appuyant son index en plein sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le crâne avec une flèche en feu. Il n'y voyait plus rien mais sentait l'index froid de Voldemort sur son front.

> Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait, il y a seize ans… sale Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla alors Voldemort à mi-voix.

Dans son coin, Severald ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'allait faire le Seigneur Noir et il ne voulait surtout pas le voir. Malheureusement, il ne put et cacher ses yeux et se boucher les oreilles à la fois. Aussi, quand Harry se mit à hurler et quand les chaînes lui retenant les poignets se mirent à frotter contre la pierre, Severald noua ses bras autour de sa tête et se recroquevilla le plus possible contre le mur pour ne pas entendre les bruits affreux qui lui retournaient l'estomac et lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Harry, aveuglé par la douleur de sa cicatrice, ne réalisait qu'à moitié ce que Voldemort lui faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait envie de mourir sur l'instant plutôt que de continuer à subir cette torture pire que la mort. Ses larmes et ses cris n'y faisaient rien, au contraire, Voldemort redoublait de hargne. Rapidement, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

Severald avait mal aux mâchoires à force de serrer les dents. Il voyait des étoiles sous ses paupières et ses bras hurlaient de douleur. Soudain, Harry cessa de crier et un craquement se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Severald attendit de longues secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux et de relâcher ses muscles douloureux. Quand il se redressa, il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Harry. Quand ses yeux se furent à nouveau habitués à l'obscurité, ce qu'il distingua lui souleva l'estomac. Il se redressa alors si vivement qu'il se cogna durement la tête au plafond de sa cache et cela le sonna quelque peu. Il s'en dégagea ensuite prudemment en se massant le crâne et, portant son boulet sous son bras gauche, il s'avança vers Harry qui pendait lamentablement au bout de ses menottes.

> Pauvre gosse… dit Severald à voix basse.

Devant lui, seulement retenu par les menottes fixées à ses poignets, se balançait le corps partiellement vêtu de Harry. Son pyjama, intact quelques minutes plus tôt, était déchiré et pendait sur ses épaules et son torse lacéré de longues marques rouges. Il ne portait plus le bas de son pyjama et Severald détourna les yeux, non pas par pudeur, mais pour éviter de vomir à la vue des marques sur le corps du garçon.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déposa son boulet sur le sol et s'avança alors vers Harry. Levant les mains, il ouvrit les menottes et récupéra le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol où il le déposa prudemment.

Retirant sa robe de sorcier, Severald la lui posa dessus puis il s'assit dos au mur et prit Harry dans ses bras. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage n'avaient rien à voir avec de la tristesse. C'était des larmes de rage à l'encontre de Voldemort. Des larmes de rage qu'il n'avait aucune envie de stopper. Il se promit alors qu'il vengerait Harry dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie pour se faire.

* * *

Et voilà, finit. alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Petite review ? Merci !

Phenix


	3. Chapitre III

Bijour ! comme aujourd'hui j'ai le temps, je vais updater les quatre fic que j'ai en cours, à savoir celle-ci, mes deux fics sur **Vision d'Escaflowne** : "Le Miracle de la Vie" et " Esprit Cherche Corps", ma fic sur **Fullmetal Alchemist** " Celui qui ne voulait pas". Vàlà ! Pour la fic "Rapprochements" sur **HP**, je suis desolée de vous faire attendre, mais j'ai du mal à finir le 36ème chapitre. Toutes mes excuses, je vous promet que je vais m'y mettre serieusement. lol

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

* * *

_Vous allez en savoir plus sur Severald dans ce chapitre. ( petit sourire en coin de l'auteuze, celui du genre "vous n'allez pas être décus") lol !_

**

* * *

Chapitre III**

Au 4, Privet Drive, c'était l'effervescence. Pas moins d'une dizaine de sorciers étaient présente dans la maison et l'oncle Vernon, pour une fois, ne vociférait pas. Assit sur le sofa à côté de sa femme qui se faisait soigner par le professeur McGonagall, il ruminait mais n'osait rien dire. Devant lui et dans toute la maison, des sorciers allaient et venaient, discutant à voix haute en posant des questions. Des hiboux entraient et sortaient aussi vite que des coups de vents, délivrant et envoyant des messages un peu partout dans le monde sorcier.

Dumbledore, venu aussitôt prévenu par Edwige, tournait en rond sur le tapis du salon, devant la cheminée en réfléchissant. Parfois, il faisait des signes avec ses mains, s'arrêtait, posait une question à un sorcier au hasard puis reprenait sa marche autour du tapis.

Assit dans un des fauteuils, Remus Lupin tentait de se contrôler. A l'intérieur de lui, son loup-garou était furieux. Furieux, parce que Harry Potter, le garçon que lui, Remus Lupin, s'était juré de protéger à la mort de Sirius, venait de se faire enlever par Lord Voldemort en personne et que personne n'avait rien put y faire.

> Tonks ! dit soudain Dumbledore.

Nymphadora Tonks se retourna d'un bloc vers le directeur de Poudlard, et celui-ci dit :

> Prends trois personnes avec toi et allez faire du repérage au-dessus et dans Londres. Posez des questions, discrètement, évidemment. Essayez de savoir où sont vus le plus souvent les Mangemorts. Si vous le pouvez, filez-en un puis revenez ici. Ne tentez rien du tout, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous cherchons Harry.

> Oui, professeur, dit Tonks en se redressant, presque au garde à vous.

Ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête et rouge vif oscillèrent puis elle désigna trois sorciers au hasard et transplana aussitôt. Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Arthur Weasley qui, malgré sa curiosité, s'empêchait de toucher à toutes les choses Moldues l'entourant.

> Arthur, file au Ministère fouiner un peu, dit le vieux sorcier. Soit discret. Emmène quelqu'un avec toi.

> Oui, dit Arthur en hochant la tête. Maugrey, viens.

Foll'Oeil se tourna vers lui et ils transplanèrent.

> Minerva, Severus, Remus, Molly, vous venez avec moi, ajouta Dumbledore en les regardant tour à tour. Minerva, Severus et moi, nous retournons à Poudlard. Molly et Remus, vous inspectez Pré-au-Lard et les environs. Passez tout au peigne fin.

> Oui, monsieur, dit McGonagall.

Tous les quatre transplanèrent alors et Dumbledore dispersa les autres dans tout le pays à la recherche des Mangemorts en leur disant d'envoyer un message à Tonks dès que l'un d'eux était aperçu.

> Pétunia, dit ensuite Dumbledore en tournant vers elle. Vous et votre famille restez ici. En partant, je vais jeter un sort de protection sur votre maison et votre jardin. Si jamais quelqu'un de malveillant s'en approche, je serais aussitôt avertit. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte hors de votre propriété, si Voldemort est dans les parages, il se peut qu'il envoie des Mangemorts vous neutraliser. C'est bien compris ?

> Oui, professeur, dit la tante Pétunia.

> Gardez la baguette de Harry près de vous, dit Dumbledore. Comme vous avez un peu de sang sorcier dans les veines, vous pourrez vous en servir au cas où.

> Mais je ne connais qu'une seule formule… gémit la tante Pétunia.

> Elle suffira pour vous défendre, vous et votre famille, dit Dumbledore.

Il sortit ensuite dans le jardin, prononça une formule en pointant sa baguette sur la haie impeccablement coupée puis transplana.

A peine eut-il disparu que l'oncle Vernon s'empressa d'aller fermer toutes les fenêtres et les portes.

> Brrr… Tous ces gens bizarres, dit-il en fermant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'approcha de Dudley qui regardait avec intérêt l'endroit où, quelques minutes plus tôt, un sortilège de Stupéfixion avait laissé une profonde entaille.

> Comment ça va, fiston ?

> Ca va, répondit Dudley en le regardant. Et toi, maman ?

> Ca va aussi, mais j'en ai encore les mains qui tremblent, répondit la tante Pétunia en levant sa main droite.

Son poignet gauche cassé était maintenant tenu par deux morceaux de bois noir entourés de bandes blanches et l'oncle Vernon dit :

> Faudrait que quelqu'un te fasse un plâtre…

> Non, ça ira, dit Pétunia en regardant son poignet. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mit cette attelle et m'a dit que je serais guérie dans une semaine. C'est quand même bien pratique la magie… ajouta-t-elle.

> Ouais, peut-être, dit l'oncle Vernon sur un ton renfrogné. Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Dudley regarda son père du coin de l'œil puis retourna à sa blessure qui n'était plus qu'un mince trait rouge après le passage de Molly Weasley.

La journée fut très longue pour les Dursley. Encore choqués de l'intrusion des deux Mangemorts cette nuit, ils passèrent la journée à regarder la télévision, à lire le journal ou à jouer à des jeux de société. Le déjeuner et le dîner furent si silencieux que l'on se serait cru à une veillée funèbre. A cette pensée, la tante Pétunia frissonna. Malgré la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers sa sœur, Lily Potter, la pensée que Harry puisse se faire tuer lui était insupportable. En effet, au fil des années, elle avait finit par l'accepter comme son fils adoptif et ce n'était pas à cause de la menace Voldemort qu'elle réprimandait son époux quand il parlait de le chasser de la maison. Non, au fil des années, elle avait appris à l'aimer tel qu'il est et, en fin de compte, elle s'était rendu compte que, sans lui, leur vie aurait été bien morne et triste. Dudley se rendait compte de cela aussi et, en allant se coucher, lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Harry dont la porte était grande ouverte, il ressentit un pincement quelque part dans sa poitrine, puis fila dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Les jours suivants, le monde sorcier entra en ébullition. La disparition de Harry Potter, soi-disant enlevé par des Mangemorts dans sa propre demeure, avait rapidement fait le tour du pays, certains embellissant même un peu l'histoire en narrant un grand combat entre Harry et ses assaillants qui aurait partiellement détruit la maison des Moldus chez qui il vivait.

Des dizaines de hiboux déposaient chaque matin des tas de lettres et de paquets sur la table de la cuisine des Dursley qui, de jours en jours, ne faisaient plus grand cas de ces volatiles entrant et sortant de leur maison à l'aube ou tard le soir, du moment que ce n'était pas en pleine journée ou aux heures des repas…

Ce matin, exactement une semaine après l'enlèvement de Harry, la tante Pétunia se leva relativement de bonne humeur et, comme tous les matins, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine devant laquelle pas moins de six oiseaux attendaient patiemment.

Tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner, elle surveillait du coin de l'œil les chouettes et les hiboux entrer, déposer leur courrier, chiper un morceau de toast dans le panier spécialement déposé pour eux sur l'évier, puis repartir par la fenêtre.

Ensuite, pendant qu'elle petit-déjeunait, elle ouvrit les lettres et lut les messages de soutient provenant des sorciers du pays tout entier. Chaque jour, il y avait aussi un ou deux paquets, envoyés par des enfants, le plus souvent, et remplis de friandises typiquement sorcières tels que Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, Plumes en Sucre, Fizwizbiz, et autres. Évidemment, Dudley était ravi, mais la tante Pétunia prenait bien soin de cacher la plus grande partie de ces friandises dans la chambre de Harry, afin que Dudley ne les mange pas toutes.

A présent habitués à l'absence de Harry, les Dursley trouvaient la maison vide et les ronchonnements incessants de Harry commençaient à leur manquer.

> Si ce gosse revient vivant, je vous jure que je laisserais faire tout ce qu'il veut, même inviter ses amis de… là-bas, ici, dit l'oncle Vernon au cours de la journée en lisant une lettre d'une certaine Lavande Brown parsemée de grosses taches d'encre encore humides. Regardez-moi ça, ajouta-t-il en posant la lettre sur un tas de parchemins. Il y a bien deux cents lettres de gosses qui sont des camarades de classe à lui…

Il aplatit le tas, releva sa main et le tas de parchemins remonta, comme pour appuyer les paroles de l'oncle Vernon. Dans un soupir, l'oncle Vernon prit le tas et le déposa derrière lui, sur le meuble de cuisine. Il posa dessus une figurine en forme de hibou faisant office de presse-papiers puis regarda sa femme qui détourna la tête vers la fenêtre dans un soupir.

Cependant, à bien des kilomètres de là et des mètres sous terre, Severald s'efforçait de soigner les blessures que Harry avait sur le corps.

Cela faisait dix jours que le Gryffondor était retenu ici, et cela faisait dix jours que Voldemort venait dans cette cellule lui faire regretter de ne pas être mort dix-sept ans plus tôt.

> Aïe… dit Harry.

> Pardon, dit Severald en retirant le coton imprégné de produit désinfectant de la plaie que Harry avait sur l'épaule droite. Excuses-moi…

> Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry à voix basse.

Enroulé dans la robe de sorcier de Severald, il laissait le jeune homme soigner ses blessures, mais chaque jour, de nouvelles apparaissaient et, chaque jour, Harry s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la dépression. Parfois, la nuit, blottit tout contre Severald, il se demandait si un jour il allait sortir d'ici et, si oui, dans quel état mental et physique. Quand il posait la question à son nouvel ami, celui-ci évitait en général de répondre et se contenta de tenir le jeune garçon dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il allait sortir. Il ne disait cependant jamais quand car, quand on a soit-même passé dix-sept ans prison sans jamais voir le jour, on cesse de compter.

> Voilà, dit Severald au bout d'un moment. Tu as encore beaucoup de marques, mais je ne peux pas toutes les soigner…

> Les marques de mon corps ne sont rien par rapport à celles de mon esprit… répondit Harry à voix basse en remontant la robe de sorcier sur ses épaules nues et striées de marques rouges, bleues ou jaunes.

Severald déglutit puis entoura doucement le jeune garçon de ses bras. Harry se laissa aller contre lui et se mit à pleurer. Ce n'était pas nouveau, le pauvre passait son temps à pleurer, le jour, la nuit, quand Voldemort était là, quand il n'était pas là… Parfois, Severald se demandait comment, avec tout ce qu'il pleure, il pouvait encore avoir des larmes.

Quand on leur apporta leur repas, Harry resta prudemment caché derrière Severald quand Malefoy s'approcha d'eux et déposa deux gamelles remplies de porridge.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage pâle regarda Severald de travers puis jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui tremblait de tous ses membres, agrippé aux épaules du jeune homme.

Quand il quitta la cellule, Severald jura l'avoir entendu dire « Pauvre gosse… », mais il ne releva pas et prit sa gamelle. Il donna l'autre à Harry, mais celui-ci mangea du bout des doigts – ils n'avaient pas de cuillères – et ne finit même pas.

Malefoy prit son temps pour remonter dans le Manoir de son Maître, plus de deux cents marches plus haut. Durant les spirales à n'en plus finir de l'escalier de pierre, il songea à Harry, enfermé plus bas et à ce que lui faisait subir le Lord Noir.

Un soupir lui ébranla la poitrine puis il ferma les yeux et s'arrêta de monter un instant. Des images de son Maître en train de violenter le pauvre Survivant le hantaient et il avait de plus ne plus de mal à le supporter. Malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que son Maître y allait trop fort. Car, non content de frapper Harry sur tout le corps, de lui lancer des Doloris à n'en plus finir, il s'était mis en tête de le faire sien, également. Malefoy avait bien tenté de le dissuader mais, pour toute réponse, il avait reçu un Doloris d'une puissance phénoménale qui l'avait laissé sur le carreau plusieurs heures de suite.

Après tant qu'années enfermé dans le corps immonde qu'il était devenu après l'attaque des Potter à Godric's Hollow, Malefoy pouvait comprendre que le Lord Noir ait envie d'assouvir certaines… envies, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lord Voldemort serait tombé si bas au point de vouloir faire payer à un enfant de dix-sept ans sa demi-mort en le violant maintes et maintes fois… et sous les yeux d'un témoin qui plus est…

Malefoy reprit sa montée en chassant les images horribles des viols de Harry par son Maître et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Malheureusement, un visage s'y accrochait, celui de Severald, et il n'arrivait pas à le virer.

S'arrêtant à nouveau, Malefoy s'assit sur les marches et se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment… Comment avait-il pu laisser Voldemort lui arracher Severald alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?

Des souvenirs remontèrent à son esprit et il appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux en serrant les mâchoires. Des cris résonnaient à ses oreilles, qui lui vrillaient les tympans. C'était les cris d'un enfant que l'on sépare de sa famille, les cris et les pleurs d'un enfant de trois ans que l'on met de force dans les bras d'une vieille sorcière chargée de le faire disparaître.

Malefoy serra un peu plus les mâchoires puis se redressa et regarda le noir devant lui. La lumière sur les marches jouait avec les ombres du couloir avant d'être totalement engloutie. Malefoy déglutit puis soudain, plongea son visage dans ses mains en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau possible. Il avait laissé Lord Voldemort lui arracher son aîné, il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher et, après la « mort » de Voldemort, plus personne n'avait plus pensé à lui.

En effet, Severald était le premier fils de Lucius Malefoy, le grand frère de Drago Malefoy, mais celui-ci ne le connaissait pas et n'avait même jamais eut vent de son existence.

Arraché à ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, à l'âge de trois ans, il avait été mit de force dans les bras d'une vieille sorcière qui avait alors été chargée de le faire disparaître, Lord Voldemort ne voulant pas que ses Mangemorts soient distraits de leurs missions de quelque façon que cela soit.

Lucius n'avait appris que son premier fils était encore vivant que deux ans auparavant, lorsque Voldemort s'était installé dans ce Manoir, au bord de l'océan, tout près d'Azkaban., Les anciens prisonniers du Lord Noir avaient étés rapatriés auprès de cet homme à la face de serpent et, dans le lot, Severald se trouvait. Lucius avait eut du mal à la reconnaître à cause de sa maigreur et de l'épaisse barbe qui recouvrait son menton. De plus, alors qu'à l'âge de trois ans, le petit garçon était blond comme ses parents, il était à présent brun mais Lucius doutait qu'il ait changé de couleur de cheveux en dix ans… Non, à son avis, c'était plutôt la crasse qui avait ainsi terni ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins.

Reprenant sa montée, Malefoy sortit enfin en haut des escaliers et regarda autour de lui au cas où le Lord Noir ne serait pas dans les parages. Heureusement, il n'était pas là et Lucius en profita pour s'en retourner dans la chambre miteuse qu'il occupait à l'étage quand il n'était alors qu'un Mangemort parmi les autres.

L'après-midi, trop occupé à brutaliser ses fidèles, Voldemort oublia Harry, pour son plus grand soulagement et celui de Severald qui en profita pour continuer de soigner les blessures du garçon grâce au nécessaire apporté illégalement par une des bonnes du Lord Noir.

Après les soins de Severald, Harry s'endormi contre lui et le jeune homme resta près de lui en surveillant la porte de la cellule.

Cependant, personne ne vint de l'après-midi, et Severald finit par s'endormir à son tour. Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard en sursautant au son de la grille qui grinçait.

Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda autour de lui, une main au-dessus de Harry pelotonné face au mur, prêt à le réveiller, mais il se détendit bien vite en voyant Lucius Malefoy approcher.

> Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit-il. Je ne te ferais rien, ni à toi, ni à lui…

> Faites-nous sortir d'ici, je vous en prie, dit alors Severald. Ce pauvre gosse va finir par mourir… Il ne mange déjà presque plus et j'ai beau le soutenir, il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le mutisme…

> Je suis désolé, Severald, je ne peux rien faire, dit Malefoy en déposant des gamelles de nourriture devant lui. Le Maître fait ce qu'il veut…

> Mais père ! s'exclama Severald.

> Tais-toi ! répliqua Lucius. Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien faire.

> Père… répéta Severald d'une voix cassée. Je vous en prie… Si ce n'est pas pour moi, faites-le pour lui… Moi je vis ici, je ne connais rien d'autre que ces chaînes et ce boulet, mais lui… Ce pauvre garçon vient du dehors, il a certainement des amis et de la famille, et tous doivent être morts d'inquiétude pour lui…

Pour toute réponse, Severald reçu une puissante gifle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter :

> S'il vous plait… Je suis prêt à le remplacer auprès de votre Seigneur, s'il le faut…

> Sottises ! dit Lucius en se relevant. Ne redit jamais cela, tu entends ?

Il s'éloigna alors et Severald s'exclama :

> Je vous en supplie…

> Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin ? demanda Lucius en se retournant. Le Lord fait ce qu'il veut de ses prisonniers !

Sur ce, la grille se referma et Severald se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se laissa aller à pleurer. Il se demandait pourquoi son propre père ne le traitait pas mieux, pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire sortir Harry et lui rendre la liberté. Mais ce que tu ignore, Severald, c'est que, dans le monde réel, tout est bien plus compliqué que de vivre dans une prison en traînant derrière soit un boulet de bronze…

* * *

Et maintenant les RAR. Je les met à la fin parce qu'il y en a bcp à faire ! lol !

**LYLY** : Merci, voici la suite, j'espere qu'elle t'a plut ! Kisu !

**YUMI4** : Comment Severald est arrivé dans ces cachots... Hum, oui, tu le saura en lisant ce chapitre.. J'espere que ça va te plaire. lol ! Kisu !

**SAHADA** : D'accord, si tu veux continuer a l'appelle "Voldy Chou", c'est toi qui voit, lol ! En tous cas, je te promet, plus de viol. C'etait juste une entrée matiere. Vàlà ! Kisu !

**HERMIONECGPOTTER** : Wah, quel pseudo à rallonge ! lol ! Non je rigole ! Sinon, t'inquiete la fic n'est pas encore terminée, la suite viendra asser rapidement je l'espere. Kisu !

**GAERIEL PALPATINE** : Merci de me mettre dans tes alertes. Sinon, pour Severald, je l'ai inventé de toutes pieces. J'avais pas d'idéespour lui trouver un prénom, j'ai melangé des lettres puis mon ordi m'a donné ça alors j'ai gardé. Je trouve que ca fait bien sorcier, nan ! Lol ! Et oui, la tante Petunia a changé. Faut bien, non ? lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**MISSPOTTER95** : Tu verras bien ;) T'inquiete, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ca soit reel. Enfin, que ca puisse l'être en tous cas. Aller, Kisu !

**EILISS** : A va changer "VoldyChou" t'en fait pas. lol ! Kisu !

**L'ANONYME** : Ce qui va se passer ? Tu le saura en lisant les autres chapitres ! lol ! Kisu !

**NANA13** : Oui, merci, ta review me fait plaisir ! Ainsi que ton commentaire lol ! En ce qui concerne la suite, c'est à toi et aux autreslecteurs de me dire si c'est bien ou pas. Voilà ! Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA** : Tu as hate de lire la suite et tu va pas être decue lol ! J'en dit pas plus. Kisu !

**ASDD** : Ta review a au moins le merite d'être claire. Tu n'apprecie pas ma fic, c'est clair, mais rien ne t'enpeche d'aller lire autre chose, tu sais. Le but d'une fic ce n'est pas de faire un livre. C'est un delire de fan et crois-moi, il y'en a qui sont bien plus tordues que celle-ci. Tiens-toi le pour dit. A bon entendeur, salut.

**LTI** : Ha oui, la fameuse erreur 503 ! Moi aussi je l'ai eut c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas updater. Mais là c'est bon, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et heureusement. Et merci ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : oui, je sais pas pourquoi j'avais mit soft en fait puisqu'il va y avoir un lemon... enfin. C'est pas trop grave. Kisu !

Et voilà ! A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter IV

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Bon, je ne repond aps aux review, d'une parce que je suis un peu juste sur mon horaire et de deux parce que j'ai eut un probleme avec mon ordi et que j'ai perdu toutes vos gentilles reviews. M'enfin, je vous remercie quand même beaucoup pour vos messages qui me font sourire et qui me donnent envie de continuer à ecrire cette fic, et accessoirement les autres aussi !

* * *

Chapitre IV

Hermione gémissait de tristesse. Effondrée dans un des nombreux fauteuils du salon des Weasley, elle marmonnait toute seule après Harry, et elle n'était pas la seule. Ginny et Molly Weasley commençaient également à perdre espoir.

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que Harry avait disparu. Les sorciers envoyés par Dumbledore aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre n'avaient rien trouvé, comme si les Mangemorts avaient ordre de ne pas s'aventurer loin de chez Voldemort.

Tournant dans le salon des Weasley, Lupin marmonnait tout seul. Il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher Harry de se faire kidnapper et, à présent, il s'en voulait parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que tourner en rond en usant un peu le tapis des Weasley.

> Remus, ça suffit ! tonna soudain McGonagall. Arrêtez de tourner en rond, vous me donner le vertige. Et ce n'est pas en usant le tapis de Molly que vous ferez revenir Harry.

> Si seulement, dit Lupin.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près d'Hermione et regarda fixement le feu de cheminée. Malgré la chaleur au-dehors, le feu brûlait allégrement et était entretenu car il servait de passage pour les sorciers qui auraient des nouvelles. Malheureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, seuls Dumbledore et quelques professeurs de Poudlard en étaient sortis.

Nous étions le 15 août, et Harry avait été enlevé le premier août à deux heures du matin. Juste le lendemain de son anniversaire en plus. Cela faisait deux semaines que la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix parcourait l'Angleterre voire même le monde entier pour chercher un indice, tout petit soit-il. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvaient rien et si, par bonheur, l'un d'eux avait une piste, elle se révélait bien souvent être un cul de sac. Une fois, pourtant, Tonks avait suivit Lucius Malefoy depuis le Chemin de Traverse en pensant qu'il allait la mener droit au repère de Voldemort. Mais la Métamorphomage avait vite déchanté, Malefoy était simplement retourné chez lui. Cependant, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Malefoy s'était sentit suivit et que, au lieu de se rendre chez son Maître, il avait préféré retourner chez lui, « pour que cela fasse plus vrai. ».

> Mais enfin ! dit soudain Lupin en se levant. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi aucun Mangemort n'a encore croisé notre chemin ? Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas encore reçu de…

> Remus, calmes-toi, dit Molly Weasley. Ca ne sert à rien de crier. Ca ne fera pas revenir Harry.

> Je le sais bien, dit Lupin. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire alors qu'il est on-ne sais-où en Angleterre voire dans le monde, en train de subir je-ne-sais-quoi… C'est quand même un monde qu'on n'arrive pas à le localiser !

> Remus, calme-toi, dit Rogue.

> Et toi ? demanda Remus. Tu ne sais peut-être pas où est le repaire de Voldemort ?

> Hé bien justement, non, répondit Rogue froidement en croisant les bras. Je l'ignore, tout simplement parce qu'il me fait de moins en moins confiance et que donc, il ne me dit pas tout.

> C'est malin, grogna Lupin en se rasseyant. Quand on n'a pas besoin de toi, t'es là et quand on a besoin de toi, y'a plus personne !

> Remus…

> Ca suffit, dit soudain Hermione en se levant brusquement. Puisque que les sorciers qualifiés sont incapables de retrouver Harry, on va le faire nous-même, hein Ron ?

> Oui, acquiesça le rouquin sans flancher. Y'en a marre, ça fait deux semaines que vous tournez en rond. On n'avance pas !

> Ron, gronda Mrs Weasley.

> Ben quoi ? demanda Ron en regardant sa mère. C'est vrai non ?

La femme baissa alors les yeux et soupira. McGonagall répondit à sa place :

> Vous avez raison, Ronald… Même avec nos moyens, nous n'avons même retrouvé ne serait-ce que l'ombre de Potter…

Elle soupira ensuite et Rogue se tourna vers le feu en croisant les bras. Soudain, son bras droit le lança et il fronça les sourcils en posant sa main gauche à l'endroit de sa marque. Hermione le vit du coin de l'œil et elle dit :

> Il vous appelle, professeur ?

> Non, mentit Rogue.

Hermione se leva alors et attrapa le poignet droit de Rogue. Elle remonta la manche vivement et vit que la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait était devenue rouge vif.

> Menteur, dit Hermione en le lâchant.

Rogue récupéra son bras et cacha aussitôt sa marque.

> Conduis-nous à lui, dit Lupin en se levant.

> Hors de question, répondit Rogue. C'est bien trop risqué.

> Nous alors, dit Hermione.

> Encore moins, répondit Rogue. Vous êtes des enfants…

Hermione le fusilla du regard et Rogue changea de pied.

> Je ne peux emmener personne, dit-il. Quand je transplane quand il m'appelle, j'atterris juste devant lui…

> Et si nous nous cachons, dit Hermione. S'il vous plait, professeur Rogue…

> Miss Granger, dit McGonagall. Severus a raison, c'est bien trop dangereux pour deux enfants comme vous…

Nouveau regard noir d'Hermione et le professeur de Métamorphose dit :

> C'est pourquoi je vais aller avec lui. N'oubliez pas que je suis un Animagi…

> Animagi ou pas, cela reste dangereux, dit Rogue.

> Écoutez-moi, professeur Rogue, dit alors McGonagall en s'avançant vers lui. Mon Animagi est un chat et je peux disparaître totalement si je le veux.

Elle fit un geste de ses mains et Rogue recula légèrement puis soupira. Il regarda tout le monde tour à tour puis soupira à nouveau et finit par accepter d'emmener McGonagall sous sa forme Animagi. Aussitôt, un plan se mit en branle et, à peine une heure plus tard, Rogue transplanait en emportant dans son sac un chat rayé portant sur la face deux carrés ressemblant étrangement à des lunettes.

Quand il reparut dans l'antre de Voldemort, McGonagall sauta aussitôt du sac et fila se réfugier dans un coin d'ombre. Rogue fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança vers la longue table qui s'étirait devant lui, occupant une bonne partie de la grande pièce.

> Ha, Rogue, te voilà enfin, dit la voix sifflante de Voldemort.

Rogue se figea et frissonna. Aussitôt, il ferma son esprit et se tourna vers un des bouts de la table. Dans l'ombre, dos à la cheminée où flambait un grand feu aux flammes bleues, plus destiné à faire joli qu'à chauffer, Voldemort était assit dans un fauteuil à haut dossier. Les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre et le poing négligemment appuyé au creux de sa joue droite, il regardait Rogue s'avancer de ses petits yeux rouges ressemblant à des fentes horizontales.

> Seigneur, dit Rogue en inclinant légèrement la tête.

> Qu'as-tu dans ce sac, Rogue ? demanda Voldemort.

> Oh, simplement quelques affaires personnelles, répondit Rogue.

> As-tu vu le message imprimé sur ton bras quand je t'ai appelé ?

> Oui, j'ai vu, répondit Rogue avec un hochement de tête. Et j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il plongea une main dans le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et en tira un flacon de cristal au goulot torsadé.

> Voilà la potion que vous vouliez, Seigneur.

Il déposa la fiole sur la table et, d'un geste de la main, Voldemort la fit venir à lui. Il la prit entre ses longs doigts fins et la fit tourner à la lueur de feu bleu qui rendait l'atmosphère déjà lugubre encore plus morbide.

> Bien, très bien… susurra Voldemort avec un sourire sinistre. Tu peux te retirer, Rogue, je te ferais chercher si j'ai besoin de toi. Demande à Malefoy de te montrer ta chambre.

> Oui, Seigneur.

Rogue s'inclina ensuite puis s'éloigna à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'ombre. Là, il tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'aux escaliers de l'autre côté du hall. Avisant les marches qui descendaient sur la droite, il monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait dans les étages et, juste en haut, tomba sur Malefoy.

> Tiens, Rogue, dit Lucius. Toi ici ?

> Crois-moi, ce n'est pas par plaisir, répondit Rogue.

> Tu as eut mon hibou ? ajouta Malefoy à voix basse après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

> Oui, où est le lionceau ?

> En bas, dans une cellule, répondit Malefoy. Il est en train de mourir, mais tu dois t'en douter…

> Que lui a-t-il fait ?

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis prit Rogue par le bras et le traîna dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il jeta un puissant d'insonorisation sur la pièce et dit :

> Quand il m'a demandé d'aller le capturer, je ne pensais pas qu'il le garderait en vie aussi longtemps…

> Que lui a-t-il fait ? répéta Rogue.

Malefoy regarda son ami puis se détourna et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre en révélant au Maître des Potions les actes immondes que leur Maître a commis sur Harry.

> Il a quoi ? s'exclama Rogue. Quelle horreur !

Aussitôt, Malefoy lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et Rogue le repoussa. Il dit :

> Je ne pensais pas qu'il était tombé si bas… Faire une telle chose à un enfant… C'est ignoble…

> Je sais, dit Malefoy en reculant d'un pas. Je suis de ton avis, mais je ne peux rien dire, j'ai une femme et un fils à protéger…

> Il est seul en bas ? demanda Rogue.

> Non, il est avec Severald.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose… mais quoi ?

> Severald ? dit-il. J'ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part… il y a longtemps…

> Normal, dit Malefoy, les yeux fixés sur le tapis mangé aux mites. C'est le prénom de mon fils.

> Ton fils ? Mais…

> Drago n'est pas mon unique enfant, dit alors Malefoy en s'asseyant sur le lit, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Narcissa et moi en avons eut un avant lui. Nous l'avons appelé Severald, mais le Seigneur nous l'a arraché, soi-disant pour ne pas qu'il me détourne de mon but. A l'époque, il avait trois ans… Narcissa a eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre mais quand elle est tombée enceinte de Drago, trois ans plus tard, elle l'a oublié. Moi, par contre, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Les cris qu'il poussait quand le Lord me l'a arraché des bras, me hantent jours et nuits depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, il y a deux ans…

> Lucius, dit Rogue en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé ? Je croyais qu'il était mort d'une maladie Moldue…

> Il n'en est pas mort, répondit Malefoy. A l'époque, l'une des maîtresses de notre Seigneur l'a soigné et l'a élevé jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Là, elle l'a enfermé dans une petite chambre et depuis, il n'en est jamais sortit. Il n'a jamais vu le monde extérieur, il ne sait pas ce que c'est… Je doute même qu'il ait déjà connu le soleil, la pluie ou la neige…

> Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

> De ?

> Qu'il a été soigné par l'une des anciennes maîtresses de notre maître ?

> Je l'ai découvert la semaine dernière quand le Seigneur a… quand il a… quand il a porté la main sur Potter pour la première fois. J'étais dans le couloir quand il a transplané dans la cellule. Quand il a vu Severald, il s'est moqué de lui puis s'est tourné vers Potter qui hurlait de terreur ou peut-être de douleur, si j'en crois ce que tout le monde dit sur sa cicatrice. Le pauvre gosse n'a pas cessé de pleurer pendant tout le temps que le Lord était avec lui… Il a finit par tomber dans les pommes puis le Seigneur a transplané et Severald s'est occupé de Potter.

Rogue déglutit puis s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

> Combien… Je veux dire…

> Tous les jours, dit Malefoy. Tous les jours, au minimum une fois, il descend aux cachots et fait payer à ce pauvre garçon le fait qu'il soit en vie. Il ne touche pas à Severald par contre. J'ignore pourquoi.

> A sa place, j'aurais honte, dit Rogue en fermant les yeux. Oser s'en prendre à un enfant d'une façon aussi humiliante… C'est honteux.

> Il ne fait pas que le… que le souiller, dit Malefoy. Il le frappe également. Partout. Le gosse a des plaies et des bleus de partout. Je crois même qu'il a le bras droit cassé. Severald fait de son mieux pour le soigner et le soutenir, mais personne n'est dupe. Potter est en train de plonger, il ne tiendra plus longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il ne mange quasiment rien et passe son temps à pleurer dans les bras de mon fils…

> Il était grand temps que tu réagisses, Lucius, dit Rogue en posant sa main sur le bras gauche de son ami.

Il baissa la voix malgré le sort d'insonorisation et ajouta :

> Je ne suis pas venu seul tu sais ? La personne qui m'accompagne trouvera Potter et le sortira de là.

> Si tu la vois, dis-lui qu'elle sorte aussi Severald de là, dit Lucius en levant les yeux sur Rogue.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis Rogue se leva et sortit de la chambre de Malefoy en parlant fort et de n'importe quoi. Des Mangemorts passèrent près d'eux, saluèrent Rogue puis disparurent dans les escaliers au bout du couloir. Malefoy montra ensuite sa chambre à Rogue et s'en alla.

Seul dans sa chambre, Rogue plongea aussitôt dans son sac et en sortit une médaille en argent. La frottant vivement de son pouce, elle se mit à briller légèrement et Rogue attendit quelques secondes puis il dit :

> Minerva, vous avez entendu ?

> Miaou, répondit la médaille. Hem… pardon, dit ensuite la voix de McGonagall. J'y vais.

> Faites très attention, Minerva, revenez en entier chez les Weasley… dit Rogue.

> Ne vous en faites pas, Severus, dit McGonagall.

La médaille redevint alors terne et Rogue la rangea dans la poche de son veston. Il rangea ensuite ses affaires puis quitta la pièce en maugréant contre sa marque qui le faisait souffrir.

Cependant, cachée dans l'ombre d'une colonne, McGonagall, toujours sous l'apparence d'un chat, attendait que les trois Mangemorts plantés au milieu du hall d'entrée, en train de discuter bruyamment, veulent bien s'éloigner. Peu patiente, le professeur de Métamorphose s'assit sur son postérieur et s'abaissa sur ses pattes avant. Sa longue queue rayée faisait la poussière derrière elle et ses yeux jaunes scrutaient fébrilement les alentours tandis que son ouie hyper développée essayait de repérer le moindre bruit suspect.

Les trois Mangemorts discutèrent pendant encore une demi-heure, puis finirent par en avoir assez de rester debout, sûrement, et quittèrent enfin le hall. McGonagall, qui somnolait, ouvrit les yeux et amorça le geste de sortir de sa cachette. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et deux Mangemorts apparurent en arrachant leur cagoule de leur tête. Aussitôt, le chat rayé se rencogna dans l'ombre et l'un des Mangemorts, que McGonagall reconnu comme étant Avery, s'exclama :

> Mille gargouilles galopantes ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !

Il semblait vraiment en colère et l'autre Mangemort, qui marchait quelques pas derrière lui, baissa la tête. McGonagall ne le connaissait pas et il devait sûrement être une nouvelle recrue.

> Hé bien, hé bien, Avery ? demanda une voix sifflante. Pourquoi tout ce bruit ?

McGonagall tourna lentement la tête vers l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une vaste salle à manger. Elle étouffa alors un hoquet quand Voldemort apparu, encadré par deux autres Mangemorts.

> Cette nouvelle recrue est plus stupide qu'un Elfe de Maison, Maître ! s'exclama Avery. Il a fait foirer notre plan et à cause de lui, nous rentrons les mains vides !

> Silence, Avery, dit alors Voldemort. Ne t'en prends pas à lui, tu veux ?

> Pardon, Seigneur, dit Avery en baissant la tête.

> A présent, va-t-en. Shot, viens ici, dit ensuite Voldemort en retournant dans la salle à manger.

Le jeune Mangemort le suivit puis le hall se vida et McGonagall soupira intérieurement.

Scrutant autour d'elle, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin puis elle fila ventre à terre jusqu'aux escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots. Dans sa précipitation, elle faillit louper la première marche dont le bord remontait légèrement puis, avec la souplesse et la discrétion dont étaient pourvus tous les félins, elle descendit les cinq cent marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivée en bas, elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et elle du s'arrêter un moment pour recouvrer ses esprits.

Dans la cellule, cependant, Severald soignait encore les blessures de Harry. Heureusement pour lui, Voldemort n'était pas venu de la journée, aussi, le garçon avait eut le temps de se reposer un peu. Mais, et Severald en était convaincu, seul un long séjour dans un hôpital pourrait le remettre d'aplomb.

Depuis quelques jours, Severald voyait les blessures de Harry se refermer les unes après les autres. Voldemort n'était pas venu depuis près de cinq jours, quand Severald comptait grâce aux repas que Malefoy lui apportait. Ayant deux repas par jours, le matin et le soir, il lui était alors facile de compter les jours.

Dans le silence des cellules, Severald soignait lentement les plaies du garçon assit devant lui, toujours enroulé dans sa robe de sorcier trop grande.

Tout à coup, Harry sursauta.

> Pardon, dit Severald en levant la main avec laquelle il lui soignait le dos. Je t'ai fait mal ?

> Non, ce n'est pas toi, répondit Harry à voix très basse. J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir…

Instinctivement, il ramena ses jambes contre lui en remontant la robe de sorcier et Severald passa ses bras autour de lui en scrutant la pénombre devant eux, en direction de la grille.

> Il n'y a personne, chuchota Severald à Harry au bout d'un moment.

> Si, il y a quelqu'un, répondit Harry.

Il se mit alors à trembler et Severald le serra un peu plus contre lui pour le rassurer. Il scruta à nouveau la pénombre et soudain, une petite forme sombre se glissa entre les barreaux de la grille et s'approcha d'eux.

Les yeux éteints de Harry semblèrent reprendre vie quand il vit le professeur McGonagall prendre forme humaine devant lui.

> Professeur ! dit-il en se dégageant des bras de Severald.

McGonagall se laissa tomber lentement à genoux devant lui et, contre toute attente, le prit dans ses bras en disant :

> Potter, enfin, nous vous retrouvons… vous nous avez fait une des ces peurs… Les autres sont dans un état d'affolement inexplicable…

Harry se mit alors à pleurer et s'agrippa à la robe du professeur de Métamorphose en disant :

> Je vous en supplie, professeur, sortez-nous de là… C'est l'enfer…

McGonagall recula soudain en voyant le garçon assit derrière Harry, contre le mur.

> Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

> Je m'appelle Severald, répondit Severald. Et vous ?

> Pas le temps de me présenter, répondit McGonagall. Il faut sortir d'ici.

> Vous devriez pouvoir transplaner, dit Harry. Voldemort et les Mangemorts le font…

A ce mot, McGonagall tressaillit légèrement puis elle se retourna soudain et du bruit résonna derrière.

> C'est Malefoy, dit Severald avec une pointe de panique dans la voix. Il vient nous apporter à manger… Vous devez partir…

> Pas sans vous deux, dit McGonagall.

Un trousseau de clefs tinta alors dans le noir, puis soudain, un craquement sonore retentit derrière McGonagall qui sursauta en se retournant vivement.

> Tom ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Voldemort.

> Non ! hurla Harry en plaquant ses mains contre sa cicatrice. Pas encore !

Aussitôt, Severald le prit dans ses bras et le protégea de son corps.

> Vous ! s'exclama Voldemort. Mangemorts, à moi ! s'écria-t-il ensuite en posant une main sur son propre bras droit.

Une dizaine de Mangemorts transplanèrent alors et McGonagall ne demanda pas son reste.

Saisissant Severald par les épaules, elle transplana et, l'instant d'après, elle reparut au beau milieu de salon des Weasley et s'effondra sur le tapis.

> Professeur ! s'écria Hermione en sursautant violemment.

Elle bondit de son fauteuil, comme tous les autres, et se précipita sur McGonagall

> Harry ! s'écria alors Lupin en s'approchant des deux garçons étroitement enlacés.

Apeuré par tant de monde et de lumière, Severald resserra sa prise sur Harry et recula contre le mur de la cheminée.

> Professeur Lupin ! dit alors Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall… Elle est blessée…

> Quoi ? dit Lupin en se détournant de Severald et Harry.

Il s'approcha de sa collègue qui, allongée sur le flanc sur le tapis, l'imprégnait abondamment de son sang. Aussitôt, Lupin saisit de la Poudre de Cheminette et en jetant une poignée dans le feu.

> St-Mangouste ! Un Médicomage d'urgence au Terrier des Weasley ! s'écria-t-il.

L'instant d'après, un Médicomage apparaissait en tournoyant dans les flammes, une trousse de secours à la main et Lupin le laissa avec Hermione près de McGonagall.

Il se dirigea vers Harry qui le regarda venir mais s'agrippa encore plus à Severald qui regarda Lupin avec des yeux éteints.

> Ne vous approchez pas, dit-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

> Et vous ? demanda Ron en s'approchant à son tour.

Derrière lui, Tonks, Maugrey, et ses parents, avaient un sourire niais et les yeux rouges pour Tonks et Molly Weasley, mais ils n'osaient pas s'approcher.

> Je m'appelle Severald et j'étais avec Harry chez Voldemort, dit-il alors que Harry se pelotonnait un peu plus dans ses bras.

> Harry… dit alors Molly Weasley en s'approchant prudemment. Harry, c'est moi, la maman de Ron… Harry, mon chéri…

Harry releva légèrement la tête puis cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci avança la main et voulu le toucher mais Severald repoussa brusquement la main et Mrs Weasley tomba assise sur le sol, surprise.

> Mais enfin ? dit Tonks en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

> Ne le touchez pas, dit Severald. Il a assez subit de choses pendant sa captivité… Laissez-le tranquille.

> Mais nous voulons l'aider, dit Mrs Weasley en se mettant à genoux devant eux. Enfin, monsieur, laissez-nous faire, nous sommes ses amis…

> Amis ? dit alors Harry en relevant la tête. Quels amis ? Mes amis sont morts, je suis mort, moi aussi…

> Non, Harry, dit Severald en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Tu n'es pas mort…

> Puisque je te le dis, répondit Harry d'une voix si rauque que les personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent bien du mal à y reconnaître la voix de Harry. Je suis mort dès la première fois où il m'a touché…

> Chut… dit Severald. Chut, ne dis rien…

> Ne pas dire quoi ? demanda Lupin en s'approchant.

Il approcha une main mais, comme pour Molly, Severald la repoussa brusquement. Cependant, Lupin ne se laissa pas démonter et, faisant un signe à Arthur, il refit une tentative.

Alors qu'il saisissait Harry par le bras, Arthur saisit Severald par les épaules et le retint pendant que Lupin extrayait littéralement Harry de ses bras.

> Harry, lâche-le, bon sang, dit Lupin. Tu ne crains plus rien, tu es chez toi maintenant… Aller, lâche-le…

Mais Harry s'agrippait à Severald qui lui, s'agrippait aussi à Harry. Pendant les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il s'était juré de le protéger des attaques de Voldemort et de le soutenir pour ne pas le laisser mourir. Pour, lui, l'acte de Lupin était une attaque pure, mais, malgré ses efforts pour le retenir, le lycanthrope finit par avoir le dessus et Harry, à cause de ses blessures, finit par lâcher prise et Lupin le reçut dans ses bras.

> Rendez-le-moi ! s'écria alors Severald. Vous allez lui faire du mal, laissez-le !

> Taisez-vous, dit Arthur en se baissant derrière Severald. Nous sommes ses amis, nous ne lui feront jamais de mal… au contraire, nous allons le soigner, nous allons vous soigner, tous les deux…

> Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama Severald, en proie à une véritable crise. Il l'a frappé, il lui a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal !

> Du mal ? dit Lupin en baissant les yeux sur le garçon à présent accroché à lui.

Il remarqua alors que le vêtement du Gryffondor était trop grand pour lui et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il dénuda légèrement une épaule. Harry frissonna et des cris d'horreur résonnèrent alors dans la maison. Près de McGonagall qui reprenait peu à peu conscience, le Médicomage tourna la tête vers le groupe et se leva.

> Médicomage, dit Lupin. Venez avec moi à l'étage. Nous allons nous occuper de ce garçon. Il est dans un état affreux.

> Je vous suis, dit le Médicomage.

Lupin se leva alors et souleva précautionneusement Harry dans ses bras. Les deux hommes montèrent alors les escaliers tordus de la maison tout en hauteur des Weasley puis Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Severald. Elle fit signe à son mari de le lâcher puis elle le prit par le bras et l'aida à se lever. Le jeune homme était plus grand qu'elle, environ de la taille de Ron, soit une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit le boulet à ses pieds et les chaînes attachées à ses chevilles.

> Mais ? dit-elle, étonnée. Maugrey, ôte-lui cela de suite.

Maugrey s'exécuta et Severald le remercia d'un léger signe de tête.

> Aller, dit alors Mrs Weasley. Venez avec moi, allons à l'étage, vous pourrez vous reposer et surveiller Harry…

Le jeune hocha la tête puis il suivit Molly dans l'escalier et Tonks dit :

> Ce jeune homme… Ca tête me dit quelque chose…

> A moi aussi, dit Ron sombrement.

> Ha ?

> Il ressemble à Malefoy, dit Hermione en s'approchant.

> Lucius ?

> Drago, répondit Hermione. Je ne connais pas assez son père pour leur trouver une ressemblance, mais il n'y a aucun doute, il a les même yeux que Drago Malefoy.

> Vous croyez que… dit Arthur.

> Rien n'est impossible avec les Malefoy, dit McGonagall.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et un grand bandage entourait ses flancs.

> Comment ça va, Minerva ? demanda Maugrey en s'approchant de son pas claudiquant.

> Mieux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire fade. Voldemort ne m'a pas loupé, je vais mettre des jours à m'en remettre.

> Il était là-bas ? demanda Arthur. Où étais-ce ?

> Je l'ignore, répondit McGonagall.

Cependant, à l'étage, dans la chambre de Ron, le Médicomage et Lupin étaient un peu plus choqués à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient une nouvelle blessure sur le corps de Harry.

Allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu, Harry était immobile mais sursautait à chaque fois que le Médicomage le touchait.

Après avoir soigné les blessures visibles, le Médicomage fit sortir Lupin et resta seul avec Harry dans la chambre pendant un bon moment. Entre-temps, Molly Weasley et Severald arrivèrent et Lupin dit à Molly le nombre effarant de blessures que Harry avait sur le corps.

> Hein ? dit la femme rousse, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peut-il être encore vivant avec autant de blessures !

> Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Lupin. Si le Médicomage m'a fait sortir c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il est blessé… ailleurs…

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils puis elle regarda Severald qui se détourna.

> Severald, dit alors Lupin. Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas… Nous avons besoin de savoir pour pouvoir le soigner du mieux possible…

> Même si je vous le dis, répondit Severald. Vous n'arriverez jamais à le soigner complètement. Ce que lui a fait Voldemort restera gravé dans son esprit et son corps à vie.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> On ne se remet jamais d'un viol…

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent et Mrs Weasley porta ses mains à sa bouche.

> Hein ? Répète ? dit Lupin. Voldemort à…

> Il a souillé Harry, des dizaines de fois, dit Severald en se retournant vivement. Sous mes yeux ! Sous les yeux de mon père ! Il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir hurler sous lui, à le pousser au bout jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes ! Et non content de le forcer tous les jours voire même plusieurs fois par jours, il le battait ! Il lui jetait des Doloris de plus en plus puissant !

Soudain, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant la tête.

> Harry… dit-il. Aidez-le, il va mourir…

Lupin se baissa près de Severald et tira sa baguette magique. Il prononça une formule et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, profondément endormi.

> Molly, va chercher Arthur et de quoi le rendre présentable, dit Lupin en se relevant, le jeune homme accroché à lui, un bras passé sur sa nuque. Pendant qu'il dort et se repose, Arthur et moi allons le laver et le soigner si besoin est.

> Tu es sûr ? demanda Molly. Tu ne veux pas que le Médicomage le fasse ?

> Il a assez à faire avec Harry, répondit Lupin.

> Très bien, dit Molly. Va dans la chambre de Ginny, juste à droite, je reviens avec Arthur.

Et elle descendit dans le salon, choquée par les révélations de Severald.


	5. Chapter V

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! tout fraios tout chaud, terminé ce matin. Enfin non, terminé il y un bon bout de temps mais retouché ce matin lol !

RAR:

**MOKUREN01** : Moua ? Tortionnaire? Meuh non ! T'en fait pas, ca va s'arranger ! lol ! Kisu !

**JOHANNAPOTTERMALEFOY** : pfuuu, il est long ton pseudo... Mais au moins, on sait tout de suite à qui on a faire, lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Kisu !

**MILI** : attention à pas noyer ton clavier si t'es toute emue, hein ? lol ! Impressionnant, je sais pas, je m'en rend pas bien compte. En tous cas, voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**LUNA051** : Ha bah voui, vu par moi, slash c'est un pairing enre deux personnes, deux hommes le plus souvent, mais c pas forcement une jolie histoire d'amour. Ca peut mais pas toujours, comme t peux le voir. Tu tombe de haut ? Tu t'es pas fait mal, j'espere ! lol ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne Severald est Harry... Hum... comment dire... non, finallement, je dis rien, tu decouvrira par toi même (sadique, l'auteuze ! lol ) Et puis, y a pas de mal à être Gryffondor de temps en temps. Aller, Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA** : Merci pour ta review, voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Kisu !

**LYLY** : Et voilà la suuite ! Merci pour ta review ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci pour te review et voici le chapitre 5 ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Severald passa la nuit dans la chambre de Ginny, endormi par le sortilège de Lupin. Dans la chambre de Ron, Harry, lui aussi endormi grâce à une potion, dormait paisiblement sous la surveillance de Ron, Hermione veillant sur Severald avec Ginny.

Le lendemain, quand Severald ouvrit les yeux, il du les refermer aussitôt à cause de la vive lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Portant, ce n'était que l'aube, mais il n'était pas habitué à voir la lumière du dehors après avoir passé dix-sept ans enfermé dans une chambre sans fenêtres puis dans une cellule sombre.

Se tournant sous les draps, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, endormie dans le fauteuil près du lit. Au pied du lit, Ginny était, elle aussi, endormie, assise dans un gros pouf posé sous la fenêtre.

Severald s'assit au bord du lit et réalisa qu'on lui avait passé une chemise de nuit blanche un peu trop grande. Il remarqua également, en regardant ses bras, qu'ils étaient d'une blancheur à faire peur. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eut un jour la peau aussi pâle.

Voulant se lever, il frôla la jambe d'Hermione et celle-ci sursauta. Elle se redressa aussitôt et son regard parcourut la chambre autour d'elle avant de se poser sur Severald qui la regardait.

> Tu es réveillé, dit-elle à voix basse avec un petit sourire. Mais il est trop tôt, tu devrais te recoucher…

> Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Severald à voix basse.

> Hermione, Hermione Granger, répondit la brunette en souriant.

Elle regarda ensuite sa montre et ajouta :

> Il est six heures, personne ne doit être encore levé…

> Je ne peux plus dormir, dit Severald.

> Tu veux aller faire un tour en bas ou dehors ? demanda alors Hermione.

Le jeune homme la regarda puis hocha la tête et se leva. La chemise de nuit se déroula autour de ses jambes fines et un peu maigrichonnes, puis Hermione se leva et sortit dans le couloir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Quand ils atteignirent la cuisine, ils furent étonnés de trouver Lupin assit dans un fauteuil devant le feu. Le menton appuyé sur sa main, il fixait les flammes et quand Hermione passa devant lui, il leva les yeux en sursautant légèrement. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Severald et sourit.

> Tu es réveillé, dit-il. Pourtant il est encore très tôt…

> Et vous, professeur, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Hermione.

> Je ne suis pas allé me coucher, répondit Lupin. J'avais trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir dormir.

> Je vous comprends, dit Hermione en regardant les flammes. Tout ce qu'a subit Harry est une pure horreur… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a du ressentir…

> Il voulait mourir… dit Severald en s'asseyant à même le sol, jambes croisées, dos à la cheminée.

Il croisa les bras, et Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle prit le plaid posé sur le canapé et alla le lui poser sur les épaules avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

> Merci, répondit Severald.

> Tu veux me raconter ? demanda Lupin en décroisant les jambes et s'avançant dans son fauteuil.

Severald jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Hermione qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour l'encourager, puis il se mit à raconter. Il parla de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il parla de la souffrance physique de Harry. De la souffrance morale aussi. Il parla de son père, leur révéla qui il était, et la jeune fille et le lycanthrope ne furent pas surpris. Lavé et rasé, Severald avait tous les traits typiques d'un pur Malefoy, à savoir de longs cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, des yeux gris si clairs qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient vides et une peau blanche, presque transparente. Exactement comme Drago Malefoy et Lucius. Aucun doute, il était bien un Malefoy.

Une fois lancé, Severald ne s'interrompit pas une seule fois, si ce n'est pour reprendre son air, et encore. Hermione et Lupin l'écoutaient avidement, laissant échapper les exclamations adéquates au bon moment.

Dans la cheminée, le feu diminuait de minutes en minutes et dehors, le soleil se levait. Peu à peu, du bruit se fit entendre dans les étages et des têtes ébouriffées ainsi que des visages chiffonnés firent leur apparition dans la cuisine.

McGonagall, qui avait passé la nuit chez les Weasley à cause de sa blessure, fut la première à se lever, habillée et impeccablement coiffée, comme toujours, alors que les autres, même Molly, avaient plutôt l'air de papier journal un peu fatigué. Les enfants Weasley étaient tous en pyjama quand ils descendirent les uns derrière les autres.

Lorsque Ron apparut, Hermione lui fit aussitôt le signe de les rejoindre et elle lui demanda :

> Alors ? Harry est réveillé ?

> Non, il dort encore, dit Ron entre deux bâillements.

> Il vaut mieux, dit Lupin.

> Je peux aller le voir ? demanda Severald en regardant Lupin.

> Venez prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant, dit Mrs Weasley depuis la cuisine d'où provenait une bonne odeur de café, de toasts grillés, de lard et d'œufs.

> Molly a raison, dit Lupin en sentant soudain son ventre se creuser. J'ai une fin de loup… sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione puis se rendit dans la salle à manger. Hermione, Ron et Severald le suivirent et tous se casèrent dans la petite salle à manger.

Un peu plus tard, McGonagall transplana à Poudlard et Lupin chez lui. Maugrey et Tonks en firent autant et Arthur partit au Ministère. Ne restèrent alors plus que les quatre enfants Weasley, à savoir les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, Ron et Ginny, Hermione, ainsi que Severald, Harry encore couché, et Molly Weasley.

> Bon, dit Fred au bout d'un moment. Aller Georges, faut qu'on y aille.

> Ouaip ! dit son frère en se levant.

D'un geste de leur baguette, ils s'habillèrent puis transplanèrent après avoir embrassé leur mère.

> Allez vous habiller tous les trois, dit alors Molly à Ginny, Ron et Severald. Severald, j'ai déposé des habits sur le lit de Ginny. Ce sont des anciens habits de mon fils Charlie, je pense qu'ils vous iront.

> Merci, madame, dit Severald avec un petit sourire.

> On ira voir Harry après, dit Hermione.

Severald hocha la tête puis tous les quatre montèrent et Severald emprunta la salle de bains pour s'habiller en paix. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas étranger à cette maison. Au contraire, il avait confiance en ses habitants, même en l'homme au gros œil bleu qui tournait dans tous les sens !

Quand tous furent habillés, Ron les conduisit dans sa chambre et ils entrèrent en silence. Cependant, cela fut inutile, la potion avait cessé de faire effet et Harry était réveillé.

Appuyé contre la tête de lit, il regardait fixement le drap qui le recouvrait et Ron s'approcha doucement de lui.

> Harry, mon vieux, tu es réveillé… dit-il.

Le brun leva les yeux sur Ron et celui-ci eut un haut le cœur. Ses iris, autrefois d'un vert émeraude, étaient à présent si terne qu'ils en paraissaient noirs.

> Harry, dit Hermione, les yeux rouges. Harry…

Elle lui prit la main et appuya sa joue contre. Ginny fit de même avec l'autre et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Gryffondor.

Severald s'approcha alors et Hermione recula pour lui laisser la place. En le voyant, Harry sembla revivre et soudain, il se jeta contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras striés de marques rouges.

> Chut… dit Severald en caressant les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon. Chut, ça va aller… Il ne te feras plus jamais de mal…

Hermione déglutit puis elle s'approcha et caressa l'épaule de son ami en disant :

> Il a raison, Harry. Il ne t'approchera plus jamais, on te le promet.

> C'est vrai, dit Ron.

Ginny hocha la tête et les deux rouquins posèrent une main sur celle d'Hermione. Le nez contre le torse de Severald, Harry ferma les yeux et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

> Je crois qu'il est ému, dit Severald en lui caressant les cheveux.

> Dis… dit alors Ginny en regardant Severald. Il ne va plus jamais parler ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Severald.

> Ce qu'il a subit à été vraiment traumatisant, dit Hermione. Il parlera quand il le voudra et pas avant. Il est inutile de le forcer et il ne faut surtout pas sinon il risque de devenir muet pour le reste de sa vie… Pauvre Harry…

Elle caressa à nouveau son épaule nue puis elle poussa Ron et Ginny hors de la chambre, laissant Severald seul avec lui.

> Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Ron en descendant les escaliers tordus.

> Oui, dit Hermione. J'en suis convaincue. Et puis, il a beau être un Malefoy, Harry semble tenir à lui. Vous savez, pendant ces deux semaines d'enfer, je pense qu'il a été quelque part, une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle se raccrocher.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis ajouta :

> Et l'école qui reprend dans deux semaines…

> La seule solution que je vois pour l'instant, dit Molly en les regardant entrer dans la cuisine. C'est que Severald aille avec vous à Poudlard. Il soutiendra Harry car il est hors de question qu'il reste enfermé ici ou ailleurs. Il doit continuer à vivre et à sortir, malgré ce qu'il a subit, et pour cela…

> Tu peux nous faire confiance, maman, dit Ron. Harry est notre meilleur ami, on ne le laissera jamais tomber. Je te le promets.

> Je vous fais confiance, dit Molly en souriant. Aller, allez prendre l'air maintenant. Je vous appellerais pour le déjeuner. Allez donc voler un petit peu.

> Bonne idée, dit Ron.

Tous trois sortirent alors de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le petit pré entouré de hautes haies qui appartenait aux Weasley et leur permettait de jouer au Quidditch en toute sécurité.

Au déjeuner, Dumbledore et Lupin s'invitèrent et tous deux furent contents que Harry se soit levé et soit descendu déjeuner avec eux.

Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas aussi heureux que les Weasley en ce moment même. En effet, bien loin du Terrier, Voldemort fulminait, enrageait, vociférait, frappait tout ce qui bougeait, en un mot, il était furieux. Furieux que son souffre-douleur se soit volatilisé sous son nez en même temps que son prisonnier, furieux, tout simplement.

Bien évidemment, Rogue avait été puni pour avoir contribué à l'évasion de Harry et Severald. Malefoy fut lui aussi puni, pour la forme, et ils restèrent sur le carreau pendant de longues heures après que Voldemort en personne leur eut lancé un puissant Doloris qui les avait tous deux assommés.

> Je veux qu'on les retrouve, qu'on les écharpe, qu'on les fasse souffrir ! hurla Voldemort en faisant les cent pas autour de la grande table de sa salle à manger. Je les veux devant moi ce soir au coucher du soleil, risquez votre peau si vous le devez, mais je veux que vous me rameniez ces deux gosses !

Aussitôt, des centaines de Mangemorts quittèrent les environs d'Azkaban et se déployèrent sur l'île de Grande-Bretagne. Ils interrogèrent tout le monde et les gens, trop peureux ou tenant simplement à leurs vies, leur apprirent rapidement que Harry et Severald avaient trouvé refuge chez les Weasley. Comment ces gens l'avaient-ils apprit, on l'ignore, cependant, tout ce dont on peut être sûr, c'est qu'à présent, les Mangemorts sont en route pour Exeter et les environs afin de chercher la maison branlante que leur décrivaient les gens rencontrés.

L'après-midi, chez les Weasley, Molly accompagna Harry dehors. Celui-ci tenait fermement le bras de Severald et refusait de le lâcher, comme si, en le lâchant, il allait tomber dans un trou sans fond.

Alors qu'il était assit au soleil près de Severald, Ron et Hermione, les trois là discutant, Mrs Weasley s'inquiétait pour le sort de Harry pour le jour de la rentrée.

> Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, dit Dumbledore. Severald pourra venir habiter à Poudlard pour soutenir Harry. Il suivra aussi les cours, ainsi, il apprendra la magie en même temps que les autres. Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé le mettre en première année, hélas, Harry ne le voudra pas…

> Il a quand même vingt ans, dit Molly. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait capable de suivre les cours des septième année tout en ayant quelques cours de rattrapage à côté.

> Peut-être, dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry sourire légèrement à une blague de Ron sur les Moldus. Et puis, c'est un Malefoy, Drago pourra l'aider aussi…

> Je doute qu'il le veuille, dit Lupin en se tournant vers eux. Il est si arrogant comme garçon… habitué à être le chouchou de tous et surtout de son père… S'il apprend qu'il a un grand frère, il le haïra, c'est certain.

Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Molly poussa un hurlement. Dumbledore et Lupin se retournèrent, et les quatre jeunes gens dans le jardin regardèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

> Severus ! Lucius ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

> Lucius ? dit Severald.

Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds, plantant là les trois Gryffondors et se précipita dans la maison.

> Père ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant vivement de l'homme blond debout au beau milieu du salon, échevelé et apparemment essoufflé.

Lucius regarda à peine son aîné et s'effondra sur le sol. Il tenait Rogue par le bras et celui-ci était inconscient. Il avait une plaie béante au ventre et perdait beaucoup de sang.

> Voldemort… souffla Lucius. Il arrive… ici… pour récupérer Harry et… Severald…

Severald regarda alors Dumbledore pour qui il avait un profond respect et Dumbledore dit :

> Changement de programme, tout le monde file à Poudlard, et que ça saute !

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, jeta dans les flammes une poignée de poudre brillante puis cria sa destination en entrant dans le foyer. Aussitôt, il disparut en tourbillonnant et Hermione et Ron rentrèrent en soutenant Harry par les bras.

> Hermione, Ron ! dit Mrs Weasley. Allez tout de suite chercher vos affaires. Vous allez à Poudlard.

> Mais maman ? dit Ron. Et Harry ?

> Je l'emmènerais, dit Lupin. Avec Severald. Pour l'instant, allez chercher Ginny et vos affaires. Dépêchez-vous.

> Mais ?

> Filez ! dit Lupin.

Hermione et Ron ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et montèrent dans les chambres rassembler le plus d'affaires possibles. Ils rassemblèrent également les maigres affaires de Harry et Severald, puis redescendirent et jetèrent le tout dans les flammes devenues vertes.

> Poudlard ! cria Ron en entrant au milieu des valises dans le foyer.

Il disparut à son tour en tourbillonnant puis Mrs Weasley releva Rogue en passant son bras sur sa nuque. Elle entra ensuite dans le feu et cria le nom de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle disparut ensuite également. Malefoy fit de même, puis Lupin poussa Harry et Severald dans les flammes avant d'y pénétrer à son tour en jetant un dernier coup de baguette magique sur la maison pour la rendre invisible.

L'instant d'après, ils atterrissaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore où Madame Pomfresh s'affairait à soigner Rogue étendu sur une civière volante.

Allez de suite à la Tour de Gryffondor poser vos affaires, dit Dumbledore. Et restez-y. Même si vous ne craignez rien ici, il est plus sage pour vous de vous faire tout petits, surtout vous Severald, avec Harry.

> Oui, monsieur, dit le blond avec un hochement de tête.

> Minerva, conduisez donc Mr Malefoy à un endroit où il pourra se reposer un peu, ajouta Dumbledore en regardant Lucius affalé dans un fauteuil, épuisé.

> Oui, professeur, répondit McGonagall avec un hochement de tête. Venez, Mr Malefoy.

Remus et Molly, allez donc à l'infirmerie veiller sur ce bon vieux Severus.

> Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Lupin.

> Je vais retourner au Terrier avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les plus puissants ainsi qu'une poignée d'Aurors. A défaut de coincer Voldemort, nous arriverons peut-être à avoir une bonne partie de ses Mangemorts.

Lupin hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Il n'aimait pas se faire mettre ainsi à l'écart alors qu'il était valide, de même que Mrs Weasley et le professeur McGonagall, mais si Dumbledore partait, alors il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller les quatre jeunes gens qui se rendaient à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Les Mangemorts arrivèrent bien vite aux alentours de la colline Têtafouine, tout près de chez les Weasley, et se mirent aussitôt à la recherche de la maison branlante « ressemblant vaguement à une porcherie », dixit les sorciers croisés dans les environs.

Heureusement, grâce au sortilège de Lupin, la maison demeurait invisible. Cependant, se doutant bien qu'un maléfice de ce genre ait put être lancé, les Mangemorts jetèrent des anti-sorts à travers tous les grands espaces qu'ils rencontraient. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps débusquer la maison des Weasley et ne furent pas étonnés de la trouver vide, Lucius Malefoy et Rogue ayant transplané un peu avant leur départ du Manoir de Voldemort.

> A Poudlard, dit alors l'un d'eux.

Et tous transplanèrent. Ils réapparurent au pied du château, devant les grilles fermées à triple tour, le bouclier magique protégeant Poudlard les ayant repoussés à l'extérieur du domaine.

> Entrons, dit un Mangemort en faisant exploser la serrure.

Depuis la fenêtre de la Tour de Gryffondor, Ron regardait la masse noire s'engouffrer dans le parc et se diriger à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée.

> Aïe, aïe, aïe, dit Ron en se mordant les doigts. Et Dumbledore qui n'est pas là…

> Ron, dit Hermione. Pas la peine de paniquer, il va bien revenir quand il verra que les Mangemorts ne sont pas chez toi…

> J'espère, dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Et Harry n'est pas en état de nous aider…

> Lui non, mais moi oui, dit Severald. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas de baguette magique et que je suis incapable de me servir de la magie vu que je n'ai pas appris.

> Tu es grand, dit Hermione. Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour te battre. Il y a dans le bureau de Dumbledore une belle épée en argent… Je suis certaine que tu en trouveras l'utilité.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota alors et McGonagall apparut.

> Venez, dit-elle. Les Mangemorts sont aux portes du château…

Elle avait l'air tendu mais elle faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Cependant, Hermione et Ron ne furent pas dupes. Son air inquiet disait très clairement que Dumbledore n'était toujours pas de retour.

> Venez, les enfants, répéta-t-elle. Allons dans la Grande Salle…

Elle disparut alors et les Gryffondors la suivirent. Severald agrippa l'épaule de Harry qui se leva et le suivit d'un pas un peu mou. Il mettrait certainement des semaines à se remettre de son agression et n'était certainement pas prêt à affronter son agresseur.

Severald soupira puis passa le trou dans le mur après Harry. En se redressant, il sentit une vive douleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. C'était souvent qu'une telle douleur lui transperçait le dos. Il mit cela sur le compte de son boulet qu'il avait traîné et porté pendant tant d'années.

Quand tous furent dans la Grande Salle, excepté Rogue qui était encore inconscient, chacun prit sa baguette magique et se prépara à recevoir les Mangemorts avec une pluie de sortilèges divers et variés.

Cependant, les Mangemorts n'entrèrent pas et, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione baissa sa baguette et grimpa agilement sur la statue qui trônait près de la porte d'entrée. Elle monta ensuite sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et observa les Mangemorts massés dehors, tout autour des marches.

> Ils ne font rien, dit-elle aux autres massés aux pieds de la statue. Ils discutent entre eux…

Lupin fronça les sourcils puis Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation et redescendit en disant :

> Voldemort est arrivé. Il a transplané…

> Quoi ? dit McGonagall. C'est impossible ! Le bouclier magique empêche les transplanages dans l'enceinte du domaine…

> A croire qu'il a réussit à contourner le piège, dit Tonks. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

> Je l'ignore, dit McGonagall. Mais tant que nous restons ici, nous ne craignons rien. Tout du moins je l'espère.

Harry regarda le professeur de Métamorphose. Bien qu'incapable de parler en ce moment même, il pensait avoir une suggestion. Cependant, elle n'allait certainement pas plaire à tout le monde, et encore moins à Severald qui le tenait étroitement contre lui.

Finalement, il mit sa suggestion au trou et se mit à réfléchir à une autre idée. A son côté, il sentit la prise de Severald se desserrer et le jeune homme prendre une inspiration, comme pour parler, quand une puissante détonation fit trembler la porte.

Par réflexe, tout le monde se recroquevilla en se protégeant de ses bras et, quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle soupira de soulagement. La porte avait tenu. Il faut dire qu'elle fait quand même cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur. Ce n'est pas rien.

> Sortilège de Stupéfixion, couina le petit professeur Flitwick. Très puissant. Très, très puissant…

> C'est Voldemort qui l'a lancé, dit Lupin. Je ne pense pas que les Mangemorts puissent faire trembler la porte ainsi avec un simple sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Hermione observa McGonagall se morde l'intérieur de la joue tout en réfléchissant à une solution.

> Montons à la Tour d'Astronomie, dit-elle soudain. De là-haut, nous serons en sécurité et nous pourrons parlementer.

> Allons, Minerva, dit Lupin. Vous n'y pensez pas…

> Vous voyez une autre solution en attendant que le directeur revienne ? grinça la vieille femme en regardant Lupin.

Lupin détourna les yeux puis McGonagall fit volte-face et tout le monde la suivit. En un clin d'œil et ce grâce aux nombreux passages secrets, ils furent en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, avec une vue plongeant sur les Mangemorts et Voldemort, debout devant eux.

> Cela ne sert à rien de vous réfugier la-haut ! dit Voldemort d'une voix forte quand McGonagall apparut entre les créneaux de la tour. Nous vous ferons descendre !

> Ne dites pas d'âneries, Tom ! répondit McGonagall. Si vous voulez nous faire descendre, il faut d'abord que vous arriviez à monter.

> Minerva, je vous en prie, couina Flitwick. Ne le cherchez pas…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils puis elle se dirigea au centre de la tour et dit :

> Mr Malefoy, pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour défendre le château ?

> J'ai trahit Voldemort, dit Lucius. Si jamais je tente de les rejoindre, je me ferais tuer. Et puis, je veux protéger mon fils.

Il jeta un œil sur Severald qui préféra regarder vers la Forêt Interdite.

Soudain, le jeune blond remarqua que Harry s'était éloigné de lui. Il le chercha des yeux et le vit près des créneaux.

> Harry… dit-il. Recule…

> A ton avis, Sev, dit Harry à mi-voix. Que veut-il ?

> Nous, je suppose, répondit Severald, un peu étonné du surnom que Harry venait de lui attribuer. Qu'il te veuille toi, je peux comprendre, mais moi ? Je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire… Je n'étais qu'un prisonnier…

> Détrompe-toi, fils, dit Malefoy.

> Que voulez-vous dire, père ? demanda Severald. Pourquoi Voldemort tient-il à me récupérer moi aussi ?

> Si tu es resté prisonnier toutes ces années, ce n'est pas pour rien, fils, dit Malefoy. Quand il t'a arraché à nous, il aurait pu te faire adopter et tu n'aurais jamais rien su de nous, mais il a préféré te garder en vie pour que tu lui serves de cobaye.

> De cobaye ? dit Hermione en s'approchant. Mais ? Comment ?

Lucius regarda Hermione de haut puis il ajouta :

> Depuis qu'il est de retour « à la vie », Voldemort s'est mit en tête de créer une race de Mangemorts supérieurs aux autres.

> Parce que Mangemort c'est une race maintenant ? railla Ron.

> Ron ! gronda Ginny.

> Les Mangemorts Supérieurs, reprit Malefoy. Ils devaient être dotés de pouvoirs plus puissants ainsi que d'un terrible avantage sur leurs ennemis. Voldemort avait en tête de trafiquer génétiquement leur ADN afin de les doter d'une paire d'ailes. Ainsi, ils pourraient survoler leurs ennemis et en décimer plus qu'en restant au sol. Tu devais être le premier de ces Mangemorts Supérieurs, Severald. Les modifications que Voldemort a faites sur toi sont pratiquement terminées, il me l'a dit… Il manque simplement une chose pour que tu deviennes un Mangemort Supérieur.

Il glissa alors sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en tira une baguette magique.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis elle dit :

> Une baguette magique en ivoire ? Mais c'est extrêmement rare…

> Je vois que vous vous y connaissez, Miss Granger, dit Malefoy. En effet, c'est bien une baguette magique en ivoire d'éléphant d'asie. Elle contient une moustache de tigre de Sibérie.

> Mais je ne sais pas me servir de la magie, père, dit Severald alors que Lucius lui mettait la baguette blanche dans les mains.

> Avec ça, tu sauras, dit-il.

> Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je n'ai pas d'ailes, ajouta Severald en montrant son dos de son pouce.

Apeine disait-il cela qu'une fulgurante douleur le fit tomber sur les genoux et l'obligea à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Effrayé, Harry recula de quelques pas et regarda Severald avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

Chacun regardait le jeune blond gémir de douleur en serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

> Regardez son dos ! dit soudain Ginny en pointant un doigt sur le dos du garçon. On dirait qu'il enfle !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le dos fin de Severald et tous remarquèrent que, en effet, son dos semblait prendre du volume. Il enflait un peu à chaque seconde, et soudain, dans un craquement sonore, deux immenses ailes d'une noirceur si profonde qu'elles en brillaient, se déployèrent sous les yeux ébahis des tous les sorciers autour de lui. Du sang gicla sur Hermione qui poussa un hurlement de surprise et tomba assise sur le sol.

Les ailes noires retombèrent soudain sur le sol dans un _plaf !_ sonore et Severald s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol de pierre, la respiration haletante.

> Sev ! s'exclama Harry d'une petit voix rauque que personne n'entendit.

Il se précipita sur le garçon et s'agenouilla à sa tête. Le blond se releva alors sur les coudes puis se mit à genoux et se débarrassa de la robe de sorcier à présent ruinée que Mrs Weasley lui avait prêté.

> Ca va aller, fils ? demanda Mr Malefoy.

> Je… Je crois, répondit Severald, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

> Tu es maintenant un Mangemort Supérieur, dit Lucius d'un ton morne. J'avais tant espéré que cette expérience rate…

Il se détourna et s'éloigna du groupe. Hermione le regarda partir puis elle essuya la trace de sang sur sa joue d'un revers de main. Elle se leva ensuite et regarda Harry aider Severald à en faire autant.

Un silence s'abattit sur le sommet de la tour, quand soudain, il fut brisé par le sifflement d'un sortilège qui leur passa juste au-dessus de la tête. Tous se baissèrent et McGonagall s'approcha vivement du bord de la tour. Elle brandit sa baguette et jeta au hasard le premier sortilège qu'elle avait en tête, à savoir le sortilège basique de Désarmement.

Un _boum !_ se fit entendre quand l'un des Mangemorts répliqua, et la tour trembla.

> Ca suffit ! dit soudain Severald en se relevant pour de bon.

Il s'approcha vivement du bord, repoussa McGonagall et Lupin et monta sur les créneaux en déployant ses ailes nouvellement acquises.

> Regarde Voldemort ! cria-t-il. Tu sais que je dois te dire merci ?

Voldemort leva la tête vers le sommet de la tour, et, quand il vit cet ange aux ailes noires, il perdit le sourire suffisant qui étirait sa bouche sans lèvres.

> Un Mangemort Supérieur ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon expérience a marché !

> Oui ! répondit Severald. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas dans le bon camp !

> Cela m'importe peu ! répondit Voldemort sur un ton sec. Je ne te veux plus maintenant que l'expérience à réussit. Livre-moi Harry Potter et je vous laisserais en paix ! Parole de sorcier !

> Parole de sorcier ou pas ! s'écria Hermione en apparaissant aux côtés de Severald, dans un créneaux. Vous n'aurez pas Harry ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

Elle se tut soudain. Un sortilège de Stupéfixion venait de lui passer devant le nez, faisant voler ses cheveux.

> Malotru ! s'écria-t-elle sur un outré.

Elle jeta un sortilège au hasard appris dans un de ses livres et toute une partie des Mangemorts se retrouva au sol, comme balayée par une grande bourrasque de vent.

> Pas mal, dit la brunette en regardant le résultat. Je vais le noter celui-là, il pourra resservir.

> Petite peste ! rugit Voldemort. Livrez-moi Harry Potter ! Je ne demande que lui ! Je n'ai que faire de Poudlard ou de vos vies ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est Potter !

Hermione regarda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils puis elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

> Ha non ! dit-elle. Tu rêve, toi !

Harry la regarda dans les yeux puis regarda Severald qui sauta du rebord de la tour en disant :

> Je crois qu'il veut qu'on cède à la demande de Voldemort…

> Mais ça va pas, non ? demanda Lupin.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma et se retourna en croisant les bras.

> C'est pas le moment de bouder, Potter, dit McGonagall. Nous n'allons sûrement pas le laisser gagner alors que nous avons mit deux semaines à vous ramener ici ! Vous êtes tombé sur la tête.

Harry serra les mâchoires puis soudain, il sauta sur une des créneaux et s'apprêta à se laisser tomber en avant. Ni une, ni deux, Hermione et Severald se jetèrent sur lui et le saisirent par sa robe de sorcier.

> Mais t'es suicidaire, mon gars ! cria Hermione, tremblante de peur quand, après avoir violemment tiré sur la robe, ils avaient, avec Severald, ramené un peu durement Harry sur le sol de la tour. Ca va pas non ?

Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais Severald l'en empêcha en disant :

> Attend, Hermione. Il a peut-être une bonne raison de vouloir faire ça…

Harry le regarda de ses yeux vides puis il prit sa baguette et lança de petits sortilèges devant lui. Les bâtonnets rouges se collèrent ensuite ensembles pour former des mots que chacun pu lire.

> « Je veux vous protéger » lut Hermione. Mais ça on le sait, Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras avant de les décroiser et de marquer à nouveau des mots sur la pierre.

> « Si quelqu'un doit se sacrifier, c'est certainement moi » lut Lupin. Harry… soupira-t-il ensuite. Personne ne va se sacrifier…

Harry inscrivit ensuite sur la pierre qu'il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore perde Poudlard et que, s'il le fallait, il irait avec Voldemort.

Soudain, un grand bruit résonna et la tour trembla. Les Mangemorts passaient à l'attaque et Harry, profitant que tout le monde était un peu étourdi par la détonation, se leva et se jeta dans le vide sans arrière-pensée.

> HARRY ! hurla Hermione en se précipitant derrière lui.

D'en bas, Voldemort regarda Harry sauter du haut de la tour, la tête la première, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Alors que des Mangemorts s'avançaient, il leur fit signe de reculer et s'approcha du mur de Poudlard, sa baguette levée vers Harry. Il prononça une formule magique et une bulle translucide alla englober Harry, freinant ainsi sa chute. Voldemort le reçu dans ses bras et recula vers les Mangemorts en disant :

> Merci pour ce cadeau !

> HARRY ! hurla à nouveau Hermione. Rends-le-nous, espèce de serpent gluant !

Soudain, une ombre lui passa au-dessus, et elle regarda Severald s'envoler et foncer en piqué sur les Mangemorts, sa baguette d'ivoire en avant.

> Fiches-moi la paix, sale gosse ! dit Voldemort alors que Severald passait en rase-motte au-dessus de lui.

> Rends-moi mon ami ! dit Severald en faisant demi-tour et revenant à la charge. Rends-le-moi ou je te tue !

Voldemort déposa Harry, qui était inconscient, sur le sol, et resta accroupi près de lui tout en surveillant Severald qui faisait des tours au-dessus des Mangemorts trop abasourdis pour agir.

> Je ne rendrais pas le gosse, dit Voldemort.

Il leva sa baguette magique sur Severald et lui lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il le rata et Severald préféra retourner près de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il se posa sur une des gargouilles fixées au mur et croisa les bras.

> Rend-le-moi, répéta-t-il.

> Non ! dit Voldemort, buté. Bon ! dit-il ensuite. Ca suffit, j'en ai assez. J'ai ce que je veux, maintenant, bye bye !

> Hey ! s'exclama Severald.

Mais Voldemort disparu dans un craquement similaire à celui produit par le transplanage. De rage, Severald donna un coup de poing dans le mur près de lui puis s'envola et remonta sur la tour, dépité, tandis que les Mangemorts s'en allaient tranquillement, marchant jusqu'au grilles avant de transplaner.

> Rah ! dit-il en donnant un autre coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. On était à deux doigts ! Mais il est con aussi Harry !

> Severald ! s'exclama Lucius Malefoy. Je t'en prie, quel langage tiens-tu ?

Le jeune blond fusilla son père du regard puis leur tourna le dos et disparu dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui permettaient de redescendre dans le château. Ses ailes disparurent alors et Hermione soupira.

> Il a raison sur un point, dit-elle. Harry est con.

> Hermione! dit Mrs Weasley.

> Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! dit la brunette. Il est retourné avec cette face de serpent alors qu'il lui a fait subir tant d'horribles choses ! Faut être cinglé pour avoir des idées pareilles !

Personne ne trouva pour la contredire et chacun rentra, dépité, dans le château.

Dumbledore ne revint qu'à la nuit, après avoir pisté des Mangemorts sans grand succès et il apprit avec désolation l'acte de folie de Harry.

> Je le savais dérangé, dit Malefoy. Mais à ce point…

> Lucius, gronda Dumbledore.

> Oh, ça va, dit Malefoy dans un soupir.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et Malefoy lui tourna le dos, comme un enfant qui décide de bouder.

Le dîner fut silencieux et chacun réfléchissait tout en mangeant. Après le dîner, comme personne n'avait vraiment envie de dormir, chacun s'occupa comme il le pouvait, Ron et Ginny faisant des parties d'échecs sorcier, Mrs Weasley et son mari les regardant, Lupin et Tonks s'entraînant à jeter des sortilèges sur les murs de la Grande Salle où étaient peintes de grandes cibles mouvantes, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs réfléchissants, assis à la grande table des professeurs. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas envie, ni de s'entraîner, ni de jouer aux échecs, ni de réfléchir. Aussi, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie et y retrouva Mr Malefoy et Maugrey qui tuaient le temps en discutant, assit près de lit où Rogue reposait, toujours inconscient.

> Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur la barre de fer au pied du lit.

> Il va, grogna Maugrey. Voldemort n'y est pas allé de main morte, ajouta-t-il.

> J'ignore quel sortilège il a utilisé, dit Malefoy. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas un sortilège connu.

> Aurait-il inventé de nouveaux sortilèges ? demanda Hermione. C'est le même type de blessure que celle qu'a eut McGonagall avant hier…

> Il est tout à fait capable, dit Malefoy.

Hermione le regard un instant puis baissa les yeux. Elle prit ensuite une chaise et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, face aux deux hommes qui reprirent leur discussion.

Cependant, à bien des kilomètres vers le sud de l'Angleterre, Voldemort avait réapparu dans son Manoir avec Harry. Il l'avait déposé dans une chambre, étonnement, puis l'avait laissé là, sans surveillance. Le Gryffondor ne reprit conscience que bien après la tombée de la nuit et sa tête le tournait.

Se redressant sur un coude, il constata qu'il était allongé au milieu d'un grand lit de trois places aux draps noirs et rouges. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait atterrit là puis la mémoire lui revint.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Voldemort apparu.

> Ha ! dit-il. Tu te réveille enfin ?

Harry déglutit puis recula sur le lit. Voldemort s'approcha puis s'assit au bord du lit, dos au garçon. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil puis se releva et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et soudain, la réponse lui sauta au visage. Sa cicatrice ! Voldemort était là, à moins de deux mètres de lui et sa cicatrice restait tranquille !

Déglutissant à nouveau, Harry dit :

> Que m'avez-vous fait ?

> Moi ? dit Voldemort en se tournant vers le garçon. Mais rien, voyons… Tu t'es sacrifié en te jetant du haut de la tour où tes amis et toi aviez trouvé refuge, ajouta-t-il. Je t'ai récupéré et je suis partit. C'était il y a plus de six heures maintenant.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis regarda sa montre.

> Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Voldemort en s'approchant de lit. Tu as peur que je te force à nouveau ?

> J'ai de quoi, non ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers. Tout ce que vous méritez c'est de subir la même chose que moi. Vous verrez ce que c'est de vouloir mourir à chaque seconde ! A chaque fois que vous approchiez de moi, à chaque fois que me touchiez, j'avais envie de mourir pour ne plus avoir à subir vos tortures ! Des dizaines de fois j'ai demandé à Severald de me tuer, mais à chaque fois il refusait ! Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud, un salaud doublé d'un pervers et d'un pédophile !

> C'est donc ce que tu pense de moi ? dit Voldemort en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Harry ne répondit pas et fusilla le Lord Noir du regard. Celui-ci détourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Son reflet dans la vitre lui sauta aux yeux puis il baissa la tête et dit :

> Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai forcé, Harry ?

Harry sentit ses muscles se tendre quand il entendit le mot tant haï. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et Voldemort se tourna face à lui. Ses yeux rouges en forme de fente se rétrécissent légèrement puis il dit :

> Tout simplement parce que je ne peux toucher personne d'autre que toi.

> Raison complètement débile, dit Harry en croisant les bras. Dites cela devant le Magenmagot et vous allez droit aux Détraqueurs.

> Ce n'est pourtant que la stricte vérité, dit Voldemort. Depuis cette nuit dans le cimetière ou mon fidèle serviteur m'a fait revivre, je ne peux plus toucher personne sans souffrir atrocement. Mis à part toi.

> Ce soir-là, dit Harry. Pettigrow m'a prit du sang… Cependant, ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas une raison. Vous n'aviez pas à me forcer ainsi, encore et encore, sous prétexte que vous ne pouvez toucher personne d'autre. Je suis un garçon et je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! Comparé à moi, vous êtes un vieillard !

> Tu va te taire ? demanda soudain Voldemort.

Harry sourit légèrement.

> Vous avez quel âge au juste ? Cinquante ? Soixante ? Soixante-dix ans ? Ou peut-être cent ? _n/a: dans ma fic, je considère que nous sommes en 2007, lors de la septieme année de Harry. Né en 1926, Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort est donc environ âgé , de quatre-vingt ans_.

> Tais-toi ! répliqua Voldemort en se levant.

> On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, dit Harry avec un petit sourire vicieux. Vous n'aimez par que l'on vous rappelle votre âge, n'est-ce pas, Tom ?

> Non, je n'aime pas ! répliqua le Lord Noir. Et tu n'as pas à me le rappeler ! Je sais très bien quel âge j'ai !

> Ha oui ?

> Oui.

Harry perdit alors son sourire puis dit :

> Peu importe votre âge en fait. Vous pourriez très bien avoir mille ans que je m'en ficherais complètement. Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir pourquoi vous m'avez ainsi abusé ? À cause de vous, je ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un ! Vous m'avez souillé, vous m'avez détruit de l'intérieur !

Soudain, il sentit une vive brûlure sur sa joue et il baissa la tête, les larmes remplissant ses yeux.

> Vous n'êtes qu'un détraqué mental, un fou qu'il faut enfermer au plus vite… dit Harry, la voix pleine de sanglots. Vous auriez dû mourir, il y a seize ans, ainsi, le monde sorcier aurait enfin connu la paix…

Voldemort regarda Harry puis croisa les bras et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il se leva ensuite et quitta la pièce. Harry s'effondra sur le matelas et se mit à pleurer. Son corps meurtrit se remit à lui faire mal, la potion du Médicomage ayant cessé de faire effet.

Épuisé à force de pleurer, Harry finit par s'endormir et, quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le soleil entrait à flots dans la chambre.

Le Gryffondor se tourna sur le dos, s'étira, puis s'assit dans le lit, tête baissée et jambes en tailleur. Il avait plutôt bien dormi, mais rien que de savoir que c'était dans le lit de son agresseur, cela le rendait malade. Car, effectivement, il n'etait pas autre part que dans le propre lit de Voldemort.

Il n'était pas réveillé depuis dix minutes que Voldemort entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

> Debout, dit-il en se plantant au pied du lit.

> Et si j'ai pas envie ? grogna Harry en se frottant un œil d'une main.

> Je te ferais lever, dit Voldemort sur un ton menaçant.

> J'ai pas peur de vos menaces, répondit Harry.

Il bâilla ensuite et Voldemort croisa les bras.

> Quoi ? dit Harry. Ca vous déplait que je ne vous obéisse pas ? Ne vous attendez pas à mieux en tous cas. Si je me suis sacrifié, c'est uniquement pour protéger mes amis, et pas pour vous, en aucun cas.

Voldemort ne dit rien mais Harry sentit sa cicatrice le picoter.

> Je m'en fiche que vous soyez en colère, ça m'est complètement égal, dit-il en croisant les bras.

> _Mobilicorpus_, dit alors Voldemort sur un ton plat.

> Hey ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'il se mettait à flotter à une bonne trentaine de centimètres du matelas. Vous avez pas le droit, c'est pas du jeu.

> Du jeu ? dit Voldemort. Tu prends tout cela comme un jeu ?

Harry ne répondit pas et croisa à nouveau les bras. Voldemort rompit alors le sortilège et le Gryffondor tomba lourdement sur le lit. Il garda néanmoins les bras croisés et quand le Mage Noir s'assit au bord du lit et appuya sa baguette magique sur la gorge du garçon, celui-ci soupira.

> Encore des menaces ? demanda-t-il en repoussant la baguette d'un geste de la main. Quand comprendrez-vous que je n'ai pas peur de vous ?

> Tu ne disais pas cela la semaine dernière, dit Voldemort en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts. N'est-ce pas…

Harry trouva cette attaque injuste mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de grogner et détourna la tête. Voldemort le saisit alors par le menton et dit :

> Je te préviens, gamin, si tu n'es pas plus coopératif, je ne le serais pas non plus.

> Peuh ! dit Harry en se dégageant.

> Très bien, dit Voldemort. Fait comme tu veux, tu n'auras pas à manger tant que tu ne te décideras pas à coopérer.

> M'en fiche, dit Harry sur un ton boudeur. Ca ne sera pas la première fois que je suis mit à la diète forcée.

Voldemort leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant puis il se leva et quitta la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry regarda ensuite la porte brune refléter les rayons du soleil puis il soupira à son tour et s'assit en posant ses bras entre ses jambes, sur le matelas.

> Quel vieux singe, dit-il à mi-voix. La semaine dernière il me torturait et y prenait plaisir et voilà qu'il veut que je coopère. Mais il me prend pour qui ? Un Moldu ? Enfin…

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda le ciel-de-lit de son baldaquin, les mains sous la nuque.

Il passa ensuite la journée seul, écoutant les bruits de la maison. Étrangement, et ce bien qu'il savait que, mis à part Voldemort et lui, des centaines de Mangemorts vivaient dans cette maison, il n'entendit personne passer devant la porte fermée de sa chambre.

De même que personne ne passa sous la fenêtre, tout du moins en discutant.

S'ennuyant, Harry finit par se lever du lit et tourna autour de la chambre en regardant les tableaux, les livres posés sur un meuble, les meubles, mais il fit vite le tour de tous les objets de la pièce et finit par retourner sur le lit.

Assit au milieu du grand lit, les jambes croisées, il errait dans ses pensées quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter.

> Encore vous ? dit Harry en regardant le visiteur. Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'y a que vous et moi dans cette maison. Bien que cette perspective ne m'enchante guère…

> Merci pour l'accueil, dit Voldemort en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je pensais qu'avoir passé la journée seul sans manger ni boire t'aurais aidé à réfléchir, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.

> Vous savez, il en faut plus que cela pour m'atteindre, dit Harry, provoquant intentionnellement le Mage Noir. Chez les Moldus chez qui je vis pendant l'été, je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de manger à ma faim. Je suis donc habitué à jeûner.

Il fit alors un sourire narquois à l'homme aux yeux rouges debout à quelques mètres de lui, et Voldemort croisa les bras en grognant.

> On dirait que vous êtes à cours d'idées, dit Harry. Cependant, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi est-ce que je vais pouvoir vous servir. Je n'ai pas encore le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école et des cas d'urgence, je suis trop jeune pour être Mangemort ou Mangemort Supérieur et vous vous êtes déjà amusé avec moi. Est-ce simplement pour la forme que vous me retenez prisonnier ?

> Prisonnier ? Qui a dit que tu étais prisonnier ? demanda Voldemort en regardant le garçon. Tu es libre de te promener dans cette maison, tu sais ?

> Est-ce un coup monté ? De votre part, cela ne m'étonnerais pas.

> Je trouve que tu juge les gens un peu trop vite, dit Voldemort en s'avançant vers lui.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre avant d'ajouter :

> Tu vois Harry, je suis peut-être un Mage Noir, adepte de pouvoir, mais j'ai quand même un cœur. Je suis toujours humain malgré mon apparence.

> Ha bon ? J'avais pas remarqué, railla Harry. Franchement, vous allez pas faire croire que vous, vous avez un cœur ? Un cœur de pierre ou un bloc de glace à la rigueur, mais pas un vrai cœur comme le mien.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement.

> On dirait que cela vous exaspère que j'aie toujours quelque chose à redire, dit Harry.

> Tes Moldus t'ont mal éduqué, Harry, dit Voldemort sur un ton un peu tendu. Tu deviens insolent.

> Avant, je n'étais pas insolent, répondit Harry. Avant que je ne me fasse enlever par vos chers Mangemorts et que vous abusiez de moi, je n'étais pas rebelle. Je le suis devenu.

> Oh, oh ! dit Voldemort. Alors je peux donc prétendre à une bonne action, on dirait.

> Mais bien sûr, dit Harry sur un ton plat. Et puis quoi encore ? Le jour où vous ferez une bonne action, Mondingus sera le Ministre de la Magie.

> Mondingus ?

> Laissez tomber, dit Harry. Je me comprends, c'est l'essentiel.

Il soupira alors et se laissa tomber sur le dos en décroisant les jambes, les mains sous la tête.

> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que votre esprit tordu a préparé pour m'accommoder…

Harry entendit alors un froissement de tissu, puis le matelas s'abaissa soudain près de lui et il Voldemort posa ses mains de chaque côté de son torse, s'allongeant par la même à moitié sur le Gryffondor.

> Oh mais la sauce à laquelle je vais te manger est déjà toute prête mon petit Harry…

> Dégagez ! dit Harry en le repoussant.

> Hé, hé, dit Voldemort alors que le Gryffondor s'éloignait de lui dans la pièce. Tu ne me disais pas cela la semaine dernière, ni celle d'avant…

Le Mage Noir se tourna sur le flanc gauche puis regarda Harry s'éloigner vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

> Quand pourrais-je retourner à Poudlard ? demanda celui-ci. Dans deux semaines, c'est la rentrée des classes et je tiens à faire et à finir ma dernière année d'études.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras y aller, dit Voldemort en se levant du lit. Cependant, bien que tu vivras à Poudlard, tu resteras à moi.

Il s'approcha du jeune home, leva la main et posa son index sur le front de Harry, environ au milieu de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Il laissa ensuite glisser son index sur la tempe puis la joue du Gryffondor, dans le cou et enfin sur le torse où il termina par une volute. Harry tressaillit puis il ferma les yeux en sentant que le tracé qu'avait fait Voldemort avec son index le brûlait sévèrement.

> Cette marque te rappellera et rappellera aux autres que désormais, tu m'appartiens, dit Voldemort alors que Harry s'approchait du miroir de plain-pied posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Il suivit le garçon jusqu'au miroir et Harry le regarda par l'intermédiaire de la vitre en disant :

> Je suppose que c'est le même principe que la Marque que portent vos Mangemorts, non ?

> Pas tout à fait, dit Voldemort. Tu ne me rejoindras pas si je la touche. Du reste, je n'en ai pas de semblable. Cependant…

Il sourit légèrement puis s'approcha un peu plus et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry qui se crispa, ses longs doigts blancs enserrant les épaules rondes du jeune homme. Il se pencha ensuite et déposa sa bouche sans lèvres visibles sur la marque noire, liserée de rouge que portait désormais le Gryffondor. Celui-ci tressaillit violemment puis il sentit la marque s'échauffer et le brûler à nouveau. Harry ferma les yeux et ne bougea pas. Voldemort resserra sa prise sur ses épaules puis se redressa et l'entoura de ses bras en disant :

> Mes Mangemorts ne m'appartiennent pas… complètement.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre ! A mercredi prochain pour le suivant ! 

Phenix


	6. Chapter VI

Je pense que le Voldemort de ce cahpitre va vous plaire !

* * *

**_ERRATUM ! Dans le precedent chapitre, à un moment, je precise en quelle année se passe la fic mais je me suis trompée... de dix ans. En fait, nous sommes en 1997 et non 2007. voldemort n'a donc pas l'âge que jelui avait donné dans le chapitre 5 mais dix ans de moins. Voilà, veuillez m'excuser._**

* * *

RAR :

**MORPHE** : La voilà la suite et ca sera comme ça tous les mecredis à present ! Si Harry se defend moins face à Voldemort, c'est parce qu'a force de vivre avec lui, il commence à le connaitre. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Kisu !

**PETITE GRENOUILLE** : Merci beaucoup ! Kisu !

**SAAELIEL** : Rô quel joli pseudo ! lol ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne mon orthographe, je m'etonne que tu trouve des fautes parce que je relis chaque chapitre avant de le publier. Mais comme je suis aussi un peu distraite parfois, il se peut ( c'est même quasiment sûr ) que je puisse laisser echapper des fautes mais il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça, si ? En tous cas, folle ou pas, ta bonne humeur se ressent dans ta review et est contagieuse lol ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA** : Je veux pas casser tes preference pour Severald, mais un conseil, ne t'attache pas trop à lui. Voilà ! Aller ! Kisu !

**LOVE DRACO MALEFOY** : Pleure pas, j'essaie d'updater tous les mercredis et de vous pondre un bon chapitre bien long. Tu pense pouvoir tenir encore une semaine ? lol ! Aller Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merco beaucoup ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Harry passa les deux semaines suivantes les plus calmes de tout son été. Étonnement, Voldemort ne le traitait pas en captif. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, allait où il voulait dans la maison et le parc… La seule chose qui lui était interdite était de parler aux Mangemorts. Eux-même n'avaient pas le droit de l'approcher et, après que quelques-uns de leurs congénères eurent servi d'exemple en cas de désobéissance, tous évitèrent le Gryffondor qui se sentait un peu supérieur à eux.

Ce matin, le dernier dimanche des vacances, à savoir le 31 août, Harry était en train de préparer ses valises en vue de prendre le train pour Poudlard le lendemain matin à onze heures quand Voldemort entra dans la chambre. Le Gryffondor s'était habitué aux visites surprises de l'homme aux yeux rouge et il ne sursauta qu'à peine.

> Tu es prêt ? demanda le Mage Noir.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête puis il jeta dans sa grande malle une pile de robes de sorcier portant l'écusson de Gryffondor.

> Tu pars ce soir, dit alors Voldemort.

> Hein ? dit Harry en se redressant, un paquet de chaussettes dans les bras. Pourquoi ?

> Deux de mes Mangemorts vont à Londres ce soir, dit le Mage. Ils t'accompagneront jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Tu y retrouveras tes amis.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais oublia ce qu'il voulait dire et annonça à la place :

> Franchement, j'ai du mal à vous suivre.

> Ha bon ?

> Oui, dit Harry en jetant ses chaussettes dans sa malle. Il y a un mois, vous me faisiez enlever en pleine nuit, chez mes Moldus. Vous m'avez torturé pendant deux semaines avant que je ne sois libéré. A présent, cela fait deux semaines que je vis ici et vous ne m'avez pas approché. De plus, vous me laissez faire ce que je veux et même retourner à Poudlard…

> Je comprends que tu aie un peu de mal à tout saisir, dit Voldemort. Mais vois-tu, Harry, en te faisant enlever, il y a un mois, j'avais prévu de te torturer autrement. Cependant, j'ai été faible ces jours là et j'ai succombé à mes désirs refoulés. Malheureusement, une fois que l'on a goûté aux plaisirs de la chair, on ne peut guère s'en passer ensuite. Il y a deux semaines, quand McGonagall est venue te chercher, je n'ai pas cherché à te retenir. Certes, j'étais furieux, mais j'ai laissé le temps à tes amis d'encaisser les tortures que je t'avais fait subir, même si pour moi, ce n'était pas de la torture comme je la conçois. Tu t'es ensuite rendu à moi deux jours plus tard et j'avais alors un autre avenir pour toi.

> Un autre avenir ?

> Oui. D'ici une semaine, la marque que je t'ai faite cessera de te faire mal à chaque fois que je te touche. Elle se sera intégrée à ton corps et je pourrais alors passer à l'étape suivante.

> L'étape suivante ? dit Harry.

Il réfléchit deux secondes puis dit :

> Je vois… Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal que vous me laissiez ainsi en paix pendant tant de temps. En fait, puisque que je souffre à chaque fois que vous me touchez, un contact trop prolongé, comme le nécessite « l'étape suivante » aurait été bien trop douloureux pour moi… Je suppose que cette fameuse étape suivante est d'abuser à nouveau de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

> Si tu veux appeler cela ainsi, libre à toi, dit Voldemort avec un haussement d'épaules. Cependant, je pensais plutôt à une simple nuit, toi et moi…

> Non, dit Harry.

> Savoir ce que tu peux gagner en faisant cela ne t'intéresse pas pour que tu refuse aussi catégoriquement ?

Harry pinça les lèvres puis il croisa les bras et Voldemort dit :

> Tu vois Harry, j'avais décidé de faire de toi mon héritier, cependant, si tu ne veux pas, j'oublie cette idée…

> Votre héritier ? Héritier de quoi ?

Voldemort eut un petit sourire puis dit :

> Donne-moi ton corps pour une nuit et tu auras la totalité de mes pouvoirs.

> C'est encore un piège ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

> Nom d'un dragon, dit le Mage Noir. Tu vois donc des pièges de partout ? Je suis sérieux Harry. Si tu accepte de me donner ton corps pour une nuit, je te donne la totalité de mes pouvoirs magiques.

> C'est un échange bien inégal, dit alors Harry.

Voldemort le regarda puis se détourna et alla vers la fenêtre. La nuit tombait et on commençait à ne plus distinguer les formes dans le parc.

> Vous perdrez beaucoup plus que moi dans cette histoire… D'autant plus que ce que j'aurais pu perdre, je l'ai déjà perdu.

Un silence passa alors sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quelques chose, puis, au bout d'une bonne minute, Voldemort soupira et dit :

> J'en suis parfaitement conscient, crois-moi. Cependant, si je te propose un tel échange, c'est pour une bonne raison.

> Dites-la-moi donc, dit Harry.

Il reprit le rangement de sa malle qu'un Mangemort était allé chercher chez les Dursley et Voldemort s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre puis dit :

> Très bien. Après tout, tu es en droit de savoir, tu es mon héritier.

> Pour l'instant, je ne suis rien du tout, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas encore accepté le marché.

> Très bien, dit Voldemort.

Il regarda par la fenêtre un moment puis reprit :

> Comme tu dois t'en douter, je possède une grande quantité de pouvoirs magiques très puissants et d'une grande diversité. Je ne me sers pas de tous ces pouvoirs, certains n'ont jamais servit, mais je les ai acquis au fil des années et ils sont en moi à présent. Cependant, les années ne m'épargnent pas et, tu me parlais de mon âge il y a quelques jours, je vieillis, comme tout le monde. Je suis venu au monde en 1926, Harry. Fait le calcul.

Harry compta rapidement dans sa tête puis il fronça les sourcils.

> J'ai dépassé les soixante dix années de vie à présent, reprit Voldemort. La mort se rapproche de moi chaque jour et je suis loin d'avoir atteint l'immortalité que je recherche depuis tant de temps.

> Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, dit Harry.

> Moi si, répondit le Mage Noir. Après les deux semaines où je t'ai retenu captif avec Severald, j'ai commencé à réfléchir sérieusement. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, ni de proche à qui passer mes pouvoirs une fois que la mort viendra me chercher. Cependant, je ne veux pas que ces pouvoirs que j'ai mis tant de temps à acquérir se perdent. Une solution m'est alors venue à l'esprit. Et cette solution, c'est toi, Harry.

> Moi ?

> Oui. Tu possède déjà une petite partie de mes pouvoirs. Je te les ai transmis sans le savoir quand j'ai tenté de te tuer, il y a seize ans. Ta faculté à parler le Fourchelang te vient de moi, ainsi que d'autres pouvoirs que tu découvriras en grandissant. Tu t'en es très bien acclimaté, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle je t'ai choisit comme héritier. Tu va me dire que j'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui, mais tu vois…

> Allez plutôt droit au but, Tom, dit soudain Harry.

> Très bien, comme tu voudras. Voilà, j'ai, il y a quelques jours, réorganisé mes pouvoirs pour qu'ils puissent être transmis à quelqu'un d'autre dans leur totalité. Cependant, la passation ne peut pas se faire sans un contact avec le receveur. Évidemment, je pourrais te tenir les mains ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais j'ai pensé que je devrais te montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un bête violeur qui ne réfléchit pas. J'ai donc décidé que je te passerais mes pouvoirs quand tu coucheras avec moi, normalement, c'est à dire…

> Oui, je sais ce que veut dire « normalement », dit Harry, agacé. Cependant, et même si l'idée d'acquérir vos pouvoirs est alléchante, vous comprenez sans doute que je reste quand même réticent à accepter cette proposition.

> Je te comprends, dit Voldemort. Et tu es tout à fait dans ton droit et…

> Dites-moi, dit alors Harry. Qu'allez-vous devenir une fois que vous m'aurez transmis vos pouvoirs ? Vous allez… mourir ?

> Mourir ? Oh non ! dit Voldemort avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé. Il me semble que tu sais à quoi je ressemblais quand j'avais ton âge, n'est-ce pas ?

> Oui, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

> Si j'ai tellement changé durant les dernières décennies, c'est simplement en me procurant de nouveaux pouvoirs sans cesse. Pour pouvoir survivre à toute cette puissance accumulée au fil des années, j'ai transformé mon propre corps pour qu'il devienne plus résistant. En te passant mes pouvoirs, c'est un peu comme si je décidais de remonter le temps. Plus ma magie ira à toi, plus mon corps rajeunira pour, au final, ressembler à nouveau à celui que j'étais à l'âge de seize ans.

> Vous semblez vouloir redevenir Tom Jedusor, dit Harry. La vie du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps est-elle si ennuyante ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas à la question mais dit :

> Cela n'a rien à voir un quelconque ennui. Cependant, je m'étais juré d'atteindre l'immortalité, je ne l'ai pas atteinte, j'ai donc échoué. Je suis à présent trop vieux pour acquérir à nouveau du pouvoir, mon corps ne le supporterait pas. Cela ne m'enchante guère de devoir abandonner si près du but, mais je n'ai aucune envie de mourir. J'espère que tu comprends.

> J'essaie, dit Harry. Mais tout de même, ce brusque changement de comportement m'étonne de votre part. Vous êtes le plus puissant de tous les sorciers du monde, seul Dumbledore peut vous égaler et vous, vous renoncez à votre puissance du jour au lendemain… J'avoue quand même avoir du mal à saisir vos motivations. Enfin…

> En te léguant volontairement mes pouvoirs, Harry, je fais de toi le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Et tu hériteras aussi de mes Mangemorts, mais cela, c'est autre chose.

> Si j'hérite en effet de vos Mangemorts, dit Harry. J'aurais une Marque des Ténèbres ?

> Non. A moins que tu ne le veuilles.

> Je n'y tiens pas.

> Comme tu voudras, dit Voldemort. J'ai déjà expliqué mes intentions à mes fidèles. Beaucoup sont partis, mais il t'en restera une cinquantaine, ce qui est largement suffisant pour un petit bonhomme comme toi.

> Petit bonhomme, marmonna Harry en croisant les bras. Je suis aussi grand que vous au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Voldemort sourit légèrement puis se leva et s'approcha du Gryffondor qui leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le Mage Noir leva ensuite une main et caressa doucement la joue droite du garçon qui ferma les yeux et se crispa légèrement.

> Je te laisse jusqu'au week-end prochain pour décider, dit Voldemort. Samedi matin, un Mangemort viendra te chercher à Poudlard pour te ramener ici. Tu me donneras alors ta réponse.

Harry déglutit puis Voldemort éloigna sa main et Harry rouvrit les yeux. L'homme était toujours devant lui, à moins d'un demi-bras de distance et Harry garda les yeux baissés.

Sans qu'il ne sen rende compte, il fit un pas en avant et appuya ses mains sur le torse du Mage Noir qui l'entoura de ses bras. Malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait sur son tatouage, Harry resta appuyé contre Voldemort de longues secondes avant que celui-ci ne le repousse et ne le fasse asseoir sur le lit en disant :

> Finit donc de préparer tes affaires, je viendrais te chercher quand mes Mangemorts seront prêts à partir.

> Très bien, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

Après un dernier effleurement de ses longs doigts sur la joue du garçon, le Mage Noir s'en alla, et Harry resta seul, face à sa valise ouverte débordante de vêtements.

Tout à coup, il baissa la tête et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues avant de se perdre dans le col de sa robe de sorcier. Tout en pleurant silencieusement, il sentait la marque noire sur son visage et son torse s'échauffer, de la même manière qu'un coup de soleil. Il l'ignora et se redressa en se passant les mains sur les joues pour chasser les larmes. Une fois calmé, il se remit au rangement de sa malle en silence, reniflant et chassant de temps à autre, une larme solitaire.

Au même moment, à Londres, les Weasley et Hermione tournaient en rond dans le salon privé que Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, leur avait donné.

> A votre avis, dit Ron. Il va venir seul ici ?

> Harry ? demanda Ginny.

> A ton avis ?

> Je pense, dit Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui se déplace en personne… Peut-être fera-t-il escorter Harry par un Mangemort ?

Ron la regarda puis se tourna vers la porte du petit salon. Il posa ensuite son regard sur ses parents, debout près de la cheminée éteinte. Tous deux semblaient préoccupés et Mr Weasley triturait nerveusement sa baguette magique.

> Chéri, dit Molly.

> Mhm ?

> Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Je veux dire…

> Oui, dit Arthur. Souviens-toi, le Mangemort qui est allé chercher les affaires de Harry chez les Dursley leur a dit qu'il allait bien… J'imagine que cela doit-être vrai…

> En tous cas, il va m'entendre, dit Molly en serrant son petit poing potelé. Non mais franchement, quelle idée de nous fausser compagnie ainsi ?

> Mrs Weasley, dit Hermione en se retournant sur sa chaise. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui… Il pensait bien faire et s'il s'est rendu de lui-même, c'est uniquement pour nous protéger…

> Oui, je sais, dit Mrs Weasley en regardant Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le traiter d'idiot. Et Severald qui nous a empêchés de le rechercher…

> Moi aussi j'avais une bonne raison, dit Severald en entrant dans le petit salon, suivit de son père, Lucius Malefoy.

> Severald, dit Mrs Weasley en rougissant légèrement. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

> Pas grave, répondit Severald avec un léger hochement de tête. Pour en revenir à Harry, si je vous ai empêché de le rechercher, c'était simplement pour sa sécurité à lui. Si Voldemort s'était douté que vous le recherchiez, il l'aurait emmené plus loin, dieu sait où et, surtout, il ne l'aurait pas laissé retourner à Poudlard. Harry a dû gagner sa confiance, comment, je ne sais pas, mais c'est la seule solution que je vois.

Mr Malefoy posa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Drago Malefoy se tenait debout au bar, accoudé sur le comptoir, en train de remuer une paille dans un grand verre posé devant lui.

> Comment prend-t-il la chose ? demanda Arthur à Lucius.

> Mal, répondit Lucius en regardant Arthur. Très mal. Il refuse obstinément d'adresser la parole à Severald…

> Puis-je lui parler, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

Lucius regarda la brunette de haut puis lui fit un léger signe de tête et Hermione se leva. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et s'accouda à gauche de Drago qui ne la regarda même pas.

> Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, Malefoy, dit-elle en regardant en face d'elle.

> Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Malefoy. A ce que je sais, tu es fille unique, non ?

> Oui, répondit Hermione. Et non.

> Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? demanda Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils sans toujours lever les yeux sur Hermione. Et puis si mon père te voit en train de me parler, tu…

> Il m'a autorisé à te parler, dit Hermione. Et pour en revenir à ta question, oui, je suis fille unique, mais il y a dans ma famille le même cas que celui de ta famille… Il y a une trentaine d'années, la sœur de ma mère a mit un enfant au monde. Elle avait treize ans et elle a été forcée de l'abandonner. Plus tard, elle a eut trois autres enfants et, récemment, son premier enfant l'a retrouvée. Ma cousine Ana ne supporte pas l'intrusion de cette nouvelle grande sœur dans sa famille. D'autant plus qu'elle a déjà deux grandes sœurs. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, elle a réagit comme toi.

> Comment peux-tu savoir comme je réagis ? demanda Malefoy sur un ton dur, les mâchoires crispées. Il y a deux semaines, j'apprends que j'ai un grand frère qui a été retenu captif pendant dix ans par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En plus, ce fumier à fait des expériences sur lui et le voilà affublé de deux horribles ailes noires.

Ses mâchoires tremblèrent alors puis il ajouta :

> Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais l'aîné, le préféré de mes parents, mais voilà que depuis deux semaines, il n'y en a que pour Severald. Severald par-ci, Severald par-là, je suis mit à l'écart par mes propres parents !

> Malefoy…

Hermione leva la main et l'approcha du bras du Serpentard qui la repoussa brusquement en disant :

> Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi.

> Drago !

Hermione leva les yeux vers le miroir en face d'elle et elle vit Severald debout derrière eux, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

> Que t'a fait cette jeune fille pour que tu lui parle ainsi ? demanda Severald. Ton langage n'est pas digne de notre famille, Drago.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et Hermione fit un signe de tête à Severald par le biais du miroir. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis s'en retourna auprès de son père et des Weasley.

> Malefoy…

> Fiche-moi la paix, Granger ! s'exclama soudain le Serpentard en faisant un geste circulaire de son bras.

Par réflexe, Hermione recula et se cogna les côtes contre le coin du bar. Elle serra les dents en portant sa main au niveau du point douloureux puis regard Malefoy disparaître dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres du Chaudron Baveur. Elle soupira ensuite puis dit :

> Il refusera de me parler parce que j'ai des parents Moldus…

> Si tu insiste, il finira par céder, dit Severald qui s'était de nouveau approché.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et baissa la tête.

> Hermione… dit Severald en lui relevant le menton d'une main. Quand Harry me parlait de toi, j'avais l'impression que tu étais une fille aussi solide que le roc, que les épreuves ne te faisaient rien…

> Je le suis, dit Hermione. Enfin, je pense…

> Tu l'es, dit Severald. Et amener mon frère à me parler et à m'accepter en tant que Malefoy est une nouvelle épreuve. Je suis certain que peux y arriver.

> Mais il ne veut pas me parler, dit Hermione sur un ton suppliant.

> Il ne veut pas parce qu'il est trop orgueilleux, dit Lucius Malefoy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Severald qui était presque aussi grand que lui. Il est un Malefoy, Miss Granger, ne l'oubliez pas.

> Aucun risque, dit Hermione en levant les yeux sur les Weasley qui les regardaient depuis le petit salon. Aucun risque…

> Sa chambre est la 223, dit Severald. Il te reste bien trois heures avant l'arrivée de Harry… Fait ce que tu peux, je sais que tu en es capable.

Les deux blonds s'éloignèrent ensuite et quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur. Hermione retourna près de Ron et sa famille et leur dit qu'elle allait refaire une tentative pour faire changer Malefoy d'avis concernant Severald. Ginny lui souhaita bonne chance et Ron se contenta de grogner.

Cependant, dans le Manoir de Voldemort, Harry tournait en rond en regardant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il regardait le soleil descendre vers l'océan que l'on voyait depuis sa fenêtre, mais la beauté du coucher de soleil n'était pas le centre de ses préoccupations. En effet, depuis bien deux heures à présent, la marque noire sur son corps avait viré au rouge foncé et était entouré d'un liseré rouge vif. Elle lui faisait encore plus mal qu'avant, mais le Gryffondor supportait sans broncher.

Regardant sa montre, il constata qu'il restait encore deux heures avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre ses amis au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres. Les minutes passaient si lentement qu'il avait parfois l'impression que sa montre était arrêtée.

Une heure avant le départ, Voldemort entra dans la chambre de Harry en le faisant sursauter.

> Tu es bien inquiet… dit le Lord Noir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Inquiet ou impatient ?

> Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Les deux peut-être…

Le Mage s'avança vers lui et le fit lever d'un geste de la main. Sans le toucher, il regarda la marque sur le visage de Harry et dit :

> Quand elle redeviendra noire et qu'elle cessera de te faire mal, elle sera éternelle.

> Je la garderais à vie ?

> Oui, dit Voldemort. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je l'ôte une fois la passation de pouvoirs effectuée…

> Je me laisserais bien tenter, dit Harry. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me dit qu'il faut que je la garde. J'ignore pourquoi. Et puis, sans vos pouvoirs, vous ne pourrez pas l'enlever…

> Si, avec une potion, dit Voldemort.

Harry le regarda puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il soupira ensuite et tout à coup, des bras l'entourèrent et il regarda Voldemort en essayant d'oublier la douleur du contact. Le Mage Noir baissa les yeux sur lui puis Harry voulu se dégager mais Voldemort le retint en disant :

> Écoute Harry…

> Quoi ?

> Une fois à Poudlard, pendant la première semaine, personne ne pourra te toucher, pas même tes amis, dit Voldemort. Tu devras t'en accommoder parce que je ne peux rien y faire.

> Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? dit Harry en reculant.

Voldemort ne répondit pas puis s'éloigna vers la fenêtre et Harry compris soudain.

> Je sais, vous craignez que je n'aille me consoler avec Severald ou quelqu'un d'autre c'est cela ? Mais où allez-vous chercher une idée pareille ? Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un après ce que vous m'avez fait subir ?

> Severald tient à toi, Harry, dit Voldemort. Je le sais parce que cela se voit. Il tient à toi et il cherchera à se rapprocher de toi au cours de l'année. Si tu le laisse faire, tu va souffrir…

Le Mage Noir regarda alors le Gryffondor et ses yeux se réduisirent de moitié, ne devenant plus que deux fentes aux iris rouge sang.

> Je suis doté du don de prémonition, Harry, reprit Voldemort. Ce que je viens de te dire, je l'ai vu. J'ai également vu que tu allais te sacrifier volontairement pour protéger tes amis, que Severald était devenu un Mangemort Supérieur… De plus, j'ai…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et tourna le dos à Harry.

> Vous avez quoi ? demanda Harry.

> J'ai…

L'horloge de la chambre sonna alors et Voldemort dit en la regardant :

> Il est six heures, l'heure de partir. Habille-toi et rejoint-moi dans le hall d'entrée.

Il quitta alors la pièce un peu précipitamment et Harry le suivit.

> Attendez ! dit-il. Qu'alliez-vous dire ?

Mais le Mage Noir était déjà loin et Harry rentra dans sa chambre. Prenant sa cape, il la jeta sur ses épaules puis saisit sa baguette magique et la poignée de sa grosse malle. Il quitta ensuite la chambre où il avait passé deux semaines en vérifiant qu'il n'oubliait rien.

Quand il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, deux Mangemorts inconnus de Harry se tenaient là, enroulés dans d'immenses capes noires, munies de grands capuchons. Ils le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, puis se tournant vers Harry, Voldemort dit :

> Voici les deux Mangemorts qui vont à Londres ce soir. Ils te déposeront au Chaudron Baveur en passant.

> Très bien, dit Harry en regardant les deux hommes qui devaient avoir dans les trente ans. Je suis prêt.

> Alors allons-y, dit l'un des Mangemorts.

Il rabattit le large capuchon sur sa tête et le tissu lui cacha une grande partie du visage. Le second Mangemort fit de même puis ils s'éloignèrent vers la porte. Harry amorça le geste de les suivre mais une main se referma sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, il rencontra les yeux rouges de Voldemort très près des siens et, sans l'avoir prévenu, le Mage Noir l'embrassa.

Harry ressentit une vive brûlure dans son cou et sur son visage, ouvrit des grands yeux puis, tout aussi brusquement, Voldemort le repoussa et s'en alla. Harry voulu le suivre pour avoir des explications mais l'un des Mangemorts l'appela en lui disant de se presser un peu.

> J'arrive, dit Harry.

Après un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Harry sortit de la grande maison avec sa valise derrière lui et la cage d'Edwige dans la main.

> Allons-y, dit l'un des Mangemorts.

Le second rabattit la capuche de la cape de Harry sur le visage du garçon puis tous deux posèrent une main sur l'épaule de leur « paquet » et ils transplanèrent.

Au Chaudron Baveur, cependant, Hermione redescendait de la chambre de Malefoy, en colère. Le Serpentard avait refusé de lui parler et, pendant trois heures, elle avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Malheureusement, un Malefoy, c'est têtu, et Drago n'échappe pas à la règle.

> Quel sale gosse de riche ! ragea-t-elle en entrant dans le petit salon où se trouvaient toujours les Weasley. Une vraie tête de mule ! C'est bien un Malefoy celui-là, plus buté, tu trouve pas !

> Miss Granger, voyons, dit une voix traînante derrière elle.

> Oh, vous, ça va ! répliqua Hermione en se tournant vers Mr Malefoy. Votre fils est la pire bourrique que j'ai jamais vue ! A croire qu'il n'a pas d'éducation !

> Je ne vous permets pas…

> Père, dit Severald en le retenant par l'épaule. Hermione, je t'en prie, reprends-toi.

La brunette regarda Severald puis croisa les bras et se détourna. Elle était vraiment en colère.

> Je vais le voir, dit alors Mr Malefoy. Severald, reste ici, Potter va arriver.

Severald fit un signe de tête puis Lucius s'éloigna et monta les marches branlantes qui menaient aux chambres du Chaudron Baveur.

> Drago ? Drago, c'est ton père, ouvre.

Dans la chambre, Malefoy junior se leva de son lit en maugréant et alla ouvrir à son père.

> Puis-je savoir pourquoi Miss Granger est dans une telle fureur ? Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Mr Malefoy.

> Rien, père, répondit Malefoy.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et croisa les bras, décidé à bouder visiblement.

> Veux-tu bien me regarder quand je te parle ? demanda Mr Malefoy. Tu es bien élevé, Drago, que je sache, ajouta-t-il. Mais Miss Granger semble être convaincue que tu n'es qu'une bourrique.

> Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ce que peu bien penser une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

> Je te défends de me parler ainsi, Drago, dit Mr Malefoy sur un ton calme mais qui cachait une froide colère. A présent, je vais redescendre et tu va me suivre. Quand Potter sera là, tu feras tes excuses à Miss Granger. Elle veut seulement t'aider…

> Hé bien qu'elle aille aider ailleurs ! dit Malefoy en se retournant vivement. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Severald s'en aille, qu'il quitte notre vie ! Il n'est _pas _mon frère et il ne le sera jamais, vous entendez ?

Lucius plissa les yeux puis soudain, il administra une gifle retentissante à Drago qui recula de plusieurs pas sous la surprise et la douleur.

> Tu l'as amplement méritée, dit Lucius en faisant volte face. Et si tu te conduis encore une fois aussi mal, même en présence de Miss Granger, tu t'en souviendras, fais-moi confiance, Drago.

Il claqua la porte et redescendit dans le petit salon où Hermione boudait toujours, tournée face à la cheminée, les bras croisés.

> Miss Granger, dit-il en s'approchant de la brunette. Je vous prie d'excuser Drago pour son comportement des plus grossiers. Il vous fera ses excuses après l'arrivée de Potter.

> Merci, Monsieur Malefoy, dit Hermione en décroisant les bras. Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous pouvez être très persuasif, mais j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas frappé pour l'obliger à me faire des excuses.

> Il a simplement eut ce qu'il méritait, dit Lucius en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour se donner un air important qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Hermione.

Ron regarda son amie se détourner de l'homme blond, puis il se tourna vers la porte du Chaudron Baveur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Trois silhouettes noires entrèrent dans le pub qui devint tout à coup silencieux. Tom, le barman bossu, se tourna vers eux, puis les trois silhouettes s'avancèrent jusqu'au bar et l'une des deux plus grandes silhouettes dit quelque chose à Tom qui les conduisitjusqu'au petit salon où étaient les Weasley, les deux Malefoy, et Hermione.

Après quelques secondes, les discussions reprirent dans la salle principale et Tom s'en alla ne fermant la porte du petit salon derrière lui.

Harry attendit que le cliquetis de la porte retentisse pour repousser sa capuche. Aussitôt, Hermione poussa une exclamation, de même que Ginny et Mrs Weasley. Cependant aucune des trois n'osa s'approcher et Harry les regarda. Il comprit alors que ses deux « accompagnateurs » les mettaient mal à l'aise, aussi leur jeta-t-il un coup d'œil en biais avant de leur faire un simple signe de tête. Les deux Mangemorts hochèrent la tête puis transplanèrent dans un craquement sonore.

> Nous voilà seuls, dit alors Harry en regardant ses amis avec un sourire. Hé bien ? Vous en faites une tête…

> Harry… dit Hermione. Ton… Ton visage…

Harry se vit alors dans un miroir et dit :

> Oh ! Ca ? Ce n'est rien, je vous expliquerais. Alors, vous voyez, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, l'autre jour. Je suis bien entier.

Harry regarda alors Severald et Lucius Malefoy. Tous deux n'avaient pas bougé et le regard de Mr Malefoy était braqué sur la marque rouge que Harry portait au visage.

> Potter, vous… Cette marque… C'est… lui ?

> Oui, c'est lui qui me l'a faite, répondit Harry. Mais ne craignez rien, elle n'est pas reliée à lui. C'est simplement un tatouage, certes un peu douloureux, mais un tatouage des plus banal.

Un sanglot se fit alors entendre et Harry regarda Mrs Weasley. Elle pressait un petit mouchoir blanc contre sa bouche et avait les yeux rouges.

> Harry… dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle tendit les bras mais Harry recula. La femme rousse se figea alors et Harry dit :

> Je suis désolé, je ne peux toucher personne…

> Il t'en empêche ? demanda Hermione.

> Non, pas exactement, dit Harry. C'est cette marque qui vous empêche de me toucher… Ron ?

Harry tendit la main vers son ami qui regarda la main tendue un peu de travers.

> Tu veux que je serve de cobaye ?

Harry fit un signe de tête puis dit :

> Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas toi qui souffriras, mais moi.

> Dans ce cas, je refuse, dit Ron. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal inutilement… Si tu nous dis que tu souffre dès que quelqu'un te touche, alors nous éviterons de te toucher.

> Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais ce ne sera que temporaire. D'ici une semaine, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Mr Malefoy fronça alors les sourcils puis Harry le regarda et dit :

> Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils puis, après un court silence, la pièce résonna en rires et en paroles. Severald, qui s'était inquiété pour son ami, se proposa volontairement comme garde du corps une fois qu'ils seraient tous à Poudlard, étant donné qu'il n'appartiendra à aucune maison et suivra les cours de toutes les années confondues.

Les deux Malefoy dînèrent avec les Weasley, Hermione et Harry, Mr Malefoy prétextant l'absence de Narcissa pour ne pas avoir à retourner dans leur Manoir.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était bien la première soirée qu'ils passaient sans que personne ne se soucie de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas au complet, malgré la présence de Harry. En effet, Drago était toujours dans sa chambre, en train de bouder. Hermione en informa Harry qui se promit d'aller essayer de lui parler un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Après le dîner, alors que les trois adultes et Severald restaient encore autour de la table pour discuter, les trois Gryffondors quittèrent le petit salon et sortirent dans l'arrière-cour du pub.

> Harry, dit Hermione. Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles mieux… Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux semaines ? Il ne t'a pas refait du mal, au moins ?

> Non, pas du tout, dit Harry avec un sourire. Au contraire, il a été plutôt cool avec moi.

> Cool ? dit Ron. Voldemort, cool ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ça.

> Et pourtant, c'est la vérité, dit Harry. Il a été très sympa pendant ces deux semaines. Il m'a donné une chambre, immense, je passais mon temps à errer dans la maison et le parc, il me tenait compagnie plusieurs heures d'affilée et j'en faisais autant. J'avoue qu'avoir passé ces deux semaines avec le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde m'a permit de le connaître. Finalement, il n'est pas aussi pourrit que tout le monde semble le penser. Certes, il est cruel, mais c'est dans sa nature. En fait, vous savez, Tom Jedusor est bien toujours là, dans son cœur, mais il le refoule quand il est devant des Mangemorts. Ave moi, il est plus… comment dire… tranquille. A croire que ma présence lui ôte tous ces soucis… C'est hallucinant la différence, je vous assure.

> On te croit, Harry, dit Ron avec un hochement de tête. Mais on a quand même du mal. Il va falloir nous laisser le temps de nous y habituer.

> Justement, dit Harry. Du temps, je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Dans une semaine, précisément samedi matin, un Mangemort va venir me chercher à Poudlard et me ramener auprès de Tom.

> Hein ? dit Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

> Si je vous le dis, vous me promettez de ne pas crier ni de le répéter ?

> Mais, dit Hermione.

> Mione, s'il te plait, dit Harry.

> Bon, dit la brunette. Très bien. Je te promets de ne rien répéter de ce que tu va nous dire, ni de crier.

En disant cela, elle avait levé la main droite, et Ron avait fait de même.

Harry leur raconta ensuite l'histoire de la passation de pouvoir entre lui et Voldemort, ainsi que la façon dont cela allait se dérouler.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Harry vit ses deux amis devenir de plus en plus blancs et, quand il eut finit, ils reprirent des couleurs mais, à leurs expressions, ils étaient très choqués.

> Ne faites pas cette tête là, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas encore accepté. Je dois justement lui donner ma réponse samedi. Si j'accepte, je renterais dimanche soir, sinon, le Mangemort me raccompagnera aussitôt au collège.

> Je comprends que la proposition t'attire Harry, dit Hermione. Posséder les innombrables pouvoirs du plus célèbre Lord de l'histoire du monde sorcier est alléchant, mais est-tu certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que _celui-là_ pour exécuter une telle chose ?

> Si, il y en a d'autres, dit Harry. Mais Tom veut utiliser celui-ci pour me montrer qu'il peut être « normal ». Qu'il n'est pas « un bête violeur qui ne réfléchit pas » comme il dit.

> Dis-moi, Harry, dit alors Hermione.

> Mhm ?

> Ce que je vais te dire ne va peut-être pas te plaire et tu es libre de ne pas répondre, mais… A la façon dont tu en parle, on dirait que tu t'es épris de lui…

Harry regarda son amie, puis Ron qui regarda Hermione.

> Tu vois, Hermione, dit alors le brun. C'est bien que tu me demande cela, parce que je me la pose aussi. Pendant ces deux semaines, il a vraiment été très différent de toutes les années où nous l'avons combattu… J'ai essayé, je t'assure, de le faire craquer, mais tout ce que j'ai réussit à récolter, c'est une gifle, une simple gifle. Il a changé, il n'est plus du tout comme avant… comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, en me donnant ses pouvoirs, il va retrouver le corps qu'il avait à seize ans. Il va redevenir Tom Jedusor et repartir à zéro. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire cela. Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas prêt à accepter une telle idée, mais moi, j'en suis convaincu. Je n'essaierais pas de vous convaincre, je n'en aurais pas le temps car, si j'accepte la proposition de Tom, je devrais, à partir de la semaine prochaine, apprendre à me servir de mes nouveaux pouvoirs.

> Tu va accepter ? demanda Hermione.

> Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement cette semaine et je vous le dirais vendredi. En attendant, ne m'en parlez plus.

> Comme tu veux, dit Ron.

Il frissonna alors puis Hermione leur proposa de rentrer. Il était bien plus de onze heures du soir et, quand ils montèrent se coucher, Harry occupant la chambre de Ron, Molly et Arthur, ainsi que Lucius et Severald, étaient déjà dans leurs chambres.

> Ginny, dit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre de la rouquine avec qui elle la partageait. Je vais refaire une tentative auprès de Malefoy. J'ai vu de la lumière sous sa porte, il ne doit pas être encore couché.

> Très bien, dit Ginny. Fait attention, quand même.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle ôta sa robe de sorcier, passa un T-shirt plus confortable puis se rendit chez Malefoy junior.

> Malefoy, dit-elle en cognant doucement contre le panneau de bois un peu vermoulu. Malefoy, c'est moi, Granger, ouvre, s'il te plait.

> Va-t-en, répondit la voix de Malefoy derrière la porte.

> Très bien, j'entre, dit alors Hermione.

Et elle poussa la porte de la chambre en prenant soin de garder les yeux baissés.

> T'es vraiment têtue, dit Malefoy. Ca va, tu peux lever les yeux, je suis présentable.

Hermione le regarda puis ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du Serpentard, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, en train de lire.

> Écoute Granger, dit-il en se redressant sur les coudes. Si tu es venue pour encore me parler de Severald, tu peux repartir de suite. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de lui.

> Pourquoi, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi refuses-tu que Severald entre dans votre famille ? Il est pourtant le fils légitime de ta mère et de ton père. Il est ton grand frère…

> Je n'ai pas de frère, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis fils unique, un point c'est tout.

> Drago, dit Hermione sur un ton presque suppliant. Je t'en prie… Ta jalousie fait du mal à Severald, ainsi qu'à ton père. En t'opposant si vivement à ton frère, tu lui fais du mal. Quant à tes parents, ils souffrent eux aussi de voir que leur fils refuse d'accepter son aîné… Quelque part, je te comprends. C'est dur de découvrir qu'on a un grand frère et surtout d'apprendre qu'il a été arraché à ses parents à l'âge de trois ans… Mais mets-toi à sa place une seconde, Malefoy. Comment est-ce que toi tu réagirais si, après avoir passé dix-sept ans enfermé dans des endroits sans fenêtres, sans jamais avoir touché une baguette magique ni connu le dehors, tu te retrouvais soudain libre, que tu pouvais enfin voir le soleil et faire de la magie. Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si tu avais un petit frère qui te rejette simplement parce qu'il est jaloux ? Parce que c'est ça, Malefoy. Tu es tout simplement jaloux de Severald, jaloux de toute l'attention qu'il prend à tes parents et qui t'était avant destinée. Tu es jaloux parce qu'il est supérieur à toi en tout…

> Jaloux ? dit Malefoy. Alors tu crois que c'est ça ? Tu crois que je suis jaloux de cette chose que mon père appelle son fils ? Non, franchement Granger, comment pourrais-je être jaloux de lui ? Il a des ailes dans le dos, des ailes noires, comme la mort, il utilise une baguette magique en ivoire avec une moustache d'une bestiole qui n'existe pratiquement plus !

> Tu va te calmer ? demanda soudain Hermione. Je ne t'ai rien fait, moi, inutile de me crier ainsi dessus. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu m'écoute et que tu comprennes que Severald est ton frère, que tu dois l'accepter. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je veux t'aider…

> Severald n'est pas mon frère ! dit Malefoy en se levant brusquement du lit. Il ne l'est pas et il ne le sera jamais ! Il me vole mes parents !

Hermione le regarda en attendant qu'il ait finit de crier puis elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Malefoy essaya de la repousser mais Hermione resserra sa prise en disant :

> Crois-tu vraiment que seuls tes parents peuvent te donner de l'affection ? Les amis sont faits pour ça aussi, Malefoy…

Elle recula alors et regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux. Elle les vit alors se remplir de larmes et, avec un sourire, elle appuya son front contre celui du blond qui dit :

> Il n'est pas mon frère, Granger…

> Si, il l'est, répondit Hermione en lui prenant le visage à deux mains. Severald est ton frère, il a le même sang que toi… Essaie de le comprendre, je t'en prie. Va vers lui et essaie de lui parler… Ta jalousie fait du mal à toute ta famille et tu t'en fait encore plus…

> Mais je ne veux pas lui parler, c'est un monstre, il s'est laissé toucher par cette face de serpent…

> Il ne l'a pas fait volontairement, crois-moi, dit Hermione en se redressant. Il ne devait sûrement pas être conscient quand Voldemort faisait ses expériences sur lui. Et puis… et puis il a soutenu Harry quand Voldemort a abusé de lui, il l'a aidé à s'accrocher à la vie malgré l'envie qu'Harry avait envie de mourir… Il a peut-être cette paire d'aile dans le dos, mais il n'est pas un monstre. Il est un garçon de vingt ans comme les autres, sauf qu'il a vécu bien plus de choses qu'un jeune homme de son âge. Prends la peine de le connaître, va vers lui et parle avec lui. Ton père sera fier de toi et il pourra après vanter la puissance de l'amour que se portent ses deux fils…

> Je ne sais pas si je peux, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant d'Hermione. Je ne le connais pas du tout, cela fait deux semaines que père est rentré avec lui à la maison. Mère l'a aussitôt reconnu, mais personne ne s'est donné la peine de m'expliquer qui il était et pourquoi je ne le connaissais pas. Maintenant, je le sais, mais cela n'arrange en rien les choses…

> Malefoy, je vais te laisser seul, tu as besoin de faire le tri dans ton esprit, dit alors Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et, alors qu'elle abaissait la poignée, Malefoy dit :

> Granger ?

> Oui ?

> Merci.

> Mais de rien, c'était tout naturel, répondit la brunette avec un sourire.

Elle quitta ensuite la chambre et retourna dans celle de Ginny, contente d'avoir surmonté « l'épreuve Drago Malefoy ».

* * *

Et hop ! Un de plus !

A la revoyure !

Phenix


	7. Chapter VII

Desolée pour le retard mais j'ai eut un imprevu hier qui m'a empeché de me connecter. Mais voilà, c'est reparé et je pote donc ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

RAR en fin de chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

L'arrivée à Poudlard, le lendemain soir, fut la plus bruyante de toutes les précédentes rentrées scolaires. Harry, que tout le monde avait su enlevé par des Mangemorts durant l'été via la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et d'autres magazines, était submergé par les élèves qui voulaient lui serrer la main et lui dire leur soulagement de le voir entier en ce jour. Cependant ce n'était rien comparé à ce que subissait Severald.

Partout, des chuchotements, de coups d'œil obliques, etc… De plus, le Prince des Serpentards était arrivé avec lui, il était descendu de la même diligence que lui et donc, les ragots allaient bon train dans le hall d'entrée.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était assit autour des quatre grandes tables représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard et Dumbledore, assit à la table des professeurs avec ses collègues, se leva. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et le vieux sorcier dit :

> Chers élèves, nous voilà réunis pour une nouvelle année scolaire, la première pour certains, la dernière pour d'autres.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les seniors de chaque maison et Hermione préféra continuer à regarder Dumbledore plutôt que de rougir sous les regards des autres Gryffondors.

> Bien, avant de commencer, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire, reprit Dumbledore.

Le silence se refit aussitôt et Dumbledore continua :

> Cet été, comme, je le pense, personne ne l'ignore, Harry Potter a été enlevé chez lui par deux Mangemorts qui l'ont conduit chez le Seigneur des ténèbres. Étant donné que ce qu'il a vécu là-bas a été très éprouvant pour lui, je vous saurais gré de ne pas l'ennuyer avec des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de répondre.

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête puis le directeur reprit :

> A présent, laissez-moi vous présenter Severald Malefoy, le fils aîné de Lucius Malefoy. Il passera cette année scolaire avec nous et suivra quelques cours de toutes les années au cours de l'année. Il se trouve également que, et avant de savoir qu'il était un fils Malefoy, Mr Potter a fait de lui son garde du corps, après l'enlèvement dont il a été victime. Je compte néanmoins sur vous pour faire un bon accueil à Mr Severald Malefoy.

Des applaudissements retentirent puis la répartition s'enchaîna et le dîner. A la fin du dîner, quand les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, peu d'entre eux suivirent les recommandations de Dumbledore quand il disait qu'il fallait laisser Harry tranquille.

La plupart des élèves lui posaient des questions concernant son tatouage, d'autres lui demandaient de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était chez Voldemort, mais Harry ne parlait pas. Il n'était cependant pas désagréable avec les « poseurs de question », Severald se chargeait de cela.

> Ca suffit à présent, allez-vous-en, laissez-lui de l'air, aller !

Severald faisait le vide autour de Harry et des deux autres Gryffondors, et les élèves finirent par les laisser en paix.

> Aller, Harry, allons dans notre Salle Commune, dit Ron.

> Allez-y, dit Hermione. Je dois voir quelqu'un, je vous rejoins.

Harry la regarda puis hocha la tête et il suivit Ron dans le couloir.

> Hermione, dit Severald en se laissant un peu distancer par les deux garçons. Si tu va voir mon frère, fait attention. Tu as peut-être gagné face à lui hier soir, mais il est à présent au milieu de ses amis et tu risque d'avoir encore plus de mal que quand il est tout seul…

> Je sais, Severald, merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Malefoy ne me fera pas de mal.

> Si tu le dis, dit Severald avec haussement d'épaules.

Il rejoignit ensuite Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin et Hermione s'éloigna dans l'autre sens, en direction du hall d'entrée du collège.

Espérant ne pas à avoir à entrer dans la Sale Commune des Serpentards, elle descendit les grandes marches de l'escalier de marbre et entendit des voix. Parmi elles, elle reconnut celle de Malefoy et s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. De la poche de sa robe de sorcier, elle tira un magazine roulé qu'elle déroula et se mit à lire.

> Tiens, Dray, regarde qui est là-bas, dit alors la voix désagréable de Pansy Parkinson. C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe. Franchement, Dray, comment est-ce que ton frère peut fréquenter Potter ? Non mais franchement, c'est répugnant.

> Déjà, Pansy, dit Malefoy. Severald ne fréquente pas Potter. Ils sont amis, c'est tout, et je me contrefiche de ce qu'il peut bien faire parce qu'il n'est pas mon frère !

Sur ce, Malefoy s'éloigna et Pansy essaya de le saisir par le bras, mais sa main se referma dans le vide.

> Dray !

Mais Malefoy ne l'écouta pas et s'éloigna en direction des grandes portes du château. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de l'extinction des feux et plusieurs élèves savouraient une des dernières chaudes soirées d'été avant que le froid de l'hiver de fasse baisser les températures.

Tout en lisant, Hermione surveillait du coin de l'œil le groupe de Serpentards et, quand ils finirent par s'éloigner et redescendre dans leur Salle Commune, la brunette roula son journal et se leva. Elle sortit du château et chercha Malefoy des yeux. Elle le repéra assit sur la berge du lac. Il jetait de petits cailloux dans l'eau en grommelant.

> Malefoy ?

Le blond se retourna à demi vers la jeune fille puis regarda à nouveau le lac en soupirant. Hermione alla alors s'asseoir près de lui et elle dit en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

> Tu sais, Malefoy…

> Oui, je sais, répondit le Serpentard. Severald n'est pas un monstre, blablabla… Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui ?

> Il avait raison, dit alors Hermione.

> Qui ?

> Ton frère, répondit Hermione. Il savait que tu serais différent d'hier… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je suis têtue, j'arriverais bien à te faire plier.

Malefoy la regarda du coin de l'œil puis se leva et s'approcha du lac. Il ramassa une pierre plate et la lança pour faire des ricochets. La pierre en fit quatre avant de couler avec un _plouf !_ sonore.

> Malefoy, dit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

> Oui, je m'en souviens, Granger, répondit le blond en croisant les bras. Je n'ai pas une passoire à la place de la mémoire.

> Pas la peine d'être désagréable, dit Hermione.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules puis s'éloigna en décroisant les bras. Hermione profita d'un balancement du bras gauche de Malefoy pour lui attraper le poignet et le tirer vers elle.

Surprit, Malefoy fit volte face plutôt brusquement et Hermione lança ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard qui l'enlaça sans vraiment tout comprendre.

> Malefoy, dit Hermione dans son cou. Tu n'es vraiment pas coopératif… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je ne supporte pas de voir ton frère te regarder avec un air de chien battu ? Il ne veut qu'une chose, c'est devenir ami avec toi, tu le sais… Pourquoi n'essaie-tu pas ? Cela ne te coûte rien…

Elle resserra légèrement sa prise et Malefoy sentit la poitrine de la brunette contre son torse être secouée d'un spasme. Quand il entendit ensuite un sanglot, il resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Hermione en disant :

> Pleure pas, Granger… Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait autant de mal…

Il remonta sa main droite sur le dos de la brunette puis Hermione recula et baissa la tête.

> Excuses-moi, dit-elle en s'essuyant les joues d'une main. Je suis stupide. En quoi des larmes peuvent-elles arranger les choses ?

Malefoy la regarda puis leva une main et la posa sur la joue d'Hermione qui releva la tête, étonnée.

> Granger, dit-il. Je n'avais encore jamais fait pleurer une fille, tu sais… Mais quand je vois ce que ça me fait, je me suis dit que j'ai bien fait. Alors, je t'en prie, sèche tes larmes.

> Et tu me promets que tu essaieras d'arranger les choses avec Severald ?

Malefoy la regarda un instant puis finit par hocher la tête, et Hermione sourit.

> Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris, dit alors Malefoy en passant son pouce juste sous l'œil de la brunette.

> Merci, répondit-elle. Les compliments sont tellement rares venant de toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Malefoy eut un léger sourire puis Hermione se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Quand elle eut disparu dans le château, Malefoy soupira et se tourna vers le lac. Il se pencha ensuite et ramassa un caillou plat qu'il lança. Il fit cette fois-ci une bonne douzaine de ricochets. Le blond sourit puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Harry était déjà dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ron n'était pas encore levé et Hermione sûrement déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

N'appartenant à aucune maisons, Severald avait obtenu de Dumbledore de dormir chez les Gryffondors, et on lui avait aménagé magiquement une petite chambre par laquelle on accédait en passant à droite de la cheminée. La porte était dissimulée sous une grande tapisserie représentant le blason de Gryffondor.

Entendant une porte, Harry leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait – une publicité pour une boutique de Pré-au-Lard – et regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors la tapisserie s'écarter et Severald apparaître en mettant d'aplomb sa robe de sorcier.

> Bonjour, dit Harry avec un sourire.

> Bonjour, déjà levé ?

> Depuis quelques minutes, répondit Harry. J'allais descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

> Ron et Hermione ne sont pas levé ?

> Ron non, et Hermione je ne sais pas, dit Harry en se levant.

Severald hocha la tête puis baissa la voix et demanda en approchant la main du tatouage de Harry :

> Comment ça va, ce matin ?

> Ca va, répondit le Gryffondor. Il me fait mal mais pas plus qu'hier…

> Tu sais, pour cette histoire avec… Tu-Sais-Qui, tu devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore, dit Severald.

> Non, répondit Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je se suis fou ou qu'il m'a drogué. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la chose et, une fois que j'aurais ses pouvoirs, je le leur dirais, mais pas avant.

> Pourquoi le protège-tu, Harry ? demanda Severald. Il a quand même abusé de toi je ne sais combien de fois… J'étais là, j'ai tout vu…

> Je sais, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je refuse de révéler mon marché à Dumbledore, tout simplement parce que moi-même je l'ignore…

> Est-ce que… tu l'aime ? demanda alors Severald.

Harry regarda en direction de la cheminée puis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de dire :

> Je ne sais pas. Lui semble éprouver quelque chose pour moi, sinon il ne se serait pas montré aussi sympa ces deux dernières semaines. Cependant, pour ce qui de la réciprocité de la chose, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Severald… Quand il m'a dit qu'il pourrait me retirer ce tatouage, j'ai hésité puis j'ai refusé…

> Harry, dit Severald. Sors-toi de cet engrenage, je t'en conjure. Il ne faut pas que tu tombe amoureux de lui, il ne faut pas Harry…

> Je sais, dit Harry. Je sais…

Il se prit alors la tête à deux mains et se rassit.

> Je sais… répéta-t-il.

> Harry, calme-toi, dit alors Severald en approchant les mains.

> Ne me touche pas, dit Harry en se relevant brusquement. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Severald…

> Harry, calme-toi, je t'en prie…

Harry recula alors au travers de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle se turent et le regardèrent aller à reculons en se tenant la tête.

Hermione apparu alors à l'entrée de la salle et elle vit Harry s'adosser au mur entre les deux escaliers qui montaient aux dortoirs. Elle cligna des yeux et vit ensuite Severald s'avancer vers lui, les mains en avant.

> Harry, dit-il. Harry…

> Harry, dit Hermione.

Elle s'approcha sous le regard des autres élèves, et Ron émergea au même moment de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Il regarda Severald, puis Hermione et vit ensuite Harry dos au mur, se tenant la tête.

> Je ne sais pas… dit Harry. Je ne sais pas…

Soudain, sous les regards effarés des Gryffondors, une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut au beau milieu de la salle, à quelques pas de Harry qui se redressa subitement.

La silhouette avait quelque chose de très familier aux yeux de Severald et, quand il compris qui c'était, il tira sa baguette magique et dit :

> Toi !

> Tom ! s'exclama alors Harry.

La silhouette se retourna vers lui et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Tom… Tom… Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose… Mais c'est bien sûr !

> Voldemort ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sa baguette magique. _Stupéfix ! _hurla-t-elle ensuite.

Les élèves présents dans la salle se levèrent d'un bond en entendant ce simple nom et se mirent à hurler. Les fantômes rôdant dans les environs vinrent aux nouvelles et repartirent aussitôt chercher les professeurs.

Voldemort évita le sortilège de Stupéfixion et s'approcha de Harry. Le Gryffondor s'agrippa à sa robe et dit :

> Emmenez-moi, emmenez-moi loin d'ici, je vous en supplie…

Le Mage Noir prit alors les bras de Harry et disparu sans laisser de traces. Le sortilège d'Hermione alla s'écraser contre le mur près de Ron et Dumbledore arriva au même moment, suivit par McGonagall et Rogue, fraîchement remit de ses blessures.

> Professeur ! s'écria Hermione dans un vacarme épouvantable. Il est venu, il est venu ici, il a emmené Harry !

Ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que la jeune fille racontait, Dumbledore leva sa baguette magique et la fit exploser. Aussitôt, le silence revint dans la salle et tous les élèves, terrorisés, se tournèrent vers lui.

> Professeur, répéta Hermione. Voldemort était là, ici-même… Il est apparut d'un coup et Harry lui a demandé de l'emmener… Professeur…

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se détourna. Dumbledore regarda alors McGonagall puis les élèves et dit :

> Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle tout de suite. Professeur Rogue, allez chercher vos élèves et dites au professeur Chourave d'aller chercher les autres.

> Oui, professeur, dit Rogue.

Il disparut ensuite puis Dumbledore et McGonagall restèrent à regarder les élèves de Gryffondor quitter la Salle Commune. Certains montèrent réveiller ceux encore couchés puis, quand tout le monde fut levé et habillé, les deux professeurs retournèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les élèves étaient au milieu de la pièce. On avait repoussé les tables contre les murs et les élèves étaient massés au milieu, sans distinction de maison.

Le vacarme était infernal et Dumbledore du faire exploser deux fois de suite sa baguette magique pour que le silence revienne enfin.

> Écoutez-moi, chers élèves, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre à présent…

> Et comment le savez-vous ? demanda une fille de Serdaigle. IL a transplané chez les Gryffondors, au beau milieu d'eux etIL est repartit avec Potter ! Comment savez-vous que nous ne craignons rien ?

> Ouais ! C'est vrai ça ! dit un Pouffsouffle en brandissant son poing. Expliquez-nous si vous le savez !

La rumeur des conversations reprit et Dumbledore fit exploser sa baguette. Le silence revint puis il dit :

> Je sais que vous n'avez rien à craindre car Voldemort ne va pas s'en prendre à Poudlard ni a aucun de ses habitants. Il venait simplement chercher Harry car celui-ci l'avait appelé, tout simplement.

> Appelé ? dit un autre Pouffsouffle. Comment ça, appelé ?

Severald sortit alors de la foule et monta près sur l'estrade, devant la table de professeurs.

> Je suis Severald Malefoy, celui que Harry a prit comme garde du corps, dit-il. Si vous le voulez, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant le temps où Harry a été enlevé par Voldemort.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil aux professeurs et Dumbledore lui fit signe de venir. Il s'approcha et le directeur lui dit ne pas raconter que le Mage Noir avait abusé de Harry. Cela aurait été un trop grand choc pour toute la communauté sorcière.

> Alors ? demanda Severald en se tournant à nouveau vers les élèves.

> Ouais ! dit un Serpentard. Vas-y, raconte donc !

> Ouais !

Des autres approbations retentirent puis Dumbledore leva sa baguette et la dirigea sur les élèves. Un rayon bleuté en sortit et des chaises apparurent au milieu des élèves, posées au hasard.

Quand tous les élèves furent assis, Severald commença son histoire. Il raconta d'où il venait et comment il avait connu Harry. Il raconta comment, malgré sa propre souffrance, il avait soutenu Harry dans la sienne et l'avait aidé à s'accrocher à la vie malgré les mauvais traitements de Voldemort.

Parmi les élèves, un blond l'écoutait avidement. Drago Malefoy était pendu aux lèvres de son frère. Malgré son aversion pour lui, il avait envie de savoir d'où venait ce grand frère qui apparaît soudain dans sa vie et qui bouscule tout sur son passage.

> Voldemort m'a arraché à mes parents quand j'avais trois ans, dit Severald en réponse à une question qu'une fille de Serdaigle lui avait posée. J'ai ensuite été enfermé, selon les dires de mon père, Lucius Malefoy, dans divers endroits pendant quinze ans, puis, il y a deux ans, j'ai été transféré dans une autre cellule. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Harry. Il est apparu un soir encadré par deux Mangemorts. Il est resté avec moi deux semaines entières puis le professeur McGonagall est venu nous chercher. Harry s'étant attaché à moi, il lui a demandé de me sortir de là. Pour la première fois, j'ai alors pu voir le soleil et le monde extérieur. En plus de dix ans, je n'avais jamais mit les pieds dehors, j'étais incapable de me servir de la magie et je ne connaissais rien.

> Et pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui as-t-il tenu à récupérer Potter et pas toi, le 16 août ? demanda un Serdaigle.

Severald regarda le garçon de cinquième année qui avait posé la question, puis il regarda Dumbledore et un silence pensant s'en suivit.

> Professeur ? demanda Severald.

> Si tu te sens capable d'en supporter les conséquences, répondit Dumbledore.

Severald le regarda puis se tourna alors face à lui et retira d'un geste sa robe de sorcier. Il posa ensuite sa chemise de soie noire et, après avoir adressé une petite prière, il déploya ses immenses ailes noires. Aussitôt, des cris de surprise retentirent dans la salle et Dumbledore tapa du plat de la main sur la table.

Sans se retourner, Severald dit :

> Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait plus de moi. L'expérience pour laquelle j'ai servit de cobaye durant dix-sept longues années avait aboutit. J'étais devenu ce qu'il appelle un « Mangemort Supérieur ».

Se retournant, il ajouta :

> Cependant, je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je n'aspire pas à le devenir.

> On te comprend, dit un Gryffondor. Tu as passé quasiment toute ta vie dans les prisons de Tu-Sais-Qui… Cela m'étonnerais que tu veuilles devenir l'un de ses fidèles.

Severald hocha la tête en direction du garçon de Gryffondor qui avait parlé. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais l'avait déjà vu dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

> Cependant, reprit le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu va faire de ces ailes ? Certes, d'un côté, cela peut-être pratique, plus besoin de balai si tu veux voler, mais c'est quand même encombrant et, même si tu peux les cacher, tu seras toujours différent des autres de ton âge…

> Je te l'accorde, dit Severald.

Il fit disparaître ses ailes puis remit sa chemise et ajouta, tout en la boutonnant :

> Si je vous les ai montrées ce soir, c'est pour que vous puissiez comprendre mon histoire. Je n'ai pas été arraché à ma famille et retenu prisonnier pour rien. Cependant, et grâce à Harry, Voldemort ne pourra pas créer ses Mangemorts Supérieurs.

> Pourquoi ? demanda une fille de Serdaigle alors qu'un frisson de malaise parcourait la Grande Salle à l'énoncé de ce nom.

Severald la regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron qui étaient devant les rangs des élèves, assis sur des chaises côte à côte. La brunette lui fit un signe de tête puis Severald dit :

> Harry a passé les deux dernières semaines chez Vous-Savez-Qui. Quand il est revenu, la veille de la rentrée, il nous a raconté, à Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et moi-même, comment s'étaient passées ces deux semaines, et croyez-moi, nous avons étés surpris en l'entendant dire que Voldemort l'avait bien traité.

> Le crois-tu ? demanda un Serpentard.

Severald se tourna vers le garçon qui avait parlé, une espèce d'armoire à glace avec une masse de cheveux blonds sur le sommet de la tête et un visage de bouledogue.

> Crois-tu Potter quand il te dit que Tu-Sais-Qui l'a bien traité ? Peut-être te ment-il, non ?

> Harry ne sait pas mentir, dit Hermione en se levant. Quand il ment, nous le savons tout de suite parce qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Cependant, là, je peux te dire qu'il était sérieux. Très sérieux.

Elle regarda ensuite Severald qui tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci le regarda puis dit :

> Mr Malefoy ?

> Professeur, j'aurais quelque chose de très important à vous dire, dit Severald. C'est au sujet de Harry, mais je ne sais pas si les autres élèves ont le droit de le savoir…

> Très bien, dit Dumbledore.

Il tira de sa poche une horloge bizarre puis se leva et dit :

> Bien, il est tard, retournez tous en classe à présent. Vous en savez suffisamment.

Quelques élèves protestèrent puis tous finirent par se lever et quitter la Grande Salle.

Rejoignant Severald, Hermione et Ron écoutèrent le professeur Dumbledore lui demander de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le dernier cours de la matinée.

Cependant, dans le Manoir de Voldemort, Harry était prostré dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée pendant deux semaines. Assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées en tailleur, il se tenait la tête et balançait son buste d'avant en arrière en ne cessant de répéter « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… » tel un autiste.

A l'étage inférieur, le Mage Noir était avec les quelques Mangemorts lui étant encore fidèles. Il tenait une réunion extraordinaire qui avait pour sujet principal : Harry potter.

> Maître, pensez-vous vraiment que cela était réfléchit d'aller le chercher à Poudlard en apparaissant ainsi, au beau milieu de ses camarades ? Vous avez du semer une sacrée panique chez les Gryffondors…

> Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, répondit le Lord, assit dans un fauteuil à dossier haut, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre et un verre de vin à la main. Ses appels me vrillaient la tête…

> Depuis quand êtes-vous connecté à son esprit de façon si… comment dire… directe ? demanda un Mangemort. Nous savions que vous étiez déjà lié à son esprit depuis que vous avez essayé de le tuer, il y a seize ans, mais…

> Cela fait environ un mois, répondit Voldemort en posant son verre sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts puis le porta à ses lèvres et but une lampée de liquide rouge qui brillait à la lueur du feu bleu qui flambait derrière lui dans l'âtre. Cependant, je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce soir… J'ignore également pourquoi il m'a appelé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

> Peut-être est-ce lié au tatouage que vous lui avez imposé, dit un autre Mangemort. Étant donné que depuis que… depuis que vous vous êtes lié à lui physiquement, il suffisait peut-être une marque venant de vous pour que vous soyez ainsi intimement liés. Vous ne croyez pas ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Voldemort, pensif, en faisant tourner son verre à pied entre ses longs doigts.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent puis Voldemort ajouta :

> Bien ! Laissez-moi à présent. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour la semaine.

Les Mangemorts autour de la table, une dizaine au total, le saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis transplanèrent les uns après les autres. Quand le dernier eut disparu dans un craquement sonore, Voldemort termina son verre puis se leva et monta à l'étage.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Harry, il le trouva prostré sur son lit, les bras entourant ses jambes cette fois-ci, et le front posé contre ses genoux.

> Harry ?

Le garçon releva la tête et posa son menton sur le sommet de ses genoux. Il soupira puis se déplia et Voldemort alla s'asseoir au bord du lit.

> Harry, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Tu semble ennuyé, s'est-il passé quelque chose avec tes camarades ?

> Non… répondit Harry. Je ne crois pas… Je ne sais pas, ce matin, je me suis levé normalement, je suis descendu dans la Salle Commune, il y avait une douzaine d'élèves et, en attendant mon ami Ron, je me suis assit à une table et j'ai parcouru un parchemin publicitaire. Quand Severald est sortit de sa chambre, il est venu vers moi et m'a parlé. Cela a vite dévié sur vous et votre proposition, et puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai sentit mon tatouage me brûler, ma tête s'est mise à bourdonner et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, j'avais mal à la nuque et j'avais l'impression que le tatouage était en feu…

Regardant Voldemort, Harry demanda :

> Est-ce normal ?

Le Mage Noir le regarda un instant de ses yeux rouges puis détourna la tête et dit :

> Je l'ignore. C'est la première fois que j'utilise un tel tatouage. Je savais qu'il te ferait mal pendant un moment, mais j'ignorais qu'il pouvait ainsi altérer ton esprit…

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> Pour plus de sécurité, je pense que je vais te le retirer.

Il avança alors une main mais Harry le repoussa d'un geste en disant :

> Non, laissez-le où il est. Peut-être que je sais pourquoi il m'a fait si mal…

> Ha ?

> Oui.

Harry baissa alors la tête et dit à mi-voix :

> Ce matin, Severald m'a demandé si…

> Si ?

> Si je vous aimais.

> Pardon ?

Harry se jeta alors au milieu des oreillers qui s'empilaient à la tête du lit et Voldemort le regarda, interdit.

Baissant les yeux, il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, suivit du regard une mouette s'envoler vers le large puis il reporta son attention sur Harry. Se décalant sur la gauche, il se pencha alors vers le garçon et posa sa main gauche de l'autre côté de Harry, en veillant à ne pas le toucher.

Il approcha ensuite sa main droite de la joue gauche du jeune homme et effleura le tatouage rouge vif de son index. Celui-ci sembla alors geler et devint complètement blanc, pailleté de petites particules brillantes, tout comme du givre sur une vitre.

Sentant la douleur s'estomper, Harry tourna la tête sur la gauche et se tourna ensuite sur le dos. Il tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort qui le regardait, sa main droite suspendue dans les airs.

> Qu'avez-vous fait, demanda Harry. Je n'ai plus mal…

> Je l'ai gelé, répondit le Mage Noir. Ainsi tu n'auras plus mal. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas le laisser en sommeil longtemps, quelques heures tout au plus. Il faudra bien qu'il cicatrise.

> Évidemment, dit Harry sur un ton morne.

> Harry, dit Voldemort en se redressant. Je ne peux pas te garder ici, tu le sais. Ta place est à Poudlard, tu dois suivre tes cours.

> Je sais, dit Harry en se tournant sur le flanc droit, face au Mage Noir. Mais j'ai peur… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à Severald… C'est quand il a posé cette question que j'ai eut mal à la tête… Croyez-vous que cela ait un rapport quelconque ?

> Je ne sais pas, répondit Voldemort.

Harry regarda fixement le drap de soie noire puis il soupira et Voldemort lui caressa le visage de sa main gauche en disant :

Tu peux rester ici jusqu'au déjeuner, si tu veux. Après, je te renverrais à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas que tes amis s'inquiètent.

Harry se tourna alors à demi sur le dos et regarda le Mage Noir. Il leva une main et lui toucha le visage en disant :

> Malgré votre apparence peu humaine, vous avez gardé le cœur de Tom Jedusor.

Le Lord sourit légèrement puis Harry se redressa alors et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Quand il recula, il dit :

> Je vous rends le vôtre…

Voldemort le regarda un instant puis ferma ses yeux en amande avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre, un peu chamboulé.

Harry se rallongea et se recroquevilla en serrant un des gros coussins contre son ventre. Il se mit alors à sérieusement réfléchir à la question de Severald.

* * *

Je sais, il est court, mais essentiel

Le prochain est pour mecredi prochain ( attention, lemon ! )et en attendant, voici les RAR :

**ROSIEL** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et si tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite, continue de me lire, lol ! Kisu !

**LILIANE POTTER** : Encore une parente de Harry ? lol ! Pour ce qui est du corps de Harry une fois qu'il aura les pouvoirs de Voldemort ( s'il accepte ! Attention, il a pas encore donné sa reponse lol ! ), tu saura si il va ou non se transformer dans le chapitre... heu... onze ou douze je crois, je sais plus lol ! J'en ai pas mal d'avance des chapitres pour cette fic donc... Enfin ! Aller Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA** : Merci ! Voilà le suivant ! Kisu !

**MOKUREN01** : Horreur et Damnation ! lol ! Mais bien sûr que je te pardonne ! lol ! C'est pas ta faute si ton ordi plante, à moins evidemment que tu l'ai fait exprès mais là je peux rien prouver lol ! Mais c pas grave si tu met pas une review à chaque chapitre, t'inquiète pas ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA **: Nan nan, t'inquiete pas ! lol ! Pas d'Hermione / Dray. Cette fic est defnintivement gay, lol ! Sauf peut-etre d'ici une dizaine de chapitre ou vous aurez un autre couple, hetero, lui, mais chut! j'en dit pas plus, lol ! Aller Kisu !

**6EIREANN** : Alors, comme je disais dans une reponse plus haut, oui, Voldemort est devenu ce qu'il est, donc tout pas beau, à cause de ses pouvoirs. Mais il a pas changé en un jour ou un an. Je crois avoir precisé dans le chapitre precedent qu'il avait plus de soixante ans... Je te laisse cogiter, lol ! Aller Kisu !

Aller, à la semaine prochaine !

Phenix


	8. Chapter VIII

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un lemon ! Bon d'accord, pas très detaillé, mais au moins, c'est un vrai cette fois-ci lol !

Aller, tout de suite, les RAR :

**VIERGE** : Desolée pour le retard, j'avais pas tout à fait bouclé le chapitre. Mais bon, le voilà ! Aller, bonne lecture, Kisu !

**MOKUREN01** : Rah ! Horreur ! Pas internet pendant un mois, mais comment tu va faire lol ! Moi serieux, je pourrais pas. lol ! Bon ben, je te souhaite bonne lecture mais comme tu lira ce chap dans un mois, tu ne aura d'autres à lire derriere, peut-etre trois ou quatre, va savoir ! lol ! Aller, Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : desolée pour le retard mais comme je l'ai dit plus, haut j'avais pas tout a fait boucl le chapitre. M'enfin, c bon, je suis dans les temps non ? lol ! Sinon, pour Hermione, je sais pas encore avec qui je vais la caser. En fait, je dois dire que je l'ai un peu mise de côté, tout comme Ron... Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Aller, Kisu et bonne lecture !

**AMY KEIRA** : Merci pour ta review et voilà le prochain chapitre ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Harry passa bien deux heures à chercher une réponse à la question de Severald, mais, à chaque fois qu'il trouvait un semblant de réponse, quelque chose venait tout chambouler. Cela l'énervait, si bien qu'il finit par se lever du lit et alla se planter devant la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. L'odeur légèrement piquante de la mer vint lui fouetter le visage et il respira à pleins poumons. Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer et sursauta quand une haute silhouette se profila dans son champ de vision.

Se retournant brusquement, il soupira en voyant que ce n'était que Voldemort.

> Vous m'avez fait peur, dit le Gryffondor. Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer…

Le Mage Noir ne répondit pas et s'approcha de Harry. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Soudain, comme dans un film au ralentit, tous deux réduisirent l'espace entre eux, et, l'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient avec passion.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui ne faisait guère qu'une tête de plus que lui, et le Lord posa ses mains sur la taille du Gryffondor.

Quand ils brisèrent le contact, Voldemort serra Harry dans ses bras en disant :

> Je crois que je suis devenu faible, Harry…

> Pourquoi ? demanda le Gryffondor en reculant. Il n'y a aucune raison… Si vous étiez vraiment faible, vous ne vous appelleriez pas Lord Voldemort.

Harry chercha à capter le regard flamboyant de l'homme devant lui, puis, quand le Lord releva la tête, Harry lui sourit. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et vit qu'il était dix heures passées.

> Je peux encore rester un peu ? demanda-t-il. Il reste deux heures avant le déjeuner…

Voldemort le regarda puis, tout à coup, il sentit un frisson lui descendre le dos. Il venait d'apercevoir une lueur peu rassurante dans le regard vert du jeune homme. La seconde suivante, il atterrissait lourdement sur le lit et Harry s'installait à cheval sur lui en disant :

> Nous pourrions… nous divertir…

> Harry, attends, dit le Lord en l'empêchant de l'embrasser. Tu es certain de vouloir… ?

Harry le regarda et l'ombre d'un sourire étira le coin droit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne dise :

> Et pourquoi pas ?

> Harry…

> Auriez-vous peur ? demanda alors Harry.

> Moi non, mais…

Il se redressa alors et susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry qui sourit puis dit :

> Ne vous en faites pas. Après ce que j'ai enduré dans la cellule, je peux bien endurer cela.

Il sourit à nouveau puis se pencha sur l'homme et l'embrassa. Voldemort se laissa faire, puis, tout à coup, il poussa Harry et fit en sorte qu'il se retrouve sous lui.

> Vous prenez les choses en main ? demanda Harry.

> En effet…

Le Lord glissa alors une main sur le ventre de Harry et emprisonna l'entrejambes du garçon qui se crispa légèrement en fermant à demi les yeux.

Voldemort l'embrassa dans le cou puis revint sur les lèvres et Harry, tout en embrassant le Mage Noir, s'affairait à détacher les agrafes d'argent qui retenaient fermées la tunique de l'homme. Il parvint rapidement à toutes les faire sauter et s'affaira ensuite à caresser le torse blanc qui, contre toute attente, était plutôt bien charpenté. Les muscles des pectoraux étaient bien dessinés, de même que les abdominaux que l'on pouvait aisément dessiner du doigt.

Se redressant, le Lord se débarrassa du haut de sa tunique et Harry passa ses mains dans son dos, sentant sous ses doigts les muscles durs rouler sous la peau blanche. Il entreprit ensuite d'ôter sa robe de sorcier à Harry, mais le vêtement était fait d'une seule pièce et l'on ne pouvait l'ôter qu'en le passant par la tête. Cela contraria légèrement l'homme qui, d'un geste de la main, finit par céder à la solution de facilité en se servant de la magie pour dévêtir son amant.

Harry sourit légèrement en sentant l'homme le caresser puis il lui enfonça les ongles dans les omoplates et Voldemort se crispa légèrement et ses baisers se firent plus pressants…

Cependant, à Poudlard, Hermione, Ron et Severald avaient du mal à se concentrer sur le professeur Flitwick qui débitait son cours de sa petite voix criaillante tout en marchant en long et en large sur des piles de grimoires.

Tous trois s'inquiétaient pour Harry. Pourquoi avait-il ainsi fait venir Voldemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Et comment Voldemort faisait-il pour passer le bouclier anti-transplanage du château ? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Le Mage Noir était-il en train de le torturer ou… faisaient-ils autre chose ?

Cette pensée fit frémir les trois amis au même moment et ils se regardèrent avec un hochement de tête, celui qui veut dire « Ne vous en faites pas. »

Malheureusement aucun des trois ne se sentit rassuré et Hermione, pourtant si bonne en sortilèges, rata le sortilège pourtant simple que le petit professeur Flitwick lui avait donné à faire pour le montrer en exemple à la classe.

> Hé bien, Miss Granger ? couina Flitwick.

> Je suis désolée, professeur, dit Hermione en se rasseyant. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire de la magie…

Flitwick la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête et dit :

> Très bien, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez aller dehors en attendant la cloche.

Les élèves se levèrent alors dans un silence étrange et Flitwick ne manqua pas d'en faire part à ses collègues quand il rejoignit la salle des professeurs.

> Comprenez-les, dit Sinistra, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Vous-Savez-Qui en personne s'est pointé dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Dans Poudlard ! Le seul lieu encore réputé pour ses protections magiques anti-Mangemorts !

Dans son coin, McGonagall corrigeait des copies tout en écoutant le professeur d'Astronomie déblatérer sur l'évènement du matin. Soudain, elle posa sa plume et dit :

> Écoutez, professeur Sinistra. J'ai moi-même participé à la protection de ce château, il y a quarante ans, et je peux vous dire que les sorts que le Directeur et moi-même avons jetés sur les murs de cette école sont infranchissables, même pour un Mage Noir tel que Voldemort.

> Alors expliquez-nous comment il a fait pour pénétrer chez les Gryffondors, dit Sinistra, légèrement agacée.

> Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y était pas, répondit McGonagall.

> Pardon ?

> Je veux dire, il n'y était pas « vraiment », reprit McGonagall. Les sortilèges qui protègent ce château empêchent toute matière physique d'être re-matérialisée à l'intérieur des murs ou du parc. On ne peut pas transplaner dans le domaine de Poudlard. Non, personnellement, je pense que Voldemort doit se servir d'une sorte de projection astrale très sophistiquée pour pénétrer ainsi, semble-t-il, dans le domaine.

> Une projection astrale ne peut pas toucher les objets ou les gens et encore moins disparaître avec, dit Sinistra, les sourcils froncés.

> Je viens de dire qu'il utilisait peut-être une projection astrale « sophistiquée », dit McGonagall en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Avec tous les pouvoirs qu'il possède, il ne doit pas lui être compliqué d'augmenter la puissance d'une forme astrale de façon à ce que nous puissions être trompés.

> Cela ne m'étonnerait guère d'un homme comme lui, dit Flitwick. Cependant, pourquoi Potter l'a-t-il fait venir ici ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il repartit avec lui ? Aux dires des Gryffondors, beaucoup ont entendu Potter _demander_ à Vous-Savez-Qui de l'emmener… J'avoue être un peu perdu, ajouta-t-il en grimpant laborieusement sur un fauteuil presque aussi haut que lui.

McGonagall regarda ses collègues tour à tour puis elle pesa le pour et le contre et finit par leur révéler ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux semaines où Harry avait été retenu prisonnier par le Mage Noir. Tous les professeurs présents dans la pièce eurent des exclamations horrifiées, tous sauf le nouveau professeur de DCFM qui se contenta de secouer lentement la tête.

> Professeur Shrapnel, dit McGonagall. Cette nouvelle ne semble pas vous affecter, qu'en pensez-vous ?

> Que dois-je en penser, à votre avis ? répondit le professeur Shrapnel, une jeune femme au visage en pointe, aux longs cheveux bruns et soyeux et aux yeux en amande d'une impressionnante couleur jaune. Je trouve cela tout simplement honteux de faire subir un tel traitement à un gosse de dix-sept ans, reprit-elle. Oser porter la main sur un enfant est un acte odieux qui mériterait un enfermement à Azkaban ou pire, l'absorption de force d'une potion tue-sorcier.

> Allons, n'y allez-vous un peu fort ? demanda Sinistra.

> Oh que non ! répondit Shrapnel. Je sais de quoi je parle !Il y a des années, j'ai été victime de telles inhumanités. J'etais très jeune à l'epoque, j'avais moins de dix ans et j'ai reussit à en parler. De ce fait, je n'ai plus peur des hommes, mais je sais parfaitement ce que Potter a dû ressentir quand cette immonde face de serpent a posé ses mains sur lui…

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras de son fauteuil.

A cette confession, Sinistra et McGonagall froncèrent les sourcils et McGonagall vit rouge. Elle se leva en empilant ses parchemins puis quitta la salle, direction le bureau de Dumbledore.

Une fois qu'elle y fut, elle y entra sans attendre que le professeur l'y invite et elle tomba sur Lucius Malefoy et sa femme qui discutaient tranquillement avec Dumbledore autour d'une tasse de thé fumant.

> Professeur McGonagall ? dit Dumbledore, étonné de la voir débarquer ainsi dans son bureau. Quelque chose d'urgent ?

> Non, pas spécialement, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose, gênée de déranger. Je voulais simplement vous parler au sujet de Shrapnel.

> Shrapnel ? demanda Dumbledore. Ha oui ! Le nouveau professeur de Défense ! Excusez-moi, professeur, mais, est-ce urgent ?

> Pas spécialement, répondit McGonagall. Je… Je vais attendre dehors.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et McGonagall s'éloigna. Elle quitta le bureau et ferma la porte contre laquelle elle s'appuya en soupirant.

Au même moment, à bien des centaines de kilomètres de là, deux amants s'aimaient paisiblement dans l'intimité d'une chambre.

Harry gémissait doucement sous les caresses du Mage Noir qui semblait sérieusement vouloir se faire pardonner les actes de cruauté dont il avait fait preuve quelques semaines auparavant. Allongé sur le jeune homme, Voldemort le pénétrait lentement, cherchant à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible et le moins de douleur. Ses coups de reins étaient souples et doux, si bien que Harry avait du mal à rester conscient tellement le plaisir le submergeait.

Caressant le dos et les reins de l'homme, Harry haletait dans le cou du Lord et celui-ci l'embrassait doucement en continuant ses vas et viens.

Cambré, Harry sentait le membre dur de l'homme aller et venir en lui et cela le faisait sombrer presque dans l'inconscience. Pas qu'il n'aimât pas cela, au contraire. C'était tellement bon qu'il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas.

Tout à coup, Voldemort se figea et grogna légèrement. Harry se cambra pour l'accueillir une dernière fois, puis l'homme s'effondra sur lui en haletant doucement. Il se retira ensuite en se tournant sur le dos et Harry se blotti contre son torse luisant de sueur.

Ils s'endormirent ensuite et lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il était seul dans l'immense lit drapé de soie noire.

Se tournant sur le dos, il s'étira et se mit ensuite sur le flanc droit, de façon à pouvoir voir la chambre en entier. Mais il avait beau regarder, il n'y avait plus trace du Mage Noir ni d'aucun de ses habits.

Harry soupira puis se mit sur le ventre et se rendormi.

Ce fut Voldemort qui le réveilla, une bonne heure plus tard, mais aussi la faim.

> Harry…

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grognant puis cligna des paupières et finit par ouvrir enfin les yeux pour de bon. Le Mage Noir était assit au bord du lit, un sourire etirant ses lèvres si fines qu'elles en etaient presque invisibles.

> Il est midi, Harry, dit alors Voldemort quand le garçon se tourna sur le flanc en posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme. Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard maintenant…

> Oh non… gémit Harry. Pas déjà…

> Je suis désolé, dit le Lord en caressant le dos du garçon. Mais je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te garder ici…

> S'il te plait… dit Harry.

Le Lord ne s'étonna pas que le garçon lui dise « tu », et répondit :

> Non, Harry. Je ne peux pas. Ta place est à Poudlard. Aller, lève-toi maintenant.

Il se leva alors et s'éloigna vers la porte de la chambre.

> Tom, attend ! dit Harry en se redressant. Excuses-moi…

Voldemort le regarda puis baissa la tête et dit :

> Habille-toi, Harry. Je vais te ramener à Poudlard.

> Tom !

Mais le Lord avait déjà quitté la chambre et, maugréant, Harry ne fit ni une ni deux. En deux secondes, il fut habillé et il descendit au rez-de-chaussée du Manoir en manquant de s'étaler en bas des escaliers.

> Tom, dit-il en entrant dans la salle à manger illuminée par le soleil jouant sur les argenteries dans les vitrines. Tom, pardon, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'insister…

Voldemort se tourna vers le garçon et le regarda. Harry s'approcha alors et se blottit entre les bras de l'homme qui dit :

> Tu es pardonné, mais je ne veux plus que tu insiste quand je dis quelque chose, c'est compris ?

> Si tu veux, dit Harry en relevant la tête.

> Mange donc quelque chose, après, je te ramène à Poudlard.

> Inutile, dit Harry. Je mangerais à Poudlard.

> Comme tu veux. As-tu des affaires ?

> Mis à part mes vêtements, non, répondit Harry.

> Alors allons-y.

> Attend, dit alors Harry. Avant, dis-moi comment tu fais pour passer le bouclier de Poudlard…

Voldemort sourit légèrement puis dit :

> Je ne le passe pas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire.

> Mais alors ?

> Ce n'est pas « moi » qui ait pénétré à Poudlard ce matin pour aller te chercher, expliqua le Lord. Mais ma forme astrale. Si tu veux, j'ai projeté mon esprit jusqu'à toi et, grâce à la puissance de mes pouvoirs, j'ai pu apparaître devant toi et sous les yeux terrorisés de tes camarades.

> Mais comment as-tu fait pour me ramener ici ?

> Je t'ai intégré à ma forme astrale, dit Voldemort. Tout simplement. Ainsi, ton corps était protégé par mon esprit lors du passage du bouclier, et il en sera de même pour le retour. Cependant, faire une telle chose me fatigue et je ne peux pas le faire plus de deux fois dans la même journée.

> Un aller et un retour, dit Harry avec un petit sourire gourmand.

> Oh non, dit Voldemort. Je vois où tu veux en venir, et il n'est pas question que tu remettes les pieds ici cette semaine ou simplement sur demande.

> Mais pourquoi ?

> Harry…

> Désolé.

> Aller, allons-y maintenant.

Harry soupira puis Voldemort lui saisit les épaules et ferma les yeux. Un observateur extérieur aurait alors pu voir une forme grise s'élever du Lord Noir, telle une ombre, envelopper Harry puis disparaître avec lui en laissant le corps de l'homme debout.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, certains élèves étaient en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. D'autres arrivaient des différents endroits du château et l'apparition subite de Harry et Voldemort au beau milieu du hall les fit tous hurler de terreur.

Aussitôt, les professeurs et les élèves qui étaient dans la Grande Salle se ruèrent dehors et Hermione, Ron et Severald jouèrent des coudes pour passer devant les autres.

> Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en envoyant voler un petit Serdaigle de première année.

Harry se tourna vers elle, mais, quand elle vit la haute silhouette derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules, elle se figea et recula même d'un ou deux pas.

Severald se heurta à elle puis la contourna et s'approcha.

> Restez où vous êtes Mr Malefoy, dit la voix de Dumbledore alors que les élèves s'écartaient sur son chemin. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous faire…

Il se planta alors devant les élèves et ajouta :

> Tom. Peux-ton savoir ce que tu fait ici ? Il vaudrait mieux pour toi de déguerpir sur-le-champ si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer. Tu es chez moi ici, je te rappelle.

> Je le sais, dit Voldemort sans lâcher les épaules de Harry. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester. Je ramène seulement Harry chez lui. Et puis, tu ne peux pas me tuer, Dumbledore.

> Ha ? En est-tu sûr ?

Harry fronça les sourcils quand Dumbledore glissa une main dans la manche de sa robe, puis il dit :

> Professeur Dumbledore, à votre place je lâcherais cette baguette…

> Ce n'est pas vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore.

> Lâchez-la, répéta Harry sur un ton calme.

Il posa une main sur celle que Voldemort avait posée sur son épaule droite, puis il ajouta :

> Quoi que vous fassiez vous ne pourrez pas le tuer. Pas ici en tous cas.

Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils broussailleux puis Voldemort pressa légèrement l'épaule de Harry en disant :

> Je vais y aller, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils te fassent du mal.

> Comme tu veux, dit Harry en levant la tête vers lui.

Voldemort baissa alors la tête et, sous les regards abasourdis de tous les élèves et des professeurs les entourant, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que Voldemort ne se redresse et n'effleure de la main le tatouage de Harry. Celui-ci redevint rouge vif, puis Voldemort disparu comme une ombre.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru le hall et Harry regarda alors les professeurs avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il fit ensuite volte face et s'en alla en riant pour lui-même.

Les élèves le laissèrent passer, trop choqués pour le retenir et, quand il eut atteint le haut des escaliers de marbre, Harry éclata littéralement de rire, provoquant un sérieux trouble parmi ses camarades.

> Par Merlin… gémit Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à encaisser. Dites-moi que j'ai rêvé, dites-moi qu'ils ne…

> Désolé, Hermione, dit Ron. Mais je crois que tout le monde a bien vu la même chose…

Hermione porta une main à sa poitrine et Severald la soutint par un bras alors qu'elle défaillait.

> Mr Weasley, accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie, dit Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy, venez avec moi, il semblerait qu'une explication s'impose.

> Je n'ai aucune explication à cela, professeur, dit Severald en suivant le vieil homme et la douzaine de professeurs qui l'entouraient. Je vous assure.

> Nous en parlerons dans mon bureau, dit McGonagall. Venez, monsieur, il est juste là.

Elle ouvrit alors une porte et tout le monde s'engouffra dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Dumbledore alla aussitôt s'asseoir derrière le bureau et McGonagall prit place sur une autre chaise. Les autres professeurs et Severald restèrent debout.

> Allez-y, nous vous écoutons, dit McGonagall.

Severald la regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et finit par répéter aux professeurs ce que Harry leur avait confié sur la passation de pouvoir entre Voldemort et lui, et sur la façon dont cela devait se passer. Il raconta tout ce qu'avait dit Harry, n'oublia rien, pas une seule des paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

A la fin de son récit, les professeurs étaient silencieux, et McGonagall semblait choquée.

> Sortez, dit soudain Dumbledore. Laissez-nous seuls avec Mr Malefoy.

Les autres professeurs sortirent alors en parlant entre eux puis, quand la porte du bureau se fut refermée, le vieux directeur dit :

> Êtes-vous certain que c'est là tout ce qu'il vous a dit, Mr Malefoy ?

> Absolument certain, répondit Severald avec un hochement de tête. Je n'ai rien inventé, Harry a dit tout cela la veille de la rentrée, lorsqu'il est revenu parmi nous, au Chaudron Baveur.

> Et à votre avis, la passation aurait déjà été effectuée ? demanda McGonagall.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Severald. Ils avaient l'ai très proche tout à l'heure…

> Pour ça ! dit McGonagall. Qui peut-être plus proche que deux personnes qui s'embrassent en public ? Professeur, il faut empêcher cela à tous prix. Harry n'est pas voué à « pactiser » avec l'ennemi. Il doit le tuer, la prophétie l'a dit !

> Je sais ce qu'a dit la prophétie, Minerva, dit Dumbledore, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Et je suis d'accord. Cependant, si, comme je le crois, Harry et Tom ont « sauté le pas », il n'est plus question d'essayer de raisonner Harry. Il fera de nouveau appel à Tom dès qu'il aura envie de le voir, créant ainsi une nouvelle vague de panique dans le collège.

> Il faut empêcher cela, dit McGonagall. Renforçons les défenses du château pour ne pas qu'il puisse entrer…

> J'y ai pensé, Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Cependant, il n'existe pas de sortilèges capables de bloquer l'esprit d'une personne. Les formes astrales, aussi puissantes soient-elles, ne sont retenues que par une seule chose, le lien qui les unis au corps de la personne qui les contrôle. Brisez ce lien, et la forme astrale disparaît. Cependant, pour briser un lien astral, il faut tuer celui qui contrôle la forme astrale. Malheureusement, seul Harry est en mesure de tuer Voldemort et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'a pas ce genre de choses à l'esprit.

> Ils peuvent aussi nous narguer, dit McGonagall.

> Non, dit Severald. Je ne pense pas, professeur. Harry est la personne la plus sincère que je connais. Je l'ai vu dès qu'il a atterrit dans ma cellule… S'il a décidé de frayer avec Voldemort, rien ne l'en empêchera, surtout pas nous. Il serait même capable de nous faire du mal si jamais nous nous amusions à l'empêcher d'aller le retrouver. Je ne le connais pas encore très bien, mais je sais qu'il peut devenir très méchant…

> Je le sais, dit Dumbledore. L'année passée, il a sérieusement blessé votre frère dans un match de Quidditch décisif. Drago est resté près d'une semaine à l'infirmerie.

> Ha ? Il ne m'en a rien dit, dit Severald. Remarquez, ajouta-t-il. Il refuse toujours de me parler. Bref, pour en revenir à Harry, je vous en supplie, professeur, laissez-moi régler cette histoire. Harry a confiance ne moi, il ne pensera pas que mes ordres viennent de vous…

Il regarda Dumbledore, puis McGonagall et ajouta :

> Et si j'échoue, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne crée plus d'ennuis pour personne.

> Et comment ? demanda McGonagall.

> Je suis doté de plus de puissance magique que les autres élèves de cette école et peut-être même que vous, adultes. Il suffirait que je lui lance un sortilège d'amnésie pour qu'il redevienne comme avant.

> Pour Harry, cela peut fonctionner, dit Dumbledore. Mais si vous effacez la mémoire de Harry et que Voldemort n'a plus de nouvelles de lui, il se posera des questions et finira par débarquer ici pour le récupérer. Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Contentez-vous pour l'instant de lui parler. Essayez de le raisonner du mieux possible, giflez-le au besoin, mais essayez de le faire revenir sur un plan de réalité normal. Vous avez carte-blanche. Vous pouvez retourner déjeuner.

Severald hocha la tête puis s'inclina légèrement et quitta le bureau.

> Professeur, dit McGonagall une fois le jeune homme partit. S'il échoue, qu'allons-nous faire ? Potter est déjà très puissant et s'il hérite des pouvoirs de Voldemort, il deviendra incontrôlable…

> Je sais, Minerva, je sais… soupira Dumbledore.

Il se leva ensuite et dit, tout en contournant le bureau :

> Si Mr Malefoy échoue dans sa tentative, je me chargerais personnellement de Harry.

Il avait l'air decidé et McGonagall frissonna legerement. Elle avait rarement vu son directeur aussi determiné.


	9. Chapter IX

Recoucoue tout le monde ! C'est la rentrée pour tout le monde, même pour moi qui ne travaille pas, lol ! Aller, je repdnre l'update des fics et voici le chapitre 9 de cette fic que vous êtes nombreux(ses) a lire ! Mais tout de suite place aux RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Merci pour ta review, tu es fidèle, c'est genial ! Bonne Lecture !

**AMY KEIRA** : Après des vacances bien meritée, l'auteuze reprend du service (même si j'avais pas arreté, lol ) et voici donc la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**DARKYUMI** : Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**GRIFFOUNETTE** : Ha... Tu veux une Happy End pour Harry et Tom ? Hum... Au risque de te decevoir, fallait m'en parler avant, j'aurais peut-etre fait en sorte que. Desolée. J'espere que tu va continuer à lire ma fic malgré tout. Aller, Bonne Lecture !

**CASSIE** : Merci pour ta review, Bonne Lecture !

**ROSIEL** : Mechant ? Mon Harry ? Allons donc... Disons simplement qu'il en profite. Il a reussit à briser la coquille du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps alors pourquoi se priver de se faire chouchouter et envier ? lol ! Aller, Bonne Lecture !

**FIFI BRINDACIER** : Oui, oui ! Voilà la suite ! C'est la rentrée et je reprend les updates ! Bonne Lecture !

**DICESMASTER** : Ok sans problème, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**POTTERxMALEFOY** : T'inquiete pas, je le prend mon temps, j'essaie de vous pondre des chapitres convenables qui meritent ce nom et pas un petit machin de trois pages ;). Tous mes chapitres font minium huit pages maximum quinze. Ca depend de mon inspi du moment en fait. lol ! Aller, voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**LILIX28** : DMxGH ? Sûrement pas. Je n'aime pas les fics "normales" avec un coupe garcon/fille, lol ! Je ne fait que dans le Yaoi. De toutes façons, je n'arrive pa à cerrer un couple normal. lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IX

Harry passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans le dortoir des septième année de Gryffondor. Allongé sur son lit, il songeait au moment de bonheur suprême qu'il venait de connaître avec celui qui était, il y a moins de deux mois, l'homme à abattre, son pire ennemi.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Voldemort se montreraits aussi doux et précieux avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal, de le casser…

Harry soupira puis sourit et s'assit. Il avait entendu du bruit dans l'escalier et, tirant sa baguette magique, il attendit l'intrus. Personne ne vint et il se rallongea en posant sa baguette le long de sa cuisse droite, à portée de main.

Sans le vouloir, il était soudain devenu méfiant et, depuis qu'il avait vu Dumbledore debout devant lui, face à Voldemort, prêt à en finir sur-le-champ avec lui, il se demandait si finalement, il avait choisit le bon camp.

Soudain, quelque chose à son esprit lui fit mal et il dit à voix haute :

> Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ? Le camp de Dumbledore est le meilleur, les Mangemorts sont des êtres affreux qu'il faut éliminer. Quant à Voldemort et bien…

> Voldemort aussi doit être éliminé, dit une voix près de la porte.

Harry fit un bond et saisit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur le nouveau venu et Ron dit :

> Holà ! On se calme, Harry. Zen, mon vieux.

> Tu m'as fait peur, dit Harry en reposant sa baguette sur son matelas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, les cours ne sont pas encore finis…

> Non, mais pour nous si, dit Ron. Hermione a encore Arithmancie mais nous, on a finit. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ? T'es resté tout l'après-midi ici ?

> Oui.

> A quoi faire ?

> Rien, répondit Harry. Je réfléchissais.

> A quoi ?

Harry regarda son meilleur ami s'asseoir en tailleur sur son propre lit, puis il soupira et dit :

> Pardon, Ron…

> Hein ?

> Pardonne-moi de vous avoir ainsi faussé compagnie ce matin, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Ce n'était pas très loyal de ma part, mais… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de l'appeler…

> Tu semble très intime avec lui, dit Ron. Est-ce simplement parce que tu as passé deux semaines chez lui ou…

> Il y a autre chose ? acheva Harry. Il y a en effet autre chose qu'une simple estime entre Tom et moi, dit Harry. Jusqu'à ce matin, s'en était ainsi, mais depuis, tout à changé.

Ron ferma les yeux puis dit en soupirant:

> Vous avez couché ensemble...

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de dire :

> Pardon, Ron… Pardon…

> Harry, dit Ron. Cesse de répandre ainsi en excuses, tu n'y peux rien… L'attirance physique ne se contrôle pas, ce serait trop beau sinon.

> Tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis désolé ?

> Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien, Harry, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Harry sourit puis dit :

> Comme j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras pour te montrer à quel point je suis soulagé ! Malheureusement, avec ce tatouage, je ne peux pas…

> A quoi sert-il exactement ?

> Voldemort me l'a dessiné pour que je n'oublie pas que je lui appartiens, en quelque sorte. Il va aussi servir pour la passation de pouvoirs, reprit le Gryffondor. Pour le moment, il cicatrise, voilà pourquoi je ne peux toucher personne sous peine de souffrir. D'ici à samedi, il redeviendra noir et sera définitif.

> En parlant de samedi, dit Ron. Tu vas y aller quand même ?

Harry hocha la tête.

> Il m'interdit de l'appeler pour que j'aille le voir pendant la semaine et je ne peux pas insister pour le faire changer d'avis. J'ai essayé ce matin et j'ai réussit à le vexer. Samedi, j'irais donc au Manoir et je récupérerais les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort.

> Harry ? Puis-je poser une question ?

> Oui, vas-y…

> Fais-tu cela par amour ou y es-tu obligé ?

> Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Harry. Je ne récupère pas les pouvoirs du plus puissant Mage de tous les temps par amour, ni parce que j'y suis obligé. C'est un choix que j'ai fait mais j'avoue que mon affection pour Tom joue un grand rôle dans l'histoire. Tu vois, il a décidé de repartir à zéro, mais il ne veut pas que tout ce qu'il a accumulé comme pouvoirs divers soit perdu. Il est vieux à présent, il a plus de quatre-vingt ans et il sait parfaitement qu'il n'arrivera pas à atteindre l'immortalité comme il le voulait. De plus, il doit être malade car ce matin, quand nous avons fait… quand nous nous sommes aimés, il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère ou le gêner de quelque façon que cela soit.

Ron fronça les sourcils en essayant de chasser les images de son ami et de Voldemort en train de s'aimer, puis il demanda :

> Tu veux dire qu'il est impuissant ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

> Il n'est cependant pas encore gâteux, il le sait parfaitement, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il s'est éloigné de moi, mais je ne veux pas l'obliger à en parler s'il ne le veut pas.

> Tu fais bien, dit Ron. C'est là une preuve de grande maturité d'esprit que de garder pour soit ce que l'on sait des problèmes des autres. Cependant, Harry, dis-toi bien que tu ne risque que des problèmes en fréquentant de cette façon Voldemort. D'ici à demain, les gens vont envoyer des lettres de partout, des Beuglantes surtout… Tu es notre héros, Harry, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort à l'âge de un an, et voilà que tu t'associe à lui… C'est le monde à l'envers, tous les espoirs que les sorciers avaient mis en toi s'effondrent d'un seul coup…

> Arrête de me faire culpabiliser, Ron, dit Harry. Je ne sais déjà plus quoi faire alors…

> Pardon, dit Ron.

> J'aime Tom, Ron, le comprend-tu ?

Ron hocha la tête.

> Il m'aime aussi, je le sais, sinon il n'aura pas accepté mes avances ce matin. Cependant, quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe ailleurs, et quand je suis ici, tout revient au triple galop dans ma tête et j'ai alors l'impression qu'elle déborde, comme une casserole de lait oubliée sur le feu…

Ron imagina son ami avec une casserole de lait débordante à la place de la tête et il sourit légèrement. Se reprenant, il dit :

> C'est bien que tu sois conscient de tout cela, Harry. Mais cela ne va en rien t'aider. Tu sais, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : arrête tout pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Peu importe si tu souffre après, mais arrête les dégâts maintenant. Si tu attends trop, tu va encore plus souffrir et tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir. Voldemort est un adulte, ce ne sera sûrement pas la première peine de cœur qu'il aura, quant à ton cas, nous seront là pour te soutenir et t'aider à remonter la pente. Récupère ses pouvoirs si tu veux, Harry, mais ne va pas plus loin avec lui, sinon tu risque d'y laisser des plumes, beaucoup de plumes.

Harry continua de fixer la couverture rouge de son lit puis déplia ses jambes et en laissa tomber une dans le vide en soupirant.

> Tu crois ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

> Oui, dit Ron. J'en suis persuadé.

Un silence s'imposa alors puis Ron reprit :

> Peut-être que pour aller bien, tu as besoin d'avoir à tes côtés quelqu'un qui représente la force. Voldemort est parfait dans cette catégorie, mais il n'est pas vraiment le meilleur des saints, tu le sais depuis longtemps. Je pense que si tu cherche ainsi quelqu'un pour te soutenir, c'est parce que tu n'as pas eut de parents et que tu as perdu Sirius très vite. Moi, tu vois, j'ai mon père, j'ai cinq grands frères en comptant Percy, mais toi, tu n'a personne, mis à part ma famille et Severald, mais ils ne sont pas « à toi ».

> Tu sais quoi, Ron ?

> Non ?

> Tu devrais faire psy.

> Psy ?

> C'est un métier chez les Moldus, dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est une sorte de Médicomage qui soigne l'esprit des gens. Il y a beaucoup de Moldus qui sont malade dans leur tête.

> Chez les sorciers aussi, rassure-toi, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Cependant, le compliment de Harry l'avait touché car ses oreilles étaient devenues rouge vif.

Reprenant un air sérieux, Ron reprit :

> Harry, promet-moi de repenser à tout ce que je t'ai dit après la passation de pouvoirs. Aimer quelqu'un, s'est bien, mais dans ton cas, cela peut se transformer rapidement en drogue, si bien que tu va finir par ne plus pouvoir te passer de Voldemort. Il faut que tu arrête tout maintenant, sinon, ce sera trop tard, tu sera prit dans l'engrenage et tu ne pourras plus t'en sortir, même avec notre aide.

Harry regarda son ami puis baissa les yeux et soupira.

> C'est promit, dit-il alors. Je vais y réfléchir, mais pas cette semaine. Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de me faire pardonner d'avoir fait peur à tout le monde en disparaissant ainsi et en faisant entrer Voldemort dans l'enceinte du château.

> Si tu leur dis ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, ils te pardonneront, j'en suis certain.

> Merci, Ron. T'es vraiment le meilleur des amis.

Harry lui offrit alors un large sourire qui fit à nouveau rougir les oreilles de Ron. L'instant d'après, ils éclataient tous deux de rire et Harry oublia bien vite ses soucis.

La semaine qui passa ensuite mit les nerfs de Harry à rude épreuve. Partout où il allait, ce n'étaient que chuchotements, regards furtifs, voir doigts pointés dans sa direction. Tous les matins, au petit-déjeuner, il recevait des centaines de Beuglantes et, sans les ouvrir, il s'empressait de les réduire en cendres avec un petit sortilège, à peine le hibou ou la chouette l'avait-il déposé devant lui. Ainsi, tous les matins pendant quatre jours, les Elfes de Maison ramassèrent des tonnes de cendres noires sur la table des Gryffondors.

Le vendredi soir, Harry pu souffler. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient, semble-t-il, lassés de le montrer du doigt, et lui laissait un semblant de paix. Cependant, s'il avait le malheur de faire un reproche, on lui ressortait aussitôt ses erreurs récentes, et cela avait le don de le faire virer au rouge vif.

Côté Serpentard, profitant que Harry était le centre de l'attention générale, Drago Malefoy en profita pour faire des tentatives auprès de Severald, mais celui-ci avait trop à faire à repousser les sortilèges qui fusaient en direction de Harry dans les couloirs.

Le jeune Mangemort Supérieur devait rester en permanence aux côtés de Harry et, quand il ne pouvait assurer sa fonction de garde du corps, Hermione et Ron s'en chargeaient, et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour empêcher les sortilèges, certes mineurs, d'atteindre leur cible.

Le vendredi soir, donc, profitant d'une accalmie lors du dîner, Drago Malefoy envoya un petit mot à son frère, assit avec les Gryffondors, sous forme de petit avion fait dans une serviette de table. Dans ce mot, Drago enjoignait son frère à le retrouver dehors après le dîner.

Sans même attendre de réponse du jeune homme, Drago quitta la table des Serpentard avec son habituel groupe composé de Pansy Parkinson, le petite amie déchue, Blaise Zabini, le super pote, et Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, les deux gorilles de service completement abrutis.

A neuf heures, alors que les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle par groupes plus où moins grands, Drago Malefoy, adossé non loin des sabliers géants, guetta son frère à la sortie des Gryffondors.

Quand il l'eut repéré, il le suivit des yeux et le vit parler aux trois Gryffondors avant de partir en direction des cachots de Rogue. Il bifurqua au dernier moment et se joignit à un groupe de Serdaigles, des filles, qui se pressèrent aussitôt autour de lui pour lui faire des éloges.

S'excusant auprès de ses amis, Drago s'éloigna et rattrapa le groupe de filles à l'entrée du château.

> Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, dit-il en passant son bras sous celui de Severald. Je vous l'emprunte.

Il s'éloigna alors et Severald dit :

> Merci, Dray, de m'avoir sortit de ces pipelettes. J'ai cru devenir sourd. Au fait, dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. Tu veux me parler ?

> Oui, répondit Malefoy. Mais viens, allons un peu plus loin, il y a trop de monde ici.

Severald hocha la tête puis son petit frère s'éloigna à grand pas et il le suivit.

Drago s'arrêta sur la rive du lac, ramassa un caillou plat et le lança au ras de l'eau. Le caillou fit quatre ricochets avant de plonger avec un bruit mat.

> Alors ? demanda Severald en se glissant à ses côtés.

> Tu m'en veux ? demanda Malefoy.

> Pour quoi donc ? demanda Severald. Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, jusqu'à maintenant, tu étais fils unique, tu avais papa et maman pour toi seul, mais depuis que je suis de retour dans la famille, ce n'est plus la même. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être jaloux et de m'en vouloir.

> On fait la paix ? demanda alors Malefoy.

Il se tourna vers son frère, d'une bonne tête son aîné, et celui-ci sourit. Il leva une main et la posa sur la tête de son petit frère avant de l'attirer à lui et de le serrer fortement dans ses bras en disant :

> C'est papa qui va être content !

> Tu m'étouffe ! dit Drago en repoussant son frère.

> Je sais ! dit Severald en riant. Faut bien que je rattrape toutes les années que tu as passé sans subir d'injustices !

Drago le regarda puis sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en le narguant.

> Tu veux jouer à ça ? demanda Severald. Attention, j'ai un avantage.

> Non ! dit Drago en s'éloignant un peu plus. Tu ne sors pas tes ailes, c'est pas jeu sinon !

> Pas grave, dit Severald.

Il bondit alors en avant et les deux frères retrouvés se mirent à se pourchasser en riant joyeusement autour du parc devant le château.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, McGonagall sourit en les voyant réconciliés.

> Déjà une chose de moins à faire, dit-elle en se détournant.

Elle éteignit les lampes de son bureau d'un geste de sa baguette puis le quitta et regagna ses appartements.


	10. Chapter X

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Alors pour votre info, les updates se feront tous les mercredis mais je ne dis pas d'heure parce que si je ne m'y tient pas, je vais me faire enguirlander lol !

Aller, on passe tout de suite aux RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Voilà la suite et j'espere que tu va aimer ! Kisu !

**ZAIKA** : Gheu ? Merci à mon clavier ? Méeuh c'est moi qui fait tout quand même, lol ! Aller, voila la suite ! Kisu !

**LITANY RIDDLE** : Merci beaucoup ! Kisu !

**ROSIEL **: Desolée pour ton couple preferé mais c'est l'histoire qui le veux. J'avais pas pensé qu'il y aura encore des adeptes de Tom/Harry après ce que je leur ait fait subir. Gomen. Kisu !

**AMY KEIRA**: Oui, Ron en psy, moi aussi je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer avec un carnet à la main et des petites lunettes sur le bout du nez en disant "Je vous ecoute..." lol ! Cute mignon si je ne me trompe pas. Hum, ha bon ? Bah si tu le dit lol ! Aller, voici la nouveau chapitre ! Kisu !

**LILANNE POTTER** : Rôôh mais vous aimez encore le couple Tom/Harry après ce que Tom a fait à Harry ? Hum... Enfin, desolée encore une fois mais je crois pas que vos souhaits vont se realiser... Gomen. Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre X**

Samedi matin. Harry se réveilla d'un coup et ne traîna pas au lit. Il prit rapidement une douche puis descendit dans la Salle Commune. A cette heure-ci, elle était encore vide, mis à part quelques lève-tôt.

Ce matin, un Mangemort devait venir chercher Harry et le conduire chez Voldemort. Cependant, alors qu'il aurait dû être content de retourner auprès de son amant, Harry était partagé. Il savait qu'ils devaient sérieusement parler tous les deux, aujourd'hui ou demain, mais il avait peur que le Lord ne comprenne pas ce qui le poussait à vouloir rompre avec lui. Il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille en étant fâché ou pire, qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Pour lui, l'énigme de la prophétie était résolue. En devenant amants, ni l'un ni l'autre ne devrait tuer l'autre. Cependant, et Harry l'avait à présent compris, si jamais cette relation plus qu'interdite continuait, lui comme Tom allaient en souffrir, ainsi que leurs amis respectifs. Il était donc mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils arrêtent tout pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle dans un état second. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il heurta le professeur McGonagall de plein fouet au beau milieu des escaliers.

> Hé bien, Potter, dit-elle en redressant son chapeau. Regardez donc où vous allez.

> Pardon, professeur, dit Harry.

Et il reprit sa descente.

McGonagall le regarda descendre puis disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et se servit son petit-déjeuner en silence. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves dans la salle et trois ou quatre professeurs qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant entre eux.

Levant les yeux sur la grande table des professeurs, Harry vit Rogue, Sinistra et Shrapnel, leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, en train de discuter ensemble. Chacun remuait plus où moins consciemment le contenu du bol ou de la tasse posée devant lui et Harry vit Rogue froncer les sourcils. Sinistra arrêta de touiller son café et haussa les sourcils. Shrapnel, quant à elle, détourna la tête, comme honteuse ou gênée. Elle vida ensuite son mug et se leva de table avec un signe de tête aux deux autres professeurs.

Sinistra regarda Rogue avec un haussement de sourcils interrogateurs et le professeur de Potions haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son café qu'il devait remuer depuis bien cinq minutes. Faisant la grimace, il sortit sa baguette, tapota le bord du bol et celui-ci se mit à fumer.

Harry soupira puis termina de manger avant de quitter le château. Il sortit dans le parc et se dirigea dans un premier temps vers de la cabane de Hagrid, mais l'absence de l'arbalète et des grosses bottes contre le mur de la maison fit savoir à Harry que le demi-géant avait dû partir dans la forêt. Depuis que le troupeau de Magorian avait passé l'éponge sur la trahison de Firenze et l'avait à nouveau accepté comme l'un des leurs, Hagrid passait beaucoup de temps dans la Forêt Interdite. A quoi faire, nul le sait, ou peut-être Dumbledore, mais rien n'est moins sûr avec Hagrid.

Soupirant à nouveau, le Gryffondor se dirigea alors vers le lac et se laissa tomber sous un grand chêne. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras en fixant la rive du lac que l'eau léchait paresseusement.

Harry leva les yeux sur l'autre rive et son regard tomba sur un long tentacule grisâtre dressé hors de l'eau, au beau milieu du lac.

> Le calamar géant… dit Harry avec un sourire. Toi, au moins, t'as une vie tranquille…

Le long bras gluant disparu ensuite dans l'eau et Harry soupira pour la troisième fois. Il était pourtant de si bonne humeur en se levant ? Pourquoi ce soudain cafard ?

> Potter ?

Harry se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy non loin de lui.

> Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Malefoy ? grogna le Gryffondor. T'es pas avec Severald ?

> Tu oublie que je suis un Serpentard et qu'il vit chez les Gryffondors, dit Malefoy sur un ton légèrement grinçant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

> Rien… Je réfléchis.

> Et à quoi ?

> En quoi ça te regarde ?

> Je sais pas, je voulais juste meubler le silence, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

> Ben merci, mais j'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai trop de choses à penser pour le moment.

> Des choses qui auraient un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

> Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler, dit Harry en détournant la tête.

Malefoy le regarda puis s'approcha et s'assit près de lui en tailleur.

> Tu sais, dit-il. Peut-être que tes amis te l'ont déjà dit, mais tout le monde pense que tu as fait une grosse erreur avec Voldemort.

> Je sais, dit Harry en soupirant. Mais, comme Ron dit, l'attirance physique ne se contrôle pas, ce serait trop beau sinon. Crois-moi, Malefoy, je culpabilise assez comme ça et j'ai peur qu'il ne prenne mal ce que j'ai l'intention de lui dire tout à l'heure.

> Tout à l'heure ? Il va revenir ici ?

> Non, juste un Mangemort, dit Harry. Il va venir me chercher pour m'amener chez Tom.

Le ton sur lequel Harry avait dit cela interpella Malefoy qui fronça les sourcils puis dit :

> S'il prend mal le fait que tu veuille tout arrêter avec lui, c'est son problème. Toi, tu fais simplement ce que tu trouve nécessaire de faire. Devenir son amant est sûrement la pire bêtise que tu aies pu faire depuis que je te connais, et pourtant, des choses stupides, tu en as fait.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois puis eut un petit sourire et dit :

> Ton inimitié contre moi se serait-elle envolée ?

> Pas vraiment, dit Malefoy. Disons simplement que mon frère m'a un peu ouvert les yeux sur ton compte.

> Vraiment ?

Malefoy hocha la tête puis Harry dit :

> Tu le remercieras de ma part.

> Tu pourras le faire toi-même.

> Je l'ignore, dit Harry. Quand je reviendrais ici, peut-être demain, je serais le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et peut-être que mon esprit aura été altéré. J'ignore si je vous reconnaîtrais et resterais comme avant ou si j'essaierais de vous faire du mal. Et cela, je n'en ai nullement envie. Poudlard est ma maison.

Malefoy regarda le profil du Gryffondor puis il leva la main et voulu la poser sur l'épaule de Harry mais celui-ci le repoussa en disant :

> Ne me touche pas, pas encore. Tant que ce tatouage ne sera pas redevenu noir, je ne pourrais toucher personne. Pas même Tom.

> Mais pourtant…

> Je vois que mon histoire à vite fait le tour de l'école, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Mais si tu veux savoir, l'autre matin, il l'a neutralisé, l'espace de quelques heures.

Harry baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

> Malefoy, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

> Je suis désolé, Potter, répondit le Serpentard. Je ne peux pas t'aider… Je n'ai jamais eut à rompre avec une fille, tout du moins formellement… Et les filles avec qui je suis sorti n'avaient pas la puissance magique ni mentale de Tu-Sais-Qui, non plus.

Harry eut un petit sourire puis Malefoy se leva et Harry dit :

> Merci Malefoy… Je te revaudrais ça un jour.

> De rien.

Et le Serpentard s'éloigna. Il était neuf heures à présent et le château s'éveillait doucement.

Harry resta encore de longues minutes assit au pied du gros chêne, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en direction des hautes grilles fermées du domaine. Au fil des minutes, un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il voyait la grande aiguille de sa montre se déplacer autour du cadran doré et entraîner dans son sillage sa petite-sœur comptant les heures, avec angoisse. Plus le temps passait et plus il était persuadé que le Mangemort ne viendrait pas le chercher.

Il était dix heures et demi passé quand, enfin, il apparut, en transplanant, devant les grilles du domaine, à l'abri des arbres. Se levant, Harry regarda autour de lui puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, il traça un message en lettres brillantes sur le tronc du gros chêne. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les grilles, passa devant la maison toujours vide de Hagrid puis arriva aux grilles. Il les franchit sans trop de difficulté, tout le monde ayant le droit de sortir du domaine, et le Mangemort transplana avec lui.

L'instant d'après, ils réapparaissaient dans la salle à manger du Manoir de Voldemort et Harry vit celui-ci assit dans un grand fauteuil de cuir, devant la cheminée, dos à lui. Sur le sol, un long corps luisant et souple se déroulait et remontait sur le bras droit du fauteuil. C'était Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur les flammes dans l'âtre et sa main droite caressant distraitement la grosse tête du serpent posée sur son bras gauche.

> Laissez-nous, dit Harry au Mangemort.

Celui-ci s'inclina légèrement puis quitta la pièce en refermant les portes derrière lui.

> J'ai cru que tu ne me ferais plus chercher, dit Harry, hésitant à s'approcher. Hésiterais-tu à me léguer tes pouvoirs ?

Voldemort détacha son regard des flammes puis siffla quelque chose à voix basse en Fourchelang que Harry ne put comprendre malgré ses dons. Nagini se laissa alors tomber au sol puis alla s'enrouler sur un vieux coussin plat et mangé aux mites posé devant l'âtre.

> Approche, dit alors le Lord en faisant un signe de la main à Harry.

Celui-ci s'approcha en contournant la longue table sur laquelle, mis à part deux chandeliers en argent, se trouvait une unique fiole de cristal. Le bouchon en forme de goutte était posé à côté. Après s'être attardé quelques secondes devant la fiole, Harry contourna le fauteuil en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur le serpent dont les crocs étaient redoutables.

> Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, dit le Mage Noir quand Harry se fut installé dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Mais j'ai réfléchit toute la nuit et ce matin encore. Ce qui me préoccupe, ce n'est pas le fait de te léguer mes pouvoirs. Ce choix, je l'ai déjà fait depuis longtemps. Non, ce qui m'a empêché de dormir, c'est nous.

> Nous ?

> Oui, toi et moi, dit Voldemort en regardant à nouveau les flammes. Crois-moi, j'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai prit une décision nous concernant.

> Puisque que tu en viens là, Tom, dit Harry. Moi aussi j'ai réfléchit à propos de nous. J'y pense depuis bien des jours mais je ne sais comment te l'annoncer. Cependant, j'ai peur de ne pas parler de la même chose que toi.

Le Mage Noir regarda alors Harry puis se leva et Harry en fit autant.

> Harry…

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux sur son amant et celui-ci dit :

> Harry, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous de tout arrêter tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Harry soupira intérieurement et Voldemort reprit :

> Une relation telle que la nôtre est interdite. Le Bien ne doit pas pactiser avec le Mal. Or, tu es le Bien, et je suis le Mal. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi, même si cela ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai reconnu et accepté mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime Harry Potter, et je t'aimerais toujours, mais jamais nous ne seront tranquilles, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

Harry baissa alors la tête puis dit :

> C'est de cela dont je voulais te parler. Cependant, j'aurais voulu le faire demain, pour ne pas jeter de froid entre nous, mais finalement, c'est tout aussi bien d'en parler tant que nous y sommes disposés. Tu sais, je comprends et accepte ta décision. J'avais prit la même mais j'avais peur que tu ne réagisses mal et ne te fâche voire ne me blesse.

> Nous sommes donc tous les deux d'accord pour interrompre ici notre relation condamnée et l'oublier…

> Non, dit Harry. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ces jours passés avec toi pendant lesquels j'ai apprit à te connaître et à t'aimer. Parce que, oui, je t'aime moi aussi, Tom Jedusor. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, mais malheureusement, notre amour est sanctionné, les sorciers jamais ne pourront accepter une telle relation. Pourtant, elle serait bénéfique à toute notre communauté. Le Bien et le Mal qui s'unissent pour faire cesser la guerre, ce serait bien. Mais hélas, c'est impossible. Pour l'équilibre d'un peuple, il faut des gentils et des méchants, il faut que les gentils combattent les méchants et vice-versa.

Voldemort baissa alors la tête et Harry regarda les flammes. Un léger picotement se fit alors ressentir à l'endroit de son tatouage et il baissa les yeux.

> Je te libère, Harry Potter, dit Voldemort en baissant sa main.

> Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, tu sais ? J'aurais pu garder ce tatouage, ainsi, j'aurais eut un souvenir des quelques merveilleux instants passés près de toi…

> Une marque visible n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu garde là, dit le Lord en posant une main sur le torse de Harry, au niveau de son cœur. Dans ton cœur, il y aura toujours un petit coin portant mon nom, tout comme dans le mien il y aura à jamais un petit endroit portant ton nom. Je n'ai pas besoin de marque pour ne pas oublier ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu as dégelé mon cœur et ranimé l'humain en moi, et pour cela, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Harry sourit légèrement puis Voldemort lui prit le visage dans une main et Harry leva la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent alors, mais ce baiser avait un goût aigre, un goût d'adieux que Harry eut bien du mal à occulter. Ce ne fut que lorsque les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues qu'il prit réellement conscience qu'il allait perdre à jamais celui qui lui avait fait connaître l'amour avec un grand A.

Plus tard, ils étaient dans l'intimité d'une chambre, à s'aimer jusqu'à l'épuisement, chacun sachant que c'était là la dernière fois qu'ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient. Cependant, cela n'entrava pas leur passion, au contraire. L'idée d'être séparés alluma une flamme en eux et ils s'aimèrent aussi tendrement qu'un jeune couple faisant l'amour pour la première fois.

La journée à Poudlard fut longue pour tout le monde, y compris pour les professeurs. De plus, comme par un coup du sort, il s'était mit à tomber des cordes.

Debout derrière une fenêtre de la Bibliothèque, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées.

> On dirait que le ciel pleure, dit Malefoy, serré tout contre Severald qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

> Ouais, dit Ron sur un ton morne, pelotonné sur sa chaise, les genoux coincés contre le rebord de la table. Il pleure la dure épreuve que Harry est en train de subir…

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle avait la gorge serrée, et la pluie la rendait encore plus triste. Soudain, elle n'y tint plus et lâcha un soupir qui fit lever la tête à Severald. La voyant porter une main à sa bouche, il dit :

> Ne pleure pas, Hermione. Harry est fort, il s'en sortira.

Ron se leva alors et alla entourer Hermione de ses bras. La jeune fille s'appuya contre lui en pressant ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas gêner les autres élèves de la Bibliothèque avec ses sanglots.

> Ne pleure pas, Mione, dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et Malefoy regarda par la fenêtre. Un éclair illumina brièvement la pièce puis un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter les élèves.

N'ayant jamais aimé le tonnerre, Malefoy resserra le bras de son frère autour de ses épaules et appuya sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme qui le regarda puis soupira. Il regarda ensuite à son tour par la fenêtre et ferma les yeux quand un second éclair illumina le ciel, suivit aussitôt par un coup de tonnerre.

La soirée fut maussade pour les deux Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards. Au dîner, Severald alla à la table des Serpentards, cherchant un peu de réconfort auprès de son petit frère, mais, à neuf heures, à la fin du dîner, tous les quatre se retrouvèrent sous le porche du château, à la limite des larges marches de pierre où ruisselait une véritable rivière d'eau.

Enroulés dans des capes, ils se taisaient et regardaient de temps à autre la grille du domaine, peut-être dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Harry comme par enchantement.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas prêt d'apparaître à Poudlard car, en ce moment même, la passation de pouvoirs était en train de s'effectuer de Voldemort à lui.

Pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée, Harry et Voldemort s'aimaient, tendrement, passionnément et, ce faisant, les pouvoirs magiques du Lord Noir allaient à Harry, se glissaient en lui par tous les points de contact entre les deux hommes.

Un spectateur extérieur aurait vu alors deux corps unis entourés d'un halo doré, tel une aura, se glisser peu à peu hors du corps à la peau blanche de l'homme aux yeux rouges pour s'insinuer ensuite dans le corps de Harry.

Tout en savourant les baisers de l'homme, Harry sentait bien que quelque chose d'autre se passait. Il sentait son corps s'échauffer légèrement, être envahit d'une onde encore plus puissante que le bonheur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même et, même les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans le cou du Lord, il voyait, à travers ses paupières closes, la luminosité du halo lumineux qui les entourait, lui et son amant.

Dehors, l'orage et la pluie faisaient rage, mais dans la chaleur amoureuse de la chambre, personne ne s'en souciait. Les éclairs illuminaient les ténèbres de la pièce, faisant briller les vitrines et les miroirs, les coups de tonnerre faisaient sursauter les cadres suspendus au mur et leurs habitants se réveillaient alors en sursaut, s'accrochant à la bordure de leur cadre.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione eut le plus grand mal à dormir. Assise dans son lit, elle songeait à Harry. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le perdre, c'était son meilleur ami.

Regardant le ciel noir illuminé de temps à autre par un éclair, elle pria de tout son cœur pour que son ami ne change pas malgré la puissance de Voldemort circulant à présent dans ses veines.

La brunette soupira puis elle éteignit sa lampe et s'allongea sur le dos, un bras sous la tête. Elle ne réussit à s'endormir vraiment que lorsque que les autres filles du dortoir commencèrent à remuer, signe qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron ne parvint lui, à trouver le sommeil qu'à l'aube. Le soleil pénétrait dans la chambre lorsqu'il s'endormit.

Il était évident que tous avaient peur pour Harry. Même les professeurs. Dumbledore ne put dormir. Il passa la nuit à tourner dans son bureau en regardant par la fenêtre de temps à autres. Plus bas dans les étages, McGonagall tournait, elle aussi, dans ses appartements. En robe de chambre écossaise avec un filet à cheveux sur la tête, elle s'inquiétait pour Harry, mais elle se promit de l'aider au mieux pour s'habituer aux pouvoirs du Lord Noir.

Celui-ci, justement, dormait profondément à présent. Harry, blottit entre ses bras, dormait lui aussi. S'aimer, associé à la passation de pouvoirs les avait vidés de leur énergie et ils prenaient un repos bien mérité. Ils ne se réveillèrent que bien après midi, et ce fut Harry qui émergea en premier des bras de Morphée.

Coinçant son bras sous sa tête, il regarda par la fenêtre. Après l'orage de la veille, le ciel était bleu foncé et il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Un oiseau passa devant la vitre en lançant un puissant trille et Harry sourit. Cela allait être une belle journée.

Se tournant sur le dos puis de l'autre côté, il sourit à nouveau en constatant que son amant dormait encore, allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller de soie noire.

> Tom… chuchota-t-il en se redressant sur un coude de façon à être au-dessus de l'homme. Tom…

Celui-ci remua légèrement puis un profond soupir ébranla sa poitrine, et Harry sourit. Lord Voldemort se tourna alors sur le dos et Harry s'allongea sur son torse en disant :

> Ca a marché, Tom.

> De quoi ? demanda Voldemort, d'une voix pâteuse, encore un peu dans le brouillard.

> La passation, dit Harry en souriant. Elle a fonctionné, tu es redevenu Tom Jedusor…

> Hein ?

Harry s'apprêta à répéter mais le Lord ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le repoussant, il se leva et se planta devant le miroir au-dessus d'une commode. Harry le vit porter ses mains à son visage, puis il recula et contempla son corps dans la glace. Il avait à nouveau seize ans, comme il y a plus de cinquante ans…

> Harry, dit-il en revenant sur le lit. Ca a marché…

Harry sourit puis il s'assit et leva les bras. L'ancien Lord Voldemort, redevenu Tom Jedusor, l'enlace et le serra contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et, quand Harry recula, il dit :

> Ne pleure pas, Tom, tu va me faire pleurer…

Il passa ses pouces sur les joues du jeune homme devant lui et celui-ci lui tomba alors dans les bras en répétant que ça avait marché. Visiblement, il n'y croyait pas du tout.

> Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il soudain en se redressant.

Harry se jeta de l'autre côté du lit pour prendre sa montre sur la table de nuit et il dit :

> Midi et demi, pourquoi ?

> Midi ? Mais alors…

> Quoi ? demanda Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il le regarda alors compter rapidement sur ses doigts puis, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Tom était allongé sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Le repoussant, Harry demanda :

> Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Tu es bien câlin…

> Harry, dit Tom en se redressant légèrement. Je suis revenu un garçon de seize ans, avec toutes ses facultés…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et Harry ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

> Mais… ? dit Harry. Alors tu…

> Oui, dit Tom. C'est pourquoi je veux t'aimer de tout mon être une dernière fois, Harry.

Harry le regarda une seconde puis sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Cependant, à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron, assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table des Gryffondors pour le déjeuner, étaient silencieux. Severald, assit à côté de Ron, mangeait silencieusement son ragoût de bœuf tout en jetant des regards anxieux vers les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle.

> Aller, dit Lavande Brown en posant une main sur son bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, Severald, il va revenir Harry…

> Je sais, dit Severald en posant sa fourchette pour poser sa main sur celle de la jeune fille brune. Je m'inquiète surtout pour l'état dans lequel il va revenir…

> Je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas plus différent qu'avant, dit Neville en avalant un bout de pain. Il sera simplement le sorcier le plus puissant du monde…

> Justement, dit Hermione, sortant de sa torpeur. Il sera le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et sera incapable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

> Que tu peux être négative, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. A quoi crois-tu que ça sert les amis ? Nous allons l'aider à s'en servir. Nous allons l'aider à les mettre en ordre. Crois-moi, je ne laisserais jamais tomber mon meilleur ami.

> Moi non plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois, dit Hermione en croisant les bras.

Lavande regarda les deux amis puis elle soupira et dit :

> Vivement qu'il revienne, son absence met les nerfs à fleur de peau.

> Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Severald en repoussant son assiette. Je suis tellement anxieux que je n'ai même pas faim.

Hermione le regarda puis baissa la tête sur son assiette vide. Elle non plus n'avait pas faim. C'était rare pourtant chez elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à sauter les repas, mais là, un gros nœud empêchait toute nourriture de descendre plus bas que son larynx et, si elle forçait, elle savait que cela allait remonter. Elle préféra donc s'abstenir et s'abîma dans ses pensées.

Lavande baissa la tête puis regarda vers la porte en soupirant. Vivement que Harry revienne enfin.

Justement, en parlant de Harry. Au même moment, au Manoir de Voldemort, les deux amants étaient en train de déjeuner. Tous deux assis à un bout de la grande table de la salle à manger du Manoir, ils mangeaient avec appétit mais en silence. Ils savaient tous deux que la séparation était proche, mais malgré cela, ils arrivaient à manger.

A la fin du repas, Harry s'adossa contre le haut dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Il émietta un bout de pain dans son assiette vide et soupira une seconde fois.

> Harry, dit Tom. Cesse de soupirer, veux-tu ?

> Pardon. Tom ?

> Mhm ?

> Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ? Tu n'a plus que le minimum en pouvoirs magiques, que vas-tu devenir ?

> C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry, dit Tom en s'appuyant à son tour contre le dossier de sa chaise. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Une fois que tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard, je vais partir. Loin d'ici. Je vais m'établir dans un autre pays, recommencer une autre vie. A présent, j'ai tout le temps.

> Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Tom. Peut-être avec de la chance sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je ne te le garantis pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé les endroits pleins de monde.

> Je pourrais t'écrire ?

> Il ne voudrait mieux pas, dit Tom. Nous étions d'accord pour nous quitter, tu te souviens ? Je sais que c'est dur, pour moi aussi, mais même sous cette apparence là, nous ne pouvons continuer notre relation. Cela serait bien trop dangereux pour toi comme pour moi.

> Je sais que nous étions d'accord, dit Harry. Mais je t'aime Tom…

> Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer. C'est interdit et bien trop dangereux. Harry, si tu m'aime oublie-moi. Je ne te dirais pas où je pars, ni par quel moyen, et ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Non, ne dis rien. Je sais parfaitement que tu en es capable, quitte à mettre en danger tes amis et à enfreindre les règlements. Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu dépérisses à cause de moi, ok ? Dès demain, tu va reprendre une vie normale pour un garçon de dix-sept ans. Tu va te remettre à étudier sérieusement et tu passeras tes ASPICs, c'est compris ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête puis Tom se leva et se baissa à hauteur de la chaise du Gryffondor en disant :

> Harry, c'est pour ton bien que je t'éloigne ainsi de moi. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne à fréquenter…

> Je sais, dit Harry dans un soupir. Mais se séparer ainsi après tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est très dur. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache quelque chose…

> A moi aussi, Harry, mais c'est ainsi. Aller, assez parlé maintenant. Il est temps pour toi de retourner à Poudlard.

> Non, attend, pas encore, dit Harry en se levant brusquement derrière Tom. Attend, je t'en prie, laisse-moi encore quelques heures…

> Non, Harry, dit Tom sans se retourner.

Il s'éloigna vers le feu, prit dans une boite posée sur le manteau, un peu de poudre brillante et la jeta dans les flammes en criant :

> Poudlard, Salle Commune de Gryffondor !

> Attend, Tom ! dit Harry en se précipitant sur lui alors que les flammes viraient au vert. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te dire au revoir convenablement…

Tom se retourna alors vers Harry. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et elles menaçaient de couler. Encore rattaché au garçon par ses sentiments, Tom ne put y résister et il enlaça le brun tendrement. Harry chercha à l'embrasser et il n'y résista pas non plus.

Alors qu'il brisait le baiser, il poussa doucement le Gryffondor dans les flammes vertes de l'âtre et Harry le pria encore d'attendre. Mais cette fois-ci, et avec l'aide d'une poussée plus forte, Tom poussa Harry dans les flammes. Celles-ci l'englobèrent alors et les derniers mots de Harry que Tom entendit furent :

> Tom ! Je t'aime !

Les flammes redevinrent alors bleues et l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effondra sur le tapis, à genoux, le visage dans les mains. Il ne retint pas ses larmes, c'était inutile. Comme s'il sentait la détresse de son maître, Nagini vint siffler autour de lui avant de s'enrouler autour de sa taille en vue de s'approcher du visage du jeune homme.

Comme un chien qui vient consoler son maître lorsqu'il est malheureux, Nagini frotta lentement sa tête contre la joue de Tom en sifflant doucement. Tom se redressa et prit la tête du serpent dans ses mains. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis appuya son front contre celui du reptile et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent.

Harry, cependant, atterrit brutalement dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. D'abord désorienté, il tituba un peu sur le tapis devant le feu, sous les regards ébahit d'une centaine d'élèves, puis il s'effondra sur le sol devant un fauteuil et se mit à sangloter, le visage dans les bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Quelques élèves se levèrent et s'approchèrent, mais aucun n'osa aller le réconforter. Personne sauf Neville qui posant une main sur le dos de Harry. Celui-ci releva la tête et Neville fut frappé par les grands yeux verts, noyés de larmes plus que réelles, et ce qu'il y lut confirma les paroles qu'ils avaient échangés, Hermione, Ron, Severald, lui et quelques autres Gryffondors, sur les possibles sentiments entre Harry et le Lord Noir.

Cela bouleversa le garçon au visage lunaire et il fut bien content de voir Hermione et Ron arriver tels des fusées, fendant la foule massée autour de Harry.

Aussitôt, Hermione se laissa tomber près de lui en sanglotant et l'enserra dans ses bras. Ron resta debout mais ses yeux rougis montraient que lui aussi était très ému de revoir son ami vivant, anéanti certes, mais vivant et apparemment en bonne santé.

Harry passa le reste du dimanche à l'infirmerie, à se reposer et à accepter de ne plus jamais revoir Tom. Ses amis le laissèrent seul, sur un ordre de Mrs Pomfresh qui avait tiré un rideau autour de son lit placé près d'une fenêtre.

> J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre, dit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient, Severald, Ron, Malefoy et elle, vers l'Infirmerie. Il était si mal tout à l'heure…

Elle détourna la tête et Severald posa une main sur son épaule en disant :

> Perdre celui qu'on aime est très dur, Hermione. Je le sais parfaitement, même si je ne m'en souviens pas très bien.

Malefoy regarda son grand frère puis Hermione et reporta son regard devant lui.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'Infirmerie et Mrs Pomfresh en sortait à l'instant, raccompagnant les professeur Flitwick et Sinistra, sûrement venus voir Harry.

> Ha ! dit l'infirmière en voyant les quatre jeunes gens attendre que les deux professeurs aient laissé la place libre. Vous tombez bien. J'allais aller vous chercher, il vous a réclamé. Surtout vous Mr Malefoy.

> Moi ? dit Drago.

> Non, vous, dit Pomfresh en souriant tout en désignant Severald. C'est vrai que désormais, il y a deux Malefoy dans l'école.

> Plus pour longtemps, dit Hermione. L'année prochaine, plus de Malefoy à Poudlard.

> Qui sait ? dit Drago avec un petit sourire énigmatique à l'intention de la brunette.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement puis lui tira la langue et Pomfresh les conduisit auprès de Harry. Le rideau avait été replié et le Gryffondor était assit dans son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama à rayures bleues.

En les entendant discuter avec l'infirmière, Harry, tourna la tête vers eux et les accueillit avec un sourire. Hermione lui tomba aussitôt dans les bras et elle le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer.

> Mione, tu m'étouffe, dit-il en la serrant tout de même dans ses bras.

> Je sais, Harry, je sais, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Mais je suis si contente que tu sois enfin rentré…

Elle le serra une dernière fois contre elle, puis le relâcha et Ron lui serra chaleureusement la main en souriant largement. Severald eut droit à une accolade musclée et Malefoy à une brève poignée de main.

> Content de voir en forme, Harry, dit Severald alors qu'Hermione et µRon prenaient place au pied de son lit. Ca va, tu te sens d'attaque pour tout nous raconter ?

> Je crois oui, dit Harry. Même si j'ai le cœur un peu serré, je vais vous raconter.

> On peu attendre, tu sais, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Severald. Si tu veux te reposer encore…

> Non, non, ça ira, dit Harry. Je n'ai aucune raison de me morfondre, je sais qu'il va bien, c'est l'essentiel.

Personne ne demanda qui était ce « il », tout le monde ayant parfaitement compris.

S'installant eux aussi au pied du lit de Harry, les deux Malefoy et les deux Gryffondors écoutèrent attentivement le récit de Harry qui leur passa les détails sur leurs « parties d'amour ». Parfois, se laissant emporter, il se sentait submergé par ses sentiments mais revenait vite à la réalité et personne ne l'en blâma.

Il était l'heure du dîner quand Harry termina son récit, la gorge nouée. Prenant le mouchoir en papier que lui tendait Hermione, il se moucha bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes, mais ne fondit pas en larmes. Il gardait cela pour plus tard, quand ses amis seraient partis.

> Ca doit être très dur, Harry, dit Ron. Mais on va t'aider. T'en fait pas.

> Oui, dit Severald. On va t'aider à surmonter ton chagrin et aussi à t'habituer à tes nouveaux pouvoirs. On a encore toute l'année devant nous et j'espère que tu deviendras aussi habile que Voldemort avec la magie.

> Attention, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas devenir le nouveau Mage Noir. Il en est hors de question. J'ai peut-être une cinquantaine de Mangemorts qui me sont fidèles, mais cela ne fait pas de moi un second Voldemort. Du reste, il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

> Il y en a eut un, dit Hermione. Il a délibérément choisit de redevenir ce qu'il était avant grâce à toi et, tu as raison, il n'y en aura pas d'autre car jamais personne ne pourra l'égaler.

> Tu es sérieuse, Granger ? demanda Malefoy.

> Très, dit Hermione, déterminée. Si jamais un autre sorcier se met à rêver en grand, il est libre de le faire, mais il ne s'appellera pas Voldemort. Il n'en sera jamais digne.

> Merci, Mione, dit Harry avec un sourire. T'es vraiment la meilleure des amies.

La brunette sourit en rougissant légèrement puis elle prit la main que Harry avait tendue vers elle. Severald posa alors sa main sur les deux réunies puis Ron en fit autant. Seul Malefoy ne bougea pas et Harry dit :

> Aller Malefoy. Sans rancune.

> Sans rancune, dit Malefoy en posant sa main sur celle de Ron qui le regarda.

Madame Pomfresh les vira ensuite dans l'Infirmerie en apportant son dîner à Harry.

> On se revoit demain pour le cours de Défense, Harry, dit Hermione en s'éloignant avec les trois autres.

Harry hocha la tête puis ses amis disparurent dans le couloir et Mrs Pomfresh lui posa un plateau regorgeant de bonnes choses sur les genoux.

> Mangez Potter, dit-elle. Ca vous ragaillardira.

> Merci, Mrs Pomfresh, dit Harry avec un sourire.

La femme lui sourit en retour puis elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, avant de s'en retourner dans son bureau.

Harry regarda ensuite le contenu de son plateau et sourit en se disant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux tous.


	11. Chapter XI

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitr 11 ! Desolée pour le retard mais mecredi, comme par hasard, môssieur mon ordi est tombé en panne. Pas moyen de le demarrer cette becane à la manque ! Enfin, maintenant c'est reparé et tout de suite, place aux RAR :

**DBI** : Hé bien, la suite comptre déja 10 chapitre et la fic n'est pas encore finie, à toi de juger maintenant, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture, KISU

**ONARLUCA** : Ha ouais, tient, c'est une idée ça. Je vais peut-etre faire une nouvelle rencontre Tom et Harry... malgré les rebondissements de la fic. Ca serait pas mal. Merci poir l'idée ! Aller, KISU !

**TEYLA** : Hum... besoin des conseils de Tom ? Je ne suis pas sûre. M'enfin, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la suite alors je ne dis rien et je te laisse decouvrir par toi-même ce qui va se passer. (sadique) voilà, aller, bonne lecutre ! KISU !

**ZAYKA** : Ha non... Ryry l'est pas enceint... Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ? Escuses-moi, j'ai un trou, ais-je fait allusion à cela dans le chapitre precedent ? Enfin bref. Quoi que c'est une idée à exploiter. C'est vrai quoi, dans les autre fic HPDM, c'est toujours Drago qui tombe enceint, pourquoi pas Harry un peu ? Mhmmm... à creuser. Aller, bonne lecture KISU !

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

Début novembre. Il fait froid, la neige n'est pas bien loin et les couloirs du château sont continuellement parcourus de bourrasques glaciales. Dans les salles de classe, les cheminées fournissent chaleur et lumière, et, dans le cachot où Rogue dispense ses cours, les élèves se serrent autour de leurs chaudrons.

Ce matin-là, le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer l'épaisse couche de nuage gris perle qui stagnait seulement au-dessus de Poudlard, semble-t-il. De plus, un épais brouillard était tombé durant la nuit, donnant au parc un aspect fantomatique.

Harry frissonna derrière son pupitre, écoutant à moitié les explications du professeur Flitwick sur un sortilège censé pouvoir faire pousser les choses plus rapidement. Quand il fit un essai sur Parvati Patil, celle-ci se retrouva avec des ongles de trente-cinq centimètres de long et d'une blancheur immaculée. La jeune fille était ravie, elle qui avait le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas se ronger les ongles.

Un autre essai fait sur Lavande Brown lui donna des cheveux trois fois plus longs que ceux qu'elle avait avant. Elle aussi était ravie et, à la fin du cours, après qu'on lui eut coupé ses ongles à la longueur voulue, Parvati s'amusa à tresser les cheveux de son amie, qui mesuraient à présent trois mètre cinquante de long.

Après la recréation, ils avaient deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentards et dans les cachots, la température devait avoisiner les douze degrés, voire moins.

Assit à son bureau, Rogue corrigeait des copies quand ses élèves entrèrent, et un grand nombre, pour ne pas dire tous, gardèrent soigneusement leur cape sur le dos.

> Asseyez-vous, dit Rogue de sa voix aussi froide que la température de son cachot. Aujourd'hui, nous allons confectionner une potion d'oubli. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert ?

Évidemment, Hermione leva aussitôt la main, ainsi qu'une douzaine d'autres élèves. Évidemment, Rogue ignora Hermione et interrogea une certaine Anaïs, qui répondit juste et fit gagner cinq points à Gryffondor.

> Potter, dit Rogue quand il eut noté au tableau les ingrédients de la potion.

> Oui, monsieur ?

> Donnez-moi le chaudron de granit derrière vous, je vous prie, dit Rogue.

> Oui, monsieur.

Harry se tourna sur son tabouret, montra le chaudron du doigt puis le fit léviter sans efforts apparents jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue qui le déposa sur son bureau.

> Amusez-vous donc, Mr Potter, dit Rogue en contournant son bureau. Sachez que même si vous possédez les pouvoirs de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous n'êtes pas pour autant privilégié.

> Je sais, dit Harry en s'accoudant à sa table, le menton dans une main. Mais il faut bien que j'apprenne à me servir convenablement de ces pouvoirs, non ?

« Un point pour vous » pensa Rogue avec amertume. Peut-être, dit-il ensuite. Mais cela ne vous dispense pas d'utiliser une baguette magique comme tout le monde.

Harry sourit légèrement et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit sursauter. Elle chuchota :

> A ta place je m'écraserais, Harry. Tu t'es assez donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui.

> Très bien, soupira le brun en se redressant. Je le ferais plus.

Hermione hocha la tête puis Rogue pu continuer son cours jusqu'à midi. Là, les élèves sortirent et se dépêchèrent de remonter dans le hall pour se réchauffer.

> Harry, dit Hermione alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table de Gryffondor pour déjeuner. Tu devrais éviter de faire usage ainsi de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je sais que Tom te manque, nous le savons tous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi indocile avec les professeurs.

Harry baissa les yeux sous la semonce de son amie puis s'excusa. Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne leur en voulait pas spécialement aux professeurs, ce n'était pas eux les responsables de sa séparation d'avec Tom, pas du tout. Seulement, il rejetait la faute sur eux parce qu'ils étaient des adultes et que, mis à part Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonagall, personne ne l'avait réellement aidé à mettre ses sentiments pour l'ancien Mage Noir de côté.

L'après-midi, les septième année de Gryffondor avaient une heure de libre, mis à part Hermione qui avait Étude des Moldus, et tous retournèrent dans la Salle Commune. Tous sauf Harry et Ron qui préférèrent aller faire un tour dans le parc.

> Severald n'est pas là ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils longeaient le parc.

> Non, il a deux heures de cours de Divination avec les Serdaigle de troisième année, répondit Harry négligemment.

Ron hocha la tête puis il s'arrêta près d'un gros frêne et ramassa une branche étrangement coudée.

> Regarde Harry, dit-il. On dirait un F…

> Mhm…

Ron fronça les sourcils, lâcha sa branche puis dit :

> Harry, je voudrais pas être désagréable, mais depuis que t'es revenu, t'es bizarre.

> Bizarre ? Moi ? Allons…

> Si, si, je t'assure, dit Ron. T'es toujours dans la lune, tu réponds aux professeurs et tu ne nous écoute pas. Même Severald me l'a dit, pas plus tard qu'hier… On s'inquiete Harry…

> Pas de quoi, répondit le brun. Vous en faites pas, c'est passager…

> J'espère, parce que sinon, tu va finir par crever à soupirer tout le temps comme ça.

Harry baissa les yeux en soupirant puis il dit :

> Comprends-moi, Ron… Ca fait deux mois qu'il est partit. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où et refuse que je cherche à le contacter…

> C'est normal, dit Ron. Je sais que tu l'as vraiment aimé, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu es rentré, mais à présent, tu dois le mettre de côté sans quoi tu va finir par en tomber malade. Et puis, si tu continue à jouer les rebelle comme ça, tu va te prendre des retenues et peut-être même te faire virer. Et nous avec parce qu'on te protège…

Harry soupira, s'assit au pied du frêne et regarda le lac dont la surface reflétait la couleur du ciel. Il prit un caillou, le lança dans l'eau où il s'enfonça avec un petit bruit en provoquant des cercles concentriques.

> A ton avis, que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Debout près de lui, Ron baissa les yeux sur son ami puis dit :

> Trouve-toi une petite amie.

> Bof.

> Bah autre chose alors qui puisse t'aider à mettre Tom de côté. Je sais pas, met-toi à fond dans le Quidditch, les études, dans une association, j'en sais rien…

Harry pinça les lèvres puis dit :

> T'as raison. Je crois que je vais me mettre à quelque chose pour occuper mon esprit et m'empêcher de penser à Tom, tout du moins la journée. Je vais étudier à fond la DCFM.

> La DCFM ?

> Oui. Je dois parvenir à maîtriser mes nouveaux pouvoirs avant de sortir de cette école, sans quoi je risquerais de faire du mal à quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Le professeur Shrapnel est la meilleure après Lupin dans ce domaine. Et puis lui aussi il pourra m'aider, ajouta-t-il.

> Très bonne idée, Harry, dit Ron en souriant. Tu vois quand tu veux !

> Mais je ne certifie pas que j'arriverais à faire passer mon envie de frapper tous les profs.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami un peu de travers puis ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Non loin d'eux, un groupe de Serpentards de septième année les regardait rire de bon cœur. Parmi eux, Malefoy se trouvait, et Blaise lui demanda :

> Dis-moi, Dray…

> Mhm ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

> Potter a vraiment changé à ton avis ?

> Je sais pas, dit Malefoy en regardant à nouveau Ron et Harry. Severald me dit que oui, mais moi je ne vois pas vraiment de différence entre avant et maintenant.

> En tous cas, tu sais ce qu'on en pense du fait que tu fréquente les Gryffondors, couina Pansy en croisant les bras.

> Oui Pansy, soupira Malefoy. Je le sais et je m'en fiche royalement. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mon propre frère préfère la compagnie des Gryffondors aux Serpentards ? Rien. Il fait ce qu'il veut, il est majeur et en plus, il n'appartient à aucune maison.

> Mais il vit avec les Gryffondors, dit Pansy.

> Pour être avec Potter, c'est tout, dit Malefoy.

> Mais nom d'un chien, dit Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? Il est amoureux de Potter ou quoi ? Il passe tout son temps avec lui, mange et dort avec les Gryffondors…

> Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? demanda Malefoy sur un ton un peu rude. Et puis, c'est pas mon problème. Severald fait ce qu'il veut.

> Oui, on sait, il majeur et blablabla, dit Pansy sur un ton badin. Mais si jamais ton frère est amoureux de Potter, ton père va en faire une syncope. Parce que je suis quasiment certaine qu'il lui a déjà trouvé une fiancée.

> Pansy, tais-toi, dit alors Malefoy. Ouvre-la encore une fois et tu te retrouve accrochée en haut du mur ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre déblatérer sur mon frère, ni sur les Gryffondors ! C'est clair ?

Surprise, Pansy se tut aussitôt et déglutit difficilement. Elle hocha ensuite rapidement la tête et Malefoy s'éloigna du groupe à grands pas.

> Tiens, dit Ron en regardant en direction du château. Malefoy s'en va, on dirait qu'il est en colère. Enfin. Dis-moi Harry… Harry ?

Le rouquin chercha son ami autour de lui puis se retourna vers Malefoy et le vit près de lui.

> Je déteste quand il fait ça, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Harry avait disparu, pas transplané, juste disparu et réapparu à quelques pas de Malefoy. Le blond ne l'avait pas vu et il sursauta quand Harry le saisit pas le bras.

> Putain, Potter, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles…

> Désolé, c'était pas intentionnel, dit Harry. Où tu va d'un si bon pas ?

> Nulle part, mais loin de cette perruche de Parkinson, répondit Malefoy sur un ton amère.

> Elle a encore jacassé sur Severald ? demanda Harry en regardant le groupe de Serpentard près des portes du château.

> Ouais et je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre, répondit Malefoy. C'est pas parce que mon frère vit avec les Gryffondors jours et nuits qu'il…

> Qu'il quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant Malefoy.

> Non rien, répondit Malefoy. Une connerie de Pansy.

> Dis toujours, dit Harry.

> Si tu y tiens, répondit Malefoy. Voilà, elle pense que Severald est amoureux de toi et c'est pourquoi il passe tant de temps avec vous autres Gryffondors.

> Severald ? Amoureux de moi ? Allons… Severald est mon garde du corps, dit Harry. Enfin c'est lui qui se fait appeler comme ça. En aucun cas il est amoureux de moi…

> Et comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il soit toujours collé derrière toi à te suivre comme ton ombre ? Combien de fois t'as-t-il demandé d'oublier Tu-Sais-Qui, hein ? Des dizaines de fois, j'en suis certain.

> Tu imagine trop, Malefoy, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Severald n'est pas amoureux de moi, il a une petite amie…

> Je le sais, mais ça n'empêche pas, dit Malefoy. Cette gourde d'Alexandra Barmann, je la connais, elle sort avec un mec juste pour qu'on parle d'elle. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle a fait pour avoir mon frère…

> Si tu te demande ça, c'est qu'il est pas amoureux de moi, dit Harry. A moins qu'il ne sorte avec elle que pour lui faire plaisir, mais j'en doute. Il en parle constamment…

> Potter, dit alors Malefoy. Si je peux te donner un conseil, fait attention avec mon frère. Tu es peut-être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, mais il possède des pouvoirs que tu n'as pas.

> Tu t'inquiète pour moi, c'est sympa, dit Harry avec un petit sourire goguenard.

> Rigole pas, je suis sérieux. Les Malefoy ont deux visages, Potter…

Harry rangea alors son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Au même moment, la cloche sonna et des élèves commencèrent à sortir du château pour prendre l'air avant l'heure suivante.

> Tu crois qu'il pourrait me faire du mal ?

> S'il en a vraiment envie, oui, répondit Malefoy. Et pas que physiquement.

> Mais enfin, Malefoy, c'est insensé ce que tu me racontes là… Severald m'a sauvé la vie en m'aidant quand j'ai été enlevé par Voldemort… Il m'a aidé à m'accrocher à la vie et après, à remonter la pente, et encore maintenant, il me soutient…Il ne pourrait pas me faire du mal…

> Je ne fais que te mettre en garde, Potter, dit Malefoy. Tu connais suffisamment les Malefoy pour savoir qu'il ne faut leur faire confiance qu'avec modération.

> Malheureusement, dit Harry en baissant soudain les yeux.

> Ca veut dire ?

> Rien. Merci Malefoy.

Et Harry s'éloigna alors vers le château.

> Potter ! dit Malefoy en le saisissant par le bras.

> Quoi ?

> Je suis désolé de te dire pareille chose alors que tu as encore l'esprit embrouillé, mais je préfère te le dire maintenant…

> Je sais Malefoy, et je t'en remercie, mais… non rien, laisse tomber.

Harry soupira ensuite puis il rejoignit Ron dans le hall du collège et Malefoy rejoignit ses amis pour un cours de Potions.

Le soir, quelques élèves pouvaient, s'ils le voulaient, monter à la Tour d'Astronomie pour observer les étoiles avec le professeur Sinistra. Cependant, dehors, la température avoisinait aisément les dix degrés et pour les Gryffondors, ce soir-là, il était hors de question de mettre le nez dehors.

Blottis devant la cheminée, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient de leur journée. Harry leur avait raconté la mise en garde de Malefoy, et cela n'avait étonné Hermione qu'à moitié.

> Il n'a peut-être pas tort, tu sais, dit-elle en caressant Pattenrond lové sur ses genoux. Après tout, on se sait pas grand chose sur lui, mis à part que c'est un Malefoy. Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas, en ce moment même, manipulé par un Imperium ?

> Je ne pense pas, dit Harry. Si c'était le cas, quand la passation de pouvoirs s'est accomplie, le sortilège aurait été brisé. Non, il est parfaitement sain d'esprit, simplement, Malefoy semble sceptique sur son compte…

> Crois-tu que Malefoy soit chez les Serpentards, là ?

> Peut-être, frileux comme il est, il risque pas de sortir avec cette température, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

> Dans ce cas, allons le voir pour qu'il nous en dise plus, dit Hermione en commençant à se lever.

> Et comment tu va t'y prendre ? demanda Ron. Tu connais peut-être le mot de passe des Serpentards.

> Non, mais il ne doit pas être bien compliqué, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Aller, venez, on aura qu'à attendre qu'un Serpentard sorte pour lui demander d'aller chercher Malefoy.

Harry haussa les épaules puis se leva et Ron leur signala qu'il préférait rester ici. Ses deux amis ne s'en formalisèrent pas quittèrent le Tour de Gryffondor en s'enroulant dans des capes.

Quand ils furent rendus près de l'endroit où ils pensaient que se trouvait la Salle Commune des Serpentards, ils firent le pied de grue devant l'immense tapisserie représentant un serpent dressé prêt à mordre.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps qu'un Serpentard se montre.

> Eh ! Toi ! dit Harry.

Le garçon, qui semblait être en deuxième année, s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

> Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes pas de Serpentard.

> Non, en effet, répondit Hermione. On est des Gryffondors et on voudrait juste que tu ailles chercher Drago Malefoy pour nous.

> Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Harry plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en tira un sac de bonbons achetés chez Honeydukes le week-end dernier. Il le lança au Serpentard en disant :

> Ca te va ?

> Mouais, dit le Serpentard en regardant le sac non-entamé. Je vais vous le chercher.

Et il passa au travers de la tapisserie avec avoir prononcé le mot de passe à voix basse.

> Les petits, faut savoir les amadouer, dit Harry en regardant Hermione avec un sourire.

La brunette sourit à son tour puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy sortit de la Salle Commune de Serpentard en passant au travers de la tapisserie.

> Ha c'est vous, dit-il. Je me demandais qui étaient les Gryffondors qui voulaient me voir à cette heure-ci.

> On te dérange ? demanda Hermione.

> Non, non, j'allais justement faire un tour, répondit Malefoy. Alors ? Vous voulez me parler ?

> Oui, dit Harry. J'ai dit à Hermione et Ron ce que tu m'avais dit sur Severald et est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu nous en dises plus ?

> Je n'ai pas plus d'infos à ce sujet, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras.

> S'il te plait, dit Hermione. Harry est notre ami et nous voulons le protéger…

Malefoy regarda la jeune fille puis son regard se posa sur Harry et il soupira en décroisant les bras.

> Très bien, dit-il. Les fois où Severald me parlait de toi, Potter, c'était pour faire tes éloges. De plus, il parlait sans cesse de quand tu étais avec lui dans la cellule de Tu-Sais-Qui, des nuits passées dans ses bras à sangloter, etc…

Harry rougit légèrement en entendant Malefoy parler de cela, puis Hermione demanda :

> Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi tout cela concerne Harry, Malefoy. Severald est simplement quelqu'un de prévenant…

> Quelqu'un de prévenant qui parle un peu trop de son protégé, dit Malefoy. Quoi qu'il se passe, Potter revient toujours sur le tapis. C'est tous les jours la même chose, alors, s'il n'est pas amoureux de toi, il est passionné.

Harry pinça les lèvres puis soudain, une phrase prononcée par Tom il y a bien des semaines lui revint en mémoire.

> Je me souviens d'un truc que Tom m'avait dit, la semaine où j'avais mon tatouage… Il a dit que Severald tenait à moi et qu'il chercherait à se rapprocher de moi au cours de l'année. Il a aussi dit que si je le laissais faire, j'allais souffrir…

> Tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione.

> Oui, mais il avait dit ça il y a longtemps… dit Harry.

> Longtemps ou pas, tout le monde sait que Voldemort avait le don de prémonition. C'est à présent toi qui l'as, mais si… Tom l'avait, alors il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait pu voir cela… M'est avis que tu devrais te méfier, ajouta-t-elle.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Severald m'a aidé quand même…

> Oui, peut-être, dit Malefoy. Mais n'oublie pas que son corps a été manipulé par Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est fort possible qu'il lui ait intégré un je-ne-sais-quoi destiné à te pourrir la vie, avant que tu ne deviennes son amant.

Harry regarda le Serpentard. Il était quand même sceptique. Il avait du mal à croire les insinuations de son amie et du blond, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait quand même en tenir compte.

L'heure du dîner s'annonça ensuite et les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent Ron dans la Grande Salle avant de subitement décider d'aller prendre l'air au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie et d'en profiter pour regarder quelques étoiles.

Le lendemain, un épais brouillard était tombé sur le domaine de Poudlard et l'entraînement de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu à six heures du soir fut reporté à un autre jour. En effet, on n'y voyait pas à un mètre et tous les sortilèges connus d'Hermione pouvant repousser eau ou neige n'y firent rien. Finalement, Matthieu Beckett, le capitaine de Gryffondor, décida d'annuler l'entraînement.

Harry, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent alors dépités au château. Eux qui avaient prévu de se donner à fond en vue de battre les Serpentard le samedi de la même semaine – nous étions mardi –, ils étaient plutôt de mauvaise humeur quand Hermione les rejoignit dans le couloir menant à Gryffondor.

> Harry ! dit-elle en accourant.

> Quoi ? grogna le brun, son balai sur l'épaule, en se retournant.

> Harry, regarde, Malefoy m'a prêté ça tout à l'heure… Il l'a trouvé dans les affaires de Severald…

Elle tendit un parchemin roulé à son ami qui le prit sous les regards étonnés de Ron et Ginny.

> C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

> Une liste de tâches à accomplir, dit Hermione, une main serrant son côté droit pour faire passer son point de côté.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis déroula le parchemin et dit :

> Hermione…

Il retourna le parchemin face à Hermione et ajouta :

> Il est vierge…

> Quoi ?

La brunette lui arracha le parchemin des mains et le retourna en tous sens en disant :

> Mais ? Il y a cinq minutes, il était couvert de l'écriture de Severald…

Elle le retourna à nouveau et Ginny dit alors :

> Heu… Hermione…

> Quoi ?

> Hermione, dit Ron.

La brunette leva les yeux sur ses deux amis, et les vit devenus tout blancs. Elle regarda ensuite Harry dont le visage était partagé entre la peur et l'étonnement. Elle se retourna ensuite et regarda dans le couloir. L'instant d'après, quelqu'un lui atterrissait lourdement dessus, la plaquant contre le mur.

> Malefoy ? dit-elle en regardant le Serpentard accroché à son épaule. Mais ? Severald ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en regardant à nouveau le couloir.

Le jeune homme se tenait debout au milieu du couloir, les bras croisés. Il semblait furieux et Hermione pâlit quand elle vit qu'il regardait le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

> Heu… Bonsoir Severald, dit-elle en déglutissant.

> Alors comme ça, tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires, dit Severald à Drago qui s'était légèrement caché derrière Hermione. Mais en plus, tu divulgue des choses personnelles à qui le veut ? Tu es pitoyable, Drago.

> C'est toi qui es pitoyable ! s'exclama Malefoy en se redressant derrière Hermione. Tu ose trahir ceux qui croient en toi ! Tu es odieux ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être un Malefoy !

> Non, en effet, je ne suis pas digne d'être un Malefoy, dit Severald sur un ton calme en décroisant les bras. Donne-moi ça, Hermione, ajouta-t-il en lui arrachant le parchemin des mains.

D'un claquement de doigts, il le réduisit en cendres puis dit :

> Heureusement que j'avais jeté un sort de protection sur ce papier, sans quoi tu aurais tout sut, Miss Je-sais-tout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis plissa les yeux. Elle détestait quand on l'appelait ainsi.

> Non, Hermione, dit Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le jeune homme blond devant elle. Attend un peu avant de le tabasser.

Hermione regarda Harry puis fusilla Severald du regard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et, de ce fait, fit face à Malefoy. Celui-ci regardait son frère avec un mélange de tristesse et de haine dans le regard. Prise de compassion, Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et il la regarda.

Harry, de son côté, regardait Severald. Il avait la gorge serrée mais savait très bien pourquoi.

> Tu m'as trahit, dit-il. J'avais confiance en toi, mais toi, tu m'as trahit… Depuis quand, Severald, depuis quand…

> Depuis bien des mois, répondit Severald avec un petit sourire narquois. Je savais parfaitement que mon père allait aller te chercher chez tes Moldus et te ramener dans ma cellule. Ce que je ne savais pas, cependant, c'est ce que Voldemort allait te faire pendant ces deux semaines et comment les choses allaient ensuite évoluer. J'ai dû revoir mon plan pour l'adapter aux nouvelles circonstances. C'est moi qui ai poussé Voldemort à te passer ses pouvoirs, afin qu'il soit faible quand je le tuerais.

> Quand quoi ? s'écria Harry, horrifié. Tu as…

> Eh oui, Tom Jedusor n'est plus, Harry, dit Severald.

> Non ! s'écria Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu n'as pas pu… Il ne t'aurais pas laissé faire !

> Parce que tu crois qu'avec les petits pouvoirs de rien du tout qu'il avait, il aurait pu m'empêcher de le tuer ? demanda Severald en fronçant les sourcils. Oh ! Bien sûr, il a tenté de résister, mais j'ai finit par l'avoir. Quoi qu'à bien y penser, il n'est peut-être pas encore mort. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

> Je te faisais confiance ! hurla alors Harry. Tu m'as aidé à garder espoir quand nous étions dans le cachot, tu as soigné mes blessures ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi avoir ainsi retourné ta veste ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

> Pourquoi ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien, répondit Severald avec un haussement d'épaules. En fait si, je sais pourquoi. Parce que je t'aime et te voir si heureux avec Voldemort m'a rendu fou de jalousie ! Voilà pourquoi ! J'ai pensé qu'en t'éloignant de Voldemort, tu l'oublierais, mais c'était sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi et toi non plus ! Avec lui, tu as connu quelque chose que tu ignorais jusqu'alors et quand je lui ai suggéré de rompre avec toi…

> Alors c'est toi ? coupa Harry, la voix pleine de sanglots. C'est toi qui nous as poussés à nous séparer… Tout simplement parce que tu étais jaloux… Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Severald, un monstre sans cœur ni âme ! Sans toi, nous aurions peut-être pu continuer à nous voir, les sorciers s'y seraient fait au bout d'un moment… Mais non… Toi, toi tu as tout détruit ! Je l'aimais, Severald ! Tu entends !

Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur les joues de Harry tandis qu'il criait :

> Je l'aimais ! J'étais amoureux de Lord Voldemort et je le suis toujours, mais toi, tu n'es qu'un égoïste, seule ta petite personne compte ! Tu es méprisant ! Tu auras beau me dire que tu m'aime des milliards de fois, jamais je ne t'aimerais, tu entends ? Jamais ! JAMAIS ! Je préférerais MOURIR plutôt que de t'aimer !

Et sur ce, il fit volte face et entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il bouscula les élèves massés derrière le tableau, alertés par tout le raffut dans le couloir, et monta aussitôt dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Là, il se jeta sur son lit et se mit à bourrer son oreiller de coups de poings rageurs.

En bas, dans le couloir, Ron et Hermione faisaient face à Severald, leur baguette pointée sur lui pour l'empêcher d'entrer chez les Gryffondors à la poursuite de Harry.

> Va-t-en Severald, va-t-en et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ni à Gryffondor, ni à Poudlard ou tu le regretteras, siffla Hermione en brandissant un peu plus sa baguette.

Severald, tout d'abord surprit, recula d'un pas puis dit :

> Vous ne me faites pas peur, je suis plus puissant que vous, j'ai des pouvoirs que vous ne connaissez pas…

> Eux non, mais nous peut-être, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna alors et vit Dumbledore devant lui, les bras croisés. A sa droite et sa gauche, McGonagall et Rogue se tenaient, visiblement choqués. McGonagall avait une main sur la bouche et ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites derrière ses lunettes carrées.

> Nous avons tout entendu, Mr Malefoy, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant. Comment avez-vous osé lui faire cela ? Comment avez osé _nous_ trahir ? Tout le monde vous faisait confiance et Harry encore plus ! En agissant de la sorte, vous réduisez à néant tout ce que nous avons essayé de faire pour remonter le moral de Mr Potter. Vous avez trahit ceux qui vous faisaient confiance, ceux qui voyaient en vous un ami solide. Vous avez trahit votre propre frère qui vous faisait lui aussi confiance ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être un sorcier, ni même un Moldu, mais cela, c'est à votre père de le décider.

> Mon père ? dit Severald avec un haussement de sourcils. Qu'allez-vous donc lui dire ? Que son fils chéri est passé de l'autre côté ?

> Il saura tout ce que vous avez dit dans les moindres détails, dit Dumbledore en plongeant une main dans la manche de sa robe. Grâce à ceci.

Il en extirpa une boule argentée émettant un léger sifflement et Severald ouvrit de grands yeux.

> Où avez-vous eut cet enregistreur ? Seul Voldemort en possédait…

> A croire que non, dit Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que vous avez dit durant votre joute verbale avec ces jeunes gens se trouve dans cette petite boule que je vais de ce pas envoyer à votre cher père.

> Non ! s'écria soudain Severald en se jetant sur Dumbledore.

Il le bouscula violemment et le directeur, surprit, lâcha la boule argentée qui s'envola dans les airs avant de passer par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier.

Déséquilibré, Dumbledore recula et trébucha sur sa robe. Hermione le vit alors avec horreur basculer en arrière et, instinctivement, elle hurla un charme pour l'empêcher de se tuer en tombant dans les escaliers la tête la première. Une montagne de coussins apparut alors derrière Dumbledore et tout au long des escaliers.

Emporté dans son élan, Severald passa par-dessus la barrière en hurlant. Hermione ferma les yeux en se tournant face à Malefoy quand un bruit sourd résonna plus bas, interrompant net le cri.

> Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama alors McGonagall en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Monsieur le Directeur !

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le palier en bas des escaliers où gisait Dumbledore. Les coussins avaient amorti sa chute mais il était sonné et, l'aidant à s'asseoir, Rogue demanda :

> Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que tout va bien ?

> Je… Je crois… répondit le vieil homme en se tenant la tête d'une main.

> Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda McGonagall.

> Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian…

> C'est bon, dit McGonagall en regardant les élèves massés en haut des marches. Il n'a rien.

Rogue et elle l'aidèrent ensuite à se relever et Ron s'approcha de la rambarde. Braquant sa baguette magique dans le vide, il dit :

> _Lumos !_

Un rayon de lumière descendit alors jusqu'au sol, une bonne dizaine de mètres plus bas et le rouquin ferma les yeux en se redressant tout en murmurant la formule pour éteindre sa baguette. Il regarda McGonagall en secouant lentement la tête et la vieille femme baissa les yeux.

Hermione regarda alors Malefoy qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et le Serpentard enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il ne pleura cependant pas, mais les soubresauts de son corps mettaient à mal la sensibilité d'Hermione.

Ce soir-là, les élèves dînèrent dans leurs maisons respectives, sauf Malefoy qui fut autorisé à dîner avec les Gryffondors, exceptionnellement.

Harry fut peiné quand il apprit la mort de Severald, mais il s'empêcha de pleurer. Il consola cependant du mieux possible le Serpentard qui resta toute la soirée près d'Hermione. Celle-ci, ainsi que bon nombre d'autres filles de Gryffondors étaient bouleversées.

Chez les Serdaigles, Alexandra Barmann était effondrée. Ses amies ne savaient comment la consoler et finirent par la laisser pleurer dans son coin, prostrée près de la cheminée de leur Salle Commune.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore fit savoir officiellement, et par l'intermédiaire d'une note sur les tableaux d'affichages des maisons et du hall, la mort de Severald Malefoy, vingt ans. Il ne dit cependant par la cause de la mort, mais les Gryffondors se chargèrent de la faire circuler.

La journée fut morne et Harry, qui assista quand même aux cours, eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer. D'une, il avait appris que celui qu'il croyait être son ami s'était retourné contre lui et de deux, qu'il avait poussé Voldemort à, dans un premier temps, lui donner ses pouvoirs, puis à rompre avec lui. Le choc de la révélation était dur à passer, mais Harry finit par l'accepter, plutôt difficilement.


	12. Chapter XII

Kikou, voila le 12eme chapitre ! Desolée d'être un peu beaucoup pas dans les temps, mais j'ai eut des soucis d'internet. On a l'adsl chez moi maintenant, mais ca coupe sans arret et comme par hasard, pile quand je dois sauvegrader un document corrigé. Rah, la poisse ! Enfin, aujourd'hui, si vous pouvez lire ce chapitre, c'est que ca marche, lol ! Alle,r place aux RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Oui, et deolsée pour ceux et celles qui aimaient bien Severald, mais je commencais a le trouver un trop present. Ca n'alait pas avec la suite de l'histoire. Pour l'histoire des ailes ( c'est la grande question dans vos reviews) il ne les a pas deployées, simplement parce qu'il n'e a pas eut le temps. En fait, cette scène, quand on la lit et quand je l'ai ecrite, on ne dirait pas, mais elle ne dure que quelques secondes en fait, dix tout au plus. Dix secondes donc entre le moment ou Severald se jette sur Dumbledore pour lui enlever l'Enregistreur et le moment où il s'ecrase par terre. C'est court et donc, il n'a pas eut le temps de deployer ses ailes. Ais-je repondu a ta question ? lol ! Aller, bonne lecture.

**GALLY-CHAN** : Harry pas avec Severus, deja. Ni quelqu'un d'autre. Quand a Drago avec Hermione, oh que non. Pas que je n'aime pas ce couple, au contraire, mais c'est rare quand j'arrive a ecrire une fic "normale" avec des couples "normaux" sans que ca tourne au yaoi XD. Aller, bonne lecture !

**EMILY BLACK POTTER** : Merci pour le compliment, j'espere que tu va continuer a me lire et si tu veux, j'ai ecrit trois autres fic sur HP : "Rapprochements", "Double Je" et "Distances et Prises de Becs" qui et le suite de "Rapprochements", si tu veux aller les lire. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Tom, je ne sais pas, je vais peut-etre revoir son sort, finallement. Après tout, Severald a seulement "dit" qu'il l'avait tué, personne n'a de preuves concretes... Aller, bonne lecture !

**ZAIKA** : Specialiste des reviews express ! lol ! T'inquiete pas, Harry, il sera heureux, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des Detah Fics ou des Bad End. Voila, t'es rassuré(e) j'espere. Aller, bonne lecture !

**ROSIEL** : Pour les ailes de Severald, repporte-toi a la reponse à ONARLUCA, j'explique pourquoi. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**DEBI **: Pareil que pour ROSIEL, lit la reponse pour ONARLUCA, tu comprendra. Bonnne lecture !

**CRYSTAL YUY** : Troisieme edition, lol ! Pour la reponse à la grande question des ailes de Severald, voir la reponse à ONARLUCA. XD ! Sinon, pour Tom, je sais pas trop en fait s'il est vraiment mort. Va falloir que je revoie son cas. Sinon, ya pas de honte à etre sentimale. En tous cas, je pensais pas que ce que j'ecrivais allait jusqu'à faire pleurer. lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**LOUNA46 **: Non, je n'ai aps encore lu le Tome 6 et je ne vais pas pouvoir le lire avant un bon moment parce que je n'ai plus un copec pour l'acheter en fait :D. Sinon, je ne trouve pas que ma fic est violent, mis a part au debut, mais je vois que tu n'en est qu'au chapitre 2 donc tu a sle temps de decouvrir par toit-même que ma fic est en fait remplie de bons sentiments et de romance. Voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

Ce matin-là fleurait bon les vacances de Noël toutes proches. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Severald. Il avait été enterré une semaine plus tard dans le cimetière où étaient enterrés ses ancêtres Malefoy malgré la vive opposition que fit Drago à son père. Cependant, celui-ci lui avait répondu que, malgré sa trahison, il restait un Malefoy, même dans la mort et qu'il devait être enterré avec les siens. Drago n'avait rien trouvé à redire et était retourné à Poudlard quelques jours après la mise en bière. (_n/a : l'enterrement pour ceuw a qui cette expression ne dit rien_.)

Cette épreuve l'avait rapproché des trois Gryffondors qui étaient jadis ses ennemis jurés. A présent, il passait plus de temps avec eux, ne les insultait que rarement ou lorsqu'il avait envie de jouer au coq devant ses amis Serpentards. Il essayait également d'aider Harry et le Gryffondor allait un peu mieux de jours en jours, les souvenir douloureux de Severald étant remplacé peu à peu par celui de Malefoy.

Arriva alors le moment de quitter le collège pour rentrer chez soit afin d'y passer Noël et le Nouvel An. Harry n'était pas très pressé de retourner à Privet Drive, mais une lettre lui parvenant des Dursley le fit subitement changer d'avis et il prit le train avec Hermione et les deux Weasley, le vingt-trois décembre au matin.

Arrivé à la gare, le brun eut la surprise de voir les Dursley au complet, sur le quai sorcier de King's Cross, à l'attendre.

La tante Pétunia regardait la locomotive rouge et noire souffler ses panaches de vapeur blanche tout en attendant Harry. L'oncle Vernon surveillait les sorciers massés autour d'eux et Dudley, lui, était caché derrière sa mère, bien qu'il la dépassât de plusieurs centimètres, en largeur comme en hauteur.

Quand Harry descendit du train, derrière Ron, la cage d'Edwige à la main, la tante Pétunia donna un coup de coude à son mari et lui montra le garçon.

> Il a mauvaise mine, dit-elle.

L'oncle Vernon ne put qu'acquiescer quand Harry les regarda en venant vers eux.

> Bonjour, Mr et Mrs Dursley, dit Mr Weasley en s'approchant avec sa femme et ses deux fils, Fred et Georges.

> Bonjour, répondit poliment la tante Pétunia.

> Cela va mieux depuis cet été ? demanda Molly.

> Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, répondit la tante Pétunia avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, mon mari aurait aimé vous parler, voilà pourquoi nous sommes de ce côté du quai…

> Ha ? Vraiment ? dit Arthur en haussant un sourcil. Dans ce cas, allons quelques minutes sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous y seront tranquille pour bavarder.

Ignorant ce qu'était le « Chemin de Traverse », l'oncle Vernon accepta tout de même l'invitation et le couple Weasley s'éloigna avec les deux Dursley, Dudley restant avec Harry et les autres, ainsi que le couple Granger.

> Allez nous attendre quelque part où l'on pourra facilement vous retrouver, dit Mr Weasley à ses fils. Et n'ennuyez pas Dudley, d'accord ?

> Oui, papa, répondit Fred d'un air sincère qui étonna Harry.

Quand les adultes eurent disparu derrière le portique menant au monde Moldu, Dudley se tourna vers Harry et dit :

> Alors, cousin, t'en fait une tête ? Est-ce que tu serais fait larguer ?

> Dudley, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'aborder ce sujet, dit Hermione en regardant Harry furtivement, guettant sa réaction. Tout du moins évite de poser cette question en sa présence.

Dudley fronça les sourcils en regardant Hermione puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait le sol.

Tout à coup, une ombre agrandit la sienne et le brun leva la tête. Il se retourna et vit Lucius Malefoy, flanqué de sa femme et de Drago.

> Mr Potter, dit-il avec un léger signe de tête.

> Toutes mes condoléances, Mr Malefoy, répondit Harry.

Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Ginny hochèrent la tête, mais Fred, Georges et Dudley se contentèrent de détourner les yeux, faisant mine de s'intéresser à autre chose.

> Merci, Mr Potter, répondit Narcissa Malefoy avec un tout petit sourire.

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les trois, Lucius, Narcissa et Harry, puis Mr Malefoy se racla discrètement la gorge et dit :

> Mr Potter, Drago nous a raconté comment évoluait votre moral depuis ce très regrettable incident, et mon épouse et moi nous sommes demandés si vous ne préféreriez pas passer ces vacances avec des sorciers…

Harry baissa les yeux sur Drago qui lui fit un léger signe de tête, puis le brun dit :

> Votre proposition est très plaisante, Mr Malefoy, mais je dois refuser. Je pense que quelques semaines loin du monde sorcier me feront le plus grand bien. Ce n'est point contre vous, votre famille est sensiblement remontée dans mon estime ces dernières semaines, mais, comprenez-moi, il s'est passé tellement de choses en quatre mois que j'ai besoin de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

> Je comprends parfaitement, dit Mr Malefoy. Bien, nous allons vous laisser à présent. Drago ? Allons-y.

> Oui, père, je viens dans une minute, répondit Drago en le regardant faire volte-face et s'éloigner avec Narcissa accrochée à son bras.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et dit :

> Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir accepter cette invitation ? Je n'y suis pour rien, crois-moi...

> Je n'en doute pas, dit Harry. Cependant, la réponse que j'ai donnée à ton père est la pure vérité. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu afin de revenir l'année prochaine en pleine forme.

Il eut un léger sourire puis ajouta :

> Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais bu une Potion d'Oubli… Enfin. C'est très gentil de la part de tes parents, mais je ne peux accepter pour les raisons que je viens de te dire.

> Très bien, dit Drago. Comme tu voudras.

> Et toi ? dit alors Harry. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

> Pour moi oui, répondit Drago. Mais c'est pour mes parents que je suis un peu inquiet. Je ne connaissais Severald que depuis trois mois, c'est peu, mais ma mère l'a quand même porté et mis au monde, ce n'est pas rien… Enfin, j'imagine que d'ici un ou deux mois, tout cela sera remisé au fond des mémoires.

Harry sourit légèrement puis il tendit une main que Malefoy sera brièvement avant de dire :

> Bien, on m'attend. Je te souhaite un bon Noël et une bonne année, Potter.

> A toi aussi, répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna alors de quelques pas puis fit volte-face et rejoignit ses parents qui transplanèrent en l'emmenant avec eux.

> Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Mr Malefoy ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de Harry.

> Je l'ignore, répondit le brun en souriant à son amie qui passait un bras sous le sien.

Ginny passa son bras sous l'autre bras du brun, puis tous quittèrent la voie 9¾ en vue d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. Dudley hésita un instant à les suivre. Il n'était qu'un Moldu après tout, mais Harry l'invita à venir avec eux et le fils Dursley ne put refuser.

A midi, les adultes les rejoignirent au Chaudron Baveur mais les Dursley, malgré l'invitation d'Arthur, refusèrent de se joindre à eux pour déjeuner et rentrèrent au plus vite à Privet Drive avec Harry et leur fils.

Arrivé au 4, Harry ne fut pas mécontent de se retrouver dans un endroit sans magie. Il avait eut sa dose et l'avait encore en lui malgré les apparences.

Laissant ses bagages en plan au milieu de sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit sans même ôter ses lunettes. Montant peu après, la tante Pétunia les lui retira et les posa sur la table de chevet après lui avoir déposé le plaid sur le dos.

Tandis que Harry dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, dans le salon, les trois Dursley étaient en grande conversation. Pendant leur promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse, que la tante Pétunia avait trouvé très intéressant, les Weasley leur avait raconté tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry durant les quatre derniers mois. Certes, ils avaient étés choqués, voir même au bord de la syncope pour l'oncle Vernon, mais ils avaient finalement réussit à avaler la pilule et à promettre aux Weasley de tout faire pour que Harry revienne au collègue, le trois janvier, au meilleur de sa forme afin de rattraper tout le retard accumulé depuis la rentrée.

Arthur avait réussit à faire comprendre à l'oncle Vernon l'importance de cette ultime année d'étude à Poudlard. Il avait réussit à mettre l'oncle Vernon du côté de Harry en lui faisant momentanément et mentalement prendre sa place. Cela avait dû bigrement bien marcher car l'oncle Vernon était, en ce moment même, en train de dire à sa femme et à son fils qu'il avait décidé de laisser Harry faire de la magie dans la maison. De plus, le Gryffondor bénéficiait à présent d'un statut un peu particulier grâce à l'acquisition des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Bien qu'il soit encore un sorcier de premier cycle, il avait à présent le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école, mais uniquement chez lui. Interdiction formelle d'utiliser la magie dans la rue, pour faire quoi que ce soit. Cela, Harry l'ignorait encore et l'oncle Vernon ne le lui révéla que lorsque le jeune homme descendit pour dîner.

> Oh, Harry… dit la tante Pétunia en le regardant entrer dans la cuisine en se frottant un œil. Tu aurais dû rester couché…

> Non, dit Harry en s'asseyant à table. Il fallait que je me lève pour manger, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir…

> Très bien, dit la tante Pétunia. Mange donc.

Et elle poussa le plat de saucisses grillées vers lui. Il en piqua deux avec sa fourchette puis l'assiette disparut, emportée par Dudley qui en prit cinq d'un coup. L'oncle Vernon en prit ensuite quatre et la tante Pétunia se contenta de la dernière restante.

Le dîner fut silencieux, comme toujours, seulement ponctué par le cliquetis des couverts et le son de la télévision en sourdine sur laquelle les petits yeux de Dudley étaient rivés.

Les yeux fixés sur son assiette, Harry avait du mal à se concentrer pour manger, et, régulièrement durant l'heure que dura le repas, la tante Pétunia le secoua légèrement du bout des doigts. Au bout du cinquième rappel sur terre, elle dit :

> Harry, montes donc te coucher, tu es épuisé…

> Mais non, dit Harry. C'est simplement que j'ai l'esprit un peu trop plein…

> Raison de plus pour aller te coucher, grogna l'oncle Vernon.

> Inutile, dit Harry. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller faire un tour…

> Dehors ? Maintenant ? dit la tante Pétunia en risquant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de la cuisine où la buée s'amoncelait. Mais Harry, il est neuf heures…

> Je sais, dit Harry en se levant de table. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre, ne m'attendez pas.

> Où va-tu ? demanda l'oncle Vernon.

> Je vais sûrement aller jusqu'au parc, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Dudley cligna soudain des yeux et détacha son regard de la télévision pour le poser sur Harry. Soudain, il demanda :

> Je peux t'accompagner ?

> Hein ? dit Harry. Heu… Hé bien, oui, pourquoi pas, ajouta-t-il, un peu étonné.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'oncle Vernon, apparemment, tout aussi étonné que lui, puis, il haussa légèrement les épaules et alla dans le vestibule. Dans la penderie, il prit un blouson en jean, enfila des gants et noua son écharpe de Gryffondor autour de son cou.

L'instant d'après, Dudley et lui longeait les murets proprets des numéros 6, 8, et 10 de Privet Drive afin de se rendre dans le petit parc où jadis, ils venaient jouer.

S'asseyant sur une balançoire légèrement humide, Harry regarda Dudley prendre place sur le tourniquet en face de lui et demanda :

> Pourquoi t'as voulu venir ? Pour te moquer, comme à la gare ?

Dudley regarda son cousin puis détourna la tête un instant avant de répondre :

> Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers mois, tu sais… Papa et maman me l'ont expliqué pendant que tu dormais. Je suis désolé pour ce matin à la gare, je ne savais pas…

Sentant la sincérité dans la voix du garçon blond de dix-sept ans, Harry hocha la tête en disant :

> C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir après tout.

> Dis-moi Harry… demanda alors Dudley en regardant son cousin.

> Mhm ?

> Je peux te poser une question ?

> Si tu veux, tu peux même m'en poser des dizaines, j'ai besoin de parler, dit Harry en passant ses bras derrière les chaînes qui retenaient la balançoire au portique. Je t'écoute, dit-il ensuite.

Et à Dudley de poser questions sur questions, Harry y répondant aussi fidèlement que possible, se gardant parfois de dire telle ou telle chose dont il savait le pouvoir choquant.

Il était passé minuit quand Dudley n'eut plus de questions.

> D'autres questions ? demanda Harry.

> Non, pas pour ce soir, en tous cas, répondit Dudley. Tu sais, je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. En fait, c'est un peu la faute de mon père…

> Pourquoi ? Pas du tout…

> Si, dit Dudley. L'autre soir, pendant les vacances, tu lui as demandé de t'aider, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il aurait été largement assez fort pour te débarrasser de ce… Mangemort. Par contre, j'ignore pourquoi il n'a pas bougé, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

> Écoute, dit alors Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute ni celle de ton père s'il m'est arrivé tout ça. Ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances, ok ? Voldemort m'en voulait depuis des années, c'est lui qui a tué mes parents et qui a fait que je me suis retrouvé chez vous. C'est également lui qui a envoyé ces deux Mangemorts me capturer, ici, à Privet Drive. Quoi que l'oncle Vernon aurait tenté se serait soldé par un échec parce que vous êtes des Moldus et que ces Mangemort étaient des sorciers très puissants.

> Plus puissants que toi ?

Harry baissa soudain la tête et déglutit.

> Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda Dudley.

> Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. J'ai juste un souvenir qui est remonté dans ma mémoire, un souvenir particulièrement douloureux…

> Je… commença Dudley.

> Oui, tu peux savoir, après tout, tu es mon cousin, tu en as le droit, répondit Harry.

Et il raconta sa brève relation avec Voldemort. Au début, Dudley écoutait attentivement, puis son teint vira au blanc et au vert. Il n'émit cependant aucun son et laissa Harry déballer son cœur.

Le Gryffondor parlait, parlait, sans presque jamais reprendre sa respiration, quand soudain, il se tu et porta une main à ses yeux. Un hoquet fit sursauter Dudley qui se leva aussitôt et s'approcha de Harry qui pleurait en silence.

Sentant la main épaisse de son cousin sur son dos, Harry dit, la voix brisée :

> Je l'aimais, Dudley… J'aimais cet homme mais celui que je croyais être mon ami l'a tué… Il l'a tué et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir…

Un sanglot lui coupa la voix et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

> Harry… dit Dudley. Je suis navré… J'ignorais… Pardon, Harry…

Harry se redressa soudain et renifla en s'essuyant le visage du plat de ses mains. Il se leva ensuite en s'éventant puis se tourna vers Dudley et dit :

> On rentre ?

> Heu… oui, si tu veux, dit Dudley en le regardant de travers, surprit.

> J'ai un message à envoyer et je dois parler à tes parents, dit Harry en se mettant en marche.

> Très bien, dit Dudley avec un hochement de tête.

Et ils rentrèrent au 4 en silence. Quand ils y furent, Harry parla aussitôt à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia qui l'écoutèrent en silence, quoiqu'un peu fatigués d'avoir attendu les deux garçons passé la mi-nuit.

> Tu en es certain, Harry ? demanda la tante Pétunia au bout d'un moment. Tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux dans une maison sans magie ?

> Si, bien sûr, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Cependant, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre en n'ayant pas été là quand cela s'est passé. Le père du garçon qui m'a proposé ceci était là-bas. Il sait ce que j'éprouve et c'est son aîné qui tirait les ficelles…

> Harry, dit l'oncle Vernon. Ils viennent de perdre un fils, si j'ai bien compris, ne devrais-tu pas les laisser tranquille ? Reste donc ici, au moins, tu es au calme…

> Je sais, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Cependant, un sorcier est plus à même de m'aider à faire le tri dans mes idées. Vous êtes des Moldus, vous ne raisonnez pas comme un sorcier, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider plus que vous ne le faites déjà.

> Harry… dit la tante Pétunia, dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire changer d'avis.

> Merci, tante Pétunia, dit Harry. Mais je suis décidé.

> Mais pourquoi chez lui et pas chez Mr et Mrs Weasley ? demanda l'oncle Vernon. J'ai déjà vu cet homme à la gare, il est si… hautain…

Harry regarda son oncle puis dit :

> Ils portent un nom de famille très réputé dans le monde sorcier, oncle Vernon. Tout le monde les respecte et de plus, ce sont des nobles. C'est l'une des dernières familles de sang-pur du monde sorcier, mis à part les Weasley.

> Sang pur ? demanda la tante Pétunia.

> On appelle ainsi les sorciers qui n'ont pas de sang Moldu dans les veines, expliqua Harry.

> Et toi tu es ?

> Un Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Harry amèrement. Parce que dans la famille Evans, seule ma mère était une sorcière.

La tante Pétunia regarda son époux puis pinça les lèvres avant de dire :

> Très bien, Harry. Si tu veux partir, pars, nous ne te retiendrons pas. Cependant, je te demande simplement d'attendre demain après-midi. Pour l'instant, tu va aller te coucher, compris ?

> Oui, tante Pétunia, dit Harry avec un petit sourire confus.

Il se leva ensuite et monta dans sa chambre, suivit par Dudley qui s'enferma dans sa propre chambre.

Épuisé, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il sentait encore sa gorge étroite, mais il ne se laissa pas submerger par le chagrin car il fallait qu'il le surmonte à tous prix sans quoi il ne s'en sortirait jamais et redoublerait sa septième année.


	13. Chapter XIII

Voilà le chapitre 13 et les "vacances" de Harry chez les Malefoy. J'espere qu'il va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la petite case violette ne bas à droite de la page pour laisser un comment. Voilà, bonne lecture !

RAR :

**TCHAYE** : Voldemort vivant ? Hum... Sujet à creuser. Je retient l'idée, je vais bien pouvoir la caser quelque part :p. Merci pour ta review et t'inquiete pas, Harry va se reprendre. A plus !

**MUSE454** : Je t'ai posté le chapitre entier, j'espere que tu l'a eut sinon fait le moi savoir. A plus !

**SATYA** : L'integrale ? Ho non, c'est pas encore finit. Là je publie le chapitre 12 mais je suis deja en train d'ecrire le chapitre 25 et elle est loin d'être finie, lol ! Aller, a plus !

**THE LORD OF THE SHEEP** : Merci !

**ARIANE MALFOY-SHINIGAMI** : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, je ne me souvient pas avoir lu cette phrase dans un des livres et comme je n'ai pas encore lu le sixieme tomes, je ne sais pas. Enfin c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu apprecie ma fic. Voilà, à plus !

**DEBI** : Je crois que tu va être servie, ce chapitre c'est les "vacances" de Harry chez les Malefoy. Quant à l'idée d'amitié entre notre Lion et notre Serpent national (je parle de Malefoy, bien sûr, pas de Voldemort)... hum... tu verras bien en fait. J'en ai deja trop dit. Voilà, aller, à plus !

**SEDDY **: Argeuh ! A veut m'tuer ! Ha bah non, hein, pas d'accord du tout, du tout ! agite son index de gauche à droite pour montrer son desaccord Et si tu me tue, comment je fais faire pour continuer la fic ? lol ! Aller, je poste la suite, t'inquiete pas ! A plus !

**ZAIKA** : Zoouumm ! Review express ! lol ! Merci pour ton comment, à plus !

**CRYSTAL YUY** : Si les Dursley sont gentils avec Harry c'est parce que Arthur leur a expliqué le fond de l'histoire. Harry est completement demoli du fait de sa relation ratée avec Tom et de la trahison de Severald. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'enfonce encore un peu alors je pense que même si les Dursley ont jamais été très cool avec Harry, ils lui doivent bien ça. Voilà, aller à plus !

**ONARLUCA** : Et voilà, madame est servie ! Chapitre 13 tout chaud ! lol ! A plus !

* * *

Chapitre XIII  


Le lendemain après-midi, après le déjeuner, Harry envoya Edwige chez les Malefoy. Elle lui revint à peine deux heures plus tard avec une lettre de Mr Malefoy qui lui disait qu'il viendrait le chercher le soir-même, après l'heure du thé, donc après dix-sept heures.

Durant l'après-midi, Harry fit sa valise en y jetant pêle-mêle toutes ses affaires. Il n'avait aucune envie de les ranger et, de plus, il avait une migraine du tonnerre.

La tante Pétunia lui amena des affaires qu'elle avait lavées durant la nuit et Harry lui dit de les mettre dans la grande malle. Elle les déposa sur deux piles de livres de magie et Harry sentit la curiosité de sa tante grandir.

> Je t'en enverrais un pour Noël, dit-il en la regardant par le biais du petit miroir accroché au-dessus de son bureau.

La femme sourit légèrement puis elle quitta la chambre et Harry se remit à tourner autour de sa chambre à la recherche des affaires qu'il aurait pu oublier. Il trouva un rouleau de parchemin sous son lit, une plume coincée sous le pied du bureau et un tout petit livre de la taille d'un timbre-poste qui faisait office de cale depuis les vacances d'été sous le pied du lit. Quand, enfin, il fut prêt, sa tante l'appela pour venir boire le thé et il descendit en faisant léviter sa valise devant lui dans les escaliers.

Quand il l'eut déposée debout dans l'entrée, il se rendit dans le salon et prit la tasse de thé bien chaud qui l'attendait sur la table basse. C'était rare quand il pouvait partager le thé avec les Dursley et il se surprit avec vouloir recommencer ce genre d'expérience.

A chaque minute, Harry guettait sa montre, l'horloge posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, à nouveau sa montre, puis l'horloge de la cuisine, si bien que l'oncle Vernon en eut rapidement assez.

> Harry, cesse de t'agiter ainsi, dit-il en posant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe dans un petit bruit cristallin. Tu m'agace.

> Pardon, dit Harry.

Soudain, les flammes brûlant allégrement dans la cheminée devinrent vertes et sortirent du foyer. Les trois Dursley sursautèrent et reculèrent au fond de leur siège. L'oncle Vernon se renversa son thé, heureusement à peine chaud, sur le ventre, et ne vociféra même pas.

En effet, la surprise leur avait coupé le sifflet, et de voir ainsi cet homme immense et si « royal » se déplier dans leur salon en frottant négligemment son habit noir les scia.

> Mr Malefoy, dit Harry en se levant.

> Bonsoir, Mr Potter, dit l'homme blond en le regardant. Ha mon Dieu, il n'y a bien que les Moldus pour avoir des cheminées aussi étroites… soupira-t-il ensuite.

> Mr Malefoy, reprit Harry. Je vous présente les Dursley… Voici ma tante, Pétunia Dursley, et mon oncle, Vernon Dursley. Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, voici Lucius Malefoy, le père de mon… camarade classe Drago…

Il allait dire ami mais avait préféré se replier au dernier moment. Il n'était pas encore totalement certain que Drago s'était rallié à eux, même si tout le laissait à penser.

> Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit Mr Malefoy en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, sans doute pour impressionner encore un peu plus les Dursley.

La tante Pétunia hocha la tête et l'oncle Vernon se leva en épongeant son chandail décoré d'une grande tache plus foncée que le reste du tricot.

> Prenez donc un siège, Monsieur, dit-il. Vous accepterez bien une tasse de thé…

> C'est gentil, dit Lucius sans un sourire. Cependant, je n'ai que peu de temps. L'on m'attend au Ministère de la Magie et j'ai juste le temps de venir chercher Mr Potter et de le ramener chez moi. Une autre fois, peut-être.

L'oncle Vernon paru quelque peu dépité mais hocha néanmoins la tête et dit :

> Il retournera dans son collège en même temps que votre fils, j'imagine ?

> Je pense, répondit Mr Malefoy avec un coup d'œil vers Harry. Dans le cas contraire, nous vous le ferons savoir.

> Très bien, dit l'oncle Vernon. Bon et bien…

> Allons-y Potter, dit alors Mr Malefoy. Où sontvos affaires ?

> Dans l'entrée, répondit Harry. Attendez, je les amène…

Il tira sa baguette magique et dit :

> _Accio malle et cage d'Edwige !_

Une grosse malle apparut alors dans le salon, suivie par la cage vide d'Edwige. Harry déposa le tout devant lui puis réduisit le tout à la taille de jouets. Il les glissa dans sa poche puis regarda Mr Malefoy qui lui fit un signe de tête.

> On va transplaner, dit-il. Ce sera plus rapide que la Cheminette.

Harry hocha la tête puis il regarda les Dursley et leur souhaita de Joyeuses Fêtes avant que Mr Malefoy ne pose une main sur son épaule et ne transplane avec lui dan un grand craquement sonore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils reparurent dans le hall de l'immense Manoir du Wiltshire des Malefoy. Harry tourna sur lui-même en se tordant le cou pour apercevoir le plafond et Mr Malefoy dit, légèrement amusé :

> Allons, Mr Potter, on dirait que vous n'avez jamais vu un Manoir…

Harry le regarda en souriant puis l'homme blond lui fit signe de le suivre sur la droite du hall en lui disant que ses bagages seraient apportés plus tard dans une chambre.

> Je suis rentré, dit Mr Malefoy en détachant son manteau et en le jetant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Narcissa ? Drago ?

> Dans le petit salon, mon chéri ! répondit une voix haut-perché.

Mr Malefoy tourna alors à droite et écarta deux pans de portes coulissantes.

Au bruit des portes, Narcissa Malefoy leva les yeux de son livre et sourit légèrement à Harry. Elle se leva ensuite en retournant son livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et s'approcha des deux hommes.

> Le Ministère t'attend, Lucius, dit-elle en lui souriant. Va donc, je vais m'occuper de Mr Potter.

> Très bien, dit Lucius avec un hochement de tête. Potter, je vous présente Narcissa Malefoy, mon épouse, mais je crois que vous connaissez déjà.

> Qui ne connaît pas Harry Potter ! s'exclama Narcissa avec un rire qu'elle dissimula aussitôt derrière sa main. Excusez-moi. Enchantée, Mr Potter.

Elle tendit une main simplement décorée d'une alliance en or sertie d'un gros diamant et Harry la serra brièvement.

Lucius reprit ensuite son manteau et transplana à nouveau. Le silence retomba alors dans le petit salon et Narcissa finit par le briser en disant :

> Venez, Mr Potter, je vais vous conduire à Drago… Il vous montera votre chambre.

Harry fit un signe de tête puis il suivit la femme dans l'immense Manoir.

Après avoir grimpé un long escalier qui tournait légèrement, ils longèrent un large couloir percé d'une multitude de portes et Harry se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se perdre ou même, simplement retrouver leur chambre.

Au bout du couloir, Narcissa tourna à droite et Harry la suivit. Elle s'arrêta ensuite près d'une porte et Harry put y lire le nom de Drago gravé dans le bois précieux. Quand elle frappa, la voix de Drago répondit, puis elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Harry avant d'entrer elle-même.

Le brun découvrit alors la chambre de celui qui fut, passé un temps, son pire ennemi, et il resta soufflé.

> Tiens ! dit Malefoy en se redressant sur les coudes. Potter !

Il était allongé sur le ventre, au milieu d'un immense lit à baldaquin, occupé à lire un épais livre quand sa mère avait frappé à la porte.

> Drago, je te le laisse, dit Narcissa. Tu lui montreras sa chambre, d'accord ?

> Oui, mère.

Et la femme blonde partit en refermant la porte.

> Alors Potter, dit Malefoy en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Tu t'es décidé ? T'as fait vite, dis-moi.

> Peut-être, répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui d'un air intéressé. T'as un sacré chambre, Malefoy.

> Ouais, j'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit le Serpentard avec un air suffisant.

Harry le regarda puis baissa soudains les yeux et demanda :

> Au fait, comment ça va ?

> Depuis samedi ? demanda le blond. Pas trop mal, répondit-il ensuite. C'est mon père qui a le plus de mal parce qu'il doit et s'occuper de ma mère et de son propre chagrin.

> Et toi ?

> Ca va, je m'en sors, répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'ai pas vécu avec lui assez longtemps pour te dire sincèrement qu'il me manque, mais bon, c'est sûr…

> Ouais, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, il me manque aussi. Malheureusement, le bon dieu l'a puni comme il fallait.

> Tu es dur, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils. La trahison n'a jamais mérité la mort, Potter.

> La trahison, non, mais la mort oui, répondit Harry. La mort merite la mort, Malefoy. Severald a tué Tom alors qu'il m'avait déjà passé ses pouvoirs. De plus, il l'a manipulé. Comment, je l'ignore, mais c'est de sa faute si je suis dans cet état maintenant. S'il ne s'était pas mêlé de mes affaires, je suis certain que j'aurais pu vivre quelque chose de fort avec Tom. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il m'a renvoyé à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que je parte, il y était forcé. Quand il m'a embrassé pour la dernière fois, j'ai sentit qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, m'enlacer et me garder près de lui, mais j'ignore quel sortilège Severald a utilisé pour réussir ainsi à le manipuler.

> Quel sortilège ou quelle potion, dit Malefoy.

Il prit alors le livre derrière lui et le montra à Harry en disant :

> Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais en train de lire ce bouquin sur les _Potions à Effets_.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Malefoy reprit :

> Et j'ai trouvé ça. Ca correspond d'ailleurs assez bien à ce que tu viens de dire…

Harry s'approcha, prit le livre puis s'assit au bord du lit, les sourcils froncés.

> « _Potion d'Injonction_ » lut-il à voix haute. « _Cette potion peut aisément remplacer un Imperium et avoir largement plus d'effets sur l'esprit de la personne à contrôler. Sa puissance dépend de la quantité de chaque ingrédient utilisé. Peu d'ingrédients rendront la potion peu efficace, facilement surmontable pour le « possédé », tandis qu'une quantité suffisante voir abusive des ingrédients peut se révéler aussi puissant qu'un Imperium voire dix fois plus puissant. Dans ce dernier cas, son emploi est très risqué. Soit la personne à posséder se laisse faire et tout se passe bien, soit elle résiste et tente de se battre contre la potion. D'une conception particulière combinant savoir-faire en potions et en sortilèges, cette potion a le pouvoir de s'adapter à la puissance de l'esprit de la personne qui l'absorbe. Plus un esprit sera faible, plus la potion sera « calme », même si elle est composée d'une grande quantité de chacun des ingrédients. Au contraire, si c'est un esprit agité, tourmenté, voir rebelle, la potion s'adaptera automatiquement pour garder son emprise sur cet esprit. Cependant, il va indubitablement arriver un moment où les limites de l'esprit possédé seront atteintes. Dans ce cas là, le possédé pourra avoir quelques moments de lucidité où il sera maître de son corps, mais seulement l'espace de quelques secondes. Lorsque les limites de l'esprit possédé seront atteintes voire dépassées, l'esprit mourra et son propriétaire avec._ »

Harry se tut alors et baissa le livre en fermant les yeux. Malefoy le lui prit des mains et le déposa derrière eux sur le lit en disant :

> Severald était tout à fait à même de préparer cette potion pour obliger Tu-Sais-Qui à te donner ses pouvoirs, puis a…

> Non, dit Harry. Ne le dit pas. Je refuse de croire que Tom a été « obligé » de m'aimer à cause d'une potion. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette potion, si tant est que Severald ait pu l'utiliser. Il m'aimait sincèrement, je le voyais, je le ressentais à travers ses baisers et ses accolades… Tom a peut-être été obligé de me passer ses pouvoirs de mage noir, mais ses sentiments ont réussit à prendre le dessus sur la potion. Severald a alors dû augmenter la dose et Tom s'est battu contre elle. Il l'a repoussée, mais il n'a pas été assez fort pour l'empêcher de l'obliger à rompre avec moi.

Harry baissa alors la tête et Malefoy posa une main sur son bras. Harry posa sa main sur celle de Malefoy et le regarda avec un petit sourire. Il soupira ensuite puis dit :

> J'aurais tant aimé que tout se passe autrement…

> Moi aussi, Potter, crois-moi, dit Malefoy. Malheureusement, la grande roue du Destin ne revient pas en arrière sur simple demande. Si cela pouvait…

> Oui…

> Bien, dit soudain Malefoy. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père, il ne vient jamais dans cette partie du Manoir. Sa chambre et de l'autre côté, avec celle de ma mère.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête puis il se leva et suivit le Serpentard dans le couloir. Le chemin ne fut pas très long, une douzaine de pas, tout au plus, avant que Malefoy n'ouvre une porte sur la gauche du couloir.

> Voilà, c'est ta chambre, dit-il en laissant entrer Harry. Des Elfes vont apporter tes affaires d'ici quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il. Bien, je te laisse, si tu me cherche, je suis dans ma chambre.

> Ok.

Et le Serpentard s'en alla en refermant la porte. Harry se tourna alors vers la chambre et regarda autour de lui. A droite de la porte, il y avait une commode en bois précieux supportant un miroir qu'on avait, pour plus de sûreté, fixé au mur.

A gauche de la porte, trônait une grosse armoire noire dont l'une des trois portes était ouverte, révélant son intérieur vide. En face de l'armoire, un immense lit était posé là. Il n'avait pas de baldaquin, mais les montants en métal torsadé étaient reliés entre eux par de longs tissus argentés qui faisaient du plus bel effet.

Cependant malgré la beauté des lieux, Harry était d'humeur morose et, après avoir rapidement rangé ses affaires, il retourna auprès de Malefoy dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci ne fut pas étonné d'entendre comme excuse que le Gryffondor n'aimait pas trop la solitude et il ne le chassa pas.

> Puisque tu es là, dit Malefoy au bout d'un moment.

> Oui ?

> Tu va pouvoir m'aider à faire ce maudit devoir en sortilèges. T'es pas mal doué à ce que je crois, non ?

> Ouais, si on veut, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis, ça me changera les idées.

> En fait, dit Malefoy en allant vers un gros secrétaire de bois noir dessiné d'ornements dorés. Finalement, je crois que c'est mieux que tu passe tes vacances ici. Chez tes Moldus, tu aurais été tout seul et tu te serais replongé dans les souvenirs, choses qu'il ne faut jamais faire si on veut s'en sortir.

Harry le regarda sortir un rouleau de parchemin du secrétaire et un livre, puis revenir vers lui en ajoutant :

> Ici, je te promets que tu ne va pas t'ennuyer, et quand on retournera à Poudlard en janvier, ils vont pas te reconnaître. Tu sais, il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que je suis tel que tu me connais.

> J'espère, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Mais c'est vrai, tu as raison, si j'étais resté chez les Dursley, je me serais enfermé dans mes souvenirs et ma douleur et je n'en serais jamais sortit. Espérons que pendant ces deux semaines, tu parviendras à faire quelque chose de moi.

Malefoy sourit légèrement puis alla s'allonger sur le lit, sur le ventre, en plaçant le parchemin et le livre devant lui. Harry s'assit près du livre et Malefoy commença à lui montrer les divers endroits où il coinçait.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans le devoir de Sortilèges puis les autres, que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux garçons n'entendit quand Mr Malefoy frappa à la porte une première fois sans obtenir de réponse.

Frappant une seconde fois, il soupira puis se décida à entrer et fit violemment sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

> Père ! s'exclama Malefoy en se redressant sur les coudes. Bonté Divine, vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !

> Je suis navré, dit Lucius de son ton hautain. Cependant, nous vous attendons pour dîner depuis près d'une demi-heure et ta mère, Drago, commence sérieusement à s'impatienter. D'autant plus que nous devons ensuite partir. Allons, pressez-vous donc un peu, à présent.

Et il quitta la chambre. Harry et Malefoy se regardèrent puis pouffèrent de rire avant de replier livres et parchemins et de descendre dans la grande salle à manger où ils retrouvèrent le couple Malefoy plus ou moins patiemment.

> Enfin, dit Narcissa sur un ton glacial quand son fils et le Gryffondor prirent place à table l'un en face de l'autre. Allons, dînons maintenant.

Le dîné fut si silencieux que l'on entendant les bûches dans les flammes de l'âtre de la pièce adjacente craquer, en plus du bruit des bûches dans l'âtre de la salle à manger.

A dix heures, le repas prit fin et le couple Malefoy s'en alla aussitôt en voiture tirée par deux chevaux afin de se rendre dans la ville la plus proche pour assister à un opéra.

Malefoy et Harry restèrent alors seuls et, en profitant, Malefoy fit faire le tour du Manoir au Gryffondor. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre du Serpentard et se remirent aux devoirs du blond mais ils en eurent vite assez et, tous les deux allongés en travers du grand lit du blond, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous le menton, Harry écoutait le Serpentard parler du comportement outrant de certains Moldus, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Quand le blond s'en rendit compte, il se tourna sur le ventre et demanda :

> Potter, ça va ?

> Hein ? Oui, oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées… répondit Harry en se redressant sur les coudes Excuses-moi, ajouta-t-il ensuite. C'était plus fort que moi…

Malefoy soupira discrètement puis se remit sur le dos et coinça son bras droit sous sa nuque en disant :

> Tu sais, Potter, si tu n'essaie pas de repousser ces coups de cafards, tu n'arriveras jamais à t'en sortir. Moi je veux bien t'aider, mais si tu ne fais rien en retour…

> Je sais, soupira Harry en baissant la tête.

Son front toucha la douce couverture de satin vert et il soupira à nouveau.

> Pardon, Malefoy, dit-il. Mais j'ai peur que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, personne n'arrive à me faire oublier Tom.

> Personne ne veut que tu l'oublie, Potter, dit Malefoy. C'est juste qu'il faut que tourne la page et tu commence un autre chapitre. Tant que tu resteras dans ce chapitre là, tu souffriras…

> Commencer un nouveau chapitre ? demanda Harry d'une voix plate. Mais comment ?

> Je ne sais pas, moi, dit Malefoy. Si ! Tiens, essaie de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, où de te trouver une occupation. Tu as arrêté la DCFM Avancée, tu devrais reprendre, ça t'occupera l'esprit.

> Me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, répéta Harry.

Il se tourna sur le flanc et regarda le profil du Serpentard en disant :

> Qui va bien pouvoir vouloir de quelqu'un qui a été abusé par Lord Voldemort, puis qui en a été raide amoureux ? Aucune fille de ma connaissance en tous cas.

> Qui te parle de filles ? demanda Malefoy. Tu as eut une expérience malheureuse avec un homme, d'accord, mais ils ne sont pas tous identiques… Tu ne crois pas ?

> Si, peut-être bien, dit Harry en s'asseyant.

Malefoy le regarda, assit au bout du lit, le dos rond et la tête basse. Soudain, il se leva et passa un bras sur les épaules du Gryffondor qui releva la tête.

> Malefoy… dit-il.

Il glissa ensuite ses bras sur la taille du blond et celui-ci le serra contre lui en disant :

> Crois-moi, cela me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état, Potter. Je n'y suis pas habitué.

Harry, la joue appuyée contre le sternum du Serpentard, soupira, puis releva la tête. Son regard d'émeraude, éteint, plongea dans le bleu glacier des iris de Malefoy, une seconde avant que le brun ne s'empara doucement des lèvres du blond qui ne réagit pas.

Malefoy ne sursauta pas quand Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au contraire, il s'y attendait. Cependant, il ne l'encouragea pas à continuer et quand le Gryffondor recula et posa son menton sur son épaule, il dit :

> Potter, je veux bien te servir de béquille un temps, mais quand tu iras mieux, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, ok ?

> Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'un voix étrange sans bouger. J'aime bien être avec toi. C'est un peu comme si je retrouvais Severald.

A ce nom, Malefoy se crispa légèrement, puis, plus touché qu'il ne le pensait, il enserra le brun dans ses bras en disant :

> Alors nous sommes deux.

Les deux semaines que comptaient les vacances de Noël se passèrent bien mieux que ne l'avait espéré Harry en arrivant dans cet immense Manoir. Les Malefoy étaient finalement des gens comme tout le monde, mis à part qu'ils conservaient, même chez eux, un certain dédain pour les autres, sûrement dû au sang aristo coulant dans leurs veines.

Le soir de Noël, Lucius Malefoy emmena sa famille et Harry dîner à Londres, dans un chic restaurant sorcier. Ils allèrent ensuite faire un tour sur les bords de la Tamise et Harry fit exprès de retenir un peu Malefoy en arrière tout en lui montrant ses parents dans un tendre moment de complicité qui ne devait pas exister souvent, vu la tête surprise qu'avait alors fait le Serpentard.

Le lendemain, Harry fut surprit de trouver des cadeaux pour lui sous l'immense sapin dressé près de la cheminée, dans la salle à manger du Manoir. Tels deux enfants, Malefoy et lui passèrent ensuite la matinée à tourner et retourner leurs nouveaux « jouets », assis au pied du sapin. Après le déjeuner, Malefoy proposa une sortie à cheval dans les bois entourant le Manoir. Mr Malefoy y adhéra aussitôt mais Narcissa resta un peu sceptique. Elle aimait bien les chevaux, mais de loin. Harry aussi aimait bien les chevaux mais de loin, mais Malefoy parvint à le faire céder en lui disant qu'il montera de toutes façons derrière lui, tout comme sa mère montera derrière Lucius.

Faire une balade à cheval dans le silence de la forêt recouverte de neige était magique et Harry, assit derrière Malefoy, ses bras légèrement posés autour de sa taille, se sentit vite apaisé et ne tarda pas à s'appuyer, sans s'en rendre compte, contre le dos du blond qui sourit en sentant la pression des bras lui entourant la taille se raffermir.

La semaine qui suivit, l'atmosphère au Manoir fut plus détendue, surtout depuis que Harry avait retrouvé la joie de vivre. Alors que, au début de son séjour chez les Malefoy, il se perdait sans cesse dans ses pensées, à présent, il écoutait volontiers ce que l'un des Malefoy avait à dire, et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit comment Narcissa Black avait eut à épouser Lucius Malefoy, lors de ses vingt ans. C'était en fait un mariage arrangé, comme il se fait beaucoup dans ce genre de familles, et, au début, Narcissa était résolument contre l'idée d'épouser Lucius qu'elle n'avait du reste encore jamais rencontré. Elle avait vingt ans, il en avait vingt-deux, et elle estimait qu'elle avait encore largement le temps de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas de l'avis de son père qui, après avoir patiemment attendu six mois que sa fille aînée change de caractère, avait finit par lui imposer un choix entre épouser Lucius Malefoy ou renoncer à son héritage. Le choix fut vite fait : le mariage eut lieu deux semaines plus tard et Severald naquit trois ans après.

Si Harry avait apprécié en savoir plus sur cette femme blonde, hautaine et froide mais gentille, il n'avait cependant pas souhaité écouter comment Lord Voldemort avait arraché Severald à ses parents à l'âge de trois ans. Narcissa n'avait pas insisté pensant que le sujet de Severald était encore un peu épineux pour Harry, et aussi un peu pour elle.

Le soir du Nouvel An, les Malefoy furent invités chez une autre grande famille au sang pur et Harry sut immédiatement qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu, aussi fit-il en sorte de se faire inviter pour passer la nouvelle année accompagné. Il alla chez les Dursley.

Le deux janvier, Harry se prélassait sur son lit en lisant un gros grimoire quand Malefoy entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé un coup contre le panneau de bois brun.

> Potter, mon père veut te voir dans le petit salon, dit-il.

> Ha ? dit Harry en se redressant sur les coudes pour regarder le blond debout devant lui, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Et il me veut quoi ?

> Je l'ignore, répondit Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaules. Viens, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui.

> Ok, j'arrive, dit Harry.

Malefoy lui fit un signe de tête puis quitta la chambre et Harry se leva du lit. Il remit ses habits en place, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis quitta à son tour la chambre et rejoignit Malefoy en haut du grand escalier de marbre rose.

Quand ils furent dans le petit salon, ils trouvèrent Lucius Malefoy assit face à la cheminée, un verre de Scotch dans une main et une lettre dans l'autre. Il semblait pleinement absorbé par le contenu de la lettre et les deux garçons attendirent une bonne minute en silence avant qu'il ne daigne lever les yeux sur eux.

> Vous voilà, Mr Potter, dit-il en posant la lettre sur le guéridon près du fauteuil. Je voulais vous voir.

> Pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry. Est-ce à cause de cette lettre ?

> Hem, oui, dit Mr Malefoy en reprenant la lettre. Cette lettre est de Monsieur le Ministre, ajouta-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'agace. Non, c'est son contenu.

> Père, allez droit au but, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Lucius le fusilla du regard mais Drago ne se démonta pas, puis Lucius reprit :

> Voilà, en fait, cette lettre concerne Mr Potter, mais j'ai préféré vous faire venir tous les deux. Dans cette lettre, donc, Monsieur le Ministre me fait part d'une idée à votre compte, Mr Potter, mais cela ne dépend que votre état mental.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Lucius reprit :

> Il a dans l'idée de faire de vous une Langue-de-Plomb.

> Hors de question, dit Harry, catégorique. Je refuse tout net.

> C'est un métier très bien payé pourtant, dit Mr Malefoy.

> Je le conçois, dit Harry. Cependant, être Langue-de-Plomb signifie travailler au Département des Mystères et, pour moi, ce département est associé à trop de souvenirs douloureux. Là-bas, j'ai perdu l'unique et dernier membre de ma famille, Mr Malefoy, et il est hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas.

> Je comprends vos motivations, Mr Potter, dit Lucius Malefoy. Cependant, vous possédez les pouvoirs immenses de Lord Voldemort et il serait préférable pour vous de travailler dans un endroit sécurisé…

> Quoi ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Attendez, Mr Malefoy, je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. Vous pensez que je suis incapable de maîtriser les pouvoirs de Tom, mais détrompez-vous. Grâce aux cours particuliers de Défense Contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Shrapnel, je les contiens de mieux en mieux et il n'y a que lorsque que je suis énervé ou dans un état d'abattement immense que je suis susceptible de perdre mon sang-froid. Je suis maître de moi-même, Mr Malefoy, tenez-le-vous pour dit.

Et sur ce, il fit volte face et quitta la pièce.

> Potter ! dit Malefoy en essayant de lui attraper le bras.

Mais sa main se referma sur le vide et Lucius dit alors :

> C'est le sang de Moldu qu'il a dans les veines qui le rend si peu réceptifs aux choses qui pourraient lui être bénéfiques… Enfin…

> Bénéfiques ? dit Drago en se tournant vers son père. Parce que vous aimeriez, vous, vous retrouver dans un endroit où vous avez vu mourir le dernier membre de votre famille ? Je n'en suis pas certain, père. Potter n'a aucune envie de revivre le douloureux moment où Black est passé derrière le voile, alors laissez-le en paix avec cette histoire et dites au Ministre qu'il refuse.

> Mais ? Drago !

> Cela suffit, père, dit Drago sur un ton calme. Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec vous, mais Potter est mon ami et vous ne déciderez pas de son avenir sans en parler avec lui. Or, il refuse d'en parler, donc laissez tomber.

Et il s'en alla à son tour, laissant son père aussi abasourdi que s'il venait de lui lancer tout un chapelet de jurons au visage.

> Ca, mon garçon, tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça, marmonna Mr Malefoy en vidant son verre de Scotch d'un trait.

Il se leva ensuite, s'enroula dans une cape et partit pour son rendez-vous en se promettant de faire passer l'envie à son fils de se rebeller.

Harry était dans sa chambre, occupé à faire furieusement tourner dans les airs une chaise en chêne quand Malefoy entra dans la pièce.

> Harry, pose ça, dit Malefoy en le regardant. J'ai à te parler.

> Je t'écoute, dit Harry sans détacher son regard de la chaise qui tournoyait à deux bons mètres du sol.

> Pose cette chaise ! dit Malefoy sur un ton sec.

Harry soupira puis prit le contrôle de la chaise avec sa baguette et alla la déposer près de la fenêtre où elle était quelques minutes avant.

> Je t'écoute, répéta-t-il en croisant les bras.

> Mon père ne pensait pas mal faire en te proposant une telle chose, dit Malefoy. Au contraire.

> Peut-être, dit Harry. Mas c'est ton père, pas le mien. Je suis assez responsable pour gérer ma vie seul.

> Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu accepté son invitation si ce n'est pas pour qu'il t'aide ? Non, franchement Harry, considère au moins son offre… Il est très influent auprès du Ministre, il peut t'aider à arranger les termes de ce contrat…

> Je n'en doute pas, dit Harry. Mais je ne veux pas de ce travail. Il est hors de question que je travaille pour le Ministère.

> Dans ce cas, que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine ? demanda Malefoy. Peu d'emplois ne dépendent pas du Ministère…

> Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverais, dit Harry en se levant de son lit. C'est gentil à ton père de s'inquiéter pour moi, mais j'ai beau être orphelin, j'ai une famille, non, deux, et cela me suffit amplement.

> Parce que tu trouve que les Dursley et les Weasley sont des familles pour toi ? dit Malefoy. Les Weasley, à la rigueur, mais les Dursley… Enfin, Harry, ce sont des Moldus…

> Et alors ? Ils sont ma famille, dit Harry. Que je le veuille ou non !

Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor silencieusement puis il baissa la tête et soupira.

> Excuses-moi, dit-il. Tu as raison, après tout, ma famille n'est pas la tienne, mon père n'a aucun droit sur toi…

> Sur lui non, mais sur toi, oui, dit alors Lucius Malefoy en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte que le Serpentard avait laissée ouverte.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement et Lucius s'approcha de son fils. Il leva la main et retourna à Drago une gifle monumentale qui le propulsa contre Harry.

> Mais ça ne va pas bien ! s'exclama Harry en refermant instinctivement ses bras sur le blond légèrement sonné. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

> Il me prend que Drago m'a manqué de respect tout à l'heure et qu'il doit être corrigé comme il se doit, répondit Lucius de son ton traînant en se redressant pour, peut-être, faire peur à Harry.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur le Serpentard figé, le regard fixé sur son père, puis Lucius s'approcha, saisit son fils par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui en disant :

> Viens avec moi, Drago, je crois que nous avons deux mots à nous dire.

Malefoy revint alors sur Terre et se campa solidement sur le sol. Il tira sur son poignet pour faire lâcher prise à son père en disant :

> Lâchez-moi, père, vous me faites mal…

> Drago… dit Harry en regardant le Serpentard essayer de défaire les longs doigts puissants que son père tenait solidement refermés sur son poignet. Lâchez-le, Mr Malefoy. Vous lui faites mal.

> Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, Mr Potter, dit Lucius sur un ton acide en regardant le brun du coin de l'œil. Allons, Drago, ne fait pas l'enfant et suis-moi.

> Non !

> Mr Malefoy, lâchez-le, c'est mon dernier avertissement, dit Harry sans bouger, les bras croisés.

> Taisez-vous donc un peu, c'est mon fils, j'en fait ce que je veux. Viens, Drago !

Et il le tira violemment en avant. Cette fois-ci, Malefoy ne résista pas et fit un grand pas en avant, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol du couloir.

> Mr Malefoy, lâchez mon ami ! s'exclama soudain Harry.

Lucius ressentit soudain une très vive douleur sur son avant bras droit, là où était imprimée dans la chair sa Marque des Ténèbres. Sous la douleur, il lâcha le bras de son fils qui s'éloigna aussitôt et se glissa derrière Harry.

> Mr Potter, je vous saurais gré de ne pas user de tels arguments contre moi, dit Lucius en se tenant le bras droit dans la main gauche. Ce n'est guère loyal.

> Et vous croyez peut-être que punir son fils parce qu'il a manqué de respect est loyal ? demanda Harry. Je ne pense pas. A présent, quittez cette chambre, je vous prie.

> Très bien, mais pas sans mon fils, dit Lucius, buté.

> Drago ira avec vous s'il le veut, dit Harry. Et puis, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de lui.

Le Serpentard regarda le brun en haussant un sourcil, puis il regarda son père et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Mr Malefoy releva le menton, plissa les yeux puis dit :

> Très bien, comme vous voulez. Protégez-le, cela m'est égal. Je le corrigerais une autre fois.

Et il fit volte-face en faisant tournoyer sa cape. D'une geste de la main, Harry ferma ensuite la porte et se retourna vers Malefoy qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

> Merci, Harry, dit-il.

> De rien, répondit le Gryffondor. Mais je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Tiens-toi le pour dit.

> Je note, dit Malefoy avec un léger sourire.

Harry s'approcha alors de lui et tendit les mains pour l'inviter à se relever. Malefoy prit les mains tendues et se leva. Aussitôt, Harry l'enlaça en disant :

> Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit ici.

> Merci, c'est gentil, dit Malefoy en reculant d'un pas. Mais je vais aller dans ma chambre.

> Tu n'as pas peur que ton père vienne cette nuit ? A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment cette correction, auquel cas, j'aurais fait usage de mon autorité pour rien.

> Non, je ne tiens pas à cette correction, dit Malefoy. Du reste, je ne vois pas quand j'aurais pu manquer de respect à mon père. Cependant, je ne le crains pas. Il a beau dire qu'il reporte sa correction, il a tellement de choses en tête que d'ici une heure ou deux il aura oublié. Il faut juste que je me fasse tout petit pendant les heures prochaines.

> Si tu le dis, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il lui caressa ensuite la joue et Malefoy ferma les yeux en disant :

> S'il te plait, Harry…

> Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal…

> S'il te plait…

Harry retira sa main et dit :

> Très bien, tu n'es pas encore prêt et je ne veux pas te bousculer. Je serais patient.

> Je ne remets pas ta patience en cause, Harry, dit Malefoy en le regardant. Mais ma fierté. L'étique de ma famille m'interdit une relation telle que tu la vois avec moi. J'ai déjà une fiancée, quelque part dans le monde, qui me sera présentée à mes dix-huit ans. J'ignore tout du genre d'amour que tu as vécu, et même si cela me tente de le connaître, je n'en ai pas le droit au risque de perdre mon nom et mon héritage.

> Alors selon toi, dit Harry. Ton nom est plus important que ton cœur ? Et mon cœur à moi, tu y pense ? Si tu me repousse sans arrêt, comment veux-tu que je sache ce que tu peux ressentir ?

> Tu n'as pas à penser ainsi, Harry, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant. Il n'y a rien de plus qu'une grande complicité entre nous deux. Certes, tu connais à présent tout de moi et moi de toi, mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus parce que je n'en ai pas le droit.

> Drago, je t'en prie, dit Harry en le suivant. J'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais…

> Et moi de toi, Harry, dit Malefoy en baissant les yeux. Autant la relation que tu as eut avec Voldemort était interdite, autant celle que nous pourrions créer est bannie avant même de commencer. Crois-moi, Harry. Le mieux pour toi est de trouver un autre compagnon qui sera plus fiable que moi.

> Mais c'est toi que je veux, Drago ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Je t'aime, bon sang, quand le comprendras-tu ?

Malefoy regarda alors Harry fixement, les yeux écarquillés dans lesquels se lisaient le plus pur des étonnements.

> Tu quoi ? bafouilla-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Loin de flancher, Harry déglutit puis répéta, aussi vivement que la première fois :

> Je t'aime !

Au tour de Malefoy de déglutir, mais plus difficilement. Il avait la gorge sèche et un fourmillement dans les jambes qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Finalement, il s'assit au bout du lit du Gryffondor et celui-ci s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla devant et, le regardant d'en bas, il dit :

> Drago Malefoy, je suis amoureux de toi depuis cette balade à cheval, le lendemain de Noël où j'étais assit derrière toi, appuyé contre ton dos… Je t'aime et je veux que tu deviennes mon compagnon…

> Je suis très touché, Harry… bredouilla le blond, la gorge à présent serrée. Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer…

Il ferma soudain fortement les yeux et Harry en profita. Il se releva et l'embrassa vivement en le plaquant sur le lit. Instinctivement peut-être, le Serpentard répondit au baiser et, quand Harry rompit le contact, il dit :

> Harry… Je ne peux pas…

> Drago, un nom, est-ce si important que cela ? demanda Harry. Je sais que tu es fier d'appartenir à la grande famille des Malefoy, mais tu as le droit d'avoir ta vie. Nous sommes en 2007, Drago, le temps où les pères obligeaient leurs enfants à prendre pour époux ou épouse celui ou celle qu'ils leur avaient choisie est révolu. De plus, nous vivons dans un pays où les couples d'hommes sont tolérés…

> Ne comprends-tu pas, Harry ? demanda Malefoy en le repoussant sur le côté pour s'asseoir. Mon père ne tolérera jamais que toi et moi formions un couple. Il a l'esprit si étroit…

> Tu as peur de ton père, je le vois bien, dit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour au bord du lit. Mais tu ne dois pas. Ton père n'est qu'un homme, Drago. Tu as vu comme j'ai réussit à le faire plier tout à l'heure ? Je pourrais aisément le refaire. Il me craint, Drago… Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, les Mangemorts m'appartiennent à présent et ton père n'en est pas exclu. Je suis dans la capacité de le faire plier, même sans utiliser mes pouvoirs.

> Qu'il te craigne est une bonne chose, Harry, dit Malefoy. Mais il n'en sera pas ainsi bien longtemps. Tu as des Mangemorts qui te sont fidèles, soit, mais combien en as-tu ? Dix, vingt ? Trente ? Mon père peut avoir tout un Ministère pour le soutenir s'il le veut.

> Sache que pour ta gouverne, j'ai soixante-douze Mangemorts qui me sont fidèles, à présent, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et je n'ai absolument pas peur du Ministre et des Aurors. Fudge est un froussard, tout le monde le sait, et les Aurors, même s'ils sont entraînés à affronter des Mangemorts, ne sont pas immortels.

> Les Mangemorts non plus, dit Malefoy.

> Non, mais ils me sont fidèles, dit Harry en baissant légèrement le ton.

Malefoy soupira alors puis se leva et Harry le saisit par le poignet.

> Attend, Drago… S'il te plait, donne-nous une chance…

> Une chance ?

> Une chance de former un couple solide, dit Harry. S'il te plait.

> Le pourcentage de chances qu'il y a dans le fonctionnement d'une telle entreprise est faible, dit le blond en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

> Je sais, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Drago…

Le blond regarda le Gryffondor puis soupira en baissant les yeux. Harry l'enlaça alors tendrement et le Serpentard se serra contre lui en disant :

> Très bien, Harry… Si tu tiens tant à faire un essai, alors faisons-le, mais surtout, il ne faut pas que mon père le sache sinon il me tuera…

> Il devra m'affronter d'abord, dit Harry en reculant pour pouvoir regarder le blond dans les yeux. Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher une fois encore, fait-moi confiance. Il est hors de question que je te perde comme j'ai perdu Tom ou Severald.

Touché par cette marque d'amour incontestable, Malefoy sourit puis Harry l'embrassa furtivement avant de le serrer dans ses bras un long moment.


	14. Chapter XIV

Salut tout le monde, alors en premier desolée, on est jeudi, je suis impardonable, lol ! Non, j'ai eut un soucis d'ordi hier soir, pas moyen d'aller sur internet, l'horreur ! Enfin maintenant c'est reparé et je vais pouvoir poser avec un jour de decalage. Enfin, passons tout de suite aux RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite et j'espere que tu seras pas decue ! Kiss !

**TCHAYE** : Attation, j'ai pas dit que "Voldy" il etait dans sa tombe, me fait pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, lol ! Donc, oui, ca sera un Harry/Drago mais disons que j'ai deja une petite idée de la suite des evenements, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Des persos vont reaparaitre, disons... Dadada, j'en dit pas plus ! Aller, Kiss !

**LUNA051** : Ouah ! Alors dans une review ont fait mes eloges et dans celle d'apres, on m'assassine. Faudrait savoir, lol ! Alors, donc, pour repondre à ta question, un HP/DM parce que je sais faire et que je trouve ce couple mignon, seulement, comme j'ai l'ai dit dans le reponse precedente, je n'affirme pas que je vais garder ce couple... Hum... "des yeux de chien battu a faire fondre mister iceberg" , hein ? Dommage, je serais plutot du genre Miss Iceberg. Raté :p ! Bon sinon, je compatis alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, ca te va ? Aller, boude plus, tiens, un mouchoir... Lol ! Aller, kiss !

**ZAIKA** : Alors ne pas casser le suspens, je vais dire que Tom et mort, mais je dis pas non plus qu'il est vivant. En fait, j'en sais trop rien encore... Je vais creuser... Aller, kiss !

**DEBI** : Zouplà ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, lol ! Kiss !

**SOLSTICE ZAM** : J'aime bien ton pseudo, c'est pas mal, lol ! Severlad en traitre, oui, mais peut-etre pas pour longtemps. Seulement, pour ecrire la suite, faut que je cogite un peu quand même donc on va bien voir... Hum, pour Hermione, t'inquiete, je vais la caser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon, en ce qui concerne le fait que Harry ne recherche pas le corps de Tom, c'est simplement à cause des pouvoirs du Lord en lui. Pour tout te dire, cela lui brouille un peu l'esprit, mais ca va vite revenir à la normale, t'inquiete. Voilà ! Kiss !

**DIA** : Lol ! Merci, voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

> Hermione tu m'énerve à trépigner comme ça, dit Ron en soupirant.

> Je sais, dit la brunette en s'asseyant.

Elle se releva aussitôt du banc de bois posé au bord des rails où attendait le Poudlard Express, et elle se remit à faire les cent pas.

> Et puis, demanda le rouquin. Pourquoi on attend dehors et pas dans le train ?

> Parce qu'on attend Harry, dit Hermione.

> As-tu déjà pensé qu'ils seraient peut-être déjà dans le train ? demanda Ginny en croisant une jambe sur l'autre. Après tout, personne ne sait quand ils sont arrivés. Mr Malefoy les a peut-être déposés ici plus tôt que prévu, tu ne crois pas ?

> Bon, ça va, ok, dit alors la brunette. On monte dans le train et on fait les wagons, on verra bien.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dernier compartiment, Harry et Malefoy s'étaient installés et, de la fenêtre, seul Malefoy était visible, le coude négligemment appuyé contre la vitre bien fermée. Allongé sur les sièges, sur le dos, Harry avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses croisées du Serpentard qui avait posé une main sur l'estomac du brun.

> Ils sont en retard, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Malefoy baissa alors la tête vers lui et demanda :

> Qui ?

> Hermione et Ron, répondit le Gryffondor en levant les yeux vers son compagnon.

> Parce qu'ils vont faire le voyage avec nous ?

> Et pourquoi pas ?

Malefoy se contenta de hausser les épaules puis il reporta sur attention sur le quai de la gare se vidant peu à peu des élèves au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient dans les wagons.

Dans le couloir du même wagon, Hermione regardait à travers chacune des vitres des portes pour savoir si Harry s'était installé dans l'un d'eux. Arrivée au dernier compartiment d'un des wagons, elle jeta un œil par la vitre de la porte et recula aussitôt en poussant Ron en arrière. Il marcha sur le pied de Ginny et celle-ci poussa un juron.

> Mais ça va pas ? dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

> Ils sont là-dedans, dit la brunette.

> Ils ?

> Oui, Harry et Malefoy, répondit Hermione. Et je te reviens, Ron, ils ne sont pas dans une position très habituelle.

> Quoi ? dit Ron en s'imaginant déjà des choses pas très catholiques.

> T'inquiète pas, dit Ginny à son grand frère. Ils sont sûrement pas en train de roucouler.

> Non, mais presque, dit Hermione en se détournant.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte coulissante du compartiment et Harry ouvrit un œil pour reconnaître le visiteur. Quand il vit que c'était ses amis, il sourit et regarda la brunette passer près de lui en le regardant de travers. Ginny et Ron suivirent et tous trois s'assirent sur la banquette d'en face en les regardant.

> Quoi ? demanda Malefoy en regardant Hermione. Harry, assied-toi, je crois que tu choque Miss Je-sais-tout.

> Moi ? Choquée ? dit Hermione. Pas du tout, c'est simplement que je me pose des questions, c'est tout.

S'asseyant, Harry sourit puis il fit descendre ses jambes dans l'allée avant de dire :

> Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, tous. Et merci pour vos cadeaux de Noël.

Hermione sourit, Ron aussi, mais Ginny gardait son regard fixé sur Malefoy.

> Ginny, si tu continue à le regarder comme ça, tu va me l'user, dit alors Harry sur ton amusé.

> Pardon, dit la jeune fille en rougissant violemment.

> Te l'user ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

> Me l'user, répondit Harry en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

Hermione sursauta soudain et elle dit :

> Quoi ? Tu veux dire que toi… et lui, vous, toi…

> Oui, dit Malefoy. Et alors ? Ca te dérange ?

> Drago ! dit Harry.

Le blond le regarda puis haussa les épaules et Harry dit :

> Oui, Drago et moi sommes ensembles, Hermione.

> Tu as réussit à mettre Tom de côté, alors ?

> Il le faut bien, dit le brun avec un sourire. Et c'est grâce à Drago. Si son père ne m'avait pas invité au Manoir pour les vacances, je ne serais certainement pas dans ce train à l'heure qu'il est.

> Il n'aurait peut-être pas mieux valu que tu reste chez les Dursley ? demanda Ginny. Au moins, tu y aurais été tranquille…

> Justement non, dit Harry. Si j'étais resté chez les Dursley, j'aurais tourné et retourné tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée et je me serait encore plus enfoncé dans la déprime. Au moins, au Manoir Malefoy, j'ai put m'occuper l'esprit pour remonter la pente et je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui le regard en coin avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la vitre.

> Drago… dit le Gryffondor en passant un bras sous le sien.

> Quoi ? demanda un peu sèchement le blond. Excuse-moi, je vais faire un tour.

Et il se leva puis quitta le compartiment.

> Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la joie entre vous, dit Hermione quand le Serpentard eut quitté les environs.

> Hélas, soupira Harry. Il a peur de son père. Hier soir, il m'a fait tout un speech comme quoi Lucius n'accepterait jamais un fils qui vit en couple avec un homme et qu'il le déshériterait. Or, Drago tient énormément à son nom, il en est fier et il tient à le perpétuer…

> Je le comprends, dit Ginny. Mais tu ne peux pas le faire changer d'avis ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Harry avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Il est têtu, il ne démord pas facilement. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter cette période d'essai… Mais peut-être qu'il va finir par changer d'avis, Dieu seul sait quand, c'est tout.

> Période d'essai ? demanda Ron.

Harry le regarda puis il leur expliqua que le couple qu'ils formaient pour l'instant, Malefoy et lui, n'était qu'une période d'essai. Malefoy avait accepté de la passer, et si tout se passe bien, ils pourraient alors voir plus avant dans l'avenir. Cependant, période d'essai ou pas, il restait Malefoy Senior à surveiller et à ne surtout pas mettre au courant de cette liaison, sans quoi il tuerait son fils, et pas qu'au figuré.

A onze heures sonnantes, le train s'ébranla et les élèves se mirent à parler de tout et de rien avec enthousiasme. Beaucoup étaient contents de retrouver Poudlard pour reprendre leurs études, surtout les cinquième et les septième années qui avaient tous hâte de pouvoir reprendre leurs révisions, surtout les « intellos » comme Hermione.

Alors que Harry et les trois autres Gryffondors discutaient des vacances de Harry passées au Manoir Malefoy, le dernier de ceux-ci, à savoir Drago, était enfermé dans une des toilettes du train. Assit sur la lunette baissée, il cogitait sec et se demandait si son père allait vraiment le tuer en apprenant sa relation avec Harry.

Les deux paumes enfoncées sur ses yeux clos, il fronçait les sourcils en cherchant à se débarrasser du visage de Harry tournoyant dans sa tête et de cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentit quelque part au niveau de son estomac quand le brun l'avait embrassé hier au soir. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas bien d'accepter une telle relation à la barbe de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait apprécié le baiser et qu'il recommencerait bien.

> Saleté de conscience… jura-t-il à voix basse.

Levant la tête, il regarda la porte grise et fermée de la cabine et vit qu'une gravure, faite sûrement avec un ongle ou un petit couteau, représentait un D et un H dans un cœur. Un serpent s'enroulait autour de ce cœur qui était surmonté d'une couronne. Aussitôt, l'esprit aiguisé du blond se mit en mouvement et il rapprocha rapidement la couronne avec les Gryffondors, le serpent avec les Serpentards, le D avec Drago et le H avec Harry.

Soudain, ce fut comme si une lumière s'était allumée dans son esprit ! Le Serpentard se redressa et se leva vivement. Faisant une station devant le long miroir en face des cabines, il remit ses habits en place, presque machinalement, puis il traversa le train dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre Harry.

Cependant, dans le wagon exclusivement Gryffondorien, les humeurs étaient bonnes et Hermione et Ron étaient ravis de voir à nouveau Harry rire et sourire.

> Harry, dit Hermione en se penchant pour lui prendre les mains. Tu sais que ce fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que tu es redevenu comme avant.

> Oui, dit le brun avec un sourire. A moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, crois-moi. Et j'espère que ça va aller en s'améliorant parce que j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper les quatre mois que j'ai perdus, et d'avoir de bons points aux ASPICs.

> Tu as intérêt, dit Ron en souriant. Et on t'aidera.

Il leva la main et Harry frappa dedans. Ils se mirent ensuite à rire et, tout à coup, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit et Malefoy apparut. Harry le regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de reculer contre le siège et saisir le blond par les épaules. En effet, sans prévenir, celui-ci venait de l'embrasser vivement, sous les regards incrédules des trois autres Gryffondors.

> Quand enfin, Malefoy recula, Harry, le rouge aux joues, dit :

> Hé bien, Drago… Wha… Quel enthousiasme… Ais-je fait quelque chose de particulier pour mériter une telle récompense ?

> Pas le moins du monde, dit Malefoy en reprenant sa place près de la fenêtre. Simplement, je viens de me rendre compte que tu as raison. Un nom, ce n'est pas grand chose, somme toute, et si mon père doit me tuer, je m'en fiche, parce que je t'aime, Harry, et que c'est le plus important.

> Oh… dit Harry en portant une main au niveau de son estomac, touché. Drago…

Les larmes envahirent soudain ses yeux et lui brouillèrent la vue. Malefoy sourit alors et prit le visage du brun dans ses mains en disant :

> Ne pleure pas, mon amour…

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Gryffondor pour fondre en larmes avant de se jeter au cou du blond en riant en même temps.

> C'est trop mignon ! dit Ginny en joignant ses mains devant elle.

Hermione approuva et, malgré sa légère réticence, Ron aussi.

Se redressant, Harry posa alors ses lèvres humides de larmes salées sur celles du Serpentard puis recula en disant :

> Je t'aime aussi, Drago…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Harry replongea dans le cou du blond qui le serra contre lui en souriant à Hermione qui avait les yeux rouges. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête puis lui rendit son sourire.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans les plus bonnes humeurs et, quand tous les sujets de discussion furent épuisés, Ginny les quitta pour rejoindre ses amis, tandis que Seamus, Dean et Neville prenaient sa place.

Ils ne furent pas choqués d'apprendre la relation de Harry avec Malefoy. Au contraire, ils le félicitèrent et Harry songea que ce serait très bien si tous les autres élèves le prenaient aussi bien. Cependant, ce que le Gryffondor ignorait, c'est que tous approuvaient même s'ils désapprouvaient, pour ne pas lui faire de peine et le voir replonger dans la déprime. Une belle preuve d'amitié.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, le froid se fit de plus en vif et, malgré ses incessants bâillements, Harry avait tellement froid que cela l'empêchait de dormir. Blottit contre Malefoy qui somnolait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil mais, en face, appuyés dos à dos, Hermione et Ron dormaient, peut-être pas profondément mais leurs respirations calme signalaient qu'ils étaient tout sauf éveillés.

Sentant le brun bouger contre son flanc, Malefoy rouvrit les yeux et appuya son poing serré à un autre endroit de sa mâchoire en disant :

> Harry… Essaie donc de dormir…

> Peu pas… répondit le Gryffondor en passant son bras gauche sur le ventre du blond. J'ai froid…

Il déplia ensuite son bras et Malefoy posa le sien sur son dos. Saisissant un pan de sa propre cape, il se redressa l'espace d'une seconde en tirant le large tissu noir qu'il rabattit sur Harry.

> 'ci… répondit le Gryffondor.

Malefoy lui caressa tendrement le bras puis se tourna légèrement face à lui pour que le brun s'appuie sur son torse, ce que Harry fit avec un sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de finir par s'endormir.

Une secousse du train réveilla les dormeurs et Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Hermione assise en face de lui, occupée à se passer un coup de brosse dans sa tignasse à peu près disciplinée et la jeune fille lui sourit.

> On va arriver, dit-elle.

> Il est quelle heure ? demanda le blond en se passant une main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner.

> Il est presque sept heures, répondit la brunette. Tu devrais réveiller Harry.

Malefoy baissa les yeux sur le brun serré contre lui puis hocha la tête et posa une main sur le bras du Gryffondor. Il se mit alors à le secouer doucement en disant à voix basse :

> Harry, réveille-toi, mon amour… On est presque arrivé… Harry…

Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil puis bougea et battit des paupières. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

> Pourquoi tu me réveille… demanda-t-il en se frottant un œil.

> On est bientôt arrivé, dit Hermione, répondant à la question à la place du blond qui était occupé à bâiller largement. T'a bien dormi ?

> Ca va, répondit Harry en dissimulant un bâillement derrière sa main. Tu fais un très bon coussin, dit-il ensuite à Malefoy qui lui sourit. Mhm… bisou ?

> Ca te prend comme ça ? demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire Hermione et Ron se réveilla. Malheureusement pour lui, il ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où les deux amants s'embrassaient et il émit un étrange bruit de dégoût avant de se lever et d'étirer son grand corps dégingandé.

Enfin, le train commença à ralentir et les maisons dehors, masses noires furtivement éclairées par le passage du train, se firent de plus en plus nombreuses. Quelques secondes plus tard, le train s'arrêtait net dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

> Enfin ! dit Harry en passant la tête par la porte du wagon, attendant que Malefoy soit descendu. J'avais hâte de revenir !

Hermione sourit au Gryffondor depuis le quai. Une fois sur le quai, Malefoy se tourna vers Harry et tendit les mains dans sa direction. Harry le regarda en souriant, agréablement surprit, puis il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sauta les trois marches qui permettaient de descendre du wagon. Malefoy le récupéra dans ses bras et tous deux se mirent ensuite à rire. Les élèves sur le quai se tournèrent alors vers eux et ils virent alors le blond faire tourner le brun encore accroché à lui, tous deux pliés de rire.

Quelques élèves rigolèrent et des Gryffondors s'approchèrent. Ils se demandaient si c'était bien _leur_ Harry qui était en train de rire aux éclats, serré dans les bras du « Prince de Serpentard », à savoir Malefoy, à l'origine son pire ennemi.

> Aller, lâche-moi, mon amour, les gens vont se poser des questions sinon, dit alors Harry en repoussant le blond qui recula d'un pas.

Il lui vola cependant un baiser et Harry dit :

> J'adore quand tu es si démonstratif…

Il l'embrassa furtivement en retour puis, sans se préoccuper plus que de ça des autres élèves, ils suivirent Ron, Hermione et Ginny jusqu'à une des calèches sans chevaux mais en fait tirées par des Sombrals, de sortes de grands chevaux noirs ailés croisés avec des Dragons, que seuls ceux qui ont connu la mort peuvent voir. Pour les autres, ils sont invisibles.

Quand ils descendirent de leur diligence au pied de Poudlard, la nouvelle avait apparemment déjà fait le tour des élèves, allez savoir comment, mais toujours est-il que les élèves dans le hall leurs jetèrent des coups d'œil intrigués, amusés, voire carrément révoltés.

Depuis la table des professeurs, même Dumbledore les regarda en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, puis, après une messe basse au professeur McGonagall, il sourit et Harry, qui regardait au même moment de son côté, lui rendit son sourire, et un vrai sourire, pas un petit rictus forcé que les malades vous font quand on leur demande si ça va.

> Minerva, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en se penchant vers la vieille femme assise à sa droite.

> Oui, professeur ?

> J'ai l'impression que Harry est complètement rétabli, vous ne trouvez pas ?

> Si, et m'est avis que Mr Malefoy n'y est pas pour rien, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose avec un petit sourire.

> Drago ?

> Bien sûr, dit McGonagall. Et, à moins que mes yeux ne me trahissent, ils semblent entretenir une relation plus poussée qu'une simple amitié.

> C'est très bien, dit Dumbledore en hochant légèrement la tête. Ainsi, peut-être verrons-nous un début d'amitié entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Il regarda ensuite Harry chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du blond avant qu'ils ne rejoignent chacun leur table et amis respectifs.

> Nous devrions les aider un peu, je pense, dit ensuite le vieux Directeur.

> Mhm… oui, mais comment ?

> Pour commencer, donnons-leur un des appartements de Poudlard. Il y en a beaucoup de non utilisés et ils seront tranquilles pour entretenir leur couple si peu habituel.

> Oui, dit McGonagall en hochant la tête. C'est une idée qui se tient. Il est vrai que ce genre de couple n'est pas accepté par tout le monde et certaines personnes pourraient avoir envie de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Oui, professeur, vous avez raison, donnons-leur un peu d'intimité.

> Bien, dans ce cas, faites passer un mot à Harry et Drago afin qu'ils nous rejoignent dans mon bureau à la fin du repas, voulez-vous ?

McGonagall fit un signe de tête puis elle tira sa baguette de sa manche et la diriger sur Harry. Elle regarda ensuite et vit Hermione se pencher sur l'assiette du Gryffondor et lui montrer quelque chose. Celui-ci se pencha à son tour puis regarda en direction des professeurs et hocha la tête.

McGonagall dirigea ensuite sa baguette sur Malefoy et celui-ci hocha la tête dans sa direction une fois qu'il eut lut le message qui s'était inscrit sur sa cuisse de poulet avec la sauce de la viande.

A huit heures, le dîner se termina et les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans le hall en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs.

Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas ravis de se retrouver face à Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson et cela semblait réciproque. Seuls Harry et Malefoy étaient content de se retrouver et, Malefoy l'enserrant dos à lui, Harry dit :

> Bon, on vous laisse, Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau.

> Maintenant ? demanda Ron qui n'avait pas vu le message inscrit avec des grains de riz dans l'assiette de son ami. C'est pas un peu tard ?

> Bof, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Bon…

Malefoy le lâcha alors mais lui prit la main et, au moment où ils allaient partir, Harry vit Dumbledore et McGonagall quitter la Grande Salle en discutant.

> Tiens ! dit Dumbledore en voyant le groupe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards au beau milieu du hall.

Lui et le professeur de Métamorphose s'approchèrent et Harry dit :

> Bonsoir, professeur, nous allions justement vous rejoindre…

> Bonsoir, Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Bonsoir, Mr Malefoy.

McGonagall se contenta d'un hochement de tête pendant que Dumbledore saluait les autres élèves avant que tous ne s'en aillent.

> Venez dans mon bureau, dit McGonagall. Il n'est pas loin. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter qu'au milieu du couloir.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête puis ils se rendirent tous quatre dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.


	15. Chapter XV

Kikou tout le monde ! Voila unnouveau chapitre avec en cadeau, un lemon ! He ouais ! C'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas piouvoir repondre aux reviews. Mais je le ferais la prochaine fois, c'est promis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XV**

> J'en reviens pas !

Harry tournait comme une girouette au centre du vaste salon qui composait leur appartement privé, cadeau de Dumbledore.

Les bras écartés, Harry était aux anges. Il n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux que de pouvoir passer tout son temps avec son bien-aimé. Cependant, le bien-aimé en question était quelque peu renfrogné. Le fait qu'ils vivent tous les deux hors de leurs maisons respectives et ensembles allait vite faire le tour du château et même rapidement arriver aux oreilles de son père.

> Harry, dit-il en allumant un candélabre de la pointe de sa baguette magique.

> Oui, mon amour ?

Le Gryffondor s'approcha et enlaça Malefoy par derrière en posant son menton sur son épaule.

> Harry, je ne crois pas avoir bien fait d'accepter cet appartement, dit le blond en repoussant gentiment son amant et en se retournant pour lui faire face.

> Mais pourquoi ? Oh ! Je sais ! C'est à cause de ton père, c'est ça ?

> Écoute Harry, je suis désolé, dit Malefoy. Je sais que tu aimerais que ça change, je le sens bien dans ta voix, mais j'ai peur de mon père, le comprends-tu ? Il est parfaitement à même de me tuer purement et simplement en apprenant qu'il n'aura jamais de petits-enfants, entre autre.

Harry regarda le blond puis releva le menton et dit :

> Si vivre avec moi te déplait autant alors tu es libre de retourner à Serpentard. Je ne te retiens pas.

> Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, dit le blond en se renfrognant. Seulement, j'aimerais que le fait que nous vivions ensemble ici reste secret, jusqu'à ce que mon père ait l'esprit un peu plus ouvert.

> Tu en lui parleras ?

> J'essaierais en tous cas, dit Malefoy. En attendant, mis à part nos propres amis, personne ne doit le savoir, ok ?

> Si tu y tiens tant… Utilisons un Gardien du Secret dans ce cas là, dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans les moelleux coussins qui recouvraient le sofa bleu foncé. Hermione et Ron ne me trahiront jamais…

> Ni Blaise, ni Pansy, dit Drago. Quoique Pansy, je doute, mais Blaise est mon meilleur ami, jamais il n'ouvrira la bouche pour me vendre.

> Tout cela est bien beau, dit Harry. Mais nous ne pouvons utiliser qu'un seul Gardien. A trancher, je pencherais plus pour Dumbledore. En tant que Directeur, il est le premier que ton père ira voir s'il débarque ici. Et puis il a confiance en nous sinon nous n'aurions pas eut cet appartement.

> Oui, dit Malefoy, peu convaincu.

Harry le regarda puis il dit :

> Drago… Dumbledore voulait bien faire… Il ne pense qu'à mon bien-être, tu le sais…

> Oui, et moi aussi, dit le blond. Mais quand même…

Le Gryffondor se leva alors et enlaça le Serpentard qui le regarda dans les yeux en disant :

> Je t'aime Harry, du plus profond de mon cœur, mais…

> Je sais, Drago, dit Harry. Mais je t'ai promit que, quoi qu'il se passe, jamais ton père ne te touchera, et je tiens mes promesses. J'ai déjà perdu deux personnes très chères à mon cœur en moins de six mois et je refuse d'en perdre une troisième simplement parce qu'un homme n'est pas assezlarge d'esprit, tu entends ? On s'est fait la guerre pendant six ans, maintenant, il est temps de faire la paix. A présent que le monde sorcier est en paix, il faut reconstruire ce que Voldemort et sa mégalomanieont détruit durant les décennies où il a fait régner la terreur.

> Et je suppose que pour commencer, je dois ouvrir les yeux de mon père ?

> Oui, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Ton père est très influent auprès du Ministre. Si nous parvenons à le faire changer d'avis ou, tout du moins à être moins près de son sang, alors nous pourrons essayer de faire changer le Ministre et peut-être même le reste de la communauté sorcière, qui sait ?

> Tu vois loin, mon amour, dit Malefoy en souriant.

> Il faut, dit Harry. Regarder pile devant soit n'a jamais conduit bien loin. De même qu'àaller toujours tout droit on finit un jour ou l'autre dans un mur.

> Encore un de ces préceptes Moldus ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules en lui rendant son sourire puis il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre où ils se couchèrent l'un près de l'autre, Malefoy entourant le brun de ses bras.

Le lendemain, ils attirèrent les regards quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune côte à côte puis chacun retourna à son petit-déjeuner quand ils se regagnèrent chacun leur table respective.

> Alors ? demanda Hermione en regardant le brun s'asseoir en face d'elle. Cette première nuit ?

> Moins fort, je te prie, dit Harry en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne doit le savoir, ok ?

> Que ? demanda Ron.

Son ami le regarda de travers puis Ron baissa les yeux en s'excusant.

> Désolé, dit-il. J'avais pas suivit la conversation. Et pourquoi personne doit le savoir ? demanda-t-il ensuite. A cette heure-ci, les Gryffondors et les Serpentard, tous du moins les septième année savent parfaitement que leurs deux « leaders » n'ont pas dormi « à la maison », si je puis dire.

> Peut-être, dit Harry. Mais Drago a peur que tout cela ne vienne aux oreilles de son père.

> Il a donc si peur de lui ? demanda Hermione. Mais pourtant, tu as passé deux semaines chez eux…

> Je sais et il a été très cordial avec moi, dit Harry. Mais je ne sais pas, Drago le craint comme la peste et il ne cesse de dire qu'il pourrait le tuer.

Hermione et Ron haussèrent les sourcils, étonnés, puis Hermione dit :

> Connaissant Lucius Malefoy, je le crois bien capable de tuer quelqu'un, mais quand même… son fils…

Harry fit une grimace puis il plongea dans son petit-déjeuner et ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne le début des cours.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, avec deux heures de Sortilèges puis deux heures de DCFM. Au déjeuner, Harry préféra déjeuner avec Drago dans leur appartement puis l'après-midi, ils se rendirent ensemble à deux heures de Potions puis une heure de Divination avec le professeur Trelawney, que Dumbledore avait réembauchée à la fin de leur cinquième année.

Le reste de la semaine et le mois passèrent ensuite très vite et il n'y eut aucun incident majeur. La rumeur comme quoi le couple phare de Poudlard vivait ensemble quelque part dans le château avait vite fait le tour des élèves, certains Serpentards ou même Gryffondors ayant eut bien du mal à garder leur langue. Il faut dire que personne ne le leur avait dit aussi... de garder leur langue...

Au mois de février, les filles semblèrent déjà plus nerveuses et une sorte de trafic commença à s'organiser dans les couloirs. Les élèves se vendaient aux uns aux autres ou s'échangeaient certaines choses afin d'avoir un peu d'argent pour la St-Valentin qui arrivait à grands pas.

Dans l'entourage immédiat de Harry, quelques personnes se mirent également à être secrètes, maladroites, voire complètement débiles en présence de certaines autres personnes, comme Ginny en présence d'un certain Brian McKay, élèves de quatrième année à Pouffsouffle qui semblait lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Cela rappela d'ailleurs à Harry le comportement qu'elle avait avec lui les premières fois où il était allé chez les Weasley, ou encore Neville en présence de Lisa Buckley, une fille de cinquième année à Gryffondor que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre discret, avec ses cheveux hérissés rouge vif et son tour de cou à la manière d'un collier pour chien difficile.

Cependant, dans l'entourage encore plus proche de Harry, deux personnes changèrent, elles aussi, de comportement à l'approche de la St-Valentin. En effet, Hermione et Drago semblaient comploter quelque chose car, à certains moments de la journée, Harry les voyait se promener ensemble en discutant et ils s'interrompaient aussitôt qu'il approchait. Bien qu'intrigué, Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il connaissait parfaitement son amie et son compagnon pour savoir que, s'ils avaient un secret, ils ne parleraient pas, même sous la torture. Finalement, le Gryffondor laissa tomber et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Le matin du 14 février arriva donc et, en se réveillant ce matin-là, Harry trouva quelque chose de changé dans l'air. Cette nuit, il avait un rêve bizarre, un rêve où il voyait la Grande Salle de haut, comme s'il était en train de survoler ladite salle. Les élèves applaudissaient à tout rompre mais il ignorait pourquoi. Ils semblaient tous heureux et arboraient tous un grand sourire. Quelques filles s'épongeaient même les yeux avec un coin de leur serviette de table. Dans ce rêve, quand il voulut tourner la tête pour en voir plus, la sonnerie du réveil se fit entendre quelque part dans son esprit et il ouvrit alors les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre. La sonnerie du réveil fut coupée et Harry sentit Drago s'asseoir dans le lit à ses côtés. Il se tourna sur le dos et sourit en voyant le blond, échevelé, encore dans le brouillard, fixer les draps sans vraiment les regarder.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ils étaient, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, en cours de DCFM, juste avant le déjeuner, quand Hermione demanda subitement à sortir. Étonnée, le professeur Shrapnel le lui autorisa, puis reprit son cours. Hermione revint un instant plus tard. Elle semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main et Malefoy lui jeta un coup d'œil que Harry ne vit pas, trop absorbé dans son cours pour surveiller tous les faits et gestes de ses amis.

Au déjeuner, Harry perçut chez son amant un sentiment étrange. L'Empathie ne faisait pas partie des pouvoirs que Tom lui avait légués, mais, et c'est bien connu, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on est capable de ressentir si quelque chose le tracasse. Or, là, c'était ce qui semblait à Harry. Il lui semblait que le blond assit à sa droite était anxieux. Il mangeait du bout de sa fourchette et ne cessait de lorgner sur Hermione assise à sa droite. Celle-ci aussi semblait nerveuse et cela fit froncer les sourcils de Harry.

Soudain, alors que le repas allait presque se finir, Malefoy se leva en prenant quelque chose dans la main d'Hermione. Il se sortit du banc et recula d'un pas au centre de l'allée principale. Étonné, Harry se retourna et passa une jambe de l'autre côté du banc, dans l'allée, prêt à lui demander où il allait.

Autour d'eux, tous les élèves s'étaient tus et chacun avait le regard rivé sur le Prince de Serpentard debout sans bouger au centre de la Grande Salle alors que tout le monde était encore assit. Les professeurs aussi avaient cessé de manger et regardaient le blond qui fixait Harry.

Dumbledore, sa fourchette à la main et la bouche ouverte en vue de l'enfourner, cligna des yeux et reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette. Flitwick, à sa gauche, couina à voix basse :

> Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi reste-t-il planté là ?

Dumbledore haussa légèrement les épaules puis regarda Rogue, assit à l'autre bout de la table, à sa droite. Celui-ci avait sa serviette de table contre sa bouche. Il devait être en train de s'en tamponner quand le geste de Malefoy l'avait figé dans son acte. Retournant à Malefoy, Dumbledore fit mine de se lever, mais Malefoy leva une main dans sa direction en disant :

> Restez donc assit, professeur. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais puis reporta son attention sur Harry en disant :

> Harry ?

> Heu… oui, Drago ?

> Harry, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

> Heu… mais oui, enfin… ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du repas ?

Drago secoua lentement la tête puis leva alors sa main droite serrée devant lui. Il déplia ses doigts et Harry fronça alors les sourcils en voyant la petite boîte noire en velours au creux de la paume du Serpentard. Il sourit légèrement, se posant un million de questions à la fois puis, tout à coup, Malefoy mit un genou en terre et, levant la boîte vers Harry, l'ouvrit et demanda, le plus sérieusement du monde :

> Harry, veux-tu m'épouser ?

L'air que contenaient alors les poumons de Harry s'échappa alors brutalement par sa bouche et il inspira bruyamment en portant une main à son torse. Sous la surprise, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc et Hermione eut juste le temps de pousser l'assiette de purée qui se trouvait derrière lui avant qu'il ne mette le coude dedans.

> Je… Drago… bafouilla le brun entre deux respirations rapides. Drago… Je…

> Au lieu de baragouiner, lui glissa Seamus, à sa gauche. Réponds.

> Heu… Je…

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots tant il était surprit.

> Par tous les Dieux… parvint-il à dire au bout d'une longue dizaine de secondes de silence pesant où tout le monde dans la salle attendait sa réponse. Drago, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je…

Malefoy sourit alors largement puis se releva et dit :

> Un simple oui me suffira, mon amour…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis il souffla et regarda son compagnon. Le mot sortit alors de sa gorge et sembla résonner comme le pire des jurons dans la Grande Salle aussi silencieuse qu'une chapelle :

> Oui. Oui, je le veux, Drago.

Une seconde de silence passa, puis soudain, Dumbledore se leva et applaudit. Les élèves le regardèrent puis, réalisant, ils se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre en poussant des cris de bonheur pour les deux amants.

Hermione bouscula soudain Harry et le fit lever. Face à Malefoy, le brun lui sourit largement puis le blond lui prit la main droite et lui glissa un anneau en argent à l'annulaire. Harry sourit en regardant l'anneau puis il sauta au cou de l'homme de sa vie avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Les applaudissements redoublèrent et, reculant, Harry regarda les professeurs venir à eux, Dumbledore en tête.

> Mes plus sincères félicitations, Mr Potter, dit-il en serrant vigoureusement la main du brun dans les siennes. Et à vous aussi, Mr Malefoy. J'espère grandement assister à la noce.

> Mais bien sûr, dit Drago en souriant au vieil homme.

Les professeurs défilèrent alors et même Rogue serra la main des deux garçons et Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu sur son visage si froid, l'ombre d'un sourire. Étrangement, cela lui fit chaud au cœur et il lui offrit, en contre-partie, un grand sourire.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des élèves de passer et Harry finit par ne plus compter le nombre de mains qu'ils serra et le nombre de sourire qu'il distribua.

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Harry était sur un petit nuage rose et il eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur Hagrid et ses Bulots Mordeurs de Bretagne…

Cependant, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, dans le Wiltshire, au même moment, un hibou déboulait dans le Manoir, faisant sursauter ses deux occupants tranquillement occupés à vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui réceptionna le hibou en question et décrocha la lettre qu'il portait à sa patte. Il la déplia aussitôt et manqua alors de faire une syncope. Étonnée par son brusque sursaut, son épouse, Narcissa, leva les yeux de son livre et demanda :

> Mon chéri ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ?

> Non… Je, non, rassures-toi, ma chérie, dit Lucius rapidement avant de se lever. Excuses-moi, je dois partir tout de suite.

> Où donc ?

> D'abord, au Ministère, dit Lucius. Je viens à l'instant de me souvenir que j'avais un important rendez-vous avec les membres du Magenmagot je pense que je serais rentré pour dîner mais je dois repartir après à Poudlard.

> Très bien, dit Narcissa. A ce soir, donc.

Lucius hocha la tête puis prit cape et canne et transplana.

L'histoire du rendez-vous avec le Magenmagot n'était pas feinte. Il avait réellement un important rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de ses membres et, concernant sa visite à Poudlard, il avait à parler sur-le-champ à son fils, Drago Malefoy…

A Poudlard, l'après-midi se déroula aussi bien que possible. A chacune des recréations, Harry serrait des mains, offrait des sourires, recevait des vœux, etc… Il était aux anges et, accroché au bras de celui qui allait devenir son époux, il rayonnait de bonheur.

> Oh Drago… dit-il pour l'énième fois alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un coin de parc, entre une heure de Divination et une heure de Métamorphose, la dernière heure de la journée. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux…

Il regarda son anneau d'argent et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

> Je t'aime tant, ajouta-t-il en entourant le cou du blond de ses bras. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas…

> Encore heureux, dit Malefoy en posant ses mains sur les reins de son compagnon. Mais je t'avoue avoir eut très peur quand je t'ai vu suffoquer après que je t'eut posé la question.

> Qui n'est pas surprit devant une demande en mariage ? demanda Harry en souriant. Oh, mon Dieu… Tu as dû prendre énormément de courage pour faire ta demande devant toute l'école réunie…

> Je t'avoue avoir douté de mes capacités jusqu'à ce que je dise à Dumbledore de se rasseoir, dit Malefoy. Tu sais, je crois qu'avec le fameux « Je t'aime », ces quelques mots sont les plus durs à prononcer dans toute une vie.

Harry sourit puis il embrassa le Serpentard sans cesser de sourire.

Non loin de là, comme deux anges veillant sur eux, Hermione et Ron les regardaient en souriant.

> J'ai bien cru qu'il ne le ferait pas, dit Hermione à Ron en s'asseyant sur un rocher qui traînait là. C'est quand il m'a prit la boîte des mains que j'ai comprit.

> D'accord ! dit alors Ron. C'est pour ça que tu étais si nerveuse.

> Et oui, dit Hermione en souriant. Depuis le début on complote tous les deux. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous commenciez à vous en douter, Harry et toi, non ?

> Oui, un peu, dit Ron. Avoue, quand même, que de telles messes basses ont de quoi nous mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ?

Hermione sourit puis la cloche sonna et elle se leva. Elle épousseta sa robe de sorcier puis regarda Harry et Drago venir vers eux en parlant, main dans la main.

> Alors ? Heureux ? demanda Ron avec un sourire.

> Tu ne peux pas savoir, dit Harry avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

> Mais attention, Harry, dit alors Hermione. Redescends de ton nuage car, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu nous as dis que tu allais tout faire pour réussir tes ASPICs.

> Je m'en souviens, ne t'inquiète pas, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire. Et je te promets que dès que le choc sera passé, je me mettrais à fond dans mes études. De toutes façons, la noce n'aura pas lieu avant les grandes vacances et peut-être même après, a dit Drago.

> C'est normal, dit celui-ci. N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai des examens à passer et après, il nous faudra nous trouver un travail.

Harry lui sourit – décidément, il ne fait que sourire ! – puis tous quatre retournèrent dans le château pour le dernier cours de la journée.

Après le dîner, Malefoy invita Harry à faire une promenade dans le parc. Certes, il faisait un peu froid – environ quinze degrés – mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir froid. Harry frissonnait bien de temps en temps, mais dans l'immense cape dans laquelle ils étaient enveloppés tous deux, il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu d'avoir froid.

Le 15 février étant un vendredi mais n'ayant pas de cours avant dix heures, ils ne rentrèrent au château que tard dans la nuit, pour ne pas dire tôt le lendemain matin.

Dans leur appartement, un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée et faisait briller les dorures ciselées sur les boiseries du plafond. Cela donna un certain charme magique à la grande pièce et rapidement, les deux amants, ivres d'amour l'un pour l'autre, se retrouvèrent à s'aimer sur le grand tapis posé devant la cheminée.

Allongé sur le dos, Harry se laissait faire comme une jeune pucelle alors que ce qualificatif n'était nullement d'usage, ni pour lui, ni pour le blond. Allongé à ses côtés, légèrement sur lui, Malefoy l'embrassait dans le cou et descendait sur le torse au fur et à mesure qu'il défaisait les boutons de la chemise rouge.

Harry sentit rapidement le feu l'envahir et il se mit à respirer de plus en fort au fur et à mesure que la bouche du blond se rapprochait de ses hanches.

> Drago… souffla-t-il quand le Serpentard titilla son nombril, puis la pointe de sa hanche avec le bout de sa langue. Drago, mon amour…

Le blond releva la tête et le regarda en souriant. Il s'installa ensuite sur lui et se mit à le caresser du plat de ses mains tout en l'embrassant amoureusement. Pour ajouter à la scène, il faisait de plus onduler son bassin, son entrejambes déjà durcit par le plaisir frottant contre celui de Harry dont la vitalité n'était plus à redire.

> Drago… gémit Harry en se cambrant sous l'effet de vas et viens de son compagnon. Oh Drago…

Il gémit ensuite et Malefoy décida d'arrêter là et de passer à plus sérieux.

D'un geste, il se débarrassa de sa chemise verte puis recula entre les jambes de son amant. Il défit habillement les boutons du pantalon et effleura de ses lèvres le tissu noir du boxer déformé par une bosse très attirante.

Harry poussa un cri puis le blond l'embrassa juste au-dessus de l'élastique du vêtement avant de se redresser et de libérer la douloureuse érection qui se dressa sous son regard gourmand. Harry gémit alors plus fort et le Serpentard s'empara du membre dur et vibrant. Il fit quelque mouvement avec sa main puis engloba une bonne moitié de l'imposante tige en gémissant. Il fit quelque aller-retours et Harry se tortilla alors. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tapis angora et le blond se fit plus entreprenant.

Sans lâcher le membre de son compagnon, Malefoy débarrassa ce dernier de son pantalon et de son caleçon, puis il ouvrit son propre pantalon et s'en débarrassa à son tour d'une ruade.

Quand Harry se libéra dans sa bouche, le Blond s'avança sur lui et l'embrassa en lui faisant goûter sa propre semence. Occupé à dévorer les lèvres de son amant, Harry ne fit pas grand cas de la douleur qui fusa dans ses reins quand ce dernier le pénétra lentement.

Malefoy se retira ensuite et lâcha la bouche du Gryffondor qui gémit. Il s'enfonça ensuite plus profondément et Harry lui saisit les épaules.

Le Serpentard fit de nombreux vas et viens si doux que Harry cru s'évanouir quand Malefoy se répandit en lui dans un cri rauque suivit d'un long soupir reprit par Harry sous forme d'un puissant gémissement.

Il s'effondra alors sur son amant et resta quelques secondes ainsi, à l'embrasser dans le cou. Harry lui caressait le dos, reprenant ses esprits, puis le blond se retira et se glissa sur le ventre, sur le côté de son amant qui se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça avec amour.

> Je t'aime, Dray…

> Moi aussi, Harry, répondit Malefoy avec un petit sourire fatigué. Je t'aime.

Le brun l'embrassa ensuite puis ils s'endormirent, heureux et repus d'amour.


	16. Chapter XVI

Bonjour tout le monde, desolée pour les quelques heures de retard ! Passons tout de suite aux RAR :

**TCHAYE :** Rassures-toi, les couples ne vont plus changer maintenant. Seulement, la fic n'est pas encore finie et il se pourrait bien que d'autres surprises t'attendent, lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !  
Chap 15 : Hé ouais, une demande en mariage ! Et devant tout le monde en plus ! En relisant mon chapitre, j'aurais mit que Harry tombait dans les pommes, ca revenait au même, lol !

**DEBI :** Merci, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
Chap 15 : Ha bah oui mais faut bien des details, non ? lol !

**ZAIKA :** Hé ouais, je dois avoir du sang de sadique qui coule dans lmes veines, lol ! Et encore, je suis pas comme certain(e)s auteur(e)s qui coupent leur chapitre au milieu d'une action, lol ! Aller, bone lecture !  
Chap 15 : Un bébé ? Voyons voir... Pourquoi pas... Faudra que je creuse l'idée, lol !

**ONARLUCA :** Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !  
Chap 15 : Voilà la suite et tu va pas être decue, je pense ! lol !

**SATYA :** Tiens, la voilà la suituh ! lol ! Bonne lecture !  
Chap 14 : C'est pas grave si tu as lu le 13 avant le 14, l'essentiel c'est que tu y ait compris quelque chose ! lol !

**LUCY-HP :** Woh ! Les 15 chapitre d'un coup ? Quel courage ! lol ! Pour info, mon Voldemort, je le voyait pas comme un veillard mais un peu comme celui qu'on voit dans le premier film. Un être au visage gris, aux yeux rouge en amande et à la peau lisse. Pas de vilaines rides ! lol ! Il a beau avoir plus 70 piges, le Voldy, je le voit pas trop courbé en deux, bourré de rhumatismes avec une canne, lol ! Pour le mariage, va falloir attendre encore. Comme Harry l'a dit (ou Drago, je sais plus), ce sera pas avant les vacances d'été vir même l'année suivante donc il y a encore pas mal de chapitres avant. Quant au Mpreg ben c'etait pas prevu à l'origine mais je peux peut-etre caser ça quelque part. On verra comme tournent les choses. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**ESTELLE 01** : Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

Lucius Malefoy parcourait les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie à grands pas pressés.

Son entretient avec le Magenmagot s'était tellement éternisé qu'il était à présent passé minuit. Hors de question donc de débouler à Poudlard.

Rentrant chez lui, Lucius dîna rapidement et passa la nuit à veiller, assit devant la cheminée en lisant et relisant la lettre.

Le lendemain matin, à dix heures précises et après avoir expédié ses rendez-vous au Ministère, l'homme, la lettre reçue la veille fourrée au fond d'une poche, sortit de sa dernière réunion et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs qui permettaient de remonter à la surface, d'où il pourrait prendre une cheminée afin de se rendre à Poudlard au plus vite.

La lettre froissée était d'un élève de Serpentard que Lucius avait payé pour qu'il le renseigne sur les faits et gestes de son fils. Depuis la rentrée de janvier, cet élève n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à Mr Malefoy mais ce n'était que pour mieux le mettre hors de lui avec une lettre relatant les derniers faits de Drago Malefoy, à savoir sa relation avec Harry puis sa demande en mariage officielle devant toute l'école.

Comme le pressentait Malefoy junior, Malefoy senior était plus que furieux et il n'avait qu'une envie, étrangler ce fils indigne qui osait bafouer son illustre nom en s'acoquinant d'un homme, qui plus est un Potter.

S'engouffrant dans une cheminée après en avoir chassé son occupant, il hurla littéralement le nom de l'école de sorcellerie puis les flammes vertes l'englobèrent avant de le rejeter dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui sursauta violemment à son entrée.

> Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ! tonna Lucius en abattant la lettre sur le bureau de Dumbledore qui, si l'ont avait été dans un manga, aurait des dizaines de points d'interrogation rouges et clignotants sur la tête.

> Hé bien… Lucius… dit Dumbledore, encore surprit. Quel plaisir de vous revoir après de si longues semaines…

> Dites-moi plutôt si les faits de cette lettre sont véridiques au lieu de baragouiner ! dit Lucius, hors de lui.

Dumbledore regarda la lettre froissée, la prit en la lissant puis la lut. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et dit :

> Bien sûr qu'ils sont véridiques, cependant, j'ignore comment ils sont arrivés en votre possession… Oh ! A moins que vous n'ayez soudoyé un élève… Lucius, franchement, je vous croyais plus digne de confiance que cela envers votre fils.

> Mon fils, justement, parlons-en, dit Lucius. Où est-il ?

> Hé bien, en classe, je suppose, dit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil sur la pendule accroché au-dessus de la fenêtre à sa droite. En cours de Potions, précisément, pourquoi ?

> Très bien, dit Lucius en faisant volte-face.

Il quitta alors le bureau de Dumbledore qui le suivit jusqu'au cachot de Rogue.

Dans ledit cachot, les élèves étaient en train de faire un devoir sur une Potion de Force en guise de révision et l'entrée surprise et bruyante de Mr Malefoy les fit sursauter.

Harry, à fond dans sa copie, traça un grand trait de plume en travers de son parchemin et ragea en l'effaçant avec sa baguette.

> Mr Malefoy ! dit Rogue en se levant. De quel droit osez-vous ainsi déranger mon cours ?

Drago se redressa puis se tourna vers le fond de la classe. Son teint devint alors tout blanc, presque transparent et Mr Malefoy, ignorant Rogue, se précipita sur lui. Harry réagit au quart de tour et l'instant d'après, Lucius reculait contre son gré, ses souliers impeccables glissant sur le sol.

> Potter, gronda Rogue.

Harry l'ignora et se glissa près de son compagnon qui était debout, les reins tout contre la table, apparemment prêt à ficher le camp le plus vite possible.

> Potter, je vous défends de vous servir de vos pouvoirs en classe, dit Rogue.

> Mr Malefoy, dit Harry. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous étions en plein devoir…

> Cela m'est égal, dit Lucius, qui avait recouvré ses esprits. Je sais de source certaine que certaines choses que je ne tolère pas se passent ici et plus particulièrement entre vous et mon fils, Potter.

> Et alors ? demanda Harry. Il est grand, et moi aussi, nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

> Tant que je vivrais, Drago fera ce que je lui dirais, dit Lucius, les mâchoires crispées et sa main droite serrée sur le pommeau de sa canne dont Harry savait qu'elle renfermait sa baguette magique.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête de côté en haussant un sourcil, puis, relevant ses manches, il dit :

> Je vais donc remédier à cela.

Il tendit la main vers Lucius et referma ses doigts. Le col de la cape de Mr Malefoy se dressa alors comme si on le tenait par le col et Harry leva le bras. Malefoy décolla de quelques centimètres avant que Dumbledore ne dise :

> Mr Potter, lâchez-le, je vous prie.

Harry regarda le vieil homme puis lâcha Lucius qui se mit à tousser. Il se redressa ensuite et tira sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, Rogue tira la sienne et Hermione aussi.

Harry, lui, croisa les bras.

> Vous espérez peut-être me faire peur, à moi, le plus puissant sorcier de monde ? demanda Harry, un rien railleur. Mr Malefoy, par respect pour Drago, ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal. Cependant, si vous ne m'en donnez pas le choix…

Il tendit une main devant lui, paume vers le haut et dit :

> Baguette !

La baguette magique de Malefoy Senior lui sauta alors des mains et vint dans celle de Harry.

> A présent que vous êtes inoffensif, Mr Malefoy, dit Harry. Si vous nous disiez ce qui vous amène ?

> Ceci ! dit Lucius en balançant la lettre froissée au Gryffondor.

Ce fut Rogue qui l'attrapa, étant plus grand que Harry et, après l'avoir rapidement lue, il dit :

> Et alors, Lucius ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cette lettre a bien pu te mettre dans un tel tas de colère.

> Évidemment ! tonna Lucius. Ce n'est pas ton fils qui s'est amouraché d'un gosse de Sang-de-Bourbe !

> Je vous permets pas ! répliqua Harry en voyant rouge. Si vous osez encore traiter ma mère ainsi, vous le regretterez !

> Harry, je t'en prie… dit Drago à mi-voix en lui prenant le bras.

Le Gryffondor le regarda puis détourna la tête. Il avait une furieuse envie d'envoyer Lucius au fond de la salle en un magnifique vol plané, mais il se retint, sachant que ça ne serait pas très bon, ni pour Drago ni pour lui.

Lucius fusilla son fils du regard et gronda quelque chose mais Rogue le coupa :

> Lucius, je vais te demander de sortir à présent. Tu es ici chez moi et mes élèves étaient en train de faire un devoir comptant pour leurs examens. Si tu veux quelque chose, dit-le maintenant ou vas-t-en.

> Très bien, dit Lucius en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, soit un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Drago, viens avec moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils et il sentit les mains de son compagnon se resserrer sur son bras. Drago avait peur, il le sentait parfaitement et Harry dit :

> Drago n'ira nulle part s'il ne le veut pas, Mr Malefoy.

Hermione, a quelques pas de Harry, regardait la scène avec appréhension. Elle savait parfaitement que son ami était prêt à tout pour protéger celui qu'il aimait et c'était réciproque. Cependant, elle avait peur que Harry ne fasse une bêtise ou ne perde le sang-froid que Miss Shrapnel avait mit tant de temps à lui faire acquérir.

> Harry, je t'en prie, dit-elle. Ne va pas faire une bêtise…

Le Gryffondor l'ignora superbement et, posant une main sur celles de son compagnon, ils disparurent alors tous deux sous les regards éberlués des autres élèves et des trois adultes.

> Potter, revenez ici immédiatement ! s'exclama Lucius.

> Tu l'as cherché, Lucius, dit Rogue en croisant les bras. Maintenant sors d'ici, veux-tu ?

Lucius le regarda de ses prunelles grises, flamboyantes de colère, puis il fit volte-face et sortit de la classe à grands pas. Dumbledore le suivit après avoir salué son professeur de Potions et les élèves purent enfin reprendre leur devoir qu'ils se dépêchèrent de terminer, sans toutefois le bâcler, la note comptait quand même pour les APSICs de Potion.

> Lucius, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, dit Dumbledore en le suivant dans les couloirs du collège. Votre fils n'a rien fait d'illégal, à ce que je sais…

> Par rapport à la loi, non, en effet, dit Lucius en s'arrêtant. Cependant, la… relation qu'il entretient avec Mr Potter est contraire à l'étique de notre illustre famille. Voyez-vous, Dumbledore, j'avais déjà trouvé une jeune épouse pour mon fils. Elle était prête à l'épouser dès sa sortie du collège mais à cause de Potter, tout mon plan s'est effondré.

> Je respecte votre rôle de père de famille attentif à ses enfants, dit Dumbledore. Et je ne dénigre pas les coutumes de votre famille. Cependant, dans l'histoire, vous êtes fautif, vous aussi.

> Moi ?

> Oui, n'est-ce pas vous, Lucius Malefoy, qui aviez invité Harry à passer les vacances de Noël chez vous ? Détrompez-moi.

Le teint clair de Lucius parut se rembrunir et il grogna quelque chose mais Dumbledore dit :

> Vous savez tout comme moi que Harry est parfaitement capable de vous faire du mal, même sans le vouloir. Il protégera Drago jusqu'au bout, quitte à ce qu'il perde votre estime pour cela. Et sachez également, Lucius, que vous ne toucherez pas à ces enfants dans l'enceinte de ce château, je vous l'en empêcherais.

> Est-ce une menace ?

> En aucun cas, dit Dumbledore. Juste une mise en garde. A présent, si vous le désirez, je peux vous conduire chez eux, cependant, vous devez me promettre de ne rien tenter contre eux.

> Chez eux ? Parce qu'en plus ils vivent ensemble ? Dumbledore, combien de choses me cachez-vous encore ?

> Beaucoup, mais pas au sujet de votre fils et de Harry, Lucius, répondit le vieux directeur avec un petit sourire.

Lucius pinça les lèvres puis se détourna en soupirant. Il fit quelques pas en direction d'une haute fenêtre et jeta un œil dehors. Il se retourna ensuite vers le directeur et dit :

> Très bien, conduisez-moi auprès de mon fils.

> Comme vous voudrez.

Et les voilà partis dans le château en direction des appartements de Harry et Drago.

Ceux-ci, tournant comme des girouettes sur le tapis devant la cheminée, tout du moins pour Harry, n'en menaient pas large.

> Harry, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû nous faire disparaître comme ça…

> Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? demanda Harry un peu rudement. Ton père est la pire des bourriques que je connaisse, ajouta-t-il.

> Ce n'est pas une bourrique, dit Malefoy. C'est un homme qui est intéressé par le devenir de son fils. Dans ma famille, il en est ainsi depuis des siècles, tu sais ? Lui-même a été marié de force avec ma mère et Severald aurait eut droit au même traitement s'il avait survécu à sa couardise. En tant que fils Malefoy, je dois épouser celle qu'il a choisit pour moi. Tout du moins je le devrais, mais maintenant, je ne veux plus. La seule personne que je veux épouser, c'est toi, Harry et personne d'autre.

Dans le couloir, cependant, juste devant le grand tableau qui faisait office de porte, Lucius Malefoy et Dumbledore faisaient silence. Ils venaient juste de sortir du passage secret donnant en face du tableau et, Harry ayant oublié d'insonoriser la pièce, l'homme blond avait donc pu entendre la dernière phrase de son fils.

> Vous voyez ? dit Dumbledore à l'homme blond. Votre fils est des plus sincères alors pourquoi vouloir à tous prix le marier à une femme qu'il n'aimera jamais ? Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour décider à votre place, entrons plutôt.

Et il frappa contre le bord du grand cadre.

Dans le grand salon, Harry se tourna vers la porte puis regarda Drago avant de dire :

> Entrez !

Quand Lucius enjamba le bord inférieur du cadre avant de se redresser dans le petit vestibule qui permettait d'accéder au salon, Drago bondit de son siège et recula vers Harry.

> Que faites-vous ici ? demanda celui-ci.

Dumbledore se glissa alors à ses côtés et Harry ajouta :

> Professeur Dumbledore, vous nous trahissez…

> Pas le moins du monde, Harry, dit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire. Simplement, il faut que Lucius et Drago règlent cette mésentente au plus vite avant que cela n'aboutisse à un drame. Et je crois, sans me tromper de beaucoup, que la famille Malefoy a déjà eut son quota de drame pour cette année, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Celui-ci regarda le vieux directeur puis détourna la tête en disant :

> Je refuse de parler de quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il est buté et jamais je n'aurais le dernier mot.

> Drago, tu me fais offense, dit Lucius sur un ton bourru.

Harry regarda Dumbledore et celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Bon gré mal gré, Harry le suivit dans le couloir, laissant les deux Malefoy dans le plus complet silence.

> Professeur, est-ce bien raisonnable ? demanda le Gryffondor une fois que le tableau se fut refermé.

> Je l'ignore, dit Dumbledore. Cependant, il faut que Lucius comprenne que Drago t'aime de tout son cœur, Harry. Il est heureux avec toi et ne le sera jamais si Lucius le marie à une femme.

> Vous croyez ?

> Quoi ? dit Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Toi, tu me demande si je suis sûr de ce dont je parle ? Harry… douterais-tu de tes sentiments pour Mr Malefoy ?

> Non, pas le moins du monde, fit Harry en baissant les yeux. Cependant, je ne suis pas en mesure, moralement j'entends, de m'opposer à la décision de Mr Malefoy. J'ai poussé Drago à sortir avec moi, il ne voulait pas mais mon amour pour lui m'a aveuglé… Évidemment, à présent qu'il m'aime, mon « coup de pouce » n'est plus de mise, mais je me sens coupable d'avoir créer une discorde entre lui et son père.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

> Malheureusement, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour Drago, sans alors savoir que c'était de l'amour, j'avais besoin d'une épaule pour me soutenir. Je venais de perdre celui que j'avais aimé au plus profond de moi ainsi qu'un ami fidèle qui m'a trahit…

> Alors tu pense que tu as été aveuglé par ce besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour te soutenir, que ça a quelque peu altéré ton jugement ? demanda Dumbledore. Libre à toi de penser cela, mais je te conseille de ne pas le dire à Drago. Tout le monde voit bien que vous vous aimez pour le meilleur et le pire, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Harry soupira alors puis se tourna vers un tableau représentant un petit moine replet en train de dormir sur l'un des bancs de son église.

> Harry, ressaisit toi, dit alors Dumbledore. Il y a une chance sur je ne sais combien pour que Lucius comprenne que ce qui vous uni, Drago et toi, est impossible à briser.

> Si vous le dites, dit Harry. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux.

> C'est normal, tu as peur du résultat de cet entretien. Cependant, Drago est presque aussi têtu que son père et l'un des deux finira par flancher. Espérons seulement que ce sera le bon.

> Oui, espérons.

Harry regarda alors le tableau masquant l'entrée de son « chez lui ». Quelque chose se tordait dans son ventre, comme si une main s'était saisie de ses entrailles et s'amusait à les presser comme un citron.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Harry et Dumbledore firent silence et Harry passa le temps à faire les cent pas devant la porte. Tout à coup, le tableau pivota et Drago apparut. Il avait la mine un peu sombre mais ses yeux pétillaient et Harry se tâta pendant une bonne seconde, ne sachant s'il devait lui sauter dans les bras ou l'envoyer promener.

> Il veut te parler, se contenta de dire le blond en faisant un signe de tête vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Harry regarda son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils puis il s'avança vers l'ouverture. Drago lui saisit brièvement la main quand il passa près de lui et cela redonna du baume au cœur du Gryffondor qui entra dans la vaste pièce, droit et prêt à affronter Mr Malefoy.

> Ha, Potter, dit celui-ci en le regardant venir depuis la cheminée où il était accoudé.

> Vous voulez me parler ? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant près du sofa, soit à un peu plus de deux mètres de l'homme blond.

Réalisant que le jeune homme ne bougerait pas plus, Lucius ôta son coude du manteau de la cheminée puis dit :

> Oui, je voulais vous parler au sujet de Drago et vous.

> Je vous écoute.

> Hem… Voilà, j'ai prit une solution concernant votre… couple.

> Mais encore ?

Lucius regarda le feu une seconde en pinçant les lèvres, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était très dur à sortir, puis il dit, sans regarder le Gryffondor :

> J'ai décidé d'autoriser votre mariage avec mon fils.

Harry mit quelques secondes à décrypter ce qu'avait dit l'homme d'une voix grave et légèrement bougonne, puis il dit :

> Croyez-moi, Mr Malefoy, je saurais me montrer digne de votre accord.

> Je retiens ces paroles, Mr Potter, dit Lucius en le regardant. Et sachez que si j'accepte votre union, je ne suis pas pour autant devenu votre ami. J'exècre toujours autant votre famille, mais je veux bien faire un effort pour le cacher en votre présence. De plus, vous savez parfaitement que je vous crains, enfin, je crains surtout vos nouveaux pouvoirs et l'usage que vous pourrez en faire sur ma personne au cas où, et la menace que vous m'avez faite dans le cachot de Rogue tout à l'heure a quelque peu… comment dire… bousculé ma décision. Je ne doute pas que vous êtes capable de beaucoup pour garder mon fils près de vous et je respecte vos sentiments. Cependant, cela est très dur pour moi d'admettre que le nom de ma famille ne sera pas reconduit à la prochaine génération et mon épouse aura, elle aussi, du mal à l'accepter. De plus, ce sont des siècles de traditions familiales qui sont abolis en l'espace que quelques minutes…

> J'honore le respect que vous me porter malgré vous, Mr Malefoy, dit Harry. Et je vous dis dès à présent que votre nom n'aura pas de soucis à se faire. Évidemment, ni Drago ni moi ne pourront avoir des enfants issus de nous, mais rien ne nous empêche d'en adopter un et de lui donner le nom des Malefoy. En nous mariant, nos deux noms seront inévitablement accolés l'un à l'autre car en tant qu'homme, je ne peux pas prendre le nom de mon époux.

> Cela va de soit, dit Lucius. Et je ne vois aucun soucis pour que votre nom suivre le nom des Malefoy, étant donné que, si j'ai bien compris, c'est Drago qui a fait sa demande en mariage.

Harry sourit légèrement en baissant la tête et soudain, la main de Lucius se posa sur son épaule en le faisant légèrement sursauter.

> Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, Mr Potter.

> Merci, dit Harry en le regardant.

Lucius quitta alors la pièce et Drago entra à sa suite. Le tableau se referma derrière lui et Harry attendit qu'il soit à quelques pas de lui pour lui sauter au cou.

> Je suis content que tu aies pu faire changer ton père d'avis nous concernant, Dray, dit-il.

> J'ai eut du mal, je te l'avoue, mais j'ai finalement réussit à le faire plier.

> Avec quels arguments ?

> Je ne sais plus, j'en ai énuméré tellement, répondit le blond en souriant.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Soudain, on frappa contre le cadre du tableau et Harry alla ouvrir. C'était le professeur Rogue.

> Professeur Rogue, dit-il. Entrez donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

> Un certain devoir de Potions que vous n'avez pas terminé pour cause de… troubles extérieurs, répondit Rogue en enjambant le cadre et en pénétrant dans le petit vestibule où étaient suspendus, de part et d'autres, quelques robes de sorciers, capes, écharpes et bonnets, sur des patères en forme de trigrammes.

> Oh ! dit Harry. Milles excuses, professeur… Le cours est finit ?

> Oui, depuis une dizaine de minutes, dit Rogue. Cependant, étant donné que le remue-ménage était d'ordre privé mais aussi moral, je vous autorise exceptionnellement à terminer ce devoir.

> Maintenant ?

> Maintenant. J'ai vos copies.

Il montra les deux rouleaux qu'il portait dans ses bras et Harry regarda Drago qui hocha la tête.

> Bien, dit Rogue. Vous devriez en avoir pour une demi-heure trois quart d'heure, à peu près. Je vais donc rester ici le temps que vous finissiez puis je corrigerais toutes les copies en même temps sans faire de jugement autre que celui d'un professeur.

> Vous êtes bien aimable aujourd'hui, dit Harry, un brin moqueur.

Rogue le regarda de ses sombres prunelles puis un léger sourire se dessina sur lèvres avant qu'il ne dise :

> A présent que vous êtes en mesure de faire la justice par vous-même, Mr Potter, mieux vous avoir dans son camp, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry pouffa légèrement en secouant la tête puis Rogue lui donna les deux parchemins et le jeune couple se remit à son devoir sous le regard sévère du professeur assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée qui dispensait sa douce chaleur dans la pièce.


	17. Chapter XVII

Kikô ! Voila le chapitre 17 ! Desolée pour le jour de retard mais hier j'etais au fond de mon lit avec une grippe atroce. J'ai dormit toute la journée. Enfin, maintenant, je vais mieux et je vous poste un chapitre !

RAR :

**FANTASY112** : Hum, que te repondre ? Le petit Malefoy-Potter n'est pas encore en route si tu veux savoir. Et je ne sais pas encore si je vais en mettre un, faut voir comment je vais derouler la suite. Aller, bonne lecture !

**LUCY-HP** : Alors, pour la fiancée, oui, vous saurez qui c'est, mais pas maintenant. Dans le chapitre 20 ou 21, je pense. Et la reaction de Narcissa, je sais plus si je la decrit ou pas. Voila! Bonne lecture !

**DEBI** : De rien pour l'explication ! lol ! Sinon, pour les arguments, ben heu... en fait, j'ai pas vraiment d'idée dessus. Mets tes propres arguments si tu veux, mois je n'y ai pas reflechit. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**SATYA** : Mercii ! Bonne lecture !

**ZAIKA** : alors, ton scenar pourrait être possible, en effet, mais bon, j'ai dit plus haut que je ne savait pas encore si je faisai un M-preg. Comme je me connais, y 80 chances sur 100 pour ca soit le cas, mais je sais pas encore. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**ONARLUCA** : Même chose que plus haut, je ne sais pas si je vais faire un M-preg. Seulement, j'ai tellement de demandes que je crois que je vais ceder sinon vous serez capable de me zigouiller. lol ! Aller, bonne lecture !

**TCHAYE** : He oui, Lucius a peur de Harry. Et il est pas le seul. Enfin, aller, bonne lecture !

_Merci à toutes et a tous pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment à poster la suite et surtout à continuer à ecrire ! Merci bicoup ! Phenix_

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement ce matin là. Il avait l'impression qu'une nuée d'Abeilles de Chine, donc Hagrid leur avait un cours la veille, lui bourdonnait dans la tête. Rassemblant ses pensées, il se souvint alors que la veille, il avait fait un style de malaise et Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné une sorte de remontant particulièrement costaud. Une sorte de tord-boyaux magique à quelque chose près.

> Mon amour, tu te réveille enfin, dit une voix légèrement lointaine.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir qui lui parlait, bien qu'il eut reconnu la voix, mais sa nuque le fit souffrir atrocement et il préféra rester dans sa position première.

> Chéri… dit-il d'une voix cotonneuse.

> Je suis là, dit Drago en lui prenant la main. Ca va mieux ?

> Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai mal au cou…

> Tu as fait un malaise hier soir, dit une autre voix plus aiguë en face de lui.

> Hermione ?

> Oui, c'est moi, et Ron aussi est là, dit Hermione.

> Salut Harry, dit Ron. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs hier soir…

> Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta le Gryffondor en clignant des yeux.

Sa vision se fit soudain nette et il remercia Hermione d'un sourire pour avoir eut la bonne idée de lui remettre ses lunettes.

> Hier, dit Drago. On était dans le parc, on sortait de dîner et on marchait tous les quatre. On allait rentrer quand tu t'es mit à vaciller. Je t'ai retenu par le bras mais tes jambes ont cédé et tu m'as entraîné dans ta chute. J'ignore si tu t'es cogné quand tu as heurté le sol, toujours est-il que tu sombrais dans l'inconscience quelques secondes plus tard. Harry, a quoi est dû ce malaise ? Tu es pourtant en parfaite santé…

> A croire que non, dit une quatrième voix. Alors, Monsieur Potter, enfin de retour parmi nous ?

Harry reconnu la voix de l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, puis il distingua le bruit de ses bottines à talons sur les dalles de l'Infirmerie.

> Vous pouvez bouger la tête ? demanda-t-elle.

> Ca me fait atrocement mal, comme si j'avais été roué de coups, répondit Harry.

> Vous avez mal, c'est déjà bon signe.

> Ce qui veut dire ?

> Que vous ne vous êtes pas cogné la tête en chutant hier au soir, dit Pomfresh. Si cela avait été le cas, vous ne ressentiriez pas la douleur ou alors très peu et vous auriez mal ailleurs.

> Ce qui n'est pas le cas, dit Harry en levant une main et en pliant les doigts.

> Je ne vois donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter outre mesure, dit Pomfresh. Ce n'était qu'un malaise comme j'en soigne souvent. Dormez-vous assez, Mr Potter ?

> Il passe toutes ses nuits chez nous, répondit Malefoy.

> Oui, j'en conviens, dit Pomfresh avec un sourire. Mais dort-il ?

> Je l'ignore, répondit Drago. Harry ?

> J'avoue avoir quelque peu trahit le couvre-feu ces derniers jours, dit le Gryffondor. Mais je dois parvenir à maîtriser tous mes pouvoirs. Cependant, dès que je parviens à en maîtriser un, un autre fait son apparition. La preuve, hier matin, j'ai faillit transformer Mlle Shrapnel en flamant rose…

Ron sourit légèrement puis une cinquième voix dit :

> Ses plumes sont tombées ce matin, d'ailleurs. Félicitations, Mr Potter, c'était un sortilège de Métamorphose très avancé pour un sorcier de votre âge.

> Professeur McGonagall, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je vous avais reconnu au bruit de vos talons sur le sol de pierre.

> Chapeau, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

> Comment allez-vous, Mr Potter ? demanda McGonagall.

> J'ai l'impression d'avoir été sauvagement battu mais sinon tout va bien, répondit le brun avec une légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Personne ne releva cependant et McGonagall demanda à Pomfresh :

> Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

> Ce midi, je pense, répondit l'infirmière. Il n'a fait qu'un simple malaise dû à une surcharge de travail et une absence de sommeil. Pas de quoi s'alarmer, cependant, Mr Malefoy, vous devrez veiller, dans les deux ou trois semaines à venir que Mr Potter se couche bien en même temps que vous et qu'il ne se relève pas. Un autre malaise pourrait très bien le conduire illico à St-Mangouste.

> Très bien, dit Malefoy qui frémit en entendant le nom du plus grand hôpital magique d'Angleterre. J'y veillerais, comptez sur moi.

> Bien, dit Pomfresh. A présent, tout le monde dehors, Mr Potter va faire un bon somme et il sera sur pieds d'ici midi. Aller, ouste !

Ron se leva en donnant une tape sur le bras de Harry, Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main en guise d'encouragement et Malefoy l'embrassa sur le front. Ils sortirent ensuite tous les trois, suivis par le professeur McGonagall.

Harry les écouta partir – il était dos à la porte – puis Pomfresh lui fit boire difficilement une potion de sommeil avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, et, cette fois-ci, il se sentait frais comme un gardon, prêt à sauter à bas du lit et aller faire un bon entraînement de Quidditch ou une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, histoire de prendre l'air. Malheureusement, Pomfresh n'était pas de cet avis.

> Oh non, Mr Potter, dit-elle. Pas de sortie pour vous aujourd'hui.

> Mais ? C'est une sortie à Pré-au-Lard… S'il vous plait, plaida Harry.

> Non, non, non, j'ai dit, pas de sortie, répéta Pomfresh en lui enfilant brusquement son pull sur la tête.

Harry, les lunettes de travers et les bras coincés dans son pull, grogna quelque chose puis termina de s'habiller avant de quitter l'Infirmerie, les mains dans les poches. N'ayant rien à faire, il décida d'aller voir le professeur Shrapnel.

Cette jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, Syzran Shrapnell de son nom, était aussi belle que puissante – moins que Harry, cependant – et possédait une gentillesse hors du commun. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient la plupart du temps natté en une tresse africaine qui partait du haut de son front pour se terminer au creux de ses reins, et ses iris jaunes comme ceux d'un chat envoûtaient quiconque les regardait. Aussi, la plupart des élèves et des professeurs évitaient de fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux et s'obstinaient à regarder ailleurs quand ils parlaient avec elle. Chose qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et qui ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire, intérieurement, bien entendu.

> Entrez ?

Harry poussa la lourde porte du bureau de la jeune femme qui lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

> Ha ! Mr Potter ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

> Évidemment, dit Harry, étonné. Bon d'accord, j'admets, vendredi soir et samedi soir, je vous ai zappée, mais je…

> Vous aviez plus important à faire, je suis au courant, dit la jeune femme en se levant de son grand fauteuil professoral. Et je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Cependant, vous auriez dû m'avertir.

> Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez attendu ? dit Harry.

> Vendredi soir, si, répondit Syzran avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'avais plusieurs centaines de copies à corriger, donc je ne me suis pas ennuyée. Au fait ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

> Je sors de l'Infirmerie, dit Harry sur un ton désinvolte. Pomfresh m'interdit de sortir à Pré-au-Lard alors je me promène dans le château.

> Vous sortez de l'Infirmerie ? répéta Shrapnell. Mais pourquoi donc ?

> Oh, rien de bien méchant, hier soir, j'ai fait un malaise dans le parc, répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. Pomfresh pense que je travaille trop.

> C'est vrai que je vous fais beaucoup travailler, dit le professeur en s'approchant de lui. Mais je ne fais que ce que vous me demandez, vous le savez…

> Oui, mais je ne devrais pas me servir de ce privilège pour vous exploiter, dit Harry.

> Mr Potter, dit Shrapnell en levant son bras droit. Tom m'a personnellement confié votre protection bien avant la trahison de Severald, et, même si je déteste cordialement Tom pour ce qu'il vous a fait subir, je ne peux pas me soustraire à un ordre direct venant de sa part.

> Je vous l'ai déjà demandé, il me semble, mais vous ne m'avez pas encore répondu, dit Harry. Comment a-t-il fait pour vous donner cet ordre de me protéger alors qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une potion ?

> Il me semble que vous avez déjà lu des ouvrages sur cette potion, non ? Parfois, l'esprit de la personne envoûtée est plus forte que la substance qui l'emprisonne et la personne envoûtée a quelques moments de lucidité. C'est dans l'un de ces moments de lucidité qu'il m'a annoncé que j'étais embauchée à Poudlard comme professeur de Défense et que j'aurais la tâche de vous protéger. Harry, il savait que Severald se servait de lui. Il était loin d'être bête. Hier, j'ai parlé avec le professeur Rogue de ce temps où vous étiez emprisonné chez Tom. Severus m'a révélé que Tom lui avait demandé de concocter une potion antidote. J'imagine qu'il avait dû avoir une prémonition. Il avait dû voir la trahison prochaine de Severald, mais comme il ignorait quand cela allait se passer, il a préféré se protéger avant.

> J'imagine que l'antidote ne s'est pas révélé assez puissant, dit Harry avec amertume.

Il se détourna alors et Shrapnell dit :

> Mr Potter, pardonnez-moi d'avoir fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs…

> Ce n'est pas votre faute, dit Harry. C'est de la mienne, je ne parviens pas à occulter Tom de mon esprit. Il s'y accroche…

> Peut-être parce que vous vous accrochez encore à l'espoir de le revoir un jour vivant, Harry…

> Peut-être, dit le Gryffondor. Il est clair que je ne serais pas en paix tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve de sa mort. Hélas, j'ignore où Severald l'a emmené avant de le tuer, il n'a pas eut le temps de nous le révéler avant de mourir.

> Mr Potter, si vous le désirez, je peux faire des recherches… dit la jeune femme.

> Vous le pouvez ?

> Sûrement, mais cela risque de prendre des jours, peut-être des semaines entières…

Le cœur de Harry s'allégea quelque peu et il dit :

> Très bien, faites donc. Si vous parvenez à le retrouver, peut-être vous accorderais-je les privilèges que reçoivent les Mangemorts qui se sont bien tenus.

Shrapnell ne put retenir un sourire et elle s'inclina quand Harry quitta la pièce. A peine la porte refermée, elle se mit à fouiner, à envoyer des hiboux, à éplucher les journaux en long en large et en travers afin de retrouver Tom, vivant ou non. En fait, ce n'était pas le retrouver qui l'intéressait le plus, mais plutôt les privilèges dont elle pourrait jouir si elle achevait la mission qu'elle venait de s'octroyer, à savoir quelques nouveaux pouvoirs en plus et la gratitude de son maître.

Après avoir quitté le bureau, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le large rebord d'une fenêtre. Il replia une jambe contre son torse en soupirant puis regarda par la fenêtre. Au loin, le stade de Quidditch vide le fit sourire quelque peu. Le dimanche précédent, les Gryffondors avaient écrasé les Serdaigles, la semaine suivante, les Serpentards affronteraient les Pouffsouffles. La semaine d'après, Gryffondor affronterait le perdant de ce match tandis que, exceptionnellement, l'après-midi même, les Serdaigles affronteraient les gagnants. Si Gryffondor remportait contre lesdits perdants – sûrement Pouffsouffle – et que les Serpentards emportaient la victoire sur les Serdaigles, les deux maisons rivales s'affronteraient en finale sans aucune pitié, même si leurs attrapeurs respectifs, à savoir Harry et Drago, allaient se marier dans le courant de l'année ! (_N/A: faites un petit dessin si vous n'arrivez pas à me suivre, lol_ !)

Harry espérait grandement pouvoir écraser à nouveau les Serpentard et remporter la coupe, rien que pour le plaisir de la voir trôner dans le bureau de McGonagall. Malheureusement, il avait un peu peur que ses sentiments pour le blond ne le trahissent comme durant un entraînement en commun – fait extrêmement rare – où Harry n'avait pu se résoudre à rediriger un Cognard venant sur lui, dans la direction de Drago. Il avait préféré l'envoyer ailleurs et cela lui avait valu une sérieuse réprimande, et du Capitaine des Gryffondors, Marcus Dereck, et de Drago qui ne tolérerait pas que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ne les rende faibles, tels étaient ses mots.

Harry sourit en se souvenant de ces paroles. Cela l'avait pas mal travaillé et, le dimanche dernier, celui où ils avaient affronté Serdaigle, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait et, du coup, le résultat du match avait été un 450 / 30 pour Gryffondor. Inutile de préciser que la maison Gryffondor avait été de loin la plus bruyante ce soir-là, même sans Fred et George.

Soupirant, le Gryffondor déplia sa jambe et s'appuya le dos contre le mur derrière lui. La chaleur dégagée par son corps avait embué les petites vitres en forme de losange de la fenêtre et il effaça la buée sur l'un des carreaux de son index.

> Pensif ? demanda une voix.

Harry sursauta légèrement puis regarda le visiteur et dit :

> Professeur Dumbledore… Je ne vous avais pas entendu…

> Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Harry, dit le vieil homme en souriant. Un penny pour tes pensées…

> Je ne pense à rien en particulier, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Je m'ennuie simplement. Mrs Pomfresh ne veut pas que je rejoigne mes amis à Pré-au-Lard alors j'essaie de tuer le temps comme je peux.

> La Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou la Bibliothèque ne seraient-elles pas plus confortables ? demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

> Si, sûrement, mais la plupart des septième année sont allés à Pré-au-Lard.

> Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas consigné, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant. C'est moi qui ai dit à Pompom de ne pas t'autoriser à quitter le château cet après-midi.

> Mais pourquoi ?

> Parce que tu a besoin de te reposer un peu et que galoper dans la neige ne t'aurais pas aidé, expliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire indulgent. Harry, tu ne dois pas trop en demander à ton corps, tu sais ? Je sais bien que tu passe des heures dans la Salle sur Demande à t'entraîner avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Cela dure depuis des semaines, précisément depuis la rentrée de la nouvelle année. Et si tu levais un peu le pied, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Dumbledore reprit :

> Harry, tes notes ont dégringolé pendant les quatre mois de l'année passée. A présent, je vois bien que tu essaie de les remonter, mais tu en fais trop. Ce soir, le professeur Rogue viendra te voir chez toi. Il te donnera une fiole et je veux que tu la boives en entier, d'accord ?

> Une fiole ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une potion Tue-Sorcier, ni un autre breuvage douteux, répondit Dumbledore. C'est simplement un philtre qui bloquera provisoirement la puissance magique de Tom sans affecter ta propre magie. Dès demain, tu pourras à nouveau suivre les cours sans te fatiguer plus qu'un élève normal. Oui, je sais, inutile de froncer les sourcils. Mais tu n'as pas le choix Harry. C'est temporaire ou… définitif.

> C'est une menace ?

Dumbledore eut un léger mouvement d'épaules puis dit en s'éloignant :

> Fait en sorte que cela ne le devienne pas. Bonne journée, Mr Potter.

Et il disparut dans le couloir. Harry se mit alors à bougonner puis il se leva et partit dans l'autre sens, direction son appartement.

Une fois qu'il y fut, il se laissa tomber au milieu des larges coussins du sofa et renversa la tête sur le dossier en soupirant. Quand Rogue arriverait, ce soir, il sera inutile de parlementer, surtout si Drago est présent. Harry soupira à nouveau puis ferma les yeux.

A Pré-au-Lard, cependant, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Drago s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Le fils Malefoy, autrefois si arrogant, avait laissé tombé le masque du « gosse bourgeois » et participait à présent activement à une grande partie de bataille de boules de neige, non magiques heureusement.

> Hermione, baisse-toi ! s'écria Luna en en faisant autant.

L'instant d'après, une pluie de boule de neige s'abattait sur elles, passant par-dessus le solide rempart de neige leur faisant bouclier.

Étant trois garçons, Ron, Neville et Drago, et trois filles, Ginny, Hermione et Luna, ils avaient fait deux camps, les filles contre les garçons et chacun recevait son quota de neige.

> Vous allez nous le payer ! s'écria Ginny en faisant des boules rapidement.

Elle en prit une dans chaque main et les balança sur les garçons dissimulés derrière une vielle planche de bois servant autrefois de palissade.

> Yahou ! s'écria-t-elle quand l'un de ses boule atteignit Ron en plein visage.

Solidaire entre garçons, Malefoy se leva derrière la palissade pour balancer deux boules de neige d'affilée et Hermione en prit une en pleine poitrine tandis que l'autre rasait les cheveux blonds hirsutes de Luna Lovegood.

Les files ripostèrent aussitôt et Malefoy en prit une dans l'épaule au moment où il se baissait.

Soudain, la cloche de Poudlard se fit entendre, sonnant la fin de la bataille et accessoirement l'heure de rentrer au fort.

> On a gagné ! s'écria Ginny en sautant sur place.

Pour toute réponse, elle prit une boule de neige dans la figure et son teint vira au rouge brique avant qu'elle ne riposte en envoyant une pluie de neige sur Neville et Drago qui avaient osé l'attaquer aussi lâchement.

> Aller, on rentre, dit Hermione en faisant tomber la neige accrochée à sa cape.

Elle secoua ensuite la tête et un paquet de neige tomba sur le sol. Ginny en fait autant et on aurait le Saule Pleureur qui se secouait. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire tout le monde puis le petit groupe reprit le chemin du château, trempé et transi mais joyeux.

Quelques boules fusèrent encore sur le parvis du château et ils rentrèrent ensuite dans le hall où la bonne humeur régnait.

> Hé ben mon cochon, dit Harry quand Malefoy entra chez eux. T'es dans un état !

> Ouais, dit le blond en suspendant sa cape trempée sur un portemanteau qui voletait devant la cheminée, cadeau d'Hermione pour Noël. Dommage que tu n'aie pas pu venir, on s'est fait une bataille de boule de neige, je ne te dis même pas.

> Oh mais je le saurais bien, dit Harry en se levant.

Il s'approcha du blond pour l'embrasser mais se ravisa au dernier moment et dit en plissant le nez :

> Hum… avant les câlins, tu va aller prendre une bonne douche parce que bonjour, hein…

Il agita alors sa main sous nom nez et Drago fronça les sourcils.

> On dirait que tu reviens d'un entraînement de Quidditch, ajouta-t-il. J'ai pas un fauve comme fiancé mais un garçon, Dray.

> Même pas un petit bisou ? demanda le blond d'une voix empruntées à un petit enfant.

Harry lui tira la langue puis le poussa dans la salle de bain attenante à leur appartement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le blond en ressortait, lavé et séché, et sentant bon la lavande.

> Ha ! dit Harry. C'est nettement mieux.

Malefoy sourit puis il déposa la serviette de bain qu'il utilisait à l'instant pour sécher ses cheveux et Harry l'enlaça. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et Drago devint soudain plus entreprenant quand on frappa à la porte.

> Désolé, dit Harry en reculant, pas vraiment désolé.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'égarer ce soir et il bénissait Dieu pour lui avoir envoyé un visiteur à ce moment là.

> Professeur Rogue ! dit-il. Entrez, ne rester pas dans le couloir avec ces courants d'air !

> Bien volontiers, Potter, dit Rogue en franchissant le cadre du tableau. Bonsoir, Mr Malefoy.

> Bonsoir, professeur, quel bon vent vous amène ? demanda Drago avec un signe de tête.

> Je viens simplement remettre quelque chose à Potter.

> Ha ? Et quoi donc ?

> Je t'expliquerais, Dray, dit Harry en regardant Rogue.

> Tenez, dit celui-ci. Et tachez de ne pas décevoir Dumbledore.

> Je sais, soupira Harry en prenant la petite bourse de cuir renflé que lui tendait l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Bien, avez-vous autre chose ?

> Non, dit Rogue. Sinon que votre cours de Potion de demain matin sera raccourci d'une demi-heure, et, croyez-moi, pas de mon plein gré. Tachez de prévenir…

> Ha ? Et pourquoi donc ? coupa Harry.

> Hum, dit Rogue en le jaugeant du regard, détestant être coupé quand il parlait.

> Professeur Rogue, dit Harry. A votre posture, je doute que ce raccourcissement de cours soit en rapport avec l'école.

> Cessez d'utiliser votre empathie sur moi, grogna l'homme.

Drago sourit légèrement puis son ventre se fit entendre et il se rendit dans la kitchenette pour y prendre un encas, histoire de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au dîner.

> Très bien, soupira Rogue au bout d'un moment. En effet, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'école.

> Mes Mangemorts font des leurs ? demanda Harry, qui s'était très vite habitué au fait qu'il possédait à présent des hommes de main.

Rogue fronça les sourcils puis reprit :

> Non, ce ne sont pas… vos Mangemorts, Potter, mais les autres. Cette nuit, ils ont attaqué un train venant ici afin de ravitailler les cuisines et ils l'ont fait dérailler au-dessus d'une des nombreuses gorges qui jalonnent le parcours.

> D'accord, dit Harry. Quand partez-vous ?

> Demain à neuf heures et demi, mais… non, Potter, vous ne venez pas, il en est hors de question.

> Professeur…

> J'ai dit non, Potter, c'est trop risqué, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa et Rogue eut une grimace de douleur. Son poing droit se serra et il dit :

> Un jour vous paierez votre insolence, Potter.

> Ce n'est pas de l'insolence, dit Harry. Bref. Si je ne peux venir, emmenez au moins quelques-uns de mes Mangemorts avec vous.

> Vous vous préoccupez de moi, à présent ? demanda Rogue ironiquement.

> Pas le moins du monde, simplement, à défaut de pouvoir y être moi-même, j'aimerais que quelqu'un de fiable puisse me faire un rapport.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et Rogue se redressa.

> Shot ! Becket ! dit-il ensuite.

Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent alors derrière lui et Drago poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant les deux formes sombres au beau milieu du salon.

> Vous nous avez fait mander, mon Seigneur ? demanda le plus petit des deux, Adam Shot, en s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry se retourna vers eux et dit :

> Oui, je veux que demain, à neuf heures trente précise, vous rejoigniez le professeur Rogue devant les grilles de ce château. Une mission lui a été confiée et je veux que vous vous y rendiez vous aussi. Je veux un rapport ici même au coucher du soleil demain soir.

> Très bien, Monsieur, dit Shot en se redressant. Ce sera tout ?

> Oui.

Et les deux silhouettes disparurent. Harry leva alors les yeux sur Drago qui, un morceau de pain dans la main, était figé. Soudain, il remua et se rua sur son compagnon en disant :

> Mais ça ne va pas de les faire venir ici ? T'es dingue ou quoi ?

> Du calme, mon cœur, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Rogue eut la nausée et il détourna la tête, préférant regarder le tableau d'une fée qui voletait autour de son cadre en répandant de la poudre d'or sur son passage.

> Ils n'étaient pas réellement dans cette pièce, reprit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la petit table ronde qui faisait office de table de salle à manger et de table de cuisine. Ce n'était que des hologrammes. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Bon ! dit-il ensuite ne regardant Rogue. Vous ! Je vous défends d'essayer de les semer. Je le saurais de toute façon.

> Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre, Potter, siffla Rogue. Je suis votre professeur.

> Et moi je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, dit Harry avec un léger sourire sardonique. Et puis, que vous le vouliez ou non, tant que vous aurez cette marque sur le bras, vous devrez m'obéir.

> Plutôt mourir que d'obéir à un gosse même pas encore majeur, grogna Rogue.

Harry leva alors la main et dit :

> Je peux y remédier tout de suite.

> Harry ! dit Malefoy en lui saisissant le poignet. Mais ça va pas, non ?

Harry regarda son compagnon puis pinça les lèvres et détourna sèchement la tête.

> Excusez-le, professeur, dit ensuite le blond. Parfois il perd un peu l'esprit…

> S'il prend cette potion, elle remédiera à cela, dit Rogue en croisant les bras. Sur ce, bonne soirée, messieurs.

Malefoy hocha la tête puis Rogue quitta la pièce, raide.

Une fois la porte refermée, Malefoy s'éloigna de son compagnon qui dit :

> Dray, excuses-moi…

> Harry, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tes accès de folie, répondit le blond en s'asseyant sur le rebord de l'âtre en vue de ranimer le feu mourant à l'aide d'une pique en fer. A chaque fois que tu te mets à donner des ordres, ta personnalité change. Tu me fais peur, Harry, dans ces moments là…

> Excuse-moi…

> Prend cette potion, Harry, se contenta de répondre le Serpentard en désignant le petit sac contenant une fiole, posé sur la table, près de Harry. Même si l'effet est temporaire, au moins, tu cesseras de vouloir prendre la place de Voldemort.

> Mais ? Drago…

> Boit cette potion, Harry.

Le brun regarda son compagnon puis soupira et prit le sac de cuir. Il défit le lien et sortit une petite fiole en cristal contenant un liquide ambré.

> Dray… Les pouvoirs de Tom sont tout ce qu'il me reste de lui…

> Ainsi que des souvenirs, dit Drago en le regardant. Et puis ses pouvoirs ne seront pas indéfiniment bloqués, seulement pour la fin de l'année, afin que tu sois, d'une, au même niveau que nous, et de deux que tu puisses reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Ca me fatigue, Harry, de te voir te servir de la magie alors qu'il n'y en a pas besoin, ajouta-t-il. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'user de la magie pour tourner les pages d'un livre ou écrire un devoir ou une lettre ? Même pour le reste tu te sers de la magie. Pour une ouvrir une fenêtre, pour faire du feu dans la cheminée, pour t'habiller…

> Toi tu aussi tu te sers de la magie pour t'habiller, fit remarquer le brun.

> Oui, mais seulement quand je suis pressé, pas tous les matins, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire. Harry, je t'en prie, bois cette potion, finissons l'année scolaire, passons nos examens, trouvons-nous un bon travail puis marrions-nous. Après, tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour canaliser la puissance des pouvoirs de Voldemort.

> Tu crois ?

> J'en suis certain.

Harry pinça légèrement les lèvres puis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de soupirer en retirant le bouchon de cristal finement ciselé de la fiole.

Une odeur piquante et une légère fumée s'échappa alors de la petite bouteille torsadée et Harry prit sa respiration. Il se boucha ensuite le nez d'une main et vida le flacon en deux gorgées. L'effet fut immédiat.

Quand il baissa la tête après avoir avalé, il s'accouda à la table et son front heurta le plateau de bois brut. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis un long frisson secoua son corps avant qu'il ne se redresse.

> Tout va bien ? demanda Malefoy.

> Heu… oui, je crois…

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond puis baissa les yeux en soupirant.

> Ca a marché, dit-il. Je ne parvint pas à lire dans tes pensées.

> Ok, se contenta de dire le blond. On va dîner maintenant ?

> Je… non, vas-y tout seul, je vais aller me coucher, dit Harry.

Malefoy se leva, luis sourit, puis l'embrassa sur le front en disant qu'il était fier de lui avant de s'enrouler dans une cape et de quitter le petit appartement composé de deux pièces sans compter la salle de bains.

Resté seul, Harry regarda autour de lui. La pièce principale était immense, presque autant que la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et comprenait un petit salon délimité par un sofa aux lourd et moelleux coussins bleus nuit. Deux fauteuils dans le même ton l'encadraient de part et d'autre, le tout entourant une grande cheminée dont le foyer était protégé par une grille en fonte. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, quelques objets fétiches des deux garçons s'alignaient et des tableaux étaient disséminés sur les quatre murs.

En face de la porte, carrément à l'autre bout de la pièce, se trouvait une petite cuisine avec un retour servant de bar revenant sur le devant. A droite de la cuisine, une porte fermée donnait sur la seconde pièce de l'appartement, à savoir la chambre des deux garçons où s'étalait un joyeux bazar. On pouvait accéder à la salle de bains depuis la salle à manger où trônait un gros buffet rempli de vaisselle et une table ronde où Harry était en ce moment accoudé, mais également de la chambre des garçons par une petite porte au sommet pointu.

Se levant, Harry entreprit de ranger un peu leur bazar, à savoir les capes et les robes de sorcier jetées sur le dossier des chaises et des fauteuils, des pulls et des chemises, la plupart à Drago, suspendus aux pommeaux des chaises de la salle à manger – malgré les apparences, ce garçon était un vrai bordélique. Harry retrouva même la cravate rayée vert et argent que son compagnon cherchait depuis trois jours et qui était nouée autour du montant du lit à baldaquin – il avait dû l'y nouer un soir en se couchant et elle avait glissé le long de la hampe de bois lustré pour aller se coincer près du sol, quasiment sous le matelas.

Harry soupira en triant le linge sale du propre ou du « mit une seule fois » puis se promit de faire un speech à son compagnon. Il voulait bien l'épouser, mais à condition de ne pas servir de boniche.

Après tout, ce désordre était normal, quelque part. Habitué à se faire servir et à avoir toujours un Elfe de Maison derrière lui pour ramasser, Drago avait prit la mauvaise habitude d'être négligent avec ses affaires. Cependant, Harry n'était pas sans arrêts derrière lui. Non, quand même, n'exagérons rien, Drago rangeait quand même ses affaires, surtout celles qui revenaient en droite ligne de la laverie. Les Elfes déposaient la pile de linge propre et repassé sur le lit et, sitôt rentré des cours, Drago les rangeait soigneusement dans la partie droite de l'armoire, _sa_ partie, Harry utilisant la gauche – il n'y avait qu'une seule grosse armoire dans la chambre, et une penderie déjà bien pleine avec les robes de sorcier des deux garçons.

Après avoir sommairement rangé, Harry alla prendre une bouteille de Bierraubeurre sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre – afin de les garder au frais – et se laissa choir dans le grand sofa en soupirant.

Il se saisit de son livre de _Divination Avancée_ et le feuilleta. Depuis la rentrée de janvier, la Divination était remontée dans son estime, mais Trelawney, pas de trop. Il préférait cependant lire les prédictions dans la position des étoiles dans le ciel qu'essayer d'interpréter les dessins formés par les feuilles de thé ou les volutes de fumée dans une boule de cristal.

Quand Drago rentra, une bonne heure après la fin du dîner – il était allé jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch avec Ron et Hermione histoire de prendre l'air –, il trouva Harry plongé dans son livre de Divination, sa bouteille de Bierraubeurre vide coincée entre sa cuisse et le bras du sofa.

> Je croyais que tu voulais te coucher ? dit le blond en accrochant sa cape à une patère dans le petit vestibule.

Il posa ensuite sa robe de sorcier et l'accrocha par-dessus la cape avant de s'approcher de son compagnon et se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Le Gryffondor sursauta et le regarda d'un œil un peu vague.

> Mon amour, tout va bien ?

> Geuh ? demanda Harry. Oh ! Drago ! T'es là depuis longtemps ? Je t'ai absolument pas entendu rentrer…

> Je viens à l'instant d'arriver, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Mais dis-moi, tu ne voulais pas aller te coucher ?

> Hein ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

> Dix heures, dit Drago en regardant sa montre.

> Déjà ? Mon Dieu, j'ai pas vu le temps filer, dit Harry. J'étais à fond dans mon bouquin…

> Oui, dit Drago. C'est ce que j'ai vu… C'est quoi ?

> La Divination avancée, dit Harry en refermant le livre.

> Je n'ai pas ce cours, dit le blond.

> Tu ne manque rien, je t'assure, répondit le brun en souriant.

Il bâilla ensuite largement et Drago dit en lui prenant la main :

> Aller, viens, allons nous coucher. Demain, c'est Potions le premier cours…

Harry plissa le nez en grognant légèrement, histoire de montrer sa « joie » évidente face à ce cours, puis Drago le tira par la main pour qu'il se lève. Il le poussa dans la chambre et éteignit les lampes de la grande pièce d'un coup de baguette magique avant de fermer la porte de la chambre et de se mettre en pyjama.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, le cours de Potions se termina à neuf et demi au lieu de dix heures, mais les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard eurent une demi-heure de permanence avant de pouvoir aller en recréation.

Des affaires de Rogue, Harry ne dit rien à ses deux amis, mais il vit bien dans leurs yeux qu'ils brûlaient d'envie de savoir où était partit leur professeur. Cela ne lui ressemblait en effet pas vraiment de raccourcir son cours.

Après la recréation, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année eurent deux heures de DCFM et Harry resta un moment à la fin du cours puis dire à Mlle Shrapnel! que ses pouvoirs occultes avaient étés temporairement bloqués et que donc, il ne viendrait plus le soir dans sa classe pour apprendre à les dominer.

Syzran parut légèrement chagrinée, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'un sourire qui fit fondre Harry.

L'après-midi, après deux heures de Botanique dans une serre glaciale, les élèves eurent droit à une heure de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans un vent à décorner les bœufs.

Enroulés dans d'épaisses capes aux cols de fourrures et serrés les uns contre les autres, les pauvres élèves regardaient leur professeur, Hagrid, lui-même chaudement enroulé dans un immense manteau de poils de taupe, dispenser son cours avec une joie non feinte. En effet, les Pingouins Carnivores qu'il leur présentait ce jour-là ne supportaient que le froid quasi-polaire, et le fait qu'il fasse moins dix cet après-midi là lui donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné une sorte de guerre. Dumbledore lui avait en effet déconseillé de faire venir ces Pingouins Carnivores de Sibérie à cause du temps qu'il avait fait le jour précédent, à savoir grand soleil et températures au-dessus de dix degrés.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, les élèves se précipitèrent quasiment dans le château, laissant Hagrid rentrer ses Pingouins dans leurs cages.

> Par Merlin ! s'exclama Drago en frissonnant violemment, les bras croisés sous son ample cape de velours. Je suis frigorifié !

> Pas autant que moi, dit Harry.

Malefoy ouvrit aussitôt un bras et Harry se réfugia contre lui, appréciant avec joie la chaleur de son corps.

> Y'en a qui ont de la chance, marmonna Lavande en s'arrêtant près d'eux.

Harry la regarda en souriant et dit :

> C'est en hiver qu'on apprécie surtout d'avoir un petit ami qui peut servir de bouillotte.

> Faut vraiment que je m'en trouve un, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite en claquant des dents et Parvati la suivit, emmitouflée dans une lourde cape doublée de fourrure noire.

Après le dîner, les trois Gryffondors et le Serpentard renoncèrent à leur promenade quotidienne et préférèrent le salon bien chauffé des deux amants.

Pour les réchauffer, Hermione fit apparaître un beau service à thé en argent et tous les quatre se remplirent l'estomac de thé brûlant qui les réchauffa agréablement.

A dix heures et demi, Hermione et Ron reprirent le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor et Harry et Drago allèrent se rencogner sous les quatre épaisseurs de couvertures de leur lit.

Le reste de la semaine, la température ne fit que chuter et atteignit son apogée le jeudi soir avec vingt-cinq degrés en-dessous de zéro ! Inutile de dire que les cours de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ainsi que les entraînements de Quidditch furent annulés sous peine de geler sur place.

Debout derrière une des hautes vitre de la salle de DCFM, Harry regardait dehors en ce vendredi matin. Le ciel était gris, bas, et un vent à culbuter un éléphant faisait gémir les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

> Quel vent, dit Harry. J'espère que dimanche il fera beau, j'ai vraiment envie de remonter sur mon balai.

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Mlle Shrapnell. Je suis certaine que, sinon du beau temps, il fera meilleur dimanche.

> Intuition ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire puis elle lui tendit un classeur plat renfermant de douzaines de parchemins.

> Voilà ce que j'ai pu rassembler sur Voldemort, dit-elle. Hélas, je n'ai guère de bonnes nouvelles.

> Vos recherches se sont-elles soldées ?

> Pas un échec, oui, répondit Syzran en baissant les yeux. Je suis navrée, mon bon Maître…

> Allons, dit Harry. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'y pouvez rien.

La jeune femme releva la tête et offrit à Harry l'ombre d'un sourire. Celui-ci s'appuya ensuite contre un bureau et ouvrit le classeur. Il lut rapidement les premières pages puis souleva le parchemin retenu par un trombone aux autres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors et il baissa la tête.

> Demain samedi, pourrez-vous m'y conduire ? demanda-t-il à Mlle Shrapnel.

> Je m'attendais à une telle demande, Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle. C'est pourquoi je me suis permise de demander une autorisation spéciale auprès du Directeur pour vous et Monsieur Malefoy afin de vous emmener tous les deux sur sa tombe.

> Je vois que vous n'avez pas prit de photo de sa tombe, est-elle décente ? demanda Harry.

> Parfaitement, répondit Syzran. J'ignore qui l'a enterré, mais le caveau est en marbre de Chine et la stèle en marbre noir de France. Les gravures sur la stèle ont étés faites à la main et sont coulées d'or et d'argent fondu mélangé. Grâce à un petit sort inoffensif et qui ne profane en rien la sépulture, j'ai également pu savoir que le cercueil dans lequel il reposait était en bois d'ébène massif avec capitonnage de soir des Indes. J'ai bien essayé de trouver quelqu'un aux alentours mais dans le petit village qui borde ce cimetière, étonnement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive le jour de ma visite. Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance demain.

Harry hocha la tête puis il referma le classeur et le déposa sur le bureau.

> Je suis fatigué, je rentre chez moi, si vous voyez Dumbledore ce soir, demandez-lui de mettre ceci dans un lieu sûr. Je tiens à le garder précieusement.

> Sans aucun problème, dit Shrapnel en hochant légèrement la tête.

> Bonne nuit, professeur, dit ensuite Harry en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

> Bonne nuit, Maître.

Harry quitta alors le bureau, puis la classe de DCFM et rentra dans son appartement auprès de Drago qui se levait à peine. En effet, il n'était que sept heures et demi.

> Ha tu es là, dit le Serpentard en le voyant passer le portrait. Tu étais où, à une heure si matinale ?

> Avec le professeur de Défense, dit Harry en s'attablant. Il y a quelques jours, je lui avais demandé de faire quelques recherches sur Tom et elle m'a donné les résultats ce matin.

> Ha ? Et alors ?

> Il est bel et bien mort, dit Harry, légèrement sombre. Mort et enterré quasiment comme un Roi, dans un petit cimetière attenant à un village sorcier, près de la frontière avec le Pays de Galles.

> Je suis, navré, tu mettais tellement d'espoirs dans le résultat de cette recherche, dit le blond qui n'avait cependant pas l'air navré mais plutôt soulagé. J'imagine que tu vas t'y rendre, n'est-ce pas ?

> C'est la moindre des choses, dit Harry. Demain.

> Demain ? Tu es certain ? Tu ne voulais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

> Nous n'y resterons pas toute la journée, dit Harry.

> Nous ?

> Tu ne viens que si tu veux, répondit le brun en regardant son compagnon. Mlle Shrapnel! nous y emmènera, en Portoloin, je suppose. Je lui demanderais ce soir à quelle heure elle compte partir.

> Harry, dit alors le Serpentard, soudain embarrassé. Je crois que je ne vais pas t'y accompagner… Je ne serais pas à l'aise devant sa tombe… Après tout, il est ton ancien amant et…

> Je comprends, dit Harry avec un sourire indulgent.

Malefoy vint s'installer sur ses genoux et Harry entoura sa fine taille de ses bras en disant :

> J'imagine que s'il peut nous voir de là-haut, il éprouva quelque jalousie envers toi alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux rester éloigné de sa tombe. Cependant, rien ne t'interdit de venir…

> Si, la convenance, dit Malefoy en passant ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Je te l'ai dit, je serais de trop si je t'accompagne, de même que le professeur Shrapnel, d'ailleurs.

> Elle ne m'accompagne que parce qu'elle est une adulte, dit Harry. C'est la condition de Dumbledore j'imagine.

Malefoy déglutit légèrement puis appuya son front contre celui de son compagnon en disant :

> Quand tu reviendras, on ira se changer les idées à Pré-au-Lard, d'accord ?

Harry sourit légèrement puis releva la tête et dit :

> Mon chagrin et passé depuis longtemps, mais j'accepte néanmoins l'invitation.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite puis Malefoy se leva et alla finir de se préparer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils entraient dans la Grande Salle bondée et bruyante. Chacun rejoignit sa table respective et, en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, Harry se mit dans le devoir de faire savoir, à Ron et Hermione, ses projets pour le lendemain.

Après une journée de cours particulièrement lourde et fatigante pour les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, Harry ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver la chaleur agréable du petit appartement qu'il partageait avec l'élu de son cœur.

Bine emmitouflé dans un grand plaid gris perle, le Gryffondor se réchauffait, assit en tailleur sur le sofa en attendant Drago qui avait à parler avec le professeur Rogue au sujet des examens qui arrivaient à grands pas.

En effet aujourd'hui, un gros 21 en chiffres rouges s'étalait sur l'éphéméride accrochée dans le vestibule. Nous étions donc le 21 février et dans quatre mois, environ, les septièmes années des quatre maisons de Poudlard passeraient leurs ASPICs, les derniers et plus importants des examens délivrés dans ce collège. Cependant, même si cela paraissait lointain, quatre mois passent vite et Harry se disait en ce moment, tout en regardant l'éphéméride, que jamais il ne parviendrait à remonter sa note en Divination qui était plus proche du « T » de Troll que du « O » de Optimal… Sinon, dans les autres matières, et même s'il n'avait pas des O de partout, il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, même en Potions où, grâce à Drago, sa note avait sensiblement remonté, surprenant agréablement le Maître des potions, Severus Rogue qui voyait alors en lui un élève irrécupérable, placé sur le rang juste au-dessus de celui où régnait en maître Neville Longdubas, un cas jugé plus qu'irrécupérable par Rogue qui avait finit par le zapper complètement.

Harry soupira légèrement en pensant à Rogue. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi cet homme haïssait si cordialement sa famille et lui-même, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en tant que Mangemort, il refusait de lui obéir. Plus d'un des Mangemorts qui avaient refusé se soumettre aux ordres de Harry quand Voldemort les y avait enjoins avaient à présent changé d'avis et attendaient patiemment, vivant dans leurs familles leur vie normale, que Harry ait un jour besoin de leurs services, réalisant que servir « le nouveau Maître » rendait leur vie bien moins dangereuse que de rester des hors-la-loi. Évidemment, sur les milliers de têtes que composait jadis « l'armée » de Voldemort, seule une centaine étaient restée fidèle à Harry – de nouveaux hommes et femmes abandonnant l'illégalité au profit de la protection de leur nouveau Seigneur se faisant connaître par hibou auprès de Harry toutes les semaines.

En songeant à cela, Harry pensa également au rouleau de parchemin à rallonge qu'il rangeait soigneusement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Tous les noms des Mangemorts sous ses ordres y étaient inscrits et il ferait un document très dangereux s'il tombait entre les mains du Ministre ou des Aurors.

Ajustant le plaid sur ses épaules, Harry resserra ses jambes croisées en tailleur et s'adossa dans l'épais coussin coincé dans son dos. Mais que faisait Drago ? Il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner et il n'était toujours pas là… De plus, il devait encore se changer – habitude de bourgeois.

Harry regarda l'horloge de grand-père qui rythmait le temps qui s'écoulait avec les « _dong !_ » et les craquements de son gros balancier en argent massif. La petite aiguille de l'horloge était entre le six et le sept et la grande sur le huit. Il était donc sept heures moins vingt et Drago se faisait désirer ce qui n'était pas son genre.

Quand la pendule sonna sept heures, le tableau s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer un Drago essoufflé et échevelé. Il avait l'air paniqué, et Harry bondit de son fauteuil en se précipitant sur lui.

Le blond s'effondra dans ses bras et Harry sentit alors quelque chose de poisseux lui glisser entre les doigts. Quand il regard sa main, il y vit du sang rouge vif et brillant.

> Drago ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. Tu es blessé !

Les jambes du blond cédèrent alors et Harry s'agenouilla près de lui.

> Les cachots, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils tout en pressant sa main gauche sur son flanc droit. Le labo de Rogue… Il est en feu, Harry…

> Quoi ? dit le brun. En feu ? Mais comment…

> Une potion, dit le blond en grimaçant. On discutait tranquillement lui et moi dans son bureau quand on a entendu un bruit de verre brisé dans la pièce où il range toutes nos Potions qu'on fabrique pendant les cours… Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé dans la direction du bruit. Je l'ai suivit et j'ai entendu un juron avant que de la fumée jaune ne sorte de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je me suis précipité et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, Rogue était en train de battre furieusement une grande flamme avec un balai…

Il gémit alors et Harry passa un bras sur sa nuque. Il l'entraîna sur une chaise où il le laissa quasiment tomber puis il lui retira de force ses habits. Il examina ensuite la peau rougie et entaillée et demanda :

> Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

> Une grosse bouteille d'Essence F a explosé, dit Drago en posant son coude sur le dossier de la chaise pour que son compagnon puisse soigner la blessure. J'ai été simplement égratigné par un morceau de verre alors que je faisais volte-face pour aller chercher du secours.

> Et Rogue ? Où est-il ? demanda Harry.

> Toujours là-bas, j'imagine… Mais avant d'arriver là, j'ai prévenu deux professeurs que j'ai croisés et qui sont partis en courant dans la direction des cachots.

Harry hocha la tête puis la baissa et ferma les yeux. Malgré la potion qui bloque les pouvoirs de Voldemort, Harry avait encore la faculté de se servir de certains d'entre eux, notamment de celui qui permet de localiser les Mangemorts grâce à leur Marque.

Malefoy regarda son compagnon se concentrer et soudain, Harry porta une main à son ventre et se courba en deux en poussant un petit cri. Il venait de ressentir une vive douleur au creux des intestins et il se releva brusquement en disant :

> Il est blessé !

Voyant qu'il amorçait le geste de partir, Drago le retint par le poignet en disant :

> Reste et occupe-toi de moi, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi là-bas…

> Drago, ta blessure n'est pas trop grave, je vais envoyer Hermione pour te la soigner, elle est plus douce que moi.

> Mais tu es mon compagnon, Harry ! C'est à toi de…

> Et Rogue est un de mes hommes ! répliqua le Gryffondor avec humeur en se libérant de la poigne du Serpentard. Même s'il refuse de me servir, il est quand même un Mangemort sous mes ordres et je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il est en train de mourir !

Et sur ce, il empoigna une cape et quitta l'appartement à grands pas. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione apparaissait, chargée d'une trousse de soins empruntée à l'Infirmerie en passant, celle-ci ne se trouvant pas très loin.

Cependant, dans le labo de Rogue, à l'aide de leurs baguettes magique utilisée comme lance à incendie, une douzaine de professeurs, donc Shrapnell, Flitwick, McGonagall et Dumbledore, essayaient de faire reculer le feu pour atteindre le corps du professeur Rogue, inconscient, sûrement asphyxié par les vapeurs des Potions dont les flacons brisés répandaient leur contenu sur le sol en répandant dans la pièce une épaisse et âcre fumée, tantôt rouge, tantôt bleue, tantôt verte, qui piquait les yeux et brûlait la gorge.

A l'aide d'un sortilège de Têtenbulle, les professeurs ne craignaient pas ces fumées nocives mais leur épaisseur rendait leur progression difficile, d'autant plus qu'elles déposaient sur toutes les surface une sorte de farine blanche plutôt opaque.

Harry arriva à toute bombe dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe du professeur Rogue. Sa course fut arrêtée par Hagrid qui tendait un cordon de grosse corde en travers du couloir pour empêcher les élèves d'approcher. De là, les odeurs piquantes et un peu de fumée faisaient tousser, mais des dizaines d'élèves étaient massés contre Hagrid qui essayait tant bien que mal de les tenir éloignés du lieu de l'accident.

> Allons, reculez, sacrés de gamins ! tonna Hagrid alors que Harry poussait un peu brutalement deux élèves pour passer. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, l'endroit est dangereux ! Ha, Harry ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry jouer des coudes pour passer entre deux grandes filles Serpentardes.

Le demi-géant souleva le cordon de grosse corde et Harry passa dessous. Il fila ensuite le long du couloir en s'appliquant un sortilège de Têtenbulle et ce fut Chourave qui le réceptionna en agitant ses mains devant la bulle qui lui entourait la tête afin de pouvoir y voir quelque chose.

> Mr Potter ! dit-elle. Qui vous a prévenu ?

> Personne, je suis venu de moi-même quand j'ai sentit que le professeur Rogue était blessé, dit Harry en passant sa main sur sa bulle pour en ôter le dépôt blanchâtre, heureusement pas corrosif, qui se formait déjà. Où en sont-ils ?

> Le feu est coriace, dit Chourave en se tournant vers le mur de professeurs essayant de repousser les flammes, sinon de les éteindre. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Harry. Mes pouvoirs ont étés mis en sommeil pour me permettre de travailler normalement, mais je vais essayer.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et dit, en serrant ses doigts sur son estomac :

> Le professeur souffre sûrement d'une blessure assez grave à la poitrine ou au ventre, dit-il en se redressant. Je ressens sa douleur et elle est extrême.

> Je vais prévenir Mrs Pomfresh, dit Chourave avec un hochement de tête.

Harry s'éloigna alors et se glissa entre Dumbledore et McGonagall. Celle-ci lui demanda :

> Pouvez-vous nous aider à atteindre le professeur Rogue, Potter ?

> Je l'ignore, dit Harry. Je ne peux pas me téléporter…

> Nous allons concentrer nos jets d'eau pour essayer de vous ouvrir un chemin, dit Dumbledore.

Et quatre jets d'eau se rejoignirent devant Harry. Les flammes s'écartèrent aussitôt et Harry passa au travers des jets d'eaux, inondant sa robe de sorcier et ses vêtements. Cependant, le fait qu'il soit trempé l'aida à avancer car les flammes qui léchaient ses habits ne le brûlaient pas.

Après quelques secondes interminables, ils enjamba une grosse bouteille brisée contenant un peu de liquide noir puis se dirigea sur Rogue qui gisait, allongé sur le dos contre une étagère.

> Professeur ! dit Harry en passant une main sur sa bulle pour y voir quelques chose, puis sur le visage de l'homme que la poudre blanche faisait ressembler à un vampire encore plus que d'habitude. Professeur !

L'homme gémit alors et tourna légèrement la tête. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et Harry lui appliqua un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant d'évaluer la gravité des blessures.

Repoussant les pans de la cape noire, souillés de sang, il vit qu'un large morceau de verre était enfoncé dans l'abdomen de l'homme, juste sous les côtes.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Harry le retira et le jeta au loin. Il enleva ensuite d'autres morceaux de verre plus petits sans être particulièrement délicat sur ce coup là et Rogue gémit à nouveau.

> Je suis désolé, professeur, dit Harry en introduisant deux doigts dans les chairs à vif pour retirer un morceau de verre bien enfoncé.

Quand il eut retiré tout le verre visible, Harry détacha la cape de l'homme et la lui enroula laborieusement autour de l'abdomen. Il s'appliqua ensuite à le réveiller en donnant des coups contre la bulle formée autour de sa tête.

Rogue reprit à moitié conscience mais ce fut suffisant pour que Harry l'oblige à se lever et ne le traîne quasiment hors du bureau puis hors des cachots qui finiraient de se consumer sans eux.

La nuit fut ensuite tendue. Drago avait rejoint l'Infirmerie avec Hermione, inquiète pour son ami et celui-ci était assit sur un lit, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il se raclait souvent la gorge en buvant au goulot de la bouteille sans lâcher du regard le rideau entourant le lit où avait été déposé Rogue et autour duquel Pomfresh s'activait.

> Harry, dit Malefoy avec soulagement en lui prenant les mains.

Harry lui sourit puis voulu l'embrasser mais le blond s'esquiva.

> Tu m'en veux ? demanda Harry.

> J'ai de quoi non ? dit Malefoy. Mais on en parlera plus tard. Viens, rentrons.

Il prit le bras de son compagnon qui le suivit sans broncher, s'attendant un peu à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus et cherchant déjà comment faire pour y remédier.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Kikou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bon, deux reviews, c pas top, je m'attendais à mieux, enfin bon... C'est pas grave, je vais continuer à updater même si j'ai pas plus de reviews, lol !

Aller, je repond une derniere fois aux reviews en public et après, ce sera du privé et ce sera chaque mercredi, avant chaque publication de chapitre. Voilà, kiss !

RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Toujours fidèke a ce que je vois ! lol ! Merci, kiss !

**SATYA** : Voilà la suite ! Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

Rogue passa deux semaines complètes allongé et ne cessa de se plaindre. Pomfresh finit par le laisser marmonner tout seul en lui fournissant à manger et de quoi s'occuper.

Harry avait réussit à reconquérir la confiance de son compagnon qui lui en avait voulu pendant plus d'une semaine de s'être précipité au secours du professeur qu'il détestait en délaissant son propre compagnon.

A présent, deux semaines après l'incident, causé par une souris, dont le corps roussi avait été retrouvé parmi les débris calcinés, et qui avait renversé une fiole qui avait contribué au désastre, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Rogue avait reprit ses cours dans un autre cachot – ce n'était pas ce qui manquait – mais passait beaucoup de temps assit et ne se promenait plus entre les tables pour réprimander un élève.

Harry était particulièrement fier de lui en ce douzième jour de mars. Pourquoi ? Parce que le matin même, Rogue venait lui présenter, et ses remerciements, et sa fidélité. Le nom du professeur de Potions rejoignit donc celui des cent cinquante autres Mangemorts sur le long parchemin scellé que Harry avait changé de place et préféré mettre dans son coffre à Gringotts.

Ce matin donc, Harry était de bonne humeur, comme en attesta un baiser volé à son compagnon encore dans le cirage en cette heure si matinale.

> T'es de bonne humeur, toi… grogna Malefoy en enfonçant son poing dans sa joue droite, histoire que sa tête ne tombe sur la table.

> Oui, je suis de bonne humeur en effet, dit Harry en s'adossant à l'évier, un mug de café dans la main. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

> Non…

> Parce que Rogue me respecte enfin.

Malefoy soupira alors puis se redressa et dit :

> Harry, je crois que tu te monte un peu trop la tête avec cette histoire. Certes, tu es à présent le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, mais tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! Et si tu laissais tout ça de côté pour t'occuper de tes études, de tes amis, de moi ?

> Mais je ne veux pas, Dray, dit le Gryffondor en le regardant un peu de travers. Jamais je ne me suis sentit aussi libre de faire ce que je veux !

Il ouvrit ensuite largement ses bras et son café faillit sortir de la tasse.

> Harry ! dit Drago en se levant. J'en ai assez à présent !

> Assez ? Mais de quoi, mon amour ? demanda Harry avec un sourire euphorique.

> J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez que tu prennes tout ce qu'on te dit à la légère, tu as changé depuis que tu as les pouvoirs de Voldemort, tu n'es plus le petit Potty que je m'amusais à rabaisser, tu es devenu arrogant, rebelle, tu réponds aux profs et tu te permets de leur donner des ordres… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry, bon sang ! Redescend sur terre ! Tu n'es pas Voldemort, tu n'es qu'un gosse de dix-sept ans qui doit passer ses ASPICs, se trouver du boulot et plus tard, fonder une famille ! Tu n'es pas Voldemort et tu ne le seras jamais !

Cette fois-ci, Harry perdit son sourire et il dit en fronçant les sourcils :

> Ha oui ? Je suis arrogant ? Rebelle ?

Il eut alors un sourire vicieux et ajouta :

> Je sais pourquoi tu dis tout ça, tu sais ? Simplement parce que tu jaloux. Oui, tu es jaloux parce que c'est ton maître qui m'a fait don de ses pouvoirs à moi. Drago, tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Tu ne pense qu'à toi et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce dont j'avais vraiment envie. Toujours tu veux que je m'occupe de toi et de mes amis, mais j'ai autre chose à faire ! Oui, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus le petit garçon chétif qui dormait autrefois dans le placard sous l'escalier. L'expérience que j'ai vécue avec Tom a été bénéfique pour moi. Elle m'a permit de devenir ce que je suis réellement : Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier !

> Mais tu es devenu fou, ma parole… dit Drago en reculant d'un pas. Harry, arrête…

> Arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde, je peux me faire obéir de n'importe qui d'un simple geste de la main ! J'aime ça, tu entends Drago ? J'aime me sentir supérieur aux autres, je suis certain que j'étais destiné à cela et que c'est pour cela que Tom a attaqué ma famille quand j'avais un an. J'aime être moi !

Et il partit alors d'un grand rire qui glaça le sang du Serpentard, pourtant pas spécialement trouillard.

> Ha… Harry… bredouilla-t-il. Harry, arrête, tu me fais peur là…

Harry le regarda alors et plissa ses yeux verts. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres puis soudain, une ombre blanche s'éleva de lui pour se volatiliser ensuite dans les airs.

> Mes pouvoirs sont libres maintenant, dit le Gryffondor qui n'était plus du tout lui-même. Je vais enfin pouvoir continuer ce que Tom avait commencé… Je vais achever son travail et ainsi rendre honneur à son âme et à son cœur qui m'a tant aimé.

> Harry, dit Drago, dans un effort désespéré pour récupérer son compagnon. Harry, et moi… Je t'aime Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

> Toi ? dit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Tu m'aime ? Et bien soit, si tu m'aime alors viens avec moi et ensembles nous serons les plus forts.

> Avec toi ?

Drago regarda son compagnon. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui obscurcissait un peu l'esprit mais il resta suffisamment lucide pour dire :

> Non, je ne viendrais pas avec toi… Je ne te soutiendrais pas… Tu n'es plus toi-même…

Harry ferma alors son visage et, levant la main devant Drago, il prononça une incantation qui envoya valser le blond à travers la pièce.

Drago atterrit violemment contre le mur et retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Le brun le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis, s'emparant d'une cape, il s'enroula dedans et se tourna vers le mur le plus proche. Il se concentra l'espace d'une seconde puis écarta les bras et le mur vola en éclat dans un bruit assourdissant.

Resserrant sa cape autour de lui, Harry prit pied sur les éboulis dans la pièce puis sauta dans le vide.

Le bruit qui venait de résonner dans le château ne manqua pas d'alerter tous ses habitants et ceux qui vivaient le plus près de Harry et Drago, à savoir Chourave et Bibine ainsi que deux autres professeurs, eurent tôt fait de faire sonner la cloche du collège pour annoncer le péril.

> Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore à McGonagall qu'il rencontra dans un couloir.

> Je l'ignore, monsieur, dit la vieille femme, légèrement essoufflée. Allons voir.

Ils se mirent alors à courir, aussi vite que le leur permettaient leurs vieilles jambes et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où vivaient Harry et Drago, il y avait foule et Mrs Pomfresh sortait de l'appartement avec le Serpentard sur une civière volante.

> Mr Malefoy ! dit Dumbledore.

> C'est Harry, monsieur, dit Drago en se mordant la lèvre sous la douleur. Il est devenu fou… Il faut le retrouver à tous prix, il ne se contrôle plus, les pouvoirs de Voldemort sont libres à présent et il est partit…

> Partit ? dit McGonagall. Mais où ? Et comment ?

> Minerva, dit alors Chourave en la saisissant par la manche de sa robe. Venez ici, venez voir…

McGonagall et Dumbledore entrèrent dans l'appartement et tous deux furent choqués de voir le trou béant dans le mur qui laissant entrer de grandes rafales de vent.

> Nous avons trouvé cette pièce ainsi quand nous sommes arrivées, le professeur Bibine et moi, dit Chourave. Mr Malefoy était allongé près de ce mur, inconscient.

> Potter, gronda alors une voix derrière le directeur.

> Vous dites, Severus ? demanda le vieil homme en se retournant.

> Potter a perdu la tête, dit Rogue en enjambant des gravats. Il a attaqué son propre compagnon et détruit une partie du château avant de s'enfuir…

> Mr Malefoy a dit qu'il était devenu fou, que les pouvoir de Voldemort étaient libres, dit McGonagall.

> Libres ? glapit Rogue. Mais c'est impossible voyons ! La potion que je lui ai donnée aurait suffit à transformer en Moldu n'importe lequel d'entre-nous !

> Il est devenu dangereux, dit Sinistra en s'approchant. Monsieur le Directeur, qu'allons nous faire s'il devient un autre Voldemort ? Il en a les pouvoirs et l'intelligence…

Dumbledore déglutit difficilement. Certes, il était lui-même un puissant sorcier, Voldemort le craignait mais Harry ? Il le sait du côté du bien, il sait que jamais le directeur de Poudlard ne lui ferait du mal, de quelque façon que cela soit…

> Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Mais nous aviserons en temps et en heure. En ce moment, il doit être en train de rassembler les Mangemorts que Tom lui a légués.

> J'en fait partie, dit Rogue.

> Et moi aussi, dit Shrapnel en se glissant près du professeur de Potion.

> Vous ? dit McGonagall. Un Mangemort ?

> Bien, dit Dumbledore, coupant court à la tension de son professeur de Métamorphose. Syzran, Severus, essayez de le localiser. Vous êtes exemptés de vos cours et je veux un rapport au coucher du soleil.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il grimaça soudain et porta sa main à son bras. Shrapnel fit de même en disant :

> Je crois qu'il sera inutile d'attendre le coucher du soleil, professeur. A la fin de la matinée, il sera enfermé dans un cachot, ici-même.

Dumbledore la regarda puis hocha la tête et dit :

> Très bien, allez le chercher. Bâillonnez-le ou figez-le, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne l'abîmez pas. Il peut encore servir.

> Compris, dit Rogue avec un hochement de tête.

Il se détourna ensuite en grommelant et Dumbledore perçu les mots « payer » et « maudit gosse » avant que les deux professeurs ne fussent hors de vue.

> Et que faisons-nous en attendant ? demanda McGonagall.

> Pour l'instant, rien, dit Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy va sûrement passer la matinée à l'Infirmerie, peut-être même la journée. Allez lui tenir compagnie et faites-le parler. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans les détails.

> Et pour les autres élèves ?

> Ne leur dites rien. Officiellement, c'est un sortilège qui a explosé.

> Je doute qu'ils le croient mais bon, dit McGonagall.

> Je refuse qu'ils s'inquiètent pour Harry alors que les examens sont si proches. Aller, hâtez-vous, Minerva.

> Très bien, dit le professeur de Métamorphose dans un soupir.

> Et réparez-moi ce mur, on gèle ici.

> Oui, professeur…

Elle se tourna vers le mur éventré, contempla les dégâts quelques secondes avant de faire un geste de sa baguette. Les pierres se reformèrent alors aussitôt et reprirent leur place dans le mur. En quelques secondes, les meubles avaient retrouvé leur beauté originelle et il n'y avait plus trace de l'explosion ailleurs quand dans les mémoires.

Cependant, Harry avait gagné l'ancien manoir de Voldemort et, bien qu'assaillit par les souvenirs, il ne se laissa pas démonter et appela aussitôt ses Mangemorts via la marque d'un de ceux gardant la maison.

Aussitôt, environ deux cent Mangemort transplanèrent dans le grand salon et certains furent surprit de voir Harry debout dans eux, tout vêtu de noir et les bras croisés.

Beaucoup se regardèrent, légèrement inquiets, puis Harry dit :

> Fidèles Mangemorts, je vous ai réuni ce matin pour vous annoncer la naissance de votre nouveau maître. Prosternez-vous devant moi !

Et il écarta les bras en éclatant d'un rire glacial qui figea bon nombre des hommes et femmes devant lui. Cependant, comme plusieurs s'agenouillaient devant Harry, ils finirent par les imiter et bientôt, Harry eut à ses pieds une marée noire, prête à répondre de sa vie aux ordres qu'il pourra donner.

Complètement submergé par les pouvoirs de Voldemort, par l'impression de liberté et tout ce qui allait avec, Harry ne sut même pas que Rogue et Shrapnel avaient transplané au manoir. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient inclinés. Rogue avait du respect pour Harry, certes, mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à se prosterner devant un gamin, même si celui-ci pouvait le tuer d'un simple geste de la main.

Pour Shrapnel, il en était tout autre. En se laissant envahir par le pouvoir de Voldemort, sans même chercher à le combattre, Harry lui avait fait une grande offense, et c'est un regard flamboyant qu'elle jeta à Rogue quand celui-ci lui toucha le bras pour lui montrer le Gryffondor distribuer ses ordres.

Totalement changé, Harry ne voyait à présent plus que le mal. Il devenait un second Voldemort en puissance et les Mangemorts lui obéissaient comme des toutous, partant semer une terreur dans le monde que les gens pensaient finie.

> Attendons qu'il soit un peu moins entouré, chuchota Rogue à l'oreille de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Shrapnel hocha la tête. De là où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Harry ne pouvait pas les voir. Cependant, un Mangemort entrant dans la salle pourrait les apercevoir et en avertir Harry mais, il n'en fut rien.

Plusieurs Mangemorts passèrent près d'eux sans rien dire ni même les regarder et les deux enseignants purent alors surveiller leur élève tout à loisirs, et ce qu'ils virent leur soulevèrent le cœur.

Harry se servit nombre de fois de ses pouvoirs maléfiques durant l'heure qu'ils passèrent à l'observer en silence. On avait l'impression qu'il ne savait plus rien faire sans magie.

Au bout de deux heures, le Gryffondor utilisait même la magie pour attiser le feu dans la grande cheminée de marbre noir qui trônait derrière le grand fauteuil dans lequel il avait prit place.

Avec ses sens très développés, Shrapnel sentit que le jeune homme était triste en s'asseyant dans ce fauteuil dont il caressa les bras de cuir noir brillant. Elle ferma les yeux pour ôter l'envie qu'elle avait d'aller lui sauter à la gorge et la main Rogue sur son épaule fut inutile.

Regardant son compagnon d'infortune, Shrapnel lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte et, rabattant leurs capuches sur leurs têtes, ils quittèrent la grande salle pour se rencogner dans un coin du hall.

> Pitié Severus, dit alors Shrapnel. Il faut le sortir de là…

> Je sais Syzran, je sais, dit Rogue en regardant vers la salle. Mais j'ignore comment faire. Il y a dans cette maison suffisamment de Mangemorts pour nous tuer tous les deux sur un simple mot de sa part. De plus, il est parfaitement capable de faire la besogne lui-même.

> Mais pourtant, il vous a sauvé la vie, dit Shrapnel en baissant la tête. Severus, reprit-elle en le regardant. Pourquoi s'est-il laissé dominer ? Il avait pourtant réussit à acquérir un sang-froid phénoménal…

Rogue baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme brune puis secoua lentement la tête. Il ignorait pourquoi le Gryffondor, d'habitude si calme s'était ainsi laissé submerger par la colère. La colère oui. C'était elle la vraie fautive. C'était elle qui avait levé le bouclier bloquant les pouvoirs du Lord dans le corps de Harry. Et c'était encore elle qui avait poussé Harry à commettre une faute grave, à savoir blesser Drago, chose dont il n'était pas prêt d'être pardonné. Est-ce que Drago lui avait dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu ? Est-ce qu'il avait _fait_ quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu ? Allez savoir.

Rogue posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme debout devant lui. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la sienne en soupirant puis Rogue reporta son regard sur les portes de la salle principale qu'on refermait, sûrement à la demande de Harry.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Drago ruminait sa colère, son chagrin et sa douleur, le tout en même temps, ce qui le mettait dans une humeur exécrable.

A la recréation de dix heures, Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise déboulèrent dans l'Infirmerie en se lançant des piques. Ce fut Pomfresh qui les fit taire d'un furieux regard qui les figea.

> Drago, dit Pansy en s'approchant ensuite vivement du lit. Comment ça ?

> Ca ira nettement mieux quand j'aurais dit ce que je pense à… Potter !

Hermione ouvrit alors la bouche, légèrement choquée. Les sourcils froncés du Serpentard et son regard fixé sur Blaise ne disaient rien de bon.

> Il va me le payer, reprit le blond en serrant le poing gauche.

Soudain, il ouvrit sa main et la regarda. Il retira alors vivement l'anneau d'argent de son annulaire et le balança furieusement sur le sol où il roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Hermione.

La brunette le ramassa et s'approcha du blond sous le regard tueur de Pansy.

> Drago, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Tiens, ton alliance…

Elle tendit la main vers le Serpentard qui la regarda et repoussa ensuite sa main.

> Drago… dit Hermione. Tu n'aime plus Harry ?

Les sourcils du blond se redressèrent alors aussitôt et il entrouvrît la bouche. Hermione lui prit alors la main gauche et lui repassa l'anneau à l'annulaire en disant :

> Ne le juge pas trop vite, je t'en prie…

Drago regarda le cercle brillant à son doigt puis laissa retomber sa main dans un soupir. Il eut ensuite un hoquet et porta ses mains à son visage.

Pansy lui bondit alors dessus mais Hermione fut plus rapide qu'elle et elle le prit dans ses bras.

> Je vous en supplie, rendez-moi mon amour… gémit Drago, le nez dans les robes d'Hermione auxquelles il s'accrochait. Rendez-le-moi, je l'aime tant…

Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux du blond puis elle regarda Blaise debout en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête et le châtain prit le bras de Pansy avant de l'entraîner hors de l'Infirmerie. Ron sortit également, voulant éviter de tenir la chandelle et retourna près de la classe de Métamorphose tandis que Blaise et Pansy quittaient le château pour aller vers les serres.

Rogue et Shrapnel se firent tous petits durant le reste de la matinée, cherchant à ne pas se faire voir de Harry sans pour autant cesser de l'observer.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus impatiente et, malgré elle, elle se retrouva dans les bras du maître de Potions pour tenter de se calmer.

> Severus, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, dit-elle en crispant ses doigts sur la robe de Rogue qui la tenait par les épaules. Allons le chercher qu'on en finisse…

> On ne peut pas, Syzran, vous le savez bien, dit Rogue en la repoussant, pas du tout gêné du comportement un peu déplacé de sa collègue. Nous devons attendre qu'il ne soit plus sur ses gardes…

Il se tut soudain car l'objet de leur attente venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger. S'appuyant contre le chambranle, il semblait soudain très fatigué et, lorsqu'il porta une main à sa tête, un Mangemort accourut et le soutint par le bras en s'inclinant brièvement.

Ils partirent ensuite tous deux et disparurent dans un couloir sombre.

Rogue eut un léger sourire et, regardant la jeune femme brune, il dit :

> Je crois que notre patience va être récompensée. Syzran, connaissez-vous une formule pour figer le temps ?

> Oui mais… Attendez, vous voulez que j'arrête le temps ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

> J'ai dans l'idée d'essayer, je dis bien, essayer, de raisonner Potter avant d'employer la manière forte. En arrêtant le temps, nous pourrons avoir toutes les heures que nous voudrons pour essayer de le faire revenir à la raison.

> Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Shrapnel en regardant du coin de l'œil un groupe de Mangemort qui s'éloignait en les regardant.

L'un d'eux chuchota quelque chose à son voisin et Shrapnel rougit alors violemment. Elle se reprit ensuite et Rogue dit :

> Je sais qu'il ne nous écoutera pas mais on peut essayer, non ?

Shrapnel le regarda puis soupira et dit :

> Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Si jamais il me tue ou me blesse, je ne pourrais pas inverser l'incantation, et le temps resterait bloqué à jamais. Non, faisons comme nous avons dit.

> Et qu'avons-nous dit ?

> On va dans la chambre, on assomme le ou les Mangemorts présents, on le bâillonne et on l'immobile puis on rentre. On avisera une fois à Poudlard s'il faut ou non employer la manière forte.

> Et pendant qu'il sera à Poudlard, vous pensez peut-être laisser tous les autres Mangemorts en liberté ?

> Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva Syzran à voix basse. On obligera Harry à les faire venir à un endroit où ils seront prit au piège, et où le Ministère pourra les arrêter.

Rogue pinça les lèvres puis soupira et dit :

> Ma foi… Je m'en remets à vous, mais si votre plan foire, nous aurons intérêt à nous faire petits.

La jeune femme brune eut un sourire puis elle se détourna de son collègue, regarda dans le hall d'entrée puis commença à se diriger vers le couloir sombre où ils avaient tous deux vu Harry disparaître, soutenu d'un côté par un Mangemort.

Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, mis à part deux Mangemorts en train de jouer aux cartes près de la porte d'entrée. Tout à leur jeu, ils ne firent pas attention aux deux silhouettes noires qui se faufilèrent dans le couloir qui devait sûrement mener à « la chambre du maître »

Rogue fut légèrement étonné quand il vit la longueur du couloir percé d'au moins dix portes de part à d'autre.

> Laquelle est-ce ? demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

> Je l'ignore, dit la jeune femme. Essayons-les toutes.

Et les voilà en train d'ouvrir et de refermer les portes les unes après les autres, découvrant parfois des trésors comme des horreurs, comme en fit l'expérience Shrapnel en tombant sur une grande pièce remplie de grands bocaux de formol où flottaient des animaux entiers, tels que des chats, des chiens, des chouettes et hiboux, un cygne, un boa ou encore un tigre et un cheval carrément.

Blanche comme un linge, la jeune femme referma lentement la porte et regarda Rogue en portant une main à sa bouche. L'instant d'après, elle abandonnait son petit-déjeuner sur le tapis près de la porte.

> Bon, dit Rogue. C'est la dernière.

> Oui.

Ils étaient tous deux devant une porte de chambre simple, en bois brun avec une poignée dorée.

> A vous l'honneur, dit Shrapnel en tirant sa baguette magique.

Rogue en fit autant puis leva la main pour la poser sur le bouton de porte. Il hésita une seconde puis tourna le bouton et poussa lentement la porte qui ne grinça absolument pas.

Jetant un œil dans la pièce, Rogue poussa ensuite la porte et entra. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une grande douleur dans le haut du dos avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient, face contre terre.

Retenant le cri qui lui venait, Shrapnel se cacha contre le mur et attendit, sa baguette levée devant son nez. Quand le Mangemort qui avait assommé Rogue s'approcha de sa victime, elle lui sauta dessus et lui assena un puissant coup de coude entre les deux omoplates. L'homme s'effondra sans émettre un seul son.

Après avoir ranimé son collègue, Shrapnel observa la pièce. Ce n'était pas une chambre comme ils l'avaient supposé, mais une sorte de bureau. Tout du moins y en avait-il le mobilier.

Au fond de la pièce, à angle droit avec une fenêtre qui laissait entrer le jour, se trouvait une double porte coulissante et Rogue chuchota :

> Ca doit être la porte de la chambre. Allons-y.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis aida Rogue à se relever et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la double porte. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur les poignées et ouvrirent ensuite la porte en grand.

Un immense lit drapé de noir s'offrit alors à eux et Shrapnel détourna vite le regard par pudeur. En effet, dans le lit, bien que voilé de grands rideaux de mousseline grise, se trouvait un corps, précisément le corps de Harry, complètement nu et parcourut de violents sursauts.

Rogue s'approcha du garçon et constata qu'il était emprunt d'une forte fièvre car son corps, recroquevillé sur le côté gauche, était brillant de sueur.

> Il est malade, dit-il à Shrapnel qui s'obstinait à regarder par la fenêtre. Je pense que les pouvoirs du Lord ont un peu surestimé leur nouveau propriétaire.

> Pouvez-vous le soigner qu'on puisse le ramener à Poudlard ? demanda Shrapnel en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Rogue. Il a l'air gravement malade mais je ne suis pas médecin…

> Amour… dit soudain le Gryffondor dans son demi-coma. Dray… Ne me laisse pas… Non, Reviens… Où tu va ?

Il tendit un bras devant lui et reprit :

> Tom ? Tom, tu es vivant ? Tu m'as tant manqué… Reste avec moi, je ne veux plus que tu partes… Reste, je t'en supplie… je t'aime…

Rogue regarda Shrapnel qui se tourna vers lui.

> Drago ? Tom ? reprit Harry à mi-voix. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non, ne vous défiez pas… Severald ? Toi aussi tu es vivant ?

Dans son délire, Harry voyait des images qu'il prenait pour la réalité. Sous ses paupières closes, il voyait le manoir avec Voldemort, puis le manoir Malefoy avec Drago et Poudlard avec Severald. Les trois lui faisaient signe de le suivre mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider.

> Severald… dit-il. Tu m'as été d'un grand secours mais je ne t'aime pas… Je ne peux pas venir avec toi… Pardon…

Il eut ensuite un sursaut et gémit en s'agitant.

> Il va se mettre à convulser, dit Rogue en le saisissant par les bras. Aller Syzran, figez-le.

La jeune femme tira sa baguette et hésita. Elle aurait bien aimé en entendre plus mais Rogue la pressa et elle finit par stupéfixer Harry. Le professeur de Potions enleva ensuite le corps nu dans ses bras sans aucune peine apparente et Shrapnel se hâta de déposer sa propre cape sur le corps luisant.

> Rentrons maintenant, dit Rogue.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis elle posa une main sur le bras de son collègue avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un craquement sonore.

Ils reparurent devant les grilles du château et ils tombèrent en plein déjeuner. Les élèves ayant déjà déjeuné étaient dehors à prendre un peu l'air malgré le froid et, attiré par le bruit du transplanage, plusieurs d'entre eux se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la grille aux deux professeurs.

> C'est Potter, dit un Serdaigle. Ils l'ont retrouvé ! Ils ont retrouvé Potter, dites-le à Dumbledore ! cria-t-il ensuite.

Alors, tel le « passe à ton voisin », la rumeur se répandit et arriva bien vite aux oreilles de McGonagall qui se chargea de le dire à Dumbledore.

Rogue arrivait seulement à l'Infirmerie que Dumbledore l'attendait déjà, avec Ron, Hermione, Drago toujours dans son lit, McGonagall et Pomfresh.

> Par Merlin ! dit Drago en voyant son compagnon dans les bras de leur professeur. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il voulut se lever mais Hermione l'en empêcha et il se recoucha en grimaçant.

> Nous l'avons trouvé ainsi, prit par la fièvre et délirant, dit Shrapnel à McGonagall qui évita de reposer deux fois la même question. Le professeur Rogue pense que les pouvoirs du Lord ont sous-estimé leur nouveau propriétaire et que ça l'a fait sombrer dans ce semi-coma convulsif… J'ai dû le stupéfixer pour que le professeur Rogue puisse le transporter…

Rogue déposa Harry sur le lit que lui désignait Pomfresh puis il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et McGonagall posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

> Merci, Severus, dit-elle.

> Où sont les autres Mangemorts ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

> Dispersés dans le monde, dit Rogue en regardant le vieux Directeur. Nous avons dû attendre qu'il ait finit de donner ses ordres avant de pouvoir l'approcher…

> J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait les regrouper tous dans un même endroit… dit Shrapnel.

> Oui, d'accord, dit Hermione. Mais seul Harry peut le faire, ça…

> Alors nous l'y contraindrons, dit Dumbledore.

Un silence pesant s'abattit ensuite l'Infirmerie et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard.

Celui-ci, malgré son sursaut a la vue de Harry transporté par Rogue, était à présent renfrogné et son alliance était tout près de quitter son doigt. Visiblement, il en voulait à son compagnon et il ne serait sûrement pas simple de le faire changer d'avis.

Drago put sortir de l'Infirmerie en début d'après-midi mais il fut contraint d'aller dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il grogna bien un peu mais se résigna et retrouva ses anciens camarades de vie avec une certaine joie bien dissimulée.


	19. Chapter XIX

Kikou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous ait repondu individuellement comme il est de mise maintenant sur Voilà, aller, tout de suite, place au chapitre ! Merci encore !

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

Une semaine passa et l'état de Harry ne s'améliorait pas mais ne se dégradait pas non plus. Malgré les soins de Pomfresh, la fièvre ne tombait pas et le Gryffondor continuait de délirer, surtout la nuit, réveillant Shrapnel qui veillait sur lui, la nuit, en alternance avec Rogue qui le surveillait le jour, confiant ses cours à sa collègue Mangemorte.

Le dimanche matin, une semaine donc après l'indicent, Dumbledore vint personnellement voir son élève et il trouva Ron et Hermione à son chevet, ayant viré Rogue pour qu'il aille se reposer un peu.

> Alors ? demanda-t-il.

> Toujours rien, répondit Ron. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et sa fièvre reste haute…

> Nous ne pourrons pas le garder longtemps ici, dit alors Pomfresh en approchant, un plateau dans les mains. Je n'ai plus de charmes dans mon sac que je ne lui aie pas lancés. J'ai tout essayé, rien n'y fait. A croire qu'il est blindé de l'intérieur. Moi je veux bien le garder encore une semaine, mais si d'ici dimanche prochain rien n'a changé, il faudra l'envoyer à St-Mangouste au service des incidents magiques.

Dumbledore regarda Harry puis soupira et souhaita une bonne journée au petit groupe avant de s'en aller méditer dans son bureau sur le sort de son élève préféré.

Drago, cependant, restait rencogné dans les ombres de la Salle Commune de Serpentard et n'en sortait que pour aller en cours et pour manger. Pas une seule fois il n'était allé voir Harry à l'Infirmerie malgré les bousculades d'Hermione.

Il avait même ôté son alliance et l'avait mise à une chaîne suspendue à son cou, comme le font souvent les veuves. Hermione s'était offusquée de voir l'alliance en argent se balancer sur le torse du blond mais malgré ses exhortations, Malefoy ne l'avait pas ôtée de la chaîne, et s'était simplement contenté de la rentrer dans sa chemise.

Ce dimanche soir là, assit dans un des grands fauteuils de cuir vert de la Salle Commune, il réfléchissait profondément en faisant tourner l'alliance entre ses doigts. Lors de sa convalescence, dont il gardait encore une légère douleur à la poitrine de temps en temps, il s'était posé pas mal de questions, à commencer par celle du mariage. Devait-il maintenir sa promesse ou l'annuler ? Harry n'était certes plus lui-même ce soir-là mais il l'avait volontairement blessé avant de s'enfuir en le laissant inconscient. Malgré les promesses des professeurs, ce genre d'« écarts » pourrait très bien recommencer plus tard, Drago le savait. Mais plus tard pouvait tout aussi bien être à son réveil que dans dix ans. Et cela, Drago n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ni de vouloir le supporter une deuxième fois.

Finalement, il rangea la chaîne dans sa robe et se leva. Il s'étira et fronça les sourcils en sentant ses côtes le faire souffrir.

> Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, mon cœur… soupira-t-il en posant une main sur son torse où était imprimée une belle marque rouge de la largeur d'une main.

> Dray ?

Le blond leva la tête et vit Blaise debout à l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

> Oui ?

> Ca te dis d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ?

> Maintenant ?

> Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne sors plus de cette salle depuis l'incident avec Potter… Ouais, tiens au fait, pourquoi tu sors plus d'ici ? J'ai croisé Granger hier soir, elle m'a demandé de te bousculer un peu pour que tu ailles voir Potter. C'est ton petit ami quand même…

> Plus pour longtemps, dit Drago.

> Hein ? Plus pour longtemps ? Attend, tu veux casser avec Potter parce qu'il a eut un accès de folie ?

> C'est dans mon droit, non ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'a quand même blessé, il m'a fêlé trois côtes !

> Mais il n'était pas lui-même ! répliqua Blaise avec humeur. Il a fait ça parce que les pouvoirs du Lord lui obscurcissaient l'esprit ! S'il avait eut l'esprit clair, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait blessé, amoureux comme il l'est ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre supérieure puis détourna la tête. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et Blaise le prit par le bras en disant :

> Va le voir, Dray… Il y a Granger et Weasley avec lui en ce moment, mais rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir…

> Je ne peux pas, Blaise… dit le Serpentard en baissant la tête. Je le voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi…

Il secoua légèrement la tête et ajouta :

> Quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la raison, il m'a regardé et m'a dit : « Tu m'aime ? Et bien soit, si tu m'aime alors viens avec moi et ensembles nous serons les plus forts. ». Franchement, Blaise, est-ce une chose qu'on dit à son fiancé ? J'avais l'impression que je n'avais jamais existé… il m'a balayé de sa vie en quelques secondes…

Soudain, il tira sa chaîne de sa robe de sorcier et l'ôta. Prenant la main de Blaise, il fourra chaîne et alliance dedans en disant :

> Garde-la.

> Mais ? Non, attend, je ne peux pas… C'est ton alliance, Dray…

> Garde-la, je te dis, dit le blond. Quand j'aurais réfléchit et trouvé une réponse à mes questions, je verrais si je la reprends ou pas.

> Mais ?

> Suffit, dit Drago en se détournant.

Et il alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir qu'il partageait au début de l'année avec Blaise, Goyle et Crabbe.

La porte claqua et Blaise rentra la tête dans les épaules, puis, fourrant chaîne et bague dans une poche de sa robe, il quitta la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Après tout, si Drago voulait rester, c'était son problème. Lui, il n'allait pas se priver de Pré-au-Lard.

A l'Infirmerie, cependant, Ron et Hermione veillaient toujours sur leur ami qui n'avait pas bougé depuis une semaine.

Lui tamponnant le visage avec un linge frais, Hermione ne cessait de soupirer et cela finit par exaspérer Ron qui dit :

> Mione, c'est ou tu arrête de soupirer ou tu sors, ok ?

> Ron… dit la brunette en le regardant.

Le rouquin la fixa un instant, sourcils haussés, d'un air de dire « Obéis » et la brunette crispa les mâchoires avant de jeter le linge dans la bassine d'eau posée sur la table de chevet et de quitter l'Infirmerie.

Soupirant, Ron prit sa place et continua de tenter en vain de faire baisser la fièvre de son meilleur ami.

Drago ne daigna même pas sortir de son dortoir pour le dîner et il y passa aussi la nuit, assit sur son lit, à ruminer tout en écoutant les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle, dans les lits d'en face.

Regardant le plafond magique qui reflétait le ciel au dehors, parsemé d'étoiles, il soupira profondément et des souvenirs remontèrent, notamment ceux du soir de la St-Valentin, le jour où il avait demandé le Gryffondor en mariage avant de passer une grande partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles puis à s'aimer.

Le Serpentard sentit soudain sa gorge se serrer et il porta sa main droite à son annulaire gauche mais les doigts n'y trouvèrent rien et il regarda sa main. Une larme roula alors sur sa joue, et il cacha son visage dans ses mains en essayant de ne pas réveiller tout le monde.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Blaise ne dormait pas et écoutait les sanglots étouffés de son meilleur ami. Cela faisait déjà bien cinq nuit d'affilée que le blond pleurait en se croyant seul. Cette fois-là fut celle de trop et Blaise repoussa ses couvertures. Prenant la chaîne et la bague sur sa table de chevet, il s'approcha du lit du blond et s'y assit.

En sentant le matelas de plumes s'enfoncer, Drago releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et joues en étaient inondées.

> Blaise ? dit-il en regardant son ami.

> Tiens Drago, dit le châtain en tendant sa main paume ouverte. Reprend-là et oublie cette idée que tu as eut de vouloir te séparer de ton âme sœur.

> Mon âme sœur ?

> Dray, dit Blaise à voix basse. Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir te dire quand tu es vraiment amoureux ou que tu ne l'es pas.

> Et là, à ton avis ?

> Tu es raide dingue de Potter mais tu te torture en te disant qu'il ne t'aime plus… dit le châtain avec un sourire. Or c'est totalement faux. Granger m'a raconté ce que Rogue et Shrapnel avaient entendu en entrant dans la chambre où ils ont trouvé Potter. Et crois-moi, il avait beau délirer, il parlait bien de toi… Et aussi de Voldemort et de Severald, mais ça… L'essentiel c'est qu'il parlait de toi quand la fièvre lui faisait voir des choses. Il aime encore Voldemort, ça c'est certain et il ne l'oubliera jamais, mais à présent, ce n'est pas le Lord qui vit avec lui depuis le mois de janvier et ce n'est pas lui qui va l'épouser mais toi, Dray. Toi et personne d'autre. Donne-lui une autre chance, ça me ferait mal de vous voir vous séparer, d'autant plus que je sais que Potter fera tout pour se faire pardonner de t'avoir blessé, de quelque façon que cela soit.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Drago en baissant les yeux sur la chaîne en vrac dans la paume de sa main. Tu crois vraiment que devrais lui donner une autre chance ? Et si ce que Rogue et les autres ont en tête pour qu'il redevienne comme avant échoue ?

> Rien n'est moins sûr pour l'instant, dit Blaise. Peut-être qu'en se réveillant, il sera redevenu lui-même et qu'il…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, ou plutôt, on tambourina furieusement.

> Malefoy ! Debout ! gronda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

> Rogue ? dit Blaise en regardant son ami.

Le blond sauta aussitôt à bas du lit et alla ouvrir après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation que les trois autres lits dans la pièce.

> Professeur, dit Malefoy en sortant sur le palier tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, Blaise étant resté dedans. Mais enfin, il est plus de deux heures du matin…

> Je sais, et je suis désolé de vous réveiller, dit Rogue qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. Cependant, on a besoin de vous à l'Infirmerie, Potter est revenu à lui mais personne ne peut le calmer.

> J'y arriverais sans doute moins, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, s'étonnant du peu de bonheur qu'il ressentait à entendre le réveil de son compagnon.

> Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit Rogue. Aller, passez une robe de chambre et rejoignez-nous à l'Infirmerie.

Le professeur de Potions fit alors volte-face et se fondit dans les ombres de l'escalier en colimaçon remontant vers la surface. Malefoy rentra ensuite dans la chambre, décrocha sa robe de chambre de satin vert de la patère à la tête de son lit et l'enfila en disant :

> Blaise, enfile une robe de chambre et vient avec moi.

> Où ? Mais Dray, il est…

> Deux heures du matin, je sais, dit le blond en nouant vivement la ceinture de la robe de chambre. Viens avec moi à l'Infirmerie, Rogue dit qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour calmer Potter.

Et il quitta la chambre. Blaise s'empara ensuite de sa propre robe de chambre faite dans un gros velours noir, et il suivit son ami en l'enfilant.

Dis minutes plus tard, ils entraient tous deux à l'Infirmerie et Blaise fut un peu surprit de découvrir Shrapnel, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione en robe de chambre, créant un tableau tout à fait clownesque, aucune robe de chambre n'etant identique à sa voisine. Seul Rogue était habillé, mais uniquement de son éternel complet noir, ayant sûrement laissé tombé la cape pour la nuit. Elle était d'ailleurs posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en jonc où se trouvait également un livre ouvert retourné sur les pages.

Dans le lit près du fauteuil, au milieu des professeurs et des deux Gryffondors, Harry s'agitait et battait l'air de ses bras. Il ne cessait de jurer et parfois, émettait de furieux sifflements à la manière d'un serpent très en colère.

> Mais laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Où sont mes Mangemorts !

Drago se crispa en l'entendant parler ainsi et Blaise lui prit le bras. Hermione sortit alors sa tête ébouriffée du mur de dos qui s'affichait devant les deux Serpentards et elle dit :

> Drago, te voilà enfin ! Viens ici, tu es le seul à pouvoir lui reprendre raison.

> Je ne sais pas…

Blaise le poussa alors au creux des reins et le blond s'avança. Les professeurs lui firent aussitôt place et il découvrit son compagnon solidement attaché aux montants de la tête de lit, en train de se cisailler les poignets avec les cordes.

> Détachez-moi ! cria Harry, furieux, en tirant sur les cordes qui le maintenaient au lit. Détachez-moi où je vous transforme tous en statue de bronze ! Shrapnel ! Détachez-moi, c'est un ordre, obéissez !

La jeune femme le regarda puis resserra sa robe de chambre sur sa poitrine en détournant la tête.

> Shrapnel ! tonna Harry. Détachez-moi ! Rogue ! Obéissez Mangemorts !

Rogue crispa sa mâchoire et plissa les yeux. Il avait une furieuse envie de gifler ce morveux insolent, mais il se retint, peut-être par crainte de se faire changer en statue de bronze.

Soudain, le brun vit Drago, debout entre Hermione et Dumbledore, au pied du lit. Il se figea et tous deux se toisèrent de longues secondes avant que Drago ne se détourne brusquement et ne cherche à s'éloigner. Cependant, Dumbledore ne semblait pas de cet avis et, le saisissant par le bras, il lui fit faire volte-face et le mit à nouveau face à Harry qui grognait, le regard flamboyant et les poings serrés.

> Détachez-moi… répéta-t-il un peu moins fort. Détachez-moi et j'épargnerais vos misérables vies…

Drago sentit alors la colère monter en lui et il se libéra de la poigne de Dumbledore.

Contournant le fauteuil de Rogue, il s'approcha du lit et administra une claque d'une puissance surprenante au Gryffondor.

> De quel droit ose-tu décider de notre sort ! explosa-t-il. Tu n'es rien pour décider si oui ou non des gens doivent mourir !

> Et toi ! répliqua Harry. Qui es-tu pour oser me parler sur ce ton ?

> Qui je suis ? s'étrangla le blond.

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche mais Drago reprit :

> Je suis ton mari, espèce d'imbecile ! Tout du moins je suis le mari de Harry Potter et non de cette chose que tu es devenue !

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds l'espace d'une seconde puis se renfrogna et grogna quelque chose que tout le monde comprit très bien mais que personne n'osa répéter.

> Ha ouais ? dit Malefoy, hors de lui. Alors comme ça je ne suis pas digne de toi ? Hé bien regarde donc ce que j'en fait de notre serment ! Il ne tient plus !

Il prit la chaîne avec la bague et la lui balança sur les genoux avant de s'en aller, furieux, en repoussant violemment les mains qui tentaient de le retenir.

Quand il eut quitté l'Infirmerie, un silence lourd s'abattit sur le groupe et même Harry s'arrêta de crier. Il regardait la bague en argent au bout de sa chaîne en vrac sur sa couverture et, d'un mouvement de l'index, il la fit léviter au niveau de son regard.

> Tu es content ? demanda Hermione d'une voix froide. Tu viens de perdre celui pour qui tu as fait des pieds et de mains afin qu'il accepte ton amour.

Harry la regarda et Hermione leva le nez puis fit volte-face. Tous contre lui, les autres membres du groupe s'en allèrent un par un. Seul Rogue resta.

Aussi muet qu'une tombe, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en prenant son livre et passa une jambe sur l'autre en regardant le Gryffondor.

> Si le Harry Potter que j'ai connu est encore là-dedans, qu'il revienne vite à la surface pour récupérer Mr Malefoy avant que tout ne soit trop tard, dit-il à mi-voix avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre.

Harry le regarda, le fusilla du regard puis son regard retomba sur la bague en argent qui tournait toujours devant lui, suspendue à sa chaîne. Il sentit alors quelque chose se tordre dans sa poitrine, quelque part au niveau du cœur et soudain, il eut un flash.

Entendant un petit cri, Rogue leva les yeux de son livre et regard le Gryffondor dont le regard vert fixait quelque chose au pied du lit.

> Potter ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry revint alors à lui et baissa la tête en grimaçant de douleurs et en gémissant. Il ouvrit la bouche, haleta et soudain, s'évanouit.

Rogue se redressa et tira aussitôt sa baguette magique. Rompu aux choses à faire à la dernière minute, il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une statuette en bronze représentant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même jusqu'à la moitié et le reste du corps dressé à la manière d'un cobra.

Regardant le jeune homme inconscient, Rogue resserra sa prise sur la statuette haute d'une trentaine de centimètres et il eut un léger sourire en voyant une épaisse brume noire s'élever du Gryffondor, comme sortant de sa nuque.

> Aller, Seigneur, venez ici, dit-il alors en présentant le serpent à la brume qui se précipita dessus avant de s'engouffrer dans la gueule du serpent. Et à l'avenir, tâchez de laisser vos amants en paix.

Quand toute la brume eut disparut, la gueule du reptile se referma et ses yeux d'émeraude brillèrent quelques secondes. Rogue attendit qu'elles s'éteignent avant de déposer la statuette sur la table de chevet et de se lever pour détacher le garçon qu'il recoucha dans le lit. Il reprit ensuite sa place dans le fauteuil avec le cœur plus léger.

Cependant, il n'en était pas tout à fait de même pour Malefoy qui était allé droit devant lui, aveuglé par la colère, après avoir jeté sa bague à Harry. Il ignorait que Blaise l'avait suivit, avec du mal certes, et il fut surprit de sentir une main sur son épaule quand il s'arrêta pour chercher son chemin.

> Dray ?

> Blaise ? Laisse-moi, retourne au dortoir.

> Dray, je t'en prie, dit le châtain. Je t'avais demandé de lui laisser une chance…

> J'ai essayé, dit le blond. Tu as entendu, mais je n'ai pas pu supporter ce qu'il a répondu. Ca a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne veux plus le voir, nous deux, c'est finit.

Blaise eut la tête de celui qui vient de prendre un coup de poing en plein visage et il dit :

> Non, Drago, attend, s'il te plait…

> Attendre quoi, Blaise ? demanda le blond d'une voix sèche. Je lui ai laissé une seconde chance, il l'a refusée.

> Il ne l'a pas refusée, dit Blaise. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait mais…

> Mais qui ? Lord Voldemort peut-être ? Ce serpent est mort, Blaise, tu entends ? Mort ! Harry, lui, est bien vivant et tout ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure et l'autre matin n'est que ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de son cœur. Ce mec n'est pas un petit survivant faible comme on le croyait. Non, il est puissant, peut-être encore plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même quand il avait encore tous ses pouvoirs. Potter est destiné à devenir quelqu'un, j'en suis certain, et je refuse de partager ce genre de vie avec lui.

> Potter ? dit Blaise. Alors tu va le bannir de ta vie comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigt après tout ce qu'il a subit pour toi ? Il a affronté ton père pour t'avoir à lui, ton père, Dray !

> Et alors ? Mon père n'est pas un tueur non plus, enfin si mais… bref, mon père est un homme qui aime son fils et qui veut le bonheur pour lui, comme tous les pères qui se respectent. Si j'avais accepté mon destin, ma future épouse aurait aussi eut à subir un sévère interrogatoire sur ses origines, sa famille et autre.

> Dray, tu entends ce que tu dis ? dit alors Blaise d'une voix étrange. Tu parle de ta relation avec Potter comme d'une passade… Tu ne l'aime donc plus ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi as-tu passées les cinq dernières nuits à pleurer sur ton lit ?

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et ses joues virèrent soudain au rose.

> Tu ne sais pas mentir, Dray, dit alors Blaise. Moi je sais pourquoi tu te réfugie dans des excuses aussi bidon que celle d'un avenir où tu pourrais être dans l'ombre de Potter alors que tu sais qu'il n'en sera rien parce que tu es un Malefoy.

> Ha ouais ? Tu sais ? Alors dis-moi.

> Tu as peur, c'est tout, dit le châtain. Tu as peur que ta relation avec Potter, puis ton mariage, ne créer des situations que tu te sais incapable de maîtriser. Drago, si tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même, comment veux-tu qu'un jour quelqu'un te fasse confiance ?

Le blond déglutit alors difficilement puis soudain, s'effondra le dos contre un mur en se prenant la tête.

> Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… dit-il à voix basse.

Blaise se baissa près de lui et dit :

> Il n'est pas trop tard pour tout effacer et recommencer, tu sais ?

> Mais Harry n'est pas là, celui qui est dans ce lit à l'Infirmerie, ce n'est pas Harry, je le sais. Je le connais, mon amour, je…

> « Mon amour », répéta Blaise avec un sourire. Tu vois, tu viens de te trahir… Dray, réfléchit cette nuit et demain, tu viendras à l'Infirmerie.

> Tu va te coucher ?

> Oui, répondit le châtain. Pourquoi ?

> Non, pour rien, répondit le blond.

Blaise lui sourit puis se releva en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, rapidement happé par les ombres du couloir.

Au petit matin, Rogue sursauta en se réveillant. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi mais le livre tombé au sol en attestait. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin de sa « faiblesse », il se pencha pour ramasser son livre et, quand il se redressa, il entendit faiblement :

> Bonjour, professeur Rogue…

Levant les yeux sur le lit en se figeant dans son ascension, il regarda le Gryffondor, tourné sur le côté face à lui, qui le regardait avec des yeux fatigués.

> Potter ? demanda-t-il. C'est vous ?

> Qui voulez-vous que cela soit d'autre ? demanda le brun à mi-voix. C'est bien moi cette fois-ci et Lord Voldemort ne me corrompra plus jamais.

Il jeta alors un regard sur le serpent de bronze posé sur la table de chevet et Rogue eut un léger sourire.

> Vous vous souvenez de tout ?

> Hélas, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Et je crois que je vous dois des excuses, professeur.

> En temps normaux je vous aurais sévèrement puni, Potter, dit Rogue. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je vais fermer les yeux à condition que vous ne soyez plus jamais insolent envers moi ou le professeur Shrapnel.

Harry eut un petit sourire contrit puis hocha lentement la tête et Rogue dit :

> Il est très tôt, Potter, le soleil se lève à peine et nous sommes dimanche. Essayez de vous rendormir…

> Je ne le pourrais pas, dit Harry. J'ai trop de remords…

Rogue ferma les yeux une seconde puis se redressa complètement et approcha une main du visage du Gryffondor. Il lui effleura la tempe de ses longs doigts fins en repoussant les cheveux noirs en bataille et il dit :

> Essayez quand même, le temps des excuses viendra bien assez tôt. Profitez des quelques heures de tranquillité qu'il vous reste car m'est avis que vous n'aurez pas finit de vous répandre en excuses dans les jours à venir.

Il retira ensuite sa main et Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il regarda alors la chaîne en argent serrée dans son poing et il soupira discrètement.

Rogue fit disparaître son livre d'un geste de sa baguette, puis amorça le geste de se lever mais Harry dit :

> Professeur ?

> Oui, Potter ?

> Restez s'il vous plait…

> Mais ?

> Restez près de moi… s'il vous plait, répéta Harry en évitant le regard noir interrogateur du maître de Potions.

Rogue déglutit puis se rassit au fond de son fauteuil en passant une jambe sur l'autre. Harry tira alors les couvertures sur son épaule puis ferma les yeux sous le regard mi-interrogateur mi-protecteur de Rogue.

Durant toute la matinée, les élèves de Gryffondor et les professeurs défilèrent dans l'Infirmerie pour souhaiter un bon retour à Harry. Quelques élèves des autres maisons passèrent aussi et Harry fut déçu de ne pas voir Drago. Il aurait dû être le premier à venir.

> Professeur, dit Harry à Shrapnel qui avait remplacé Rogue pour la journée. Pourquoi Drago n'est pas venu ?

> Vous devez vous en douter, non ? dit la jeune femme en penchant la tête en avant.

Avec sa tresse africaine brune partant du front, elle ressemblait à une sorte de créature fantastique à crête, aux yeux jaunes et à la peau claire, et Harry détourna le regard.

> J'aurais pensé qu'il ne m'en aurait pas tenu rigueur.

> Il était vraiment furieux tout à l'heure, dit Shrapnel. Je crois que vous aurez du mal à le récupérer à moins d'utiliser un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Cependant, je ne vous le conseille pas.

Harry soupira puis ajusta la couverture sur son ventre avant de lever son bras gauche à hauteur de ses yeux. Autour du poignet, la chaîne en argent du Serpentard était enroulée et l'alliance de ce dernier se balançait doucement.

> Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ? demanda Shrapnel.

> Non, inutile, il refusera de me parler, dit Harry en laissant retomber son poignet. J'aimerais me reposer, professeur, maintenant…

> Heu… Oui, oui, bien sûr, je vais faire un tour, dit Shrapnel en se levant du fauteuil. Je vous laisse. Je ne serais pas loin si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Et elle quitta l'Infirmerie. Pomfresh apparut la seconde d'après en portant un plateau contenant un copieux déjeuner et Harry se remplit la panse, n'ayant pas mangé depuis son brusque départ du château qui lui avait valut tant de soucis.

Cependant, à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise tentaient en vain de faire entendre raison à Malefoy qui s'obstinait à ne pas les écouter.

> Drago, par Merlin ! s'exclama soudain Hermione, exaspérée.

> Mais quoi ? dit le blond en se tournant vers elle.

> Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? On te parle depuis plus d'une heure et toi tu nous ignore ! repartit Pansy, hors d'elle.

Malefoy regarda la Serpentarde de travers et Hermione dit :

> Pourquoi tu es buté comme ça, franchement ? Harry est redevenu comme avant…

> Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ca m'est égal, dit le blond en croisant les bras.

> Quoi ? s'étrangla Blaise. Et cette nuit, tu as dit quoi ? Je ne t'avais pas demandé de réfléchir ?

> Et j'ai réfléchit, dit Malefoy. Et j'en ai déduit que Potter et moi c'est finit et qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que…

CLAC !

> Mais ? dit-il ensuite en portant une main à sa joue devenue rouge sous la violente gifle que venait de lui administrer Hermione.

> Tu entends ce que tu dis ? dit-elle, la voix pleine de larmes. Drago, tu es un monstre sans cœur, tu es pire que Harry quand il avait les pouvoirs du Lord. Tu ne pense qu'à toi, tu es égoïste !

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête comme un coup de gong et il recula d'un pas.

> Égoïste ! renchérit Pansy d'une voix forte. Vas-t-en ! Aller, dégage ! Tu n'es pas digne de nous avoir comme amis !

Elle était vraiment furieuse et Malefoy recula d'un autre pas avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir en courant le long de la grand-rue du village.

Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il fut loin du centre du village, c'est à dire à sa périphérie et il enjamba la muret qui marquait la fin du village.

> Égoïste, égoïste, répéta-t-il à voix basse, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je suis égoïste, oui je ne pense qu'à moi…

Il se laissa tomber sur une pierre plate posée là et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se mit alors à pleurer en silence et resta là, dans ce vent de fin mars qui tentait de réchauffer un peu le pays.

D'abord choquée par les paroles de Pansy, Hermione ne songea même pas à la rabrouer. Finalement, elle avait raison, Malefoy n'était qu'un égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à sa propre petite personne, comme tous les Malefoy du reste. Elle était certaine qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de ce que pouvait en ce moment même éprouver Harry, prostré au fond de son lit à l'Infirmerie.

Après avoir bien mangé, Harry avait voulu se lever mais Pomfresh avait refusé. Il devait garder le lit au moins jusqu'à mercredi encore.

Shrapnel revint vers deux heures de l'après-midi, accompagnée de Sinistra et Rogue. Le professeur d'Astronomie n'était pas encore venu depuis le matin et elle fut contente de revoir le Gryffondor en pleine forme.

> Ne nous faites plus jamais de telles frayeurs, monsieur Potter, dit-elle en lui serrant vivement la main.

Harry eut un petit sourire puis la femme lui lâcha la main et s'en alla avec Shrapnel « faire les boutiques » à Pré-au-Lard. Seul Rogue resta et il prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit.

> Professeur, dit alors Harry.

> Oui, Potter ?

> Donnez-moi votre bras droit, s'il vous plait.

> Hein ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

> Donnez s'il vous plait, se contenta de répondre le garçon.

Étonné, Rogue tendit néanmoins la main vers Harry qui lui prit le poignet d'une main et, de l'autre, remonta la manche de la robe de sorcier et de chemise. Cela dévoila la Marque des Ténèbres et Rogue voulu retirer son bras.

> Ne craignez rien, dit Harry en plaçant sa main au-dessus de la vilaine marque noire représentant vaguement une tête de mort avec un serpent en guise de langue.

Fermant les yeux, Harry sembla se concentrer et Rogue vit alors sa Marque s'estomper progressivement puis disparaître totalement, ne laissant qu'une sorte de cicatrice rose sur sa peau blanche.

> Ca alors ! dit-il en récupérant son bras. Mais ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

> Ce qui se trouve dans cette statuette n'est pas la totalité des pouvoirs de Tom, dit Harry en reposant ses mains sur ses cuisses. J'en ai gardé suffisamment pour mon usage personnel, mais rassurez-vous, les pouvoirs que j'ai gardés ne sont pas offensifs.

> Quel genre de pouvoirs avez-vous gardés ?

> Les pouvoirs de base que j'avais déjà, dit Harry. La faculté de parler Fourchelang et aussi le pouvoir de prémonition que Tom avait. Ces deux pouvoirs ne sont pas méchants si je m'en sers normalement, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine sceptique de son professeur. Mais si vous pensez que je dois m'en séparer alors…

> Non, gardez-les, dit Rogue. Ce seront les dernières choses matérielles qui vous rattacheront à Voldemort, gardez-les donc.

Harry eut un petit sourire triste et Rogue posa sa main sur celle du Gryffondor en changeant complètement de sujet :

> Mr Malefoy n'est pas encore prêt à vous pardonner, Potter. Je crains que vous ne deviez retourner à Gryffondor pendant un petit moment.

> Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas retourner chez nous ? demanda Harry. S'il y vit, lui, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement…

> J'en doute, Potter, dit Rogue. Monsieur Malefoy a passé cette dernière semaine à Serpentard, dans son dortoir…

> Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à retourner à Gryffondor, en effet, dit Harry sur un ton sombre. Je l'ai blessé, il ne veut plus de moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche à présent.

Rogue voulu répliquer mais le garçon se tourna brusquement dos à lui en se réfugiant sous les couvertures. Le professeur se contenta de soupirer puis il se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre.

Malefoy ne rentra de Pré-au-Lard qu'à la nuit et il alla aussitôt dans son dortoir sans passer pas la Grande Salle où dînaient les élèves.

Debout sous le jet d'eau de la douche, il laissait l'eau chaude couler sur son corps crispé et détendre petit à petit les muscles. À cause d'avoir tant pleuré, la peau de son visage le tiraillait désagréablement et l'eau chaude y fit du bien. Il en profita également pour réfléchir encore un peu à la décision qu'il avait prit un peu plus tôt, à savoir rendre visite à Harry à l'Infirmerie.

Cependant, à l'Infirmerie, Harry dînait en compagnie de Shrapnel, lui assit dans son lit, elle dans un fauteuil, chacun un plateau sur les genoux.

> Professeur, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

> Oui, Potter ?

> Donnez-moi votre bras droit.

> Hein ? Pourquoi donc ?

> Donnez, s'il vous plait.

Elle haussa les épaules puis tendit son bras vers Harry et le Gryffondor remonta la manche avant de faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sous les yeux stupéfiés de la jeune femme.

> Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur la tache rose informe qu'était à présent la marque.

Harry se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse et la jeune femme sut qu'il ne lui en dira pas plus ce soir.

> Demain, il faudra faire venir Lucius Malefoy pour que je la lui retire à lui aussi. Ensuite, j'effacerais les autres Marques des Ténèbres au fur et à mesure des Mangemorts retrouvés.

> En parlant de ça, dit Shrapnel en posant sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette. J'avais pensé, lorsque l'on vous a ramené ici, de regrouper les Mangemorts à un endroit suffisamment vaste pour tous les y caser. Vous auriez alors annoncé que vous les libériez de leur serment envers vous…

> Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'ils restent libres. Les rassembler à un endroit serait trop risqué si jamais une descente d'Aurors s'effectuait. Ils se feraient tuer ou capturer et j'aimerais l'éviter autant que possible.

> Évidemment, dit Shrapnel. Je comprends…

Elle marqua une pause puis ajouta :

> Demain, j'enverrais un courrier à Monsieur Malefoy en lui demandant de venir dans la journée s'il le peut.

> Merci, professeur, dit Harry avec un petit hochement de tête.

Soudain, la porte grinça et Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'Infirmerie en même temps que Shrapnel qui eut un petit sursaut.

> Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en s'emparant de son plateau.

> Non, dit Drago. Restez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je suis juste venu voir comment il allait.

Harry ne dit rien et regarda son compagnon approcher puis s'arrêter près du fauteuil de la jeune femme.

> Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? demanda Harry tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais Harry lut la réponse dans ses yeux aussi facilement que s'il l'avait dit à haute voix.

> Je vois, dit-il. Tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, mais saches que je n'étais pas complètement conscient de ce que je faisais ou disais.

> Cela m'est égal à présent, dit le Serpentard. Tes excuses, tu peux te les garder… Potter.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et Shrapnel lui posa une main sur le poignet, l'incitant à ne pas répliquer.

Obéissant, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire contrit, puis il dit :

> Je crois bien que si je veux te récupérer, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel. J'ai perdu ta confiance et j'en suis bien désolé parce que je t'ai aimé aussi fort que j'ai aimé Tom. Les trois mois que nous avons passé ensembles ont été quelque chose que je ne peux pas exprimer tellement c'était puissant… Ce matin, j'avais pensé te voir et t'entendre me dire que tu ne me tenais pas rigueur de ce que je t'avais dit hier soir, mais je me rends compte que mon amour pour toi à obscurcit mon jugement et j'en suis le premier désolé.

Malefoy croisa les bras et Harry réalisa que la tâche serait encore plus rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

> Je t'ai dit que tes excuses ne sont plus de mise, dit le blond. J'étais simplement venu me rendre compte de ton état et je vois que tu va bien. J'ai fait honneur à la demande de Granger, point final.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il avait la gorge serrée et ses yeux le picotaient. Soudain, les larmes jaillirent et Shrapnel remarqua que le Serpentard avait légèrement décroisé les bras mais pour mieux les recroiser en fronçant les sourcils.

> Tes larmes n'y changeront rien, dit le blond en se détournant.

> Tenez, Potter, dit Shrapnel en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle avait tiré de sa poche.

Harry tendit le bras gauche pour le prendre et l'alliance du Serpentard suspendue à sa chaîne brilla sous la lumière de la lampe suspendue au-dessus du lit du Gryffondor.

Malefoy se figea alors et regarda fixement la chaîne enroulée autour du poignet du brun avant de demander :

> Tu l'as gardée ?

> De quoi ? demanda Harry après s'être mouché dans un bruit de trompette.

> Ca, dit Malefoy en désignant le poignet du brun du menton.

> Ah ! Ton alliance. Évidemment. Je n'allais quand même pas la jeter… Mais peut-être le pensais-tu ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules, mais il était plus touché qu'il ne le pensait et la roseur de ses joues le trahit.

> Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour la récupérer, dit Harry en levant son bras gauche.

Le Serpentard baissa alors les yeux puis se détourna et quitta l'Infirmerie. Quand il fut hors de portée de voix, Shrapnel dit, avec un léger sourire :

> Finalement, il y a peut-être encore une chance.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire puis il finirent leur déjeuner en silence mais dans une atmosphère un peu moins tendue qu'une heure auparavant.


	20. Chapter XX

Et voilà une nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir, cher lecteurs et lectrices ! lol ! Je crois que je me prends un peu trop pour un grand auteurmoi ôO lol !

Aller, sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

Le mercredi suivant, Harry quitta enfin l'Infirmerie, et n'en était pas du tout fâché. Il avait manqué une bonne dizaine d'entraînement de Quidditch et, entre jeudi et samedi, il mit le paquet, obligeant le Capitaine à faire travailler l'équipe jusqu'à tard le soir.

Outre le Quidditch, Harry avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire et, sans Hermione et Ron, il n'y serait jamais arrivé tout seul.

Le lundi matin, deux semaines après l'incident qui avait brisé si proprement le couple phare du collège, la vie de Harry reprit son cours normalement, mais tout de même légèrement différemment puisqu'il vivait à présent à Gryffondor, comme avant, tout comme Malefoy était retourné vivre à Serpentard.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en froid, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour récupérer son âme sœur et ses proches en étaient parfaitement conscients. Dans « proches » s'incluaient également Rogue et Shrapnel avec qui Harry passait beaucoup de temps, semblant avoir complément oublié la haine que lui portait et que lui porte toujours le maître des Potions.

Ce lundi après-midi, assit derrière son pupitre de Métamorphose, une grosse théière en faïence sous le nez, Harry regardait ses deux meilleurs amis. A droite, Hermione regardait sa théière se couvrir de plumes pour devenir un bel aigle pêcheur à la tête blanche. A gauche, Ron plissait le nez en regardant sa théière se couvrir également de plumes, mais seulement à certains endroits parfois… insolites, si bien que le résultat ressemblait vaguement à un aigle qui aurait été croisé avec une théière en faïence verte.

Harry, lui, était parvenu à transformer sa théière en volatile – pas forcement en aigle – et son vautour était parfait, mis à part que ses plumes étaient toutes d'un beau vert criard.

Alors qu'il caressait la tête nue de son oiseau, le visage de Malefoy s'imposa à l'esprit du Gryffondor et celui-ci tourna la tête vers la rangée de l'autre côté de l'allée. Son regard tomba sur Malefoy, occupé à rire avec Blaise, la main nonchalamment posée sur le dos d'un superbe hibou grand duc au plumage noir et feu.

Blaise, face à Harry car de travers sur son tabouret, s'aperçu que le brun que le regardait et dit quelque chose au blond en face de lui qui haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers son oiseau.

Depuis sa visite à l'Infirmerie, le dimanche soir, Malefoy n'avait pas une seule fois reparlé à Harry et si, par malheur, ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, le blond changeait aussitôt de direction, de même que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce l'un et l'autre, le Serpentard quittait les lieux, au plus grand désarroi de Harry.

Harry baissa la tête en soupirant et remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant la chaîne enroulée à son poignet où était suspendue l'alliance du blond.

Le Gryffondor poussa un nouveau soupir puis son oiseau poussa un cri et il le retransforma en théière avant d'aller remettre le récipient sur l'étagée de McGonagall qui venait d'annoncer la fin du cours.

Deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques suivaient et les Gryffondors furent les premiers près de la cabane de Hagrid, dehors, sous un ciel plombé qui annonçait la pluie. Les Serpentards les rejoignirent quelques secondes après et Hagrid les emmena dans une clairière tout proche de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite où il leur montra trois Hippogriffes argentés.

> Ce ne sont pas des Hippogriffes, dit Hermione, étonnée, en voyant les trois animaux qui grattaient le sol avec leurs pattes griffues à la recherche de quelque petite chose imprudente à se mettre dans la panse.

> Si, dit Hagrid avec le sourire d'un papa fier de ses enfants. Mais ces trois Hippogriffes là sont différents des autres. Ceux-ci sont des Hippogriffes Supérieurs.

Ce mot rappela un douloureux souvenir à Harry qui se contenta de regarder ailleurs pour montrer sa gêne, gêne que personne ne remarqua hormis Malefoy, que le mot avait touché lui aussi.

> En Angleterre, reprit Hagrid. Il y a vingt-deux Hippogriffes Supérieurs. Ces trois-là sont les plus jeunes, ils ont chacun entre quarante et cinquante ans, des adolescents du point de vue Hippogriffe. Ils ont accepté de venir « s'exhiber » devant vous pour les besoins de mon cours.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le plus proche et dit :

> Tu peux déplier tes ailes, Andras, s'il te plait ?

> Mais bien sûr, répondit l'animal sans ouvrir son bec.

Les élèves firent aussitôt silence et Hagrid éclata d'un rire sonore.

> Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? dit-il. Hé oui, les Hippogriffes Supérieurs sont doués de la parole. Ils ne sont pas très différents des autres Hippogriffes, mis à part leurs six ailes. Évidemment, avec trois paires d'ailes, ils hors de question de les monter, et de toutes façons, ils ne l'accepteraient pas.

> En effet, dit l'Hippogriffe, provoquant une nouvelle vague de stupeur chez les élèves et un nouveau sourire chez Hagrid. Nous n'avons jamais porté d'humain et nous n'en porterons jamais, sauf, évidemment, cas extrême, mais, à mon souvenir, jamais un Hippogriffe Supérieur à eut un jour à transporter un humain, Moldu ou sorcier, ni même une autre créature. Il nous arrive parfois de transporter l'un des nôtres s'il est blessé ou malade, mais là encore, c'est rare. Les Hippogriffes préfèrent mourir plutôt que souffrir.

Hermione hocha la tête en griffonant rapidement sur un carnet, puis le cours continua, mais Harry ne s'y intéressait guère. En fait, c'était surtout Malefoy qui l'intéressait car il cherchait une nouvelle idée pour le faire revenir à ses côtés. Malheureusement, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des deux heures de cours, il n'avait pas trouvé d'idée et en plus, n'avait rien écouté du long speech des trois Hippogriffes expliquant comment un Hippogriffe normal devenait un Hippogriffe Supérieur et décrivant leur mode vie.

Les élèves des deux classes avaient juste atteint les marches du perron du château qu'un véritable déluge se mit à tomber du ciel devenu aussi noir que la nuit, aussitôt suivit par de violents coups de tonnerre et des éclairs qui illuminaient les couloirs du château plongé dans l'obscurité.

A la fin de leurs cours, les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs afin d'avancer leurs devoirs avant le dîner ou de se détendre, mais Harry préféra flâner dans les couloirs tout en se creusant le ciboulot pour récupérer son compagnon sans avoir recours aux lamentations.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry tourna au coin d'un couloir et soudain, se sentit projeté en arrière. Surprit, il recula de plusieurs pas et s'accrocha au bras d'une statue qui commença à déverser sur lui un flot d'injures.

> Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? gronda alors une voix trop familière.

Harry leva les yeux et manqua faire une syncope en voyant Drago Malefoy en personne debout devant lui, son éternel air hautain accroché à son visage que un masque.

> Dray… dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

> Pardon ? dit le blond en baissant la tête. C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule, Potter ?

Abandonnant ses dernières résolutions, Harry dit :

> Dray, je t'en prie…

Malefoy plissa les yeux et voulu se détourner mais Harry lui sauta quasiment dessus et le Serpentard se retrouva plaqué dos au mur, le brun accroché à lui comme une sangsue.

Plantant son regard d'émeraude dans les iris couleur glacier de son bien-aimé, Harry dit, supplia presque :

> Dray, je t'en prie, effaçons-tout et repartons à zéro…

> Repartir à zéro ? dit le blond sèchement en repoussant le Gryffondor un peu violemment. Après ce que tu m'as fait ? Non, je suis navré, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux effacer tout ce que tu m'as dit quand tu te prenais pour Voldemort. Ca me hante encore la nuit, je suis obligé de prendre une potion de sommeil pour ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Harry recula et regarda le Serpentard, les sourcils haussés et un air un peu choqué sur le visage. Il dit :

> Drago, j'en peux plus, vivre sans toi est trop dur, tu me manque tellement…

> A moi aussi, tu me manque, Harry, dit le blond. Mais il s'est passé trop de choses graves entre nous deux pour qu'on puisse rester amants. Je suis désolé de t'avoir brisé le cœur, mais c'est ainsi.

> Drago…

> N'insiste pas, je ne changerais pas d'avis, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Harry s'accrocha alors ses bras et dit :

> Drago, je t'en supplie à genoux, faisons un essai… Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes auprès de moi, même la pire des œuvres mais je t'en supplie…

> Arrête de me supplier ! dit soudain le blond en repoussant à nouveau le jeune homme. Tu m'énerve à supplier toutes les cinq minutes ! Oui, tu es prêt à n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais pas moi. Je refuse de m'abaisser à ce genre de jeu ridicule digne des premières années. Nous sommes des adultes et nous devons penser et agir comme des adultes. Et, en tant qu'adulte, je pense que la meilleure des solutions pour nous deux est encore la séparation, et il n'y a pas d'itinéraire bis. Notre couple allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu te prennes pour Voldemort.

> Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai porté la main sur toi ? demanda alors Harry.

> Entre autres, répondit le blond. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Je te disais que notre couple allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que tu te prennes pour cet infâme serpent. A croire qu'on faisait un ménage à trois. Il revenait à chaque fois dans la conversation et, même si au début j'étais conciliant, ça a finit par m'énerver de t'entendre constamment me comparer à « Tom ». Tom par-ci, Tom par-là… Si tu l'aimais tant que ça, tu aurais plutôt eut tout intérêt à aller le protéger de Severald et pourquoi à mourir avec lui !

Harry prit ces derniers mots de plein fouet et il vit rouge. Levant la main droite, il gifla le blond dont la tête fit un brusque arc de cercle sur la droite.

> Tu m'as giflé, dit Malefoy, surprit, en ramenant lentement sa tête à l'aplomb de son corps.

> Tu l'as mérité, répondit Harry, dont la main lui faisait mal. Je te défends de parler ainsi de Tom ou même de moi. Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour les morts ? Parles-tu de Severald avec si peu de décence ? J'en doute, ton père t'aurait déjà corrigé et tu n'aurais sûrement la joue simplement rouge mais sûrement le corps lacéré de coups de canne ! Je ne veux pas me battre ni me fâcher avec toi, Dray, je t'aime plus que tout et je serais bien incapable de te faire du mal. Est-ce que tu comprends ça, que je t'aime, A-I-M-E, ou non ? L'autre soir, chez nous, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé contre le mur, mais la magie de Tom. Les pouvoirs ont prit le dessus sur la faiblesse de mon esprit, comment, je l'ignore, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais beau être dans mon corps, je ne le contrôlais plus. Je t'en prie, amour, oublions ces dernières semaines et repartons de zéro.

> Amour ? dit Malefoy en grimaçant. Comment oses-tu encore prononcer ce mot pour me designer ? Tu m'as humilié, Harry, tu m'as blessé, physiquement et dans mon amour propre et j'ai pour devise de ne pas revenir sur mes erreurs. Oui ! Parfaitement ! ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine décomposée du Gryffondor. Sortir avec toi et même de te demander en mariage a été la pire des erreurs que j'ai pu faire ! Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser mon père t'inviter au Manoir pendant les vacances de Noël. Tout aurait peut-être été différent si tu les avais passées chez tes Moldus, à te morfondre sur la mort du serpent.

Harry recula alors d'un pas, puis d'un autre, tellement choqué que l'air lui manquait. Il s'appuya contre le mur en cherchant son air, puis dit :

> Je te savais cruel, mais à un tel point, ça, je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer… Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, avec tout l'amour que tu m'as donné, que tu puisses proférer de telles choses me sidère. N'as-tu donc point de cœur ? Le mien, de cœur, saigne en ce moment et depuis une semaine, pleure ton absence, jours et nuits. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré en si peu de temps…

Comme un signal, les larmes se mirent alors à rouler sur les joues du brun et il dit, la voix enrouée par les sanglots :

> Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Drago, tu ne pense qu'à toi et moi, dans l'histoire, j'ai cessé d'exister dès que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont prit le dessus sur moi. Depuis que j'ai put quitter l'Infirmerie, tu m'ignore et tu m'évite même. Je suis même certain que les messages que j'ai demandé à Hermione de te transmettre ne te sont jamais parvenus.

> Oh ! Si, crois-moi, dit le blond légèrement déstabilisé par le brun en face de lui, appuyé contre le mur. Si, j'ai bien reçu tous tes messages, mais je ne les ai pas écoutés. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré, de longues nuits, j'ai pleuré de te savoir dans le coma, mais je me suis reprit et j'ai véritablement prit la décision de te quitter quand tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas digne d'être ton mari, samedi soir. J'ai vraiment prit cette simple phrase en plein cœur et quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. J'ai alors cessé de te faire confiance et j'ignore si j'y parviendrais un jour à nouveau.

> Mais peut-être que oui, Dray, dit Harry, en qui une lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer. Je sais bien que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant maintenant, mais donnons une seconde chance à notre couple, s'il te plait. Je n'aime que toi, et personne d'autre ne pourra prendre ta place dans mon cœur parce que tu me l'a prit… Dray… chéri…

Malefoy sentait bien qu'il était entrain de perdre la partie, mais il ne voulait pas sauter dans les bras du brun comme si tout avait vraiment été effacé. Évidemment que plus rien ne serait comme avant, il restera toujours, même dans dix ans, cette histoire qui les avait séparés l'espace de deux semaines, et le blond n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir à nouveau tenter le diable en se remettant en couple avec le brun. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, oh ça non !

Après un long moment de silence, Drago dit enfin :

> Je ne sais pas, Harry…

> Je te jure sur ma propre tête que ce qui m'est arrivé l'autre matin ne se reproduira plus jamais, dit ce dernier, comprenant que le blond commencait à baisser la garde. J'ai fait le nécessaire, à présent, je ne suis plus qu'un petit sorcier de premier cycle qui tente désespérément de récupérer son bien-aimé.

> Désespérément ? répéta le blond. Tu étais donc sérieux en disant que tu étais prêt à tout pour que je revienne vers toi ?

> A tout, Dray. Je serais allé au Groenland, si tu me l'avais demandé, ou même au fin fond de l'Amazonie. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour récupérer ton amour, n'importe quoi.

Touché par cette preuve d'un amour incommensurable, Drago porta une main à sa bouche et cligna rapidement des yeux. Harry se redressa et sourit. Il s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras en se mettant à son tour à pleurer.

Malefoy passa ses bras autour du torse du brun et saisit la robe de sorcier dans ses mains en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son fiancé qui dit :

> Je t'aime tant, Dray, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je veux qu'on partage notre vie ensemble, je veux t'épouser et vivre avec toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes déferla sur le visage du blond qui eut un hoquet et Harry le serra un peu plus dans ses bras puis le repoussa et lui prit le visage dans ses mains. De ses pouces, il chassa quelques larmes puis, reculant d'un pas, il défit la chaîne à son poignet et en détacha l'alliance.

> Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry en tendant la main gauche, paume vers le haut, en direction du Serpentard.

Le blond déglutit, s'essuya les joues du plat des mains puis soupira profondément en guise d'encouragement avant de hocher la tête et de poser sa main gauche sur celle de Harry qui enfila l'anneau d'argent à son annulaire avant de lever sa propre main gauche et de faire tinter les deux anneaux d'argent en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Malefoy.

L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, dans l'ombre d'une statue et deux autres ombres, longilignes et chuchotantes, se glissèrent au bout du couloir.

Shrapnel et Rogue rejoignaient la Salle des Professeurs, ou tout du moins un passage secret pour y retourner quand ils franchirent un croisement de deux couloirs.

Automatiquement, Shrapnel regarda à droite et à gauche, au cas où un élève ou un fantôme n'arriverait pas à toute bombe et elle se figea en voyant les deux silhouettes fondues en une seule, reconnaissables entre mille.

> Severus, regardez, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

> Mhm ?

> Là-bas, regardez, vous voyez ce que je vois ?

Rogue plissa légèrement les yeux et reconnu aussitôt les deux amants. Il sentit alors une secousse sur son bras et Shrapnel dit à voix basse :

> Je savais qu'ils ne pourraient rester bien longtemps séparés. Ils s'aiment bien trop pour rompre définitivement.

> Si vous le dites, dit Rogue avec un petit sourire pour la jeune femme.

Shrapnel lui renvoya un sourire éclatant puis elle se suspendit à son bras et ils reprirent leur chemin en discutant sur les examens prochains qui auraient lieus dans un mois.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme dormit si bien qu'elle fut surprise de se réveiller en pleine forme à neuf heures le lendemain matin. Elle se souvint alors de la scène que Rogue et elle avaient surprise la veille un peu avant d'aller faire leur ronde et cela lui mit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle attaqua ensuite sa journée avec une bonne humeur contagieuse.

A huit heures, Hermione et Ron se rendirent avec les autres Gryffondors en cours de Divination, en duo avec les Serdaigles, pour deux heures et Hermione s'étonne de ne pas voir Harry. Ron lui annonça qu'il avait découché et cela la surprit légèrement. A dix heures, après la recréation, ils eurent une heure d'Histoire de la Magie et la brunette commença sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'absence de Harry. S'il n'était pas rare qu'il soit en retard pour le premier cours, il ne manquait jamais trois heures d'affilée et, à onze heures et demi, alors qu'ils étaient, Gryffondors et Serpentard, en cours de Métamorphose, on frappa à la porte.

> Entrez ? répondit McGonagall, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation.

Lorsque que Harry se pointa dans l'encadrement de la porte en traînant derrière lui un Malefoy tout sourire, la vieille femme oublia de les réprimander.

Ils s'assirent à une table au fond de la classe dans un silence de plomb et soudain, des chuchotements se firent entendre. Harry sourit puis, tournant la tête vers le blond, il lui vola un long baiser qui fit pousser des hauts-cris aux autres élèves et provoqua un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

> Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, dit McGonagall d'une voix dure mais un grand sourire. Il y a des endroits plus adaptés pour ce genre de choses, ici, vous êtes en cours.

Harry la regarda puis lui sourit et, comme pour la narguer, vola un second baiser à son bien-aimé qui lui sourit largement, le regard pétillant.

Hermione et Ron n'eurent pas à demander ce qui avait retenu aussi longtemps les deux garçons une fois que Harry leur eut tout raconté – mis à part les détails –, bouiné dans les bras de Malefoy qui l'enserrait dos à lui en semblant n'avoir aucunement l'intention de le lâcher.

> Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, dit Hermione en prenant la main de Malefoy et en regardant l'anneau d'argent à son annulaire. C'est bien que vous vous soyez remis ensemble, l'ambiance commençait sérieusement à être plombée chez Gryffondor avec Harry qui ne cessait de se lamenter.

> Et chez nous, alors ? dit Blaise en approchant du groupe. Drago ne passait pas une nuit sans pleurer quand Potter était dans le coma…

> Blaise, gronda Drago en rougissant légèrement.

> Chéri… dit Harry avec un grand sourire en se tordant le cou pour voir le visage de son fiancé. Ca te gêne que Zabini parle de ça ?

Drago rougit de plus belle et Harry lui planta un baiser dans le cou qui se solda par un autre baiser, plus langoureux.

> Hé, les sangsues, dit alors Ron. Je crois qu'on peut se passer de cette scène, tout à fait charmante, soit dit en passant.

> Pardon, dit Harry en regardant son meilleur ami. J'avais oublié que les célibataires n'aiment pas bien voir un couple filer le parfait amour…

Il plissa alors le nez et rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour éviter la tape qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui donner sur la tête avec un rouleau de parchemin.

> Méheu ! s'exclama le Gryffondor avec la voix d'un enfant. J'ai pas raison ?

Il regarda Blaise qui lui sourit légèrement en hochant la tête.

Après le déjeuner, les septièmes et cinquièmes années avaient des examens blancs, BUSEs pour les cinquièmes années et ASPICs pour les septièmes. Cela leur prit l'après-midi entière et Harry fut étonné de voir Lupin les surveiller pour l'ASPIC blanc de DCFM au lieu de Shrapnel. A la fin de l'heure, juste avant l'ASPIC blanc de Potions, il alla jusqu'au bureau et demanda :

> Professeur Lupin, pourquoi ce n'est pas le professeur Shrapnel qui nous surveille ?

> Bonjour Harry, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, dit Lupin avec un sourire, le menton appuyé dans sa main.

> Pardon, dit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

> Et pour répondre à ta question, reprit Lupin. Miss Shrapnel n'était pas sûre d'être rentrée de Londres pour l'examen blanc.

> De Londres ? demanda Ron en s'approchant, suivit d'Hermione.

> Où est Drago ? demanda Harry à la brunette.

> Il est partit prendre l'air avec Zabini et Parkinson, répondit Ron.

> Les affaires du professeur Shrapnel ne vous regardent pas, jeunes gens, dit une voix froide dans leur dos.

Lupin se leva alors et les trois Gryffondors se tournèrent pour faire face à Rogue, tout de noir vêtu et tenant dans ses bras une pile de parchemins.

> Je vous laisse la place, professeur Rogue, dit Lupin après avoir serré la main de l'homme.

> Vous restez dîner ici ce soir ? demanda Rogue en posant les parchemins sur le bureau.

> Non, je ne crois pas. Comme je dois me rendre à Londres pour mon travail dans quelques minutes, je vais en profiter pour ramener Miss Shrapnel ici, puis je rentrerais chez moi.

> Très bien, dit Rogue avec un hochement de tête. Aller, jeunes gens, retournez à vos places, ajouta-t-il en regardant les trois Gryffondors.

Les trois Gryffondors s'exécutèrent puis l'ASPIC de Potions commença et dura une heure. Il fut suivit par un ASPIC blanc de Métamorphose puis de Sortilèges et enfin, ils purent quitter la Grande Salle et aller prendre l'air.

> A votre avis, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur un banc de pierre sur le chemin de pierres qui parcourait la roseraie. Pourquoi Shrapnel est-elle allée à Londres alors qu'elle avait à surveiller notre ASPIC blanc de DCFM ?

Drago prit place à ses côtés et Ron et Hermione préfèrent rester debout tandis que Blaise faisait apparaître un siège de toile avec sa baguette magique.

> Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Mais toi, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Comprenant à quoi la brunette faisait allusion, Harry secoua la tête puis dit :

> Elle n'est plus Mangemorte, je ne peux plus avoir accès à son esprit. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon. Ton père n'est pas venu pour que je lui enlève sa marque…

> Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, dit le blond. Ca fait pourtant plus d'une semaine que Shrapnel lui a envoyé un hibou… Mais tu connais suffisamment mon père pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre à rappliquer à la moindre invitation. Il va nous faire mijoter, il est très bon à ce jeu là.

> Ouais, dit Harry. Enfin, ce qui me soucie le plus c'est Shrapnel. Ca m'intrigue qu'elle soit partie à Londres comme ça, sans prévenir personne et en faisant venir Lupin pour la remplacer alors qu'il n'est plus professeur ici.

> C'est peut-être Dumbledore qui l'a fait venir, hasarda Hermione.

> Et pourquoi donc ? demanda alors une voix qui fit sursauter Harry.

> Professeur Shrapnel ! dit-il en bondissant du banc.

> Vous parliez de moi ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire, mais les bras croisés, trahissant qu'elle n'était pas très contente de surprendre une conversation l'ayant pour sujet principal.

> Hé bien… commença Hermione.

> Oui, nous parlions de vous, répondit Drago en se levant, surprenant Harry qui voulu lui prendre le bras. On se demandait pourquoi c'était le professeur Lupin qui nous avait surveillés aux APSICs blanc cet après-midi et pas vous.

> Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas disponible, répondit Shrapnel avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Et je ne vous dirais rien de plus car ma vie privée n'a pas à intéresser mes élèves. A présent, rentrez donc dans le château, le vent se lève et vous allez prendre froid.

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, une rafale de vent souleva les robes et secoua et les rosiers, faisant frissonner tout le monde qui décida de rentrer au chaud dans le château.

Cependant, Hermione resta sceptique. Avec son esprit vif, elle avait remarqué, depuis que Harry était revenu de son escapade en si piteux état, le rapprochement manifeste entre Rogue et Shrapnel. Toujours grâce à son esprit vif, la brunette se mit à faire des échafaudages dans sa tête, cherchant une solution à tout, même s'il n'y en avait pas. De sorte qu'elle chercha même une solution à l'absence soudaine de Shrapnel en plein examen pour une visite à Londres qui aurait sûrement put attendre le samedi ou le dimanche, en y accolant Rogue et en cherchant sur cette piste là tous les indices qui pourraient la mener à une solution.

Le mois d'avril passa très vite et le soleil recommença à darder ses rayons sur le monde, cherchant à le faire renaître des glaçures d'un hiver trop long.

Nous étions au printemps déjà et les tournois de Quidditch se succédaient depuis qu'il avait cessé de faire glacial dehors. Certes, écharpes et manteaux étaient encore de mise mais plus pour très longtemps.

Ce dimanche là, Hermione et Ron se glissèrent maladroitement dans les gradins de Gryffondor pour pouvoir assister au match Gryffondor / Serdaigle, aux premières loges. Dans les gradins d'en face, les jaunes et noir, les Pouffsouffles, sifflaient les Serdaigles et encourageaient les Gryffondors aussi facilement que les verts et argent, les Serpentards, sifflaient les Gryffondors et encourageaient les Serdaigles. Évidemment, Gryffondor encourageait sa propre équipe mais certains élèves rouges et or brandissaient un petit drapeau bleu frappé aux armes des Serdaigles.

Dans les vestiaires, Drago s'attardait un peu avec Harry en attendant le début du match et l'équipe de Gryffondor restait dans son coin pour écouter le discours de leur Capitaine.

> Écoute comme ma maison siffle les Gryffondors, dit Malefoy avec un petit sourire en levant les yeux sur la lucarne ouverte au-dessus de lui. Les Gryffondors ne seront-ils donc jamais amis avec les Serpentards ?

> Tu veux dire, les Serpentards ne seront-ils donc jamais amis avec les Gryffondors ?

Malefoy sourit puis il embrassa son fiancé avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de quitter les vestiaires pour rejoindre ses camarades dans les gradins et faire autant de bruit qu'eux.

Le match fut rude et sans merci. Bibine ne voyait pas la moitié des fautes commises et de ce fait, ne pouvait les siffler malgré les hurlements des supporters.

Cependant, elle siffla bien clairement quand le Gardien de Serdaigle visa exprès une des Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor avec le Souaffle, manquant de lui arracher le nez tellement la balle rouge était passé près. Pour la peine, les Gryffondors eurent droit à trois coups-francs et ils récoltèrent trente points.

Le match avait commencé à deux heures de l'après-midi sous un soleil radieux malgré les quelques nuages qui passaient paresseusement dans le ciel. Il était à présent plus de trois heures de l'après-midi et aucune des deux équipes ne parvenait à garder l'avantage suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir installer un écart ou permettre à l'un des deux Attrapeurs de se saisir du Vif d'Or qui lui, semblait jouer à cache-cache.

A seize heures, et après deux heures d'un match acharné, les scores avaient dépassé les trois cent points chez les deux équipes et continuaient d'augmenter, les deux Attrapeurs ne voyant toujours pas le Vif d'Or. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry avait aperçu un reflet sur sa gauche, mais c'était le marche pied du balai d'une Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

Tout en tournant au-dessus du terrain et en scrutant l'espace sous lui en quête du vif d'or, Harry jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil à son compagnon, debout dans les gradins de Serpentard, totalement occupé à supporter les Serdaigles et à huer les Gryffondors à chaque fois qu'ils marquaient un but.

Reportant son attention sur le match, Harry aperçu soudain un éclat brillant près du bord du terrain. À force d'entraînement sa vue s'était affinée, mais il avait encore besoin de ses lunettes de myope, et il plissa les yeux.

> Je te tiens, dit-il en appuyant sur le manche de son balai.

Il plongea alors en se couchant sur le long corps de son Éclair de Feu et il entendit un hurlement dans les gradins.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui et sa descente en piqué. L'Attrapeur de Serdaigle le talonna rapidement et bientôt, ils en furent à se faire du coude à coude, le bras tendu en avant pour savoir celui qui attrapera la petite boule dorée avant l'autre.

Ce fut Harry qui l'emporta, les doigts de Marcus, l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle, se refermant uns seconde après les siens.

Remontant en chandelle, Harry brandit son poing au ciel et les supporters de Gryffondors se mirent à hurler tandis que les Serpentards sifflaient de mécontentement, de même que les Serdaigles.

Passant près des gradins, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui lui sourit tandis que ses camarades le sifflaient et le huaient. Mais de ceux-là, il s'en fichait, l'essentiel étant que son fiancé ne le hue pas avec eux !

Dans les vestiaires, à la fin du match, ce fut une véritable fête en l'honneur de Harry qui avait joué et remporté son premier match depuis de longues semaines où seul Drago avait compté.

> Potter t'es formidable ! s'exclama le Capitaine en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. On a joué comme des chefs ! 450 points à 300, chapeau !

Harry sourit. Il était lui aussi très content, et pas que pour le match. Il était content parce que sa vie était enfin redevenue comme avant.

Après avoir fêté dignement la victoire de Gryffondor jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Harry les quitta discrètement et rejoignit son « chez-lui » où il retrouva Malefoy en train de bûcher sa Divination.

> Tu bosse ? demanda le brun en posant sa cape sur le dos d'une chaise. Il est pourtant tard...

Malefoy leva la tête et après avoir accueillit son amant d'un baiser, il répondit :

> Oui, je suis une bille en Divination et je dois avoir au moins un P dans cette matière pour satisfaire mon cher père.

> Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant en face du blond.

> Non, non, répondit celui-ci. Ca ira. Tu dois être crevé, non ?

> Non, ça va.

Il s'étira quand même puis s'accouda à la table et dit :

> Pour toi, je serais jamais fatigué.

> C'est une invitation ? demanda le blond avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui sourit puis Malefoy l'embrassa et dit :

> J'aurais aimé, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que je finisse ce devoir pour demain matin et j'ai encore la DCFM et la Métamorphose à faire. J'en ai au minimum pour deux heures. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

> Si tu le dis, dit Harry avec un petit sourire contrit.

> Ne fait pas la tête, je vais essayer de tout expédier rapidement parce que je commence à fatiguer. Tu ne m'attendras pas bien longtemps.

> Promit ?

> Juré, dit le blond en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Harry s'engouffra dans la petite chambre de l'appartement. Refermant la porte de bois, il se déshabilla et prit une longue douche bien chaude qui faillit avoir raison de lui. Après être sortit de la douche, il enfila un boxer et s'affala sur le lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans la grande pièce, cependant, Malefoy finissait ses devoirs à la lueur d'une bougie qui diminuait rapidement. Finallement, il mit un point à sa dissertation, souffla le reste de bougie puis se rendit dans la chambre à coucher où il trouva Harry, en travers du lit, sur le ventre, ronflant comme un bienheureux.

Le blond sourit puis après s'être devêtu, poussa doucement son amant sur le côté et se glissa sous les couvertures en faisant attention à ne pas le reveiller.


	21. Chapter XXI

Aller, regalez-vous, voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre XXI**

La deuxième semaine de mai, Hermione, dont Shrapnell occupait toujours l'esprit, se mit en tête de la suivre et de faire des recherches sur elle. Elle était persuadée que la jeune femme aux yeux jaunes et à la tresse africaine cachait quelque chose mais elle était bien loin de se douter de ce qu'était ce secret.

Un dimanche, alors que bon nombre d'élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione, qui avait lâché les garçons un peu plus tôt prétextant des devoirs à finir, remontait tranquillement au château en compagnie d'autres élèves.

En passant la haute grille du château, elle se figea et se tourna sur la gauche, vers le lac. Elle vit alors deux silhouettes, une noire et haute et une beige plus petite, marcher côte à côte en se dirigeant vers le château. C'était Rogue et Shrapnell.

« Encore ensembles, ces deux-là ? » se dit la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, une lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle décida de suivre discrètement ceux qu'elle venait à l'instant même de designer comme amants.

Hermione suivait Rogue et Shrapnell depuis maintenant une demi-heure et les deux adultes semblaient ne jamais avoir envie de s'arrêter. Ils marchaient, marchaient, le long des couloirs, des coursives, montant et descendant maints escaliers, sans pour autant cesser de discuter.

Accrochée au bras du grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs, Shrapnell avait tout l'air de la femme amoureuse mais Rogue, de son côté, faisait plutôt penser à quelqu'un qui a envie de fuir au plus vite.

Enroulée dans sa cape noire, brodée du blason de Gryffondor, Hermione se cacha derrière une statue quand Shrapnell s'éloigna de Rogue et alla s'appuyer à la rambarde du balcon devant elle. Elle respira longuement l'air frais entrant par la grande ouverture seulement protégée des intempéries par un long avant-toit, puis elle se tourna et s'adossa à la rambarde de pierre. Rogue fit deux pas vers elle et la jeune femme lui sourit en levant la tête vers lui.

L'homme faisait bien une tête de plus que la jeune femme, mais cela ne semblait aucunement les déranger.

Prenant la main de sa compagne, Rogue l'attira à lui et Shrapnell se blottit dans les plis du large manteau noir de velours en disant :

> Severus, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de me dire le fond de votre cœur ?

> Je ne sais pas, répondit l'homme en la repoussant et en allant s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Je pense que c'est en voyant Potter et Malefoy blessés par leur séparation brutale qui m'a décidé à vous avouer les sentiments que j'ai pour vous, Syzran. Je vous avoue que j'y ai réfléchit plus d'une fois avant de me lancer. J'avais, quelque part, peur de votre réaction.

> Il est vrai que j'aurais pu mal réagir, dit Shrapnell. Si je ne vous avais pas aimé en retour, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Rogue eut un petit sourire qui ne réchauffa cependant pas ses yeux noirs mais la jeune femme sembla s'en accommoder car elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue hâve de son compagnon.

Depuis sa cachette, Hermione ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais, lorsque que Shrapnell embrassa Rogue, un haut-le-cœur lui souleva l'estomac et elle grimaça. Shrapnell devait vraiment avoir de drôle de goût pour s'être amourachée d'un tel homme.

Trouvant qu'elle en savait à présent suffisamment, Hermione recula discrètement, le dos au mur et fila ensuite ventre à terre jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor où elle se mit au devoir d'attendre Harry et Ron pour leur faire part de sa découverte.

Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à rentrer à la Tour de Gryffondor et Hermione dû faire des pieds et de mains pour que Harry reste un moment, mais celui-ci avait trop envie de rejoindre Malefoy pour rester à la Tour de Gryffondor. Cependant, quand le nom de Rogue vint sur le tapis, le brun ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et Hermione leur raconta ce qu'elle avait surprit entre Shrapnell et Rogue.

> Tu es certaine ? demanda Ron.

> Absolument, dit la brunette en croisant les bras. J'ai encore du mal à y croire mais il n'y a aucun doute. J'ai pas mal réfléchit depuis nos ASPICs blancs et je suis de plus ne plus convaincue que ça dure depuis plusieurs semaines entre eux.

> Tu es vraiment certaine de ce que tu avance ? demanda Harry. Si c'est faux, c'est une grave accusation, tu sais ? Ils peuvent se faire renvoyer tous les deux.

> Je sais, dit Hermione. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous en parler. Enfin, surtout à toi, Harry. Tu connais bien Miss Shrapnell, tu pourrais lui parler…

> Ha non ! dit Harry. Sûrement pas. Ce n'est pas ma copine, cette femme. C'était un Mangemort, elle ne l'est plus maintenant, elle redevient donc une femme comme une autre et notre professeur. Elle va penser que je veux fourrer mon nez dans ses affaires et elle risque de ne pas apprécier.

> Mais Harry…

> Non, Hermione, dit le brun. Il en est hors de question. J'ai mon propre couple à gérer, je ne vais pas encore fourrer mon nez dans les affaires sentimentales de deux de mes professeurs, cela ne se fait pas. Libre à toi de les suivre, de les pister ou je ne sais quoi, mais moi, je ne trempe pas dans ta combine.

> Harry…

> Hermione…

> Bon ça va, d'accord, j'abandonne, dit la brunette en soupirant. A l'occasion, essaie d'en parler avec elle. Aller, à plus tard !

Et la jeune fille disparut dans son dortoir.

> Hermione !

Harry trépigna alors et Ron se mit à rire.

> Je déteste quand elle fait ça, dit le brun. Elle nous mène par le bout du nez, Ron, elle nous fait faire ce qu'elle veut.

> Et on ne peut rien lui refuser, dit Ron en souriant.

> Hélas…

Le Gryffondor soupira ensuite puis rejoignit Drago chez eux.

> Bonsoir mon amour, dit-il en l'embrassant furtivement tout en posant son sac sur la table. Ça va ?

> Très bien, et toi ?

Harry hocha la tête puis demanda :

> Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

> Depuis la fin des exams, dit le blond. Je suis crevé. Et dire que demain, on en a encore…

> Des exams ? Hélas…

Harry s'assit à côté de Drago qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules en disant :

> Cette nuit, tu t'es surpassé, mon amour. C'était génial…

Harry rougit légèrement puis le Serpentard l'embrassa sur la tempe en souriant. Il se leva ensuite et prépara du thé, histoire de se réchauffer un peu.

Quand l'heure du dîner vint, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde et Harry fut entonné de ne pas voir Shrapnell à la table des professeurs. Rogue était là, il discutait comme si de rien n'était avec Flitwick, mais la place entre McGonagall et Flitwick était vide. Il y avait des couverts en face mais personne sur la chaise.

> Tu as vu, Mione ? dit le Gryffondor. Shrapnell n'est pas là… Pourtant, tu l'a vue tout à l'heure, non ?

La brunette regarda en direction de la table des professeurs et soudain, elle plongea dans son assiette et Harry regarda de nouveau vers les professeurs. Il vit que Rogue pointait son regard froid vers eux et l'homme, remarquant que Harry le regardait, détourna la tête et reprit sa discussion avec Flitwick.

Après le dîner, Harry et Malefoy allèrent faire un tour dans le parc, histoire de prendre l'air et ils retournèrent au château sur les coups de neuf heures.

Alors que Harry poussait la lourde porte d'entrée pour rentrer, les grilles de l'entrée du domaine grincèrent et un carrosse s'annonça. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se retournèrent et ils virent un carrosse taxi s'arrêter devant le perron. Shrapnell en descendit, toute vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête, et lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons debout près de la porte, elle fit mine de ne rien avoir fait.

> Que faites-vous dehors tous les deux à cette heure-ci ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir depuis longtemps… Aller, rentrez vite, vous allez tomber malade, il fait un froid de canard.

Elle passa alors entre Harry et Drago, et rentra. Le Gryffondor regarda son compagnon qui hocha la tête, puis soudain, Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le sillage de leur professeur de DCFM.

Ils la suivirent en silence jusqu'à ses appartements et, pensant qu'elle allait rentrer tranquillement se coucher, ils s'apprêtèrent à aller en faire autant quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Se cachant dans un renfoncement du mur, ils virent Rogue passer devant eux et se diriger aussitôt sur Shrapnell.

> Severus, dit la jeune femme dont on sentait le sourire dans la voix.

> Alors ? demanda Rogue sans autre préambule. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? C'était bien long…

> Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, dit Shrapnell. Mais les Mages sont très durs à voir… Surtout pour les gens de ma race…

> De sa race ? dit Harry à voix basse à Drago.

Celui-ci posa un doigt sur la bouche de son amant et ils tendirent l'oreille vers les deux professeurs.

> Mais vous avez réussit à avoir une audience avec l'un d'eux ? demanda Rogue.

> Oui, dit Shrapnell.

> Alors ?

Silence de la part de Shrapnell. Un soupir de Rogue se fit alors entendre puis des pas et il dit :

> Syzran… Qu'allons-nous faire ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'être renvoyé…

> Ni moi, dit la jeune femme. Mais nous ne craignons rien, Severus, dit Shrapnell. J'en suis à deux mois, il me reste encore plus de quatre mois avant que cela se voie…

Drago regarda Harry et ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils. Shrapnell reprit :

> Ma race est pratique pour cela, dit-elle avec un sourire. Chez nous autres Dramains, les grossesses ne se voient pas avant le sixième mois et comme nous portons nos enfants pendant plus d'un an…

> Peut-être, dit Rogue. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant.

> Moi non plus, dit Shrapnell. Mais venez, allons à l'intérieur, il pourrait y avoir des oreilles qui traînent dans les couloirs.

La porte des appartements de Shrapnell se fit alors entendre puis le verrou se referma et Harry soupira en sortant de sa cachette après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Drago le rejoignit.

> Ca alors, dit-il. Qui aurait cru ?

> Pas moi en tous cas, dit Harry. Shrapnell et Rogue ensemble, c'est…

> Inconcevable.

> Hein ?

> Shrapnell n'est pas humaine, dit Drago. Elle vient de le dire à l'instant. C'est une Dramains…

> Une Dramains ? C'est quoi cette race au fait ?

> Tu devrais lire plus souvent, Harry, dit le blond en lui prenant le bras. Les Dramains sont des humains qui ont été croisés avec des Dragons, il y a de cela des milliers d'années. « Dra » pour Dragon et « mains » pour Humains. Les scientifiques sorciers de l'époque ont eut un jour l'idée d'introduire un embryon humain dans un oeuf de Dragon. La Dragonne a couvé cet oeuf modifié et l'être qui est né de cette fusion était un petit humain peu différent des autres mis à part son crâne en pointe, ses pupilles fendues comme celles des chats et de multiples plaques d'écailles sur tout le corps.

> Des écailles ? Comme les Dragons ?

> Oui, dit Drago. J'ai compris que Shrapnel n'était pas humaine en voyant ses yeux à la rentrée. Et le fait qu'elle porte toujours cette tresse m'a interpellé. J'ai fait des recherches et voilà où j'en suis arrivé. Elle vient de confirmer mes doutes. Les Dramains femelles ont les yeux jaunes, les mâles ont les yeux violets. Ils ont tous cette irrégularité sur le crâne, irrégularité écailleuse. C'est un reste de la crête qu'avaient les embryons de Dragon dont se sont servis les scientifiques de l'époque.

> Tu veux dire que Shrapnell est à moitié Dragon ?

Drago hocha la tête et Harry resta silencieux.

Ils parvinrent à leur appartement et s'y enfermèrent. Ils ne reparlèrent plus des origines de leur professeur de DCFM mais ils s'étalèrent des heures durant sur sa relation avec Rogue. Quand ils allèrent se coucher, des millions de questions sans réponse trottaient dans leurs têtes.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le mois de mai s'écoula si lentement que les élèves crurent devenir dingues. En plus, le temps semblait d'humeur joueuse et étalait ses nuages aussi bien que son soleil le plus irrégulièrement possible, si bien qu'un matin il faisait un froid de canard et que deux heures plus tard, on se serait cru au mois d'août.

> Arrête de bougonner dans ton coin, chéri, tu m'agace. Qu'est-ce que tu cherche au juste depuis une demi-heure ?

Drago leva le nez de son livre et regarda Harry, son compagnon officiel, son fiancé même, depuis quatre mois tout juste.

> Je suis désolé, Dray, mais avec ce temps pourri, on ne sait pas comment s'habiller… répondit le brun en sortant une chemise de la penderie. Ça ?

> Si tu veux et tu mets un sweater par-dessus comme ça, si tu as trop chaud dans la journée tu pourras poser ton pull, dit le blond en retournant à son livre.

Il était neuf heures en ce lundi matin, le premier du mois de juin. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et Harry était encore en caleçon à se chercher des vêtements alors que Drago lui, était habillé et prêt à partir. Il tuait simplement le temps en lisant quelques pages, histoire de ne pas planter son petit-ami au milieu de ses vêtements.

L'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée sonna soudain et Drago ferma son livre. Il prit son sac et sa cape et se dirigea vers la chambre. A son grand bonheur, son compagnon avait enfin trouvé de quoi s'habiller et il était en train de fermer son pantalon tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

Souriant, Drago posa son sac et sa cape sur le lit, prit la chemise rouge du brun et l'aida à la passer. Il la lui ferma ensuite et Harry en profita pour lui voler un baiser en guise de merci.

Pendant les deux heures de Défense qu'ils eurent ensuite ensemble, ils ne cessèrent de regarder, malgré eux, le professeur Shrapnell qui dictait son cours comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, il n'en était rien. Elle avait bien remarqué depuis trois semaines, les coups d'œils des deux garçons et elle en avait même fait part à Rogue qui n'avait vu là rien d'anormal, simplement deux garçons curieux.

> Severus, je suis certaine qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose… dit-elle à l'interclasse de dix heures ce jour-là en entrant dans la Salle des Professeurs.

> Mais de quoi ? demanda Rogue en soupirant.

Il posa sa plume puis demanda :

> De quoi veux-tu qu'ils se doutent ? Ton ventre est à peine visible et tes robes cachent toute forme de ton corps…

> Tu crois ? demanda la jeune femme sur un ton un peu boudeur. Je pense qu'on devrait le leur dire, au moins à eux deux…

> Et pourquoi pas à toute l'école, pendant que tu y es ? Nous risquons notre boulot, Syzran. Si nous faisons virer, qui va s'occuper de cet enfant ? Je ne pourrais pas retrouver du travail parce que j'ai un blanc de plusieurs années dans mon CV et toi non plus du fait de tes origines. Il n'y a qu'ici que nous ne sommes que des êtres normaux sans passé. Dumbledore…

> Dumbledore devrait savoir que je suis enceinte, dit alors Syzran. Nous sommes ses employés et ses amis, ce serait la moindre des choses…

Rogue regarda sa compagne, pinça les lèvres puis haussa les épaules.

> Tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-il en reprenant sa plume.

> Oh arrête, je t'en prie, dit alors Shrapnell. Je déteste quand tu fais ça…

> Ça quoi ?

> Quand tu hausse les épaules et que tu me dis de choisir. Aide-moi un peu…

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et MCGonagall apparut, suivie par Sinistra et Bibine, toutes trois occupées à parler chiffon avec enthousiasme.

Shrapnell se tut instantanément et alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée. Son regard jaune se perdit dans les flammes et elle se mura dans un silence qui fit soupirer Rogue.

A midi, Harry déjeuna avec les Gryffondors, Rogue ayant convié Drago à déjeuner avec lui dans son bureau…. Le Gryffondor ne tarda pas à demander à son compagnon la raison de ce déjeuner en tête-à-tête lorsqu'ils se retrouverent chez eux avant les cours de l'après-midi.

> Il voulait me parler de mon père, dit le blond en posant son sac sur la tabledu salon. Il a reçu une lettre de lui qui disait qu'il se rendait en Amérique avec ma mère pour quelques jours et que Rogue devenait mon tuteur légal au cas où.

> Au cas où ? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils. C'est si dangereux que cela d'aller en Amérique ?

> Non mais bon, c'est mon père, dit Malefoy avec un sourire. Je suis son fils unique et je vais me marier avec un homme, il ne veut pas me perdre si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose.

> Mais il ne lui arrivera rien, assura Harry. Ton père se fait toujours un sang d'encre même quand c'est inutile.

> Je suis d'accord, dit le Serpentard. Mais il a toujours sa marque et s'il se fait arrêter, il est bon pour Azkaban…

Harry fit une grimace puis il dit :

> Je le ferais libérer s'il est prit. J'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, le fait que j'ai été l'amant du Lord a fait le tour de l'Angleterre et le fait que j'ai été passé un temps ce Lord aussi.

Malefoy fit une grimace à son tour et Harry s'excusa pour avoir parlé de Voldemort, puis il dit :

> Et c'est tout ce dont Rogue voulait te parler ?

> Bah ? Oui… Pourquoi ?

> Il ne t'a rien au sujet de Shrapnell ?

Malefoy abaissa les coins de sa bouche en secouant la tête puis il entoura le Gryffondor de ses bras en disant :

> Et puis, même s'il m'en avait parlé, ce n'est pas notre affaire, mon chéri. Cela ne regarde que lui et le professeur Shrapnell, tu ne crois pas ? Nous sommes des élèves, leurs élèves, et nous avons notre propre couple à gérer. Rogue est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, non ?

Harry sourit puis il embrassa son compagnon qui s'assit dans le sofa et l'attira à lui. Harry s'installa à cheval sur le blond et l'embrassa mais se dégagea rapidement en disant :

> Pas le temps, mon cœur… Ce soir.

Malefoy croisa les bras en grognant et Harry alla dans la chambre chercher ses affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi.

> Fais pas la tête, dit le Gryffondor en revenant avec une pile de livres dans les bras. Je dois aller en soutient de Divination dans cinq minutes, on n'a pas le temps…

> Bon, d'accord, dit le Serpentard en décroisant les bras. Mais ce soir, t'a intérêt à te surpasser, ok ?

Harry sourit puis il embrassa son compagnon avant de filer ventre à terre jusqu'à la Tour de Divination pour passer une heure dans les senteurs lourdes et les lumières sombres de la salle de classe de Trelawney.

En montant à l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder à la salle de classe, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté ce cours de soutient alors qu'il était nul en Divination et que les BUSEs blancs allaient être passés le lendemain, mais il y alla quand même bon gré mal gré et fut accueillit par Trelawney, enroulée dans ses sempiternelles châles et colliers en tous genres. Ses grosses lunettes la faisaient ressembler à un scarabée et sa coiffure à la hippie lui donnait un air négligé, mais Harry avait l'habitude.

Ce faux cour se passa très bien, Trelawney n'essaya pas de prédire l'avenir à Harry, celui-ci lui ayant défendu de le faire, et elle entreprit de lui apprendre à comprendre et à décrypter les volutes de fumée dans les Boules de Cristal. Harry parvint, au prix d'un gros effort mental, à discerner une seule chose qui ne l'aida en rien, mais il compris les principes de base.

A une heure, quand la cloche sonna, il eut tout juste le temps de descendre de la tour et de rejoindre sa classe dans la Serre N°3.

> Désolé, souffla Harry en fermant la porte de la serrer juste derrière lui alors que Chourave venait de la fermer après être passée.

> Vous avez de la chance, Potter, une minute de plus et vous perdiez dix points, grogna Chourave.

Harry lui sourit puis il se glissa entre Ron et Hermione et la classe commença.

Elle se termina deux heures plus tard et Ron sortit de la serre en grommelant, un mouchoir plaqué sur sa joue.

> Elle aurait pu t'atteindre ailleurs, dit Seamus en cavalant à côté de Ron qui semblait furieux.

Harry regarda son bras où il pressait également un mouchoir, et Hermione dit :

> Tu devrais aller à l'Infirmerie…

> Non, non, dit Harry. Ça va se soigner tout seul. Regarde…

Il retira le pansement tâché de sang, et Hermione pu voir l'éraflure verdâtre devenir rouge puis se refermer. Harry sourit en passant son index sur la fine cicatrice rose, puis il dit :

> Ça a des avantages d'avoir été l'amant de Lord Voldemort…

> Tu as gardé son pouvoir de régénération ? demanda Hermione.

> Non, dit Harry. C'est… comment dire… un cadeau pour ma… docilité.

> Oh !

Hermione rougit alors puis elle détourna le regard et Harry, gêné, dit :

> Désolé, je n'avais pas d'autre mot… Allons voir Ron.

Et il s'éloigna. Hermione le suivit, et ils passèrent rapidement à l'Infirmerie prendre un mot pour le professeur Shrapnell comme quoi Ron se faisait soigner suite à une blessure due à une Tentacula Vénéneuse qui s'était infectée.

> Très bien, dit Shrapnell en posant le mot signé de la main de Pomfresh sur son bureau. Allez vous asseoir et commençons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Sortilèges Impardonnables, même s'il n'y a plus lieu d'apprendre à se défendre contre eux, vous devez savoir comment, à défaut de les éviter, au moins comprendre comment ils fonctionnent.

En disant cela, son regard de chat se posa sur Harry et il détourna les yeux pour ne pas rougir. Il n'aimait pas quand cette femme le regardait, surtout maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était.

Assit à sa droite, Malefoy posa une main sur la sienne et Harry le regarda. Il lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur le cours même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce type de sortilèges.

A la fin des deux heures, les élèves eurent droit à une petite recréation express avant le cours de Sortilèges où les Gryffondors étaient encoreavec les Serpentards. Ils révisèrent quelques sortilèges de base en discutant de tout et de rien, et, alors qu'il faisait léviter un vase, Harry chuchota à Malefoy :

> Chéri, cette histoire avec Shrapnell me dérange…

> Oh écoute… soupira Malefoy en faisant voler des coussins afin de réviser le _Waddiwasi_

> Je sais, dit Harry. Mais j'ai envie d'aller lui parler…

> T'es pas fou, non ?

> Mais ?

> Si tu parle à Shrapnell, Rogue va te tomber dessus et te demander comme tu sais ce que tu sais et j'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis en étant si près de la fin de l'année.

Harry pinça les lèvres puis il posa son vase et s'assit. Malefoy haussa un sourcil, envoya un dernier coussin contre le mur au fond de la classe, puis il s'assit près de Harry et posa une main sur son dos disant :

> Ecoute, tu ne va pas me faire la tête pour ça, si ?

> Dray, dit Harry. Cette femme n'est pas humaine…

> Et alors ? dit le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu n'es pas son père… Elle est grande, elle doit avoir dans les trente-cinq piges, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. En plus, si je me rappelle bien, tu l'as libérée de son serment de Mangemorte… Tu n'a donc plus le droit de t'immiscer dans sa vie comme dans celle de Rogue.

Harry crispa les mâchoires puis il soupira et finit par céder.

> Très bien, t'a gagné, je laisse tomber.

> A la bonne heure, dit Malefoy en se redressant. Aller, reprenons nos révisions.

> Hé ! dit Harry.

> Mhm ?

> Un petit bisou pour me remonter le moral ?

Malefoy laissa tomber ses épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry sourit puis le blond l'embrassa avant de reprendre là où il en était.

A la fin des cours, Harry et Hermione allèrent voir Ron à l'Infirmerie et il put retourner à Gryffondor avec eux, nanti d'un beau pansement sur la joue.

> Elle a enlevé le poison ? demanda Hermione en approchant son index du pansement.

Elle l'effleura et Ron gémit.

> Touche pas, s'il te plait, ça me fait un mal de chien, elle m'a littéralement charcuté… Oui, elle a enlevé le poison, mais elle l'a fait à la méthode Moldue, je sais pas pourquoi…

Hermione hocha la tête puis ils allèrent tous les trois à Gryffondor et Harry les quitta devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour s'en retourner chez lui.

A son étonnement, il trouva l'appartement tout éteint et pas de trace de Malefoy, ni dans la salle de bains, ni dans la chambre. Harry estima qu'il devait être retenu quelque part avec ses amis, et il se mit à ses devoirs avant le dîner, ayant prévu autre chose pour après…

Malefoy ne se montra pas avant le dîner et Harry finit par se résigner à aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione ne manqua pas de le questionner.

> Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en se servant du ragoût fumant. Il n'est pas rentré depuis le cours de Sortilèges.

> Et il n'est pas à la table des Serpentards, dit Ron, assit en face de Harry. Il n'y a que Blaise et Pansy qui n'ont pas l'air de s'étonner qu'il ne soit pas là.

> Ils pensent peut-être qu'on dîne ensemble chez nous, dit Harry.

> Et tu ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? demanda Ginny assise à sa droite.

Harry la regarda en haussant un sourcil puis la rouquine ajouta :

> Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose…

> Quoi donc ? demanda Harry. Il sait se défendre et je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir dans le château…

> Hé bien… dit Ginny.

Elle déplia les doigts de sa main gauche et dit en les repliant un par un :

> Des centaines de filles jalouses… – elle plia son index – autant de mecs – elle plia son majeur – …

> Ça va, dit alors Harry en posant sa serviette de table à côté de son assiette. Je vais le chercher.

Ginny sourit puis Harry se leva et quitta la table des Gryffondors dans l'indifférence générale, tout du moins le croyait-il car, à la Table des Professeurs, Dumbledore le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus visible.

> Où va donc notre petitLord ? demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement ironique à McGonagall.

> Qui ?

> Harry, dit Dumbledore en levant les yeux au ciel.

McGonagall regarda à la table des Gryffondors et vit que la place du brun était vide mais que son assiette était pleine. Elle tourna ensuite la tête à gauche et longea la table des Serpentards.

> Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas là, fit-elle remarquer. Et son assiette et vide…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils puis il agita sa baguette vers Rogue qui leva les yeux vers lui ayant sentit comme un vent froid le traverser. Il regarda un instant Dumbledore puis hocha la tête et quitta la table discrètement.

Shrapnell, assise à l'autre bout de la table, entre Bibine et Vector, regarda son compagnon s'en aller en se glissent par une porte dérobée cachée par la masse imposante de Hagrid. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, la barbe rejetée sur l'épaule, continuait de manger son poisson pané comme si de rien n'était.

Harry se rendit directement chez eux mais n'y trouva personne. Il fit les salles de classe des cours qu'ils avaient eut en commun l'après-midi, demanda au Moine Gras s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais Malefoy n'était visible nulle part.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans le dos du Gryffondor qui se retourna vivement.

> Dra… Professeur Rogue… acheva-t-il, visiblement déçu.

> Quel accueil, railla Rogue en croisant les bras. Que faites-vous dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde dîne ?

> Je cherche mon mari, dit Harry sans se démonter, en croisant les bras.

> Votre mari, voyez-vous ça…

> Au lieu d'être aussi antipathique, aidez-moi plutôt à le chercher car j'ignore où il est passé. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin des cours.

Rogue pinça les lèvres quand Harry s'éloigna puis il finit par le suivre et demanda :

> Vous êtes allé voir à Serpentard ?

> Comment le puis-je ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas le mot de passe pour entrer.

> Moi si, dit Rogue.

> Alors allez-y, je vais voir en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, il aime bien aller là-bas quand quelque chose ne va pas…

Rogue hocha la tête puis Harry s'éloigna en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Rogue, lui prit, la direction des donjons de Serpentard et il pénétra dans la Salle Commune aux tons de vert et argent en appelant Malefoy :

> Drago, vous êtes là ?

Pas de réponse. Il descendit dans les dortoirs des garçons, entra dans ceux des septièmes années et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

> Drago ?

La forme sur le lit du blond remua et se tourna vers le visiteur.

> Professeur Rogue, dit la voix faiblie de Malefoy. Laissez-moi tranquille…

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha du lit et Drago fut soudain prit d'une quinte de toux à s'en arracher les bronches.

> Drago, qu'avez-vous ? demanda Rogue en contournant le lit pour faire face à son élève préféré. Qu'est-ce que cette toux si déplaisante ?

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy se remit à tousser et Rogue tira sa baguette magique et il la pointe sur le torse du blond qui soupira.

> Ceci devrait vous permettre de me répondre, dit l'homme sombre en rangeant sa baguette.

Malefoy se tourna alors sur le dos et Rogue reposa sa question.

> Je ne sais pas, professeur, dit Malefoy. Ça m'a prit comme ça, un peu après les cours alors que je venais voir Blaise et Pansy ici… Je n'ai pas arrêté de tousser depuis…

Il montra alors le mouchoir qu'il tenait dans une main et Rogue fronça les sourcils en y voyant des traces de sang.

> Vous crachez du sang ?

Malefoy hocha la tête. Rogue lui prit alors le bras et l'obligea à se lever en disant :

> Venez, allons chez vous, vous y serez mieux que dans ce donjon humide…

Malefoy se leva maladroitement et trébucha. Il s'accrocha à Rogue qui le serra dans ses bras en disant :

> Par Merlin, qu'avez-vous donc, vous semblez complètement apathique… Monsieur Potter vous cherche partout de plus…

> Harry, dit Malefoy. Je l'ai complètement oublié… Professeur, quelle heure est-il ?

> Vingt heures trente, Drago, dit Rogue. Aller, venez, vous pouvez marcher ?

Malefoy assura ses jambes puis hocha la tête et, accroché à Rogue, il remonta dans la Salle Commune puis en sortit. Harry arrivait à ce moment là dans le couloir.

> Dray ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son fiancé accroché à Rogue comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se précipita sur lui, passa un bras sur sa nuque et interrogea Rogue du regard. Celui-ci répondit :

> Il a été prit d'une quinte de toux très rauque, à ce que j'ai pu entendre, qui lui fait cracher du sang. J'ignore ce que c'est. Vous devriez l'accompagner à l'Infirmerie, je vais chercher Pomfresh et prévenir Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête et soutint le blond jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Là, il le déposa sur un lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

> Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, mon amour ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant le front.

Malefoy le regarda puis lui sourit faiblement et fronça les sourcils. Il plaqua aussitôt ses mains contre sa bouche et se mit à tousser. Harry eut mal pour lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, Pomfresh était de retour dans son « QG » et elle chassa Harry dans le couloir malgré ses protestations.

La lourde porte de l'Infirmerie se referma sur une quinte de toux de Malefoy et Harry s'effondra, dos au mur en face de la porte, soudain envahit par l'inquiétude.

La maladie de Malefoy s'avéra de pas être grave ni contagieuse, heureusement, car cela permit à Harry de passer toutes ses soirées avec son fiancé, à défaut des journées et des nuits.

Le blond passa une semaine à l'Infirmerie et cru devenir dingue. Couché toute la journée, et malgré le fait d'être servit comme un prince par Harry et Pomfresh qui accouraient à ses moindres désirs, il devint rapidement insupportable, si bien que Pomfresh le renvoya chez lui le dimanche soir de la troisième semaine, même s'il n'était encore guérit.

> Je suis désolé, Dray, mais même malade, tu dois faire tes devoirs, dit Harry en déposant des livres sur les genoux du blond qui était affalé dans un des confortables fauteuils qui meublaient leur salon. C'est notre dernière année ici, il est hors de question que l'un de nous deux la rate, ok ? Les exams, c'est la semaine prochaine alors on s'y met, ok ?

> Ok, ok… marmonna Malefoy, emmitouflé dans une couverture aux couleurs de Serpentard. Mais pas longtemps, j'ai mal à la tête.

> La bonne excuse, dit Harry. Je viens de t'apporter tes médicaments alors hein, pas de cinéma, c'est bon pour les enfants, d'ac ?

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. Décidément, Harry n'avait vraiment pas la mémoire trouée. Il se souvenait de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et s'en devenait presque agaçant.

> Aller, au boulot, dit alors le Gryffondor en prenant un livre dans son sac.

Il l'ouvrit et alla s'asseoir entre Drago et l'accoudoir du fauteuil où le blond était installé. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils se mirent ensuite à travailler en silence.


	22. Chapter XXII

Kikou tout le monde ! Et voilà un chapitre tout chaud pour la table ! lol ! Je viens à l'instant de le finir et j'ai deja attaqué le suivant, prison pour que je l'ai finit pour mercredi prochain, lol !

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXII**

A bien des centaines kilomètres de Poudlard, dans un hôtel miteux, un jeune homme confectionnait dans un grand chaudron posé sur une table, une étrange mixture dont la fumée dessinait des volutes vertes et jaunes.

Le jeune homme portait longs ses cheveux noirs, noués sur sa nuque en tresse hérissée. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de les couper depuis que la gérante de l'hôtel l'avait trouvé, errant, malade et à moitié mort de faim, sur le chemin derrière sa maison. Il ne savait pas qui il était, quel âge il avait et d'où il venait. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'un symbole, un éclair de couleur rouge et d'une lumière verte. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre mais parfois, la nuit, des flashs lui revenaient. Et ces flashs le hantaient. Il se voyait avec un autre jeune homme dont le visage restait dans l'ombre. Il se sentait étrangement bien avec ce jeune homme, ils semblaient en parfaite osmose. Il devait être un sorcier, comme lui, puisqu'il portait une longue robe noire, brodée d'un blason sur la poitrine. Il avait aussi souvent une baguette magique à la main.

Cela faisait cinq mois et demi qu'il créchait dans cet hôtel miteux aux draps aussi doux que du papier à poncer et à la nourriture plus que médiocre. Cinq mois à chercher des informations sur son passé, à savoir qui il était avant que la gérante ne le trouve errant sur ses terres.

Seulement, depuis deux semaines, il semblait avoir trouvé une piste, et cette piste, justement, était en train de bouillonner doucement dans le chaudron devant lui. C'était une potion de Ravivage. Une potion qui, confectionnée correctement et prise au bon moment, permettait de raviver les souvenirs les plus enfouis de l'être humain, qu'il soit sorcier ou Moldu. C'était l'une des rares potions, avec le Veritaserum, à fonctionner sur les deux races sans distinctions.

Regardant dans son livre qu'il tenait d'une main à hauteur de ses yeux, le jeune homme prit une spatule en bois et la plongea doucement dans le chaudron. Il remua alors la mixture deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis deux fois dans le sens contraire et enfin trois fois de façon à faire huit dans le chaudron. La potion prit alors une couleur bleu ciel irisé de blanc et le jeune homme regarda son livre. D'après ce dernier, quand la potion prenait cette couleur, il fallait éteindre le feu sous le chaudron et le refroidir brusquement.

Prenant sa baguette magique, le jeune sorcier souffla le feu sous le chaudron puis marmonna une formule qui entoura le chaudron qu'une épaisseur de glace. Aussitôt, la potion cessa de fumer et ce figea légèrement. Le jeune homme brisa ensuite la glace et regarda son livre. Il approcha son doigt de la potion qui avait la consistance d'une purée béton. Il posa ensuite son livre, prit une louche et prit un « morceau » de la potion. Il le tassa dans un gobelet en métal puis regarda le manuel qui disait d'y ajouter de l'eau froide puis de brasser le tout avec une cuillère en argent.

Le jeune sorcier s'assit alors sur son lit et regarda le liquide bleu dans son verre. Il pinça les lèvres une seconde puis prit sa respiration et avala le contenu du gobelet d'un trait. A peine avait-il fait cela qu'il fut prit de violentes douleur à la tête, comme si on lui trouait le crâne avec un de ces outils pour faire des trous dans le bois… Soudain, ce fut tout noir et le jeune homme s'effondra en avant. Il heurta lourdement le plancher et perdit connaissance.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, alors qu'il était tranquillement en cours, de Métamorphose, Harry ressentit une vive brûlure sur sa joue.

> Harry ? demanda Malefoy en regardant son fiancé qui avait soudain porté ses mains à son visage. Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Harry crispa ses doigts sur sa joue gauche et il haleta.

> Professeur ! dit alors Malefoy en levant le bras. Professeur, venez voir…

McGonagall posa sa craie et longea l'allée.

> Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle. Monsieur Potter, vous vous sentez bien ?

> Je… dit Harry.

Il se redressa alors et McGonagall laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Malefoy également.

> Mon Dieu… dit Hermione qui s'était approchée. Harry… Ton visage…

Harry regarda son amie de travers. Qu'avait donc son visage pour qu'elle ait l'air si choqué ? Le Gryffondor baissa alors les yeux sur sa paillasse et vit son reflet dans son couteau d'argent. Il eut alors un sursaut et se leva en cherchant des yeux un miroir. McGonagall lui dispensa cette peine en transformant le livre devant Harry en miroir. Ce dernier le prit et le porta devant ses yeux. Il devint alors blême et de violent souvenirs remonteront à son esprit. Il sentit soudain des larmes couler sur ses joues et Malefoy posa une main sur son bras.

> Harry, tu…

Harry ne répondit rien et posa ses doigts sur la marque noire qui venait de se dessiner sur son visage. Il la suivit jusque dans son cou puis il eut un sourire et soudain, il s'effondra sur son bureau, pleurant et riant à la fois.

> Potter, Potter, allons, reprenez-vous, dit McGonagall.

Malefoy le secoua doucement puis Harry se leva brusquement et s'exclama :

> Il est vivant, professeur ! Il est vivant ! Tom est vivant !

> Quoi ? dit alors Malefoy.

Il devint alors encore plus pâle que d'habitude et Harry se tourna vers lui. Il perdit son sourire et s'approcha de son fiancé.

> Dray ? Dray, tout va bien ?

> Harry…

Malefoy secoua alors la tête puis soudain, il repoussa les mains de Harry et s'enfui de la classe en courant.

> Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama McGonagall. Monsieur Malefoy revenez immédiatement !

Harry se retourna alors vers son professeur de Métamorphose puis il regarda ses amis et constata qu'ils semblaient atterrés.

> Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Harry ? demanda alors Hermione.

> Ben quoi ? dit Harry, ne comprenant pas où il avait gaffé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que ça le fasse fuir comme ça ?

> Tu as dit « Tom est vivant », Harry, dit alors Blaise en s'approchant. Cette marque sur ton visage prouve que Voldemort est vivant et non pas mort comme on le croyait depuis que Severald t'a fait croire qu'il l'avait tué. S'il est vivant, il va donc chercher à te retrouver et Drago sera mit de côté…

> Mit de côté ? Mais pourquoi ? Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Harry. J'aime Drago et j'ai bien l'intention de l'épouser une fois qu'on sera sortis de Poudlard !

> Ça va, ça va, dit Blaise. Ne t'énerve pas…

> Monsieur Zabini a raison, dit alors McGonagall. Vous avez été l'amant de Voldemort, monsieur Potter… Si on les compare, lui et monsieur Malefoy, Voldemort lui est nettement supérieur en tout…

> Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de renouer avec Tom. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon être, je le conçois, mais maintenant, ma vie est avec Drago Malefoy et pas un autre. Je n'ai pas affronté Lucius Malefoy pour l'avoir pour rien ! Jamais ne le laisserais tomber pour retourner avec Tom, même si cette marque sur mon visage m'y oblige. Tom est compréhensif, il comprendra mes sentiments pour Drago.

> Si tu le dis, dit Blaise peu convaincu. Mais tu n'es pas le premier à avoir retrouvé un ancien amant… Des femmes qui avaient perdu de vue leur premier amour pendant des dizaines d'années sont retombées dans leurs bras malgré le fait qu'elles soient mariées et mères…. Rien ne nous dit que tu ne va pas blesser à nouveau Drago…

> Mais non, enfin ! explosa soudain Harry en donnant un coup de poing devant lui.

Son poing atterrit sur le livre transformé en miroir et le brisa, ouvrant la main du Gryffondor.

> Monsieur Potter, dit McGonagall sur un ton de reproche.

Elle avança la main pour prendre le poignet de Harry afin de le soigner, mais le Gryffondor la repoussa un peu durement en disant :

> Laissez-moi, ça va se soigner tout seul.

Il fit alors volte-face et quitta la salle de classe en maugréant pour lui-même. McGonagall soupira puis elle dit :

> Bien, retournez à vos places et reprenons.

Les élèves ronchonnèrent légèrement mais ils reprirent leurs places et le cours reprit sans Harry et Malefoy.

Ce dernier, cependant, enrageait. Il était à présent dans la cour du château et il shootait rageusement dans les cailloux, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Comment avait-il pu croire que Harry oublierait Voldemort ? C'était perdu d'avance ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de penser que le Gryffondor était sérieux quand il lui avait dit que plus jamais d'incidents liés à Voldemort ne se reproduiraient ?

Malefoy regarda alors vers le ciel et poussa un cri de désespoir qui résonna contre les pierres du château.

Dumbledore, dans son bureau pourtant tout en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, entendit ce cri et regarda par sa fenêtre, étonné. Il ne vit rien puis descendit, suivit de Fumseck, et il trouva Drago à genoux dans l'herbe de la cour intérieure du château.

> Monsieur Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant de son pas souple. Mais que faites-vous hors de votre salle de c… Monsieur Malefoy ? Mais vous pleurez ?

Drago réalisa soudain qu'on lui parlait et il s'essuya les joues de ses mains avant de se relever.

> Ce n'est rien, professeur… dit-il en s'éloignant.

> Restez ici, monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Drago, ne pouvant se soustraire à un ordre direct de son Directeur, se figea puis se retourna et Dumbledore fit quelques pas vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard qui détourna la tête.

> Que se passe-t-il, Drago ? demanda le vieux sorcier. Jamais je ne vous ai vu vous laisser aller ainsi, qu'avez-vous ?

> Ce n'est rien, professeur, dit Malefoy. Ça va passer.

> C'est Harry ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

Drago serra soudain les poings et Dumbledore hocha la tête.

> Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda-t-il.

> Non, dit Malefoy.

> Mais encore ? demanda Dumbledore. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe, Drago…

Malfoy pinça les lèvres puis soudain, il dit :

> Voldemort est vivant, professeur.

> Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

> J'ai dit, Voldemort est vivant… répéta Malefoy.

> Mais comment ? demanda Dumbledore.

> Il n'était pas mort, professeur, dit alors Rogue en approchant.

Shrapnell le suivait et elle hocha la tête.

> Comment ça ? demanda le vieux sorcier. Expliquez-vous, Severus…

> Le soir où Severald Malefoy a attaqué Monsieur Potter, il n'a pas clairement dit qu'il avait tué le Lord, dit Rogue en croisant les bras. Il a dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore mort mais que cela ne saurait tarder…

> Mais alors ? demanda Dumbledore. Que lui a-t-il fait ?

> J'ai eut beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, dit Rogue. Et avec l'aide du professeur Shrapnell, nous pensons que Severald a peut-être utilisé tout simplement un sortilège d'Amnésie sur le Lord Noir.

> Amnésie ? dit Malefoy. Mais…

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et ajouta :

> Professeur, vous êtes de quel côté ? Le mien ou celui de Harry ? Vous essayez de lui trouver une excuse, on dirait, alors que moi, j'ai peur de le perdre à nouveau !

> Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous ! dit Shrapnell.

> Oh vous, taisez-vous ! répliqua Drago. De quel droit osez-vous donner des ordres à un sang-pur, vous qui n'êtes qu'à moitié sorcière !

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur les trois sorciers tel une chape de béton. Dumbledore regarda Shrapnell qui avait viré au rouge mais qui semblait choquée.

> Severus… dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Comment… vous le lui avez dit… ?

> Non, dit Rogue. Pas du tout…

> Severus, Syzran, dans mon bureau, dit alors Dumbledore sur un ton sévère. Je crois que vous avez des choses à me dire. Monsieur Malefoy, retournez en cours à présent. Même si vous êtes encore convalescent, cela ne vous dispense pas de suivre les cours avec vos camarades.

> Oui, professeur, dit Malefoy sur un ton légèrement boudeur.

Il partit ensuite en traînant les pieds mais ne retourna pas en classe. Il se faufila chez lui et s'y enferma à double tour.

Cependant, Dumbledore regagna son bureau en quelques secondes grâce à Fumseck. Il y trouva Rogue et Shrapnell, chacun à un bout du bureau, les bras croisés, attendant visiblement que la sentence tombe.

> Bien, à nous, dit Dumbledore en prenant place derrière son bureau. Alors, Syzran, je vous écoute ?

> Mais je… dit la jeune femme en décroisant les bras sous la surprise. Très bien… ajouta-t-elle ensuite en baissant la tête.

Et à elle de raconter son passé, de quelle race elle était la descendante… et de s'arrêter à sa rencontre avec Rogue sur le Chemin de Traverse, deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes.

> Alors comme ça, vous êtes à demi-humaine ? demanda Dumbledore quand il compris que la jeune femme ne dirait plus rien. Une femme-dragon, dites-vous…. Hé bien, ma foi…. Ce n'est pas encore trop grave, vous n'avez pas choisit vos parents, jeune dame.

Shrapnell regarda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Décidément, ce vieil homme était la bonté incarnée ou quoi ?

> Cependant, reprit Dumbledore en joignant ses doigts en pointe sous son menton.

L'estomac de la jeune femme se tordit. A sa droite, Rogue déglutit discrètement et Dumbledore reprit :

> Le fait que vous soyez à demi-humaine, donc à demi-sorcière n'est pas en soit un problème. Ce qui me dérange le plus ce sont les relations que vous entretenez, vous deux…

Shrapnell ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, de même que Rogue qui se hâta de froncer les sourcils. Dumbledore ajouta :

> Comment je le sais ? Oh ! C'est simple ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose se trame entre vous depuis… je dirais… les vacances de Noël ?

Rogue devint encore plus pâle si cela était encore possible. Il savait Dumbledore très brillant, mais alors là, ça dépassait tout. Shrapnell, quant à elle, semblait avoir grand besoin d'un coup de gnôle, et quand elle agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré, Dumbledore agita les doigts et le verre vint à lui.

> Mais ? dit la jeune femme.

> Une future mère ne boit pas, Syzran, dit Dumbledore en posant le verre près du perchoir de Fumseck qui sauta sur le bureau et siffla la moitié du verre.

On aurait alors cru que les deux professeurs, dans un accord parfait, faisaient une syncope. Un lourd silence tomba sur le bureau et Rogue décida de le briser.

> Professeur Dumbledore… dit-il. Je… Nous n'avons, je pense, aucune excuse à vous donner ni explication.

Shrapnell recula d'un pas, s'inclina légèrement puis amorça un demi-tour et Dumbledore demanda :

> Où allez-vous, Syzran ?

> Je… Préparer mes affaires, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit la jeune femme.

> Tatatatata, dit Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil. Vous n'irez nulle part, jeune dame. Vous êtes mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il reste deux semaines de cours. Vous partirez le premier juillet, comme nous autres.

> Mais… professeur ?

> Que croyiez-vous ? demanda alors Dumbledore en regardant Rogue puis Shrapnell. Que j'allais vous renvoyer parce que vous pensiez m'avoir caché des choses importantes ? Mais figurez-vous, miss Shrapnell, que je savais déjà tout ce que vous m'avez dit sur vous. Comme pour tous les autres professeurs que j'embauche dans cette école, une étude est menée sur leur passé. Severus y eut droit aussi. Je savais que vous étiez un Mangemort, que Voldemort vous tenait en haute estime et tenait à vous garder près de lui. Je sais également des choses que même Severus ignore, comme l'identité de celui qui a abusé de vous quand vous étiez jeune.

> Qui a quoi ? demanda Rogue. Syzran, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que…

> Laissez, Severus, dit Shrapnell en détournant la tête. Mon violeur n'est autre que Voldemort lui-même. Je n'ai pas de honte à le dire puis que j'étais consentante. Mais j'étais jeune, je n'avais pas seize ans, il était puissant, il me tenait en haute estime mais je ne l'intéressais pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est me garder près de lui car les écailles de dragon que j'ai dans le dos étaient à la base d'un des poisons les plus violents qu'il confectionnait… le Wendron.

> Le Wendron… répéta Rogue. Mon Dieu… J'ai préparé ce poison pendant des années sans jamais m'en rendre compte…

Dumbledore regarda Rogue porter une main à son front en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre, sous le choc. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shrapnell et demanda :

> Par contre, il y a une chose que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi avoir accepté ses avances, Syzran. Vous venez de dire que vous ne l'intéressiez pas outre mesure, pourquoi…

> C'est ma faute, dit la jeune femme. Il n'y est pour rien. J'étais idiote à l'époque, je me suis engagée dans les Mangemorts pour prouver à ma race que même une Dramain pouvait obtenir autant d'estime qu'un sang-pur. Je n'ai pas cherché à cacher ma race au Lord, il m'a tout de suite identifiée de toutes façons, car mon odeur est la même que celle des serpents qu'il côtoie. Il m'a confié qu'avant de me rencontrer, il se sevrait des écailles de Nagini pour confectionner le poison. Il a ensuite découvert, je ne sais comment, peut-être dans les livres, que mes écailles contenaient plus de magie que celles de Nagini, et il a décidé de m'en subtiliser deux ou trois tous les jours…

> Syzran, pour ne pas me l'avoir dit ? demanda soudain Rogue en se tournant vers sa compagne.

> Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas été forcée par Tom, il s'est simplement amusé avec elle, si je puis dire.

> J'ai dit avoir été violée parce qu'après, je me suis dégoûtée au point de vouloir me suicider, dit Shrapnell. J'avais honte de mon corps alors un matin, je me suis mise devant un miroir et j'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur mon reflet. Le sort a ricoché contre le miroir… et ne m'a pas frappé. Quand j'ai reprit mes esprits, j'étais assisse par terre, à deux mètres du miroir et une forme noire gisait sur le ventre, au pied du miroir. C'était le Lord. Il m'avait poussée et l'Avada Kedavra l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine mais cela ne lui avait rien fait de plus que le sonner sérieusement. Grâce au venin de Nagini qu'il ingérait à chaque repas, son corps résistait aux sortilèges aussi bien qu'un mur de pierre. Mon sort n'était pas très puissant, mais il est resté dans les vapes une bonne heure avant de revenir à lui et de me battre férocement.

> Il vous battait ? dit Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

> Non, ça a été la seule fois, dit Shrapnell. Je crois qu'il a eut peur de me perdre en quelque sorte. Je lui étais utile mais aussi, je lui tenais compagnie. J'étais une jeune fille, je ne partais pas au combat comme Bellatrix Lestrange, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'étais protégée par le Seigneur lui-même, il ne laissait aucun homme m'approcher, même pour me parler… Je vivais ce que toute jeune fille rêve… Et puis un jour, il a disparut. Un bébé l'aurait vaincu, disait-on dans les rangs des Mangemorts. J'avais alors dix-huit ans, j'étais une gamine, doublée d'une Mangemorte et d'une Dramain. Il n'y aurait eut qu'un seul endroit où j'aurais été en sûreté et c'était Azkaban. J'étais prête à me rendre aux Aurors quand mon père est venu me chercher à Little Hangleton. Il m'a ramené à la maison et j'y suis restée mais j'étais différente et ma mère s'en est rendue compte. Ils ont cependant fait avec, comme le reste de ma race et j'ai vécu les quatorze années suivantes aussi paisiblement que possible. Je me suis lentement remise de mon séjour chez les sorciers et parmi les Mangemorts mais je n'oubliais pas car tous les matins, je voyais ma marque sur mon bras droit. Je ne la cachais pas d'ailleurs, tous les Dramains de notre pays sont au courant que j'avais ce tatouage bizarre sur le bras… Et puis un jour, un sorcier de passage dans notre pays nous a dis qu'une rumeur courait comme quoi le Lord Noir était de retour. Je n'y croyais pas et j'ai mit plusieurs semaines à y croire. Je suis même allée jusqu'à Little Hangleton pour m'en assurer, et je l'ai alors vu, en chair et en os, accompagné d'un petit sorcier puant appelé Queudver.

> Vous vous êtes montrée ? demanda Dumbledore.

> Non, je me suis contentée de l'observer l'espace d'une heure ou deux à travers la fenêtre du salon du Manoir et quelques mois plus tôt, je pénétrais dans le Manoir en tant que Mangemort, vêtue de la tenue habituelle et j'ai rencontré Severus pour la première fois.

> Vous venez de dire que vous ne le connaissiez que depuis cet été, dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

> Non, je le connais depuis un peu plus de deux ans mais je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole comme il ne m'avait jamais approché parce que, malgré les années, Voldemort m'avait reconnue et il m'a reprise comme compagne jusqu'à cet été où je suis partie légalement en le lui demandant. J'ai plaidé que j'avais dépassé les trente années de vie et que je n'avais toujours pas de famille. Oh ! Evidemment, il n'a pas manqué me faire remarquer que les Mangemorts sont une grande et unique famille et que si je le désirais, il pourrait faire de moi sa compagne officielle mais j'ai refusé. La proposition était tentante, bien sûr, mais une Dramain est censée fonder un foyer avec un homme de sa race. Je suis donc retournée dans mon pays mais personne ne voulait de moi parce qu'ils avaient compris que j'avais frayé avec des sorciers noirs et que j'étais donc pourrie de l'intérieur. Je me suis donc installée sur le Chemin de Traverse et là, j'ai à nouveau rencontré Severus. Cette fois-ci, nous avons discuté et il m'a dit que vous recherchiez un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'accepter, à peine. J'avais besoin d'argent, je vivais à l'hôtel au crochet d'un homme riche qui m'utilisait comme bonne depuis plusieurs semaines sans me payer. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion et le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez, monsieur le Directeur.

> Hum, très bien, dit Dumbledore. Très bien, retournez dans vos quartiers à présent.

> Moi ?

> Tous les deux. Je vais réunir le Conseil de l'Ecole et nous allons décider de votre sort pour l'année prochaine.

> Pour l'année prochaine ? dit Rogue, surprit. Mais, monsieur….

> Il n'y a pas de monsieur qui tienne, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Je devrais vous renvoyer sur-le-champ pour m'avoir caché votre relation avec miss Shrapnell, mais étant donné qu'il reste deux semaines de cours avant la fin de l'année, ce serait injuste. Bien, aller, retournez chez vous.

Rogue hocha la tête puis Shrapnell quitta le bureau devant lui et, dans l'escalier en colimaçon, elle dit :

> On s'en est bien sortis, tu ne trouve pas ?

> Moui, dit Rogue en pinçant les lèvres. C'est vrai, je l'admets, mais nous avons toujours une épée de Damoclès sur la tête qui ne demande qu'à tomber. Ecoute Syzran, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant. Si tu veux t'éloigner de moi, je comprendrais, ne t'en fais pas.

> Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il n'est pas du tout question que je m'éloigne de toi… Pour quelle raison le ferais-je ?

> Je t'ai attiré des ennuis, Syzran, dit Rogue. Tu as trente-cinq ans, j'en ai quarante, nous sommes tous deux à la recherche de la personne idéale avec qui nous finirons chacun notre vie et…

> Je ne suis pas celle que tu cherche ? demanda Shrapnell en croisant les bras.

> Ho là, là, tout de suite les grands mots, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ?

Shrapnell hocha la tête et Rogue reprit :

> Comme toi quand j'étais jeune, je pensais trouver une gentille sorcière de sang-pur si possible qui donnerait des héritiers à mon nom en gardant le sourire et la joie de vivre puis, a mesure que le temps à passé, j'ai commencé à déchanter pour finir par m'enfermer sur moi-même et ne plus penser qu'à mon travail. Oh ! J'ai bien eut quelques compagnes mais elles ne restaient jamais plus d'un mois à cause de ma marque. A chaque fois qu'elles la voyaient, elles filaient aussitôt et je ne les revoyais jamais plus. Et puis, je t'ai rencontré, Syzran. Comme tout le monde, je t'ai prit pour une sorcière car tu leurs ressemble énormément, ne le nie pas.

> Je ne le nie pas, Severus, dit Shrapnell en continuant de descendre les marches dorées, Rogue sur les talons. Je n'ai jamais caché que je n'étais pas une sorcière, seulement, personne ne me demandait de lui parler de moi. Cependant, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Je t'aime plus que tout Severus, tu me rends heureuse et quand je suis avec toi, j'ai envie de rire et d'embrasser tout le monde.

> Ce doit être l'effet de la grossesse, dit Rogue.

> Mufle, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Je suis sérieuse, Sev… Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, avoir l'enfant que je porte et l'entendre t'appeler « papa ». Et peu importe si nous n'avons pas de travail, si Dumbledore nous vire de l'école, on se débrouillera. Nous sommes des sorciers, nous avons de la ressource…

> Oh ! Je n'en doute pas, dit Rogue en contournant sa compagne qui s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir, devant la gargouille de pierre qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais es-tu vraiment sûre de pouvoir me supporter la vie durant ? Je suis un casse-pieds, Syzran, demande à n'importe quel élève, il sera en mesure de te lister tous mes défauts et je suis certain que la liste est très longue.

> Mais moi aussi j'ai des défauts, Severus, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Personne n'est parfait et c'est tant mieux.

Elle donna alors un petit coup de son index sur le long nez crochu de son compagnon avant de se détourner de s'éloigner en disant :

> On se revoit au déjeuner, mon cœur !

> Shrapnell ! gronda Rogue en sentant le rouge colorer ses joues.

Cela n'empêcha pas un mince sourire de s'étirer sur son visage anguleux et pâle tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour regagner les froids cachots.

Pendant ce temps, dans leurs appartements, Drago fulminait. Il était extrêmement malheureux mais aussi emprunt d'une colère sans nom qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

> Comment ? demanda-t-il à la cheminée de pierre ou ronflait un maigre feu plus destiné à faire joli qu'à chauffer. Comment ais-je fait pour croire qu'il allait abandonner son amour pour ce serpent pour moi… Hermione m'avait assuré qu'en le demandant en mariage, il l'oublierait, mais non, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne suis qu'un abruti, j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter d'épouser Pansy, j'aurais eut moins de problèmes.

Seulement, tout à sa conversation avec le feu, il ne se doutait absolument pas que la personne dont il parlait était dans son dos, pétrifiée par les paroles prononcées et entendues.

Harry se tenait là, dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Il avait sa cape à la main et il allait la suspendre à la patère devant lui quand il avait entendu son fiancé parler tout seul. Il avait alors écouté mais il aurait nettement préféré être sourd… et aveugle, car plus que les paroles, la vision du blond retirant l'alliance de son annulaire et la jetant sans ménagement dans les flammes de la cheminée lui brisa le cœur en milliards de minuscules morceaux et, outre son cœur, Harry sentit quelque chose d'autre se briser en lui, quelque chose qui, cette fois-ci et contrairement aux fois précédentes, ne pourra pas se recoller.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Kikoo ! Et voilà le chapitre 23 ! Je sais, j'ai eut du retard, mais j'ai eut du mal à vousn le pondre, ce chapitre. J'espere que ca ira mieux pour les autres. Aller, gros kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII**

Le Conseil de l'École, réunissant tous les professeurs et présidé par Dumbledore décida, contre toute attente, de garder Severus Rogue et Syzran Shrapnell dans le corps enseignant, mais ils furent mis en vacances forcées pendant un an à partir du mois de septembre prochain, année pendant laquelle ils devront effectuer toute une liste de tâches dont : se marier, trouver une maison et assurer le futur proche de l'enfant à venir.

Lorsque Rogue apprit cette décision, il eut du mal à l'encaisser mais devant l'enthousiasme de Shrapnell, il abdiqua et finit par accepter la sentence. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Inévitablement, les rumeurs se mirent à courir dans le collège et Shrapnell du faire une annonce officielle par rapport à sa relation avec Rogue. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que d'affirmer afin de faire cesser les rumeurs.

Harry, bien que cette histoire l'ait touché, avait autre chose dans la tête. En effet, depuis qu'il avait surprit cette conversation de Drago avec le feu de la cheminée, qui datait de trois petits et malheureux jours, le brun ne dormait plus. Il passait ses nuits assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à regarder la lune et à suivre des yeux les hiboux qui passaient de temps à autre devant la fenêtre dans un sifflement. De plus, pour ne rien arranger, Drago avait décidé de faire chambre à part. Les deux amants phares de Poudlard dormaient donc chacun dans un lit et même dans une chambre différente et ne s'adressaient la parole que si vraiment ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, donc quasiment jamais car Drago avait toujours à portée de main un morceau de parchemin et un crayon, ce qui le dispensait de déranger ses amis en leur demandant de faire le coursier entre Harry et lui.

> Harry, mange… supplia Hermione en poussant vers son ami une assiette de purée accompagnée d'un gros steak saignant baignant dans un jus des plus appétissants.

> Pas faim… dit Harry en repoussant l'assiette, le menton dans l'autre main.

Il poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme et Hermione regarda Ron assis en face du brun. Celui-ci pivota alors sur son banc et regarda vers la table des Serpentards. Drago s'y trouvait, en pleine conversation avec Blaise assit à sa droite.

> En tous cas, dit le rouquin en regardant le blond enfourner un gros morceau de viande. Lui, il a de l'appétit….

Harry soupira alors puis soudain, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

A la table des Serpentards, Blaise donna un coup de coude à Drago qui leva la tête et vit Harry disparaître dans le noir du hall d'entrée. Il haussa les épaules et Blaise fronça les sourcils.

A la fin du repas, alors que les élèves prenaient une dernière fois le frais dans le parc avant d'aller au lit, Blaise, qui marchait près d'Hermione dit soudain :

> Ca peut plus durer.

> Quoi donc ? demanda Pansy.

> Drago et Harry, dit le châtain. Ca fait trois jours qu'ils se parlent plus, qu'ils s'évitent… Drago m'a même dit, sans aucune honte, qu'ils faisaient chambre à part…

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis elle les fronça aussitôt et dit :

> Faut faire quelque chose, je suis d'accord, mais quoi ? On a tout essayé…

> Il nous reste juste la solution de les enfermer dans une pièce dans manger ni boire pendant une semaine mais c'est un peu…

> Extrême, dit Pansy en hochant la tête.

Elle plongea ensuite une main dans la poche de sa jupe et en sortit un carré de tissu.

>C'est l'alliance de Drago ? demanda Blaise.

La Serpentarde hocha la tête et déplia le tissu. Elle exhiba alors un anneau d'argent un peu terni en disant :

> Je crois que j'ai eut de la chance de pouvoir le récupérer dans les flammes de la cheminée avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte. J'ai du me servir de la Poudre de Cheminette pour cela mais j'ai réussit et juste à temps.

Blaise prit alors l'anneau et le déposa dans la main d'Hermione qui dit :

> La seule personne qui peut encore parler à Drago c'est son père.

>Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs semaines, dit Pansy.

>Je sais, dit Hermione. Il travaille plus que de raison et en oublie son fils mais c'est le seul moyen pour que Drago recouvre la raison. Écoutez, vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Harry la semaine dernière ? Il n'a pas fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir Drago si c'est pour retomber dans les bras de Tom Jedusor. Il est amoureux, c'est certain, seulement, il doute des sentiments de Drago et cela l'affaiblit. Sans Drago, Harry n'est rien…

> Si, il est Harry Potter, dit Blaise. Le Survivant.

> Oui, malheureusement, dit Pansy.

> C'est à dire ? demanda Ron.

Pansy le regarda puis elle expliqua :

> Je ne connais pas Harry aussi bien que je le souhaiterais mais du peu que je connais, je suis déjà capable de dire qu'il a besoin par-dessus tout de sentir que quelqu'un est là, derrière lui, et que cette personne, qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme, est en mesure de le rattraper si jamais il tombe. Vous deux, ce n'est pas pareil, vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, vous faites tout ensemble, ou presque, mais vous n'allez pas rester indéfiniment ensemble le reste de votre vie. Toi, Ron, tu va partir sûrement rejoindre ton frère en Roumanie ou je ne sais où, quant à toi, Hermione, tu va partir t'installer à Londres pour faire tes études de Médicomagie, non ?

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et Blaise dit :

> Harry, lui, est le Survivant. Il a survécu au sortilège le plus mortel de tous, il est célèbre et adulé pour cela. De plus, il a réussit à se faire respecter du terrible Lord Voldemort, il a débarrassé le monde magique de son emprise en réussissant à briser la glace autour de son cœur… Il ne tiendra pas interminablement. C'est trop de pression pour un garçon de dix-sept ans. Moi, je suis certain que je n'aurais pas supporté d'être toujours dans la lumière, sur le devant de la scène, de voir mon pire profil en pleine page dans tous les journaux sorciers du monde…Le fait que les Potter soient morts met également une charge de plus sur les épaules de Harry. Il doit s'assumer seul. Il doit gérer tout, tout seul, sans jamais ne rien avoir en retour parce qu'il n'a pas, comme nous, un papa et une maman qui vont le couvrir de tendresse et de câlins dès que quelque chose n'ira pas. Sûr, vous êtes là, _nous_ sommes là, mais ça ne suffit pas.

> Je crois savoir où tu veux en venir, dit Hermione. Tu pense que seul Drago a les épaules assez larges pour supporter Harry et le poids de sa « malédiction » ?

> Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr, dit Blaise en hochant la tête. Drago vient d'une famille riche et puissante où l'on regarde les gens de haut et où on aime donner des ordres. Avec Harry, donne des ordres, ça ne marchera pas, mais les Malefoy sont aussi des gens sur sui on peut compter et qui ne nous feront jamais défaut, tant qu'ils ont quelque chose à gagner dans l'échange.

> C'est ça le problème, dit Ron. Harry n'a rien à offrir à Drago en échange de son soutient…

> Si, dit Hermione. La reconnaissance.

> Expliques-toi ?

> Drago vient d'une famille riche et puissante mais aussi arrogante et près de son sang à souhait, dit Hermione. Dans tout le pays, dès qu'on prononce le nom des Malefoy, tout de suite on se dit « Hou là ! Attention, n'allons pas trop loin dans nos paroles, nous risquerions des ennuis. » Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Pansy hocha la tête et Ron dit ensuite :

> Je pense. Tu crois que Drago a besoin de Harry pour… redorer le blason de sa famille ?

> En quelque sorte, dit Hermione. La plupart des gens voient les Malefoy comme des sorciers à éviter à tout prix sauf si on cherche les coups foireux. C'est une image qui est épinglée au-dessus du nom Malefoy et je pense que si Drago a accepté de sortir avec Harry, puis plus tard, de le demander en mariage, ce n'est pas désintéressé, loin de là. En se mettant en ménage avec Harry, Drago fait remonter le nom de sa famille dans l'estime des gens qui se disent alors « Oh ben si les Malefoy sont amis avec Potter au point de marier ensemble leurs fils c'est que ce ne doit pas être de si mauvaises gens, finalement. »

Hermione fit alors une pause puis elle regarda autour d'elle, avisa un banc de pierre et alla s'y installer. Les trois autres la suivirent et l'imitèrent et la brunette reprit :

> Drago a tout à gagner dans cette union, seulement, il est jaloux des sentiments qui lient Harry à Tom Jedusor. Il est jaloux parce qu'il est profondément amoureux de Harry et parce qu'il a l'impression que celui-ci ne lui rend pas son amour.

> Tu as tout faux, dit alors une voix qui fit tressauter les quatre sorciers.

Blaise et Ron se retournèrent et ils virent Harry, debout au milieu du chemin, les bras le long du corps mais l'air plus qu'épuisé sur le visage.

> Je me trompe ? répéta Hermione. En es-tu sûr, Harry ?

> Parfaitement… Je rends son amour à Drago par ma présence à ses côtés…

> Et tu trouve que c'est suffisant ? demanda Blaise. Moi, je ne crois pas.

> Mais tu n'es pas moi, dit Harry en croisant les bras.

> Non, en effet, et heureusement, dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour et Hermione dit :

> Personnellement, si j'avais un petit-ami qui pense comme toi, je l'aurais envoyé sur les roses depuis longtemps, Harry. Et tu compte l'épouser ?

> Qui… Drago ? Mais évidemment que oui…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, d'un air de dire « permet-moi de douter », puis elle dit :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, si Drago t'a plaqué, ce n'est pas pour rien.

> Il ne m'a pas plaqué, se défendit Harry.

Nouveau haussement de sourcils de la part d'Hermione qui dit :

> Pense ce que tu veux, mais pour nous, il t'a plaqué, et en beauté.

> Mais arrêtez à la fin, il ne m'a pas…

> Plaqué ? Et si, dit alors une voix traînante bien connue.

Harry se raidit et se retourna pour voir Drago Malefoy en personne, debout derrière lui, les bras croisés et pas du tout la moindre trace de tristesse sur le visage.

> Que ? Mais… Drago…

Le blond fronça les sourcils puis répondit :

> Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais rester avec toi, à me lamenter sur le fait que je n'ai rien en retour de ce que je te donne, pendant que toi, tu iras refaire le monde dans les bras de Voldemort, si ? Hé bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu es bien naïf. En te demandant en mariage, j'avais pensé que cela te ferais oublier les sentiments que tu as pour Voldemort, mais apparemment, non, regarde-toi, Harry, il a fallut que cet affreux tatouage refasse surface pour que tu me zappe complètement. Déjà l'autre fois, quand tu avais ses pouvoirs, tu m'avais zappé, je n'étais alors pas digne d'être ton mari. J'avais passé l'éponge cette fois-ci, mais là, ce soir, s'en est trop. Et puis depuis quelques semaines, ce n'est plus ça entre toi et moi, on a pas couché ensemble depuis plus de deux mois, Harry, tu te rends compte ?

> Deux mois ? Si longtemps que ça ? demanda le brun, effaré.

Hermione regarda Ron. Elle haussa les sourcils puis elle dit :

> Harry…

> Tais-toi, dit le brun durement. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas.

> Oh que si ! répliqua alors la jeune fille. On est tes amis, Harry Potter, et on a le devoir te t'aider !

> Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! répliqua le Gryffondor en se tournant vers eux.

Il fit ensuite volte-face vers Drago et s'approcha. Le blond recula et Harry dit :

> Oui, on pas couché ensembles depuis deux mois, mais ça ne me manque pas, si tu veux tout savoir. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi puis ai accepté de t'épouser pour passer mon temps au pieu, Drago. J'ai d'autres choses à faire dans la vie.

Drago pinça les lèvres et, d'où elle était, Hermione put aisément voir la veine du cou du blond grossir malgré la faible luminosité de l'endroit. Elle ferma alors les yeux et Drago explosa :

> Ha ouais ? Ca ne te manque pas ? Et bien moi si, figures-toi ! Tous les soirs depuis deux mois, tu te couche dans notre lit et tu te tourne de l'autre côté ! Tu éteins ta lampe et basta, à demain ! Moi je ne veux pas d'une vie de vieux, Harry ! J'ai pas encore vingt ans, je veux m'éclater et vivre comme je l'entends ! Je pensais que je t'aimais, mais finalement, je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je me suis fourvoyé depuis le début. Évidemment, j'ai été très touché quand tu as affronté mon père pour m'avoir. Tu m'aimais alors sincèrement à ce moment là…

> Mais je t'aime toujours, Drago…

> Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler, dit le blond sèchement.

Harry se tut et Drago reprit :

> Oui, tu m'aime, peut-être bien, mais ce n'est plus mon cas. Je ne supporterais pas de te partager avec un autre homme contre qui je suis certain de perdre. Tu as aimé Voldemort plus que tout, vous étiez en parfaite osmose.

> Je ne le nie pas, mais maintenant et pour le reste de ma vie, c'est toi que j'aime, Drago… Jamais je ne retomberais sous l'emprise de mes sentiments pour Tom… dit Harry.

> C'est toi qui le dit mais je sais bien que ton cœur pense tout le contraire. Depuis l'apparition de ce tatouage, tu ne pense qu'à une chose, le retrouver. Et si, comme je le pense, il cherche également à te retrouver, il sera ici d'ici quelques jours et peut-être même dès demain et tu ne pourras pas lui résister. Tu retomberas dans ses bras et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

> Mais… Mais non, Drago… C'est faux, dit Harry, soudain tout pâle. Tu te trompe… Je t'aime, Drago, je… je ne pourrais pas te laisser… tomber…

Drago fit jouer ses mâchoires puis il pinça les lèvres et se détourna.

> Drago ! s'exclama Harry en tentant de lui saisir le bras. Drago, attend, mon amour, ne t'en va pas, je t'en supplie….

> Supplie-moi encore une fois, Harry, dit Drago sans se retourner. Et je te jure que te souviendras des suites que cela aura sur ton beau visage.

> Mais…

Drago s'éloigna alors et disparut dans le château. Harry l'appela une dernière fois puis il se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux puis ruisselèrent et Ron et Hermione regardèrent Blaise et Pansy. Tous quatre se levèrent ensuite et les deux Gryffondors partirent à la suite du Serpentard tandis que les deux Serpentards saisissaient Harry par les bras et le remettaient sur ses pieds avant de le faire asseoir sur le banc de pierre.

Pansy attira Harry à elle et le brun pleura contre sa poitrine sans aucune retenue. Ses sanglots étaient étouffés par les vêtements de la Serpentarde et son bras qu'elle avait passé sur les épaules du Gryffondor, mais quelques hoquets ressemblaient à de vrais jurons et Blaise sentit quelque chose se serrer au fond de lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer et là, ce n'était même plus pleurer, c'était quelque chose sans nom situé à un rang bien supérieur à de la tristesse. Le brun était complètement détruit mentalement, et si Drago ne comprenait pas vite son erreur, il perdrait Harry à jamais et celui-ci ne s'en remettrait probablement pas.

> Drago !

> Quoi ? demanda le blond en se retournant un peu vivement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les deux, je n'ai pas été assez clair ?

> Si mais… Ecoute, dit Hermione. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Harry ne mérite pas que tu le traite de cette façon. Il t'aime plus que tout au monde, il veut vivre avec toi…

> Ha oui ? Alors pourquoi me repousse-t-il sans cesses ? demanda Drago sèchement. Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis plus de deux mois, il se fiche de moi, complètement. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste, il ne pense qu'à lui.

> Non, dit Ron. Tu dis des conneries, il n'y a pas plus généreux que Harry. Et puis, si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ferais des concessions.

> Des concessions ? Tu connais ce mot ? railla Drago avec un petit sourire mauvais.

> Je t'en prie, dit Hermione. N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson en détournant la conversation. C'est malsain. Nous te parlons de Harry. Il a besoin de toi, Drago.

> Il n'a besoin de personne, répliqua le blond en croisant les bras. Il… Il a Voldemort.

> Quoi ? dit Hermione. Non mais attend, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es prêt à livrer pieds et poings liés celui pour qui tu étais prêt à abandonner le célibat, Drago ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu raconte ! Tu as demandé Harry en mariage le jour de la St-Valentin, vous vivez ensemble, vous vous entendez très bien, mais le seul et vrai problème dans l'histoire, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Tu es jaloux, Drago, jaloux, c'est aussi simple que cela. Tu ne supporte pas que Harry regarde quelqu'un d'autre que toi, seulement, s'aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction !

> Lâche-moi un peu avec tes proverbes à la Moldue, j'ai autre chose à faire ! répliqua le blond en se détournant. Avec Harry, c'est finit et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, ou devrais-je dire Tom Jedusor, je n'existe plus pour Harry.

> Mais si ! Bien sûr que si ! dit Hermione. Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Tu crois toujours que personne ne t'aime, mais c'est faux ! Tout le monde t'aime, Drago, tes parents, nous, et Harry plus que tout le monde ! Crois-tu que parce que tu es un Malefoy et un Serpentard de surcroît, tout le monde à envie de te tuer ? Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque dans ce cas. Nous aurons tous énormément de chagrin si tu venais à disparaître pour une quelconque raison, ou pire à mourir, Drago.

Au fur et à mesure que la brunette parlait, le visage du blond semblait se décomposer. Ses bras croisés tombèrent le long de son corps et quand Hermione s'arrêta, il se détourna en marmonnant.

> Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Hermione. Que tu es stupide ? Ca c'est clair ! Je ne te le fais pas dire.

> Non, je dis que tout ça est stupide. Tes paroles, tout ! Jamais je n'aurais du encourager Harry à sortir avec moi, pendant les vacances de Noël. Jamais je n'aurais du le pousser à affronter mon père pour l'avoir. Si nous en sommes là, c'est uniquement de ma faute.

> Il y a des chances, oui, dit Ron.

> Seulement, dit Hermione. Qui m'a glissé l'idée d'une demande en mariage, début février ? Qui a acheté les alliances ? Qui a fait une demande en mariage devant toute l'école réunie pour le déjeuner ? Ce n'est pas moi, Drago, mais toi et personne d'autre ! Maintenant tu dois assumer, mon vieux. C'est dur de vivre en couple, regarde tes parents. Ne se sont-ils jamais disputés ? N'ont-ils jamais fait chambre à part ?

> Ils font chambre à part depuis ma naissance, dit le blond.

> Oui, bon, quoi qu'il en soit, tous les couples se disputent plus ou moins violemment un jour ou l'autre. Il y a des clashs dans un couple, c'est normal. Combien de fois j'ai vu mes parents se faire la gueule pendant des jours entiers ? Des dizaines de fois.

> Les miens aussi, dit Ron. Et nous, ils se disputent souvent à cause de l'argent que nous n'avons pas.

> Mes parents se disputent souvent à cause de moi, dit alors Drago en baissant les yeux. Et mon père tend souvent à battre ma mère… mais il ne le fait jamais.

> Parce qu'il l'aime, tout simplement, dit Hermione. Ma mère aussi à souvent envie de frapper mon père et vice-versa mais ils ne le font pas parce qu'ils s'aiment, de même qu'ils ne se séparent pas. Harry et toi vous ne devez pas vous séparer, même si tu en as envie. Ce n'est pas comme ça que marche l'amour, Drago. De plus, vous n'êtes pas un couple comme les autres, vous devez être encore plus soudés pour parer aux mauvaises langues. Vous devez montrer au monde que vous vous aimez malgré tous les obstacles. Quand Harry a été submergé par les pouvoirs de Voldemort, tu es resté près de lui tout le temps, tu t'es inquiété, et tu as peur au point de lui rendre ton alliance. Seulement, Harry a réussit à te faire changer d'avis et ça, Drago, ça, si tu ne l'avais pas aimé, notre Harry, tu n'aurais pas accepté de retourner avec lui. Tu as fait des sacrifices pour pouvoir vivre avec Harry, lui aussi. Il nous a sacrifié, nous, ses deux meilleurs amis, pour partager son amour pour toi avec toi. Il nous a quittés pour aller vivre avec toi dans votre appartement de Préfets. En amour, il faut savoir céder, Drago, et si tu n'as pas compris cela, alors tu peux partir.

> Mais je…

Hermione se détourna alors et Ron regarda le blond. La brunette s'en alla vers le château et Ron demanda :

> Hermione t'a fait son speech, maintenant, parlons entre mecs, si tu veux bien ?

Drago pinça les lèvres mais il hocha néanmoins la tête et Ron dit :

> Je ne comprends pas grand chose au couple comme le tient, Drago, seulement, je sais qu'un mec peut avoir des envies pas toujours faciles à contrôler.

> A qui le dis-tu, dit Drago en détournant la tête. Combien de fois Harry m'a laissé lui faire l'amour sans broncher alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie ? Des dizaines de fois. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi.

> C'est une preuve d'amour incontestable, dit Ron. Il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec toi ce soir-là, mais il l'a fait pour toi, parce que tu en avais envie, pour te faire plaisir. Il n'a pas pu te dire non parce qu'il t'aime vraiment.

> Et comment expliques-tu ce qu'il ressent pour Jedusor, alors ? Lui aussi il l'a laissé faire, dit Drago.

> Voldemort a abusé de Harry, dit Ron en baissant les yeux. Il l'a forcé à coucher avec lui, et Harry s'est au final rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de Voldemort, et que s'il restait avec lui, il aurait quelqu'un pour le protéger et que la guerre cesserait. Harry est comme ça, Drago. Il n'a pas eut de parents, il reporte donc l'amour qu'il aurait donné à ses parents sur ses amis et les personnes qu'il rencontre. Harry est bien avec toi, Drago. S'il ne passe pas toutes ses nuits dans tes bras c'est parce qu'il n'en ressent pas le besoin, tout simplement. Il faut que tu lui dises tout ça en face, sans t'énerver. Dis-lui que toi, tu voudrais passer plus de temps dans ses bras, que tu veux l'aimer comme il le mérite. Tu as bien vu qu'Harry est prêt à te céder à tous moments, Drago. Tu lui demande, il te cède, c'est aussi simple que cela. Évidemment, quand tu couche avec une personne, c'est mieux qu'elle participe aussi mais des fois, l'envie est plus pressante que le plaisir.

> Tu me demande donc me servir de Harry comme jouet ?

> Prend-le ainsi si tu veux, dit Ron avec un sourire. Tu es un mec, tu as le droit d'avoir juste envie de « tirer un coup » de temps en temps.

Drago sourit légèrement en entendant le rouquin parler de « tirer un coup », puis il dit :

> Ma foi… Tu as raison. Harry m'aime, il ne peut rien me refuser.

> Mais il a le droit de dire non, rappela Ron. Et un non, c'est un non. S'il dit non, ce n'est pas oui, d'accord ? C'est comme avec les filles, quand c'est non, n'espère par leur faire dire oui après.

Drago eut un nouveau sourire un peu plus large mais il le rangea très vite et il dit :

> Je crois avoir compris tout ce que vous m'avez dit, Hermione et toi. Seulement, c'est trop tard maintenant. Harry ne voudra plus de moi.

> Détrompe-toi, dit Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. Il t'aime plus que tout et je crois que ton coup de colère l'a fait réfléchir.

> Tu crois ?

Ron hocha la tête puis le blond regarda vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis une grande inspiration et se mit en marche. Ron le suivit puis revint dans l'autre sens, suivit par Blaise et Pansy qui avaient réussit à faire cesser les grandes eaux chez Harry.

Drago se retrouva face à Harry sans savoir quoi dire. Le brun était assit sur le banc, la tête basse. Il reniflait de temps à autres et Drago était debout devant lui, triturant ses mains.

> Harry… commença-t-il.

Le brun ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas.

> Harry, je…

Drago prit alors son courage à deux mains et il dit :

> Harry, j'avais dans l'intention de te demander pardon mais je me viens de me rendre compte que cela ne sert à rien. Ce ne sont que des mots que j'allais dire, ils n'ont aucune profondeur. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai brisé le cœur et j'en suis à présent conscient, surtout grâce à Hermione et Ron. J'ignore ce que Blaise et Pansy t'ont dit, mais grâce à tes deux meilleurs amis, j'ai compris que je devais faire des sacrifices si je voulais te garder. Je t'aime Harry, plus que tout, mais j'ai un problème. Je suis jaloux, une jalousie maladive qui m'empêche de vivre mon amour pour toi comme je devrais le vivre, c'est à dire sereinement. Je me prends trop la tête pour des broutilles. D'accord, ce qu'il y a eut entre Jedusor et toi a été intense et restera gravé en toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, moi aussi j'ai eut des aventures qui m'ont marqué, et j'ai énormément de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand ce tatouage est revenu sur ton visage, j'ai alors vu le jour où Jedusor débarquait à Poudlard et où tu lui sautais dans les bras en m'occultant complètement. Depuis, cette vision me hante jour et nuit et peut-être le ressens-tu, que je ne suis pas bien. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu te refuses à moi depuis deux long mois, peut-être as-tu peur que je ne te blesse, je l'ignore. Et pour cause, nous ne nous parlons pas, ou si peu.

Il fit alors une pause et leva les yeux vers les fenêtres éclairées. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur les siennes et Harry se leva et lui fit face sans le regarder. Il se contenta de soupirer puis il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Drago resta de marbre et Harry dit :

> Merci, mon amour, merci de m'avoir parlé… Ce n'étais pas facile mais tu l'as fait et je t'en remercie. Et tu as raison pour le fait que je sentais que tu n'étais pas bien ces dernières semaines. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de Ton, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry recula alors et regarda le blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci détourna le regard et hocha la tête. Harry déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue et le blond sentit une chaleur inattendue monter au creux de son ventre. Il entoura alors le brun de ses bras et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer. Il eut un hoquet puis il se répandit en excuses tandis qu'un flot de larmes ruisselait sur son beau visage pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

Harry sourit légèrement, la gorge nouée. Il serra son étreinte puis repoussa le blond et lui prit la main gauche. Il y replaça l'anneau d'argent puis il dit :

> Puisse cet anneau ne jamais plus quitter ton doigt, mon amour, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

> Ne dis pas cela, Harry, dit le blond en posant son index sur les lèvres du brun. Tu ne pourras le dire qu'une fois que nous serons passés devant monsieur le Curé.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer et il sauta au cou du blond qui le prit par la taille et le fit tournoyer dans les airs en plantant son regard dans les émeraudes encore humides de larmes.

Depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, et grâce aux télescopes qui restaient en permanence là, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Pansy purent voir en direct et sans être vus, la réconciliation des deux garçons.

> Et voilà, dit Hermione en reculant. Espérons que cette fois-ci, ils ne vont plus se disputer. C'est épuisant de les rabibocher.

> Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Blaise. Surtout quand on doit consoler quelqu'un qui ne contrôle plus ses larmes. C'est crevant.

Il passa sa main sur son front, faisant mine d'y ôter la sueur, puis tout le monde se mit à rire. La bonne humeur était de retour et les tensions s'étaient envolées, pour un long moment, espérons-le.


	24. Note Importante !

**Le 06 Mars 2006**

**NOTE A TOUS MES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

Dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vais publier mes chapitres de fanfics et mes nouvelles fanfics le dimanche. N'ayant plus accès à Internet depuis chez moi tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé du travail (méchant papa), je ne pourrais plus publier le mercredi comme avant. J'en suis la première désolée (et aussi furieuse) croyez moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Quant à la raison du changement de jour, elle est simple. Le dimanche, je suis chez ma grand-mère et j'ai accès au net autant que je veux. Je pourrais donc répondre à vos reviews et publier mes chaps.

Je tenais à vous le préciser afin que vous ne pensiez pas que j'ai abandonné mes fics. Si je n'ai pas publié ces deux dernières semaines, c'est simplement parce que je n'avais pas de chapitre de finit à vous livrer

Voilà pour la petite note.

Bonne soirée à tous et toute et à la prochaine update !

Phénix.


	25. Chapter XXIV

Kikoo tout le monde ! oui je sais, on est ni dimanche ni mecredi mais comme j'ai des chapitres, je vous les serts ! bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV**

Harry ne cessait de tourner en rond depuis le matin. C'était dimanche et aujourd'hui, il allait revoir Tom Elvis Jedusor pour la première fois depuis près de cinq longs mois durant lesquels le Gryffondor l'avait cru mort et enterré, tué par Severald Malefoy, le feu grand-frère de Drago.

Après maintes discussions, Harry avait réussit à faire plier Drago, le blond ayant honoré son contrat en faisant des concessions envers celui qui allait devenir son mari. Évidemment, le blond avait demandé un petit quelque chose en échange et Harry s'était livré de bonne grâce à la « torture », comme Hermione appelait le fait que son meilleur ami supporte sans broncher de coucher avec Drago n'importe où et n'importe quand.

> Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? demanda le brun en regardant son fiancé.

> Je sais pas, bonjour pour commencer, dit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Il était assit sur les marches du perron du château et Harry usait la pelouse devant lesdites marches en faisant les cents pas.

> Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me donne le vertige, chéri, dit Drago en fermant les yeux.

> Désolé.

Harry s'assit sur les marches mais se releva aussitôt. Il s'éloigna en direction de la maison de Hagrid, puis revint vers Drago et refit le chemin dans l'autre sens une bonne dizaine de fois. Enfin un carrosse se profila aux grilles du château. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Shrapnell se montèrent aux grandes portes et sortirent. Ils se plantèrent derrière Drago qui se leva et regarda son fiancé regarder venir le petit carrosse brun tiré par un cheval gris.

> Courage, mon amour, dit le blond quand Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux.

Harry déglutit puis hocha la tête et se tourna vers le carrosse qui s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui en se balançant sur ses essieux trop mous.

Le cheval broncha et encensa et Harry déglutit à nouveau. Il recula de quelques pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Une lourde cape dégringola sur le marchepied puis un large chapeau noir doté d'une belle plume de la même couleur suivit. L'homme sous le chapeau releva ensuite la tête et Dumbledore ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit hoquet de surprise qu'il dissimula dans une toux discrète.

> Tom… souffla Harry, la gorge nouée. Oh Seigneur…

Drago, debout devant Dumbledore, pinça les lèvres. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et il baissa les yeux. Il regarda ensuite Rogue qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Le blond lui fit un maigre sourire puis il regarda vers Harry qui faisait face à Tom Elvis Jedusor qui lui, se redressait lentement, comme brisé par un trop long voyage.

Les deux anciens amants se regardèrent dans les yeux une poignée de secondes qui dura une éternité pour Harry, tout comme pour les autres spectateurs, avant que Harry ne réagisse le premier et ne lève ses mains vers le visage de l'ex-Voldemort.

> C'est un rêve… souffla Harry en caressant la joue un peu creuse de Tom. Je ne peux y croire… Tu es vivant…

Harry laissa alors ses larmes déborder et Tom le prit dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor fut masqué un instant par les pans de la grande cape noire de Tom et son chapeau, et Drago frémit. Il fit un pas en avant mais Rogue, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule, l'en empêcha et quand le blond le regarda, il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, d'un air de dire « Laissez-le tranquille. » Drago fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et regarda à nouveau Harry.

Tom se redressa et caressa le visage du Gryffondor en larmes. Ses doigts caressèrent le tatouage noir, et Tom sourit.

> Laisse-moi te débarrasser de cela, dit-il à mi-voix.

Harry frémit en entendant cette voix qu'il avait tant rêvée d'entendre à nouveau après que Severald lui eut dit qu'il l'avait tué. Il sentit alors un léger souffle sur son visage et il sourit à l'homme debout devant lui. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire puis dit :

> Je suis si heureux de te revoir, Harry… Si tu savais comme j'avais hâte de te revoir et de te prendre dans mes bras… Comme avant…

Harry sentit son sourire se faner et il prit la main que Tom avait laissé traîner sur son visage. Il la tint dans ses mains puis la baissa en disant :

> Tom… Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, mais ma vie a changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Je suis fiancé, Tom, et je vais me marier… cet été.

> Ha… Bien. Très bien, je suis heureux pour toi, Harry. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

> C'est un heureux élu, dit Harry avec un sourire. Il est là-bas, avec les professeurs…

Tom regarda alors au-dessus de Harry et il vit Drago.

> Le fils Malefoy ? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête puis dit :

> Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir attendu, Tom.

> Ne t'en fais pas, dit l'homme avec un sourire.

Il posa son autre main sur celles du Gryffondor puis il les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement avant de dire :

> Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ave lui, Harry. Puissiez-vous vous aimer longtemps et vivre heureux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Tom lâcha alors les mains de Harry et recula d'un pas. Il se tourna vers Drago et s'inclina. La plume de son chapeau tomba en avant dans un doux chuintement puis Tom se redressa et posa le pied sur le marchepied du carrosse.

> Tu pars déjà ? demanda Harry. Mais tu viens d'arriver… Tu ne veux pas rester ? Savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant ton absence ? Moi je veux savoir ce que tu as fait en tous cas… Reste encore, s'il te plait…

> Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, Harry, dit Tom en montant dans le carrosse.

Il prit place sur la banquette et reprit :

> Je serais resté, crois-moi, mais le fils Malefoy ne veux pas de moi. Je le sens. Son regard est froid… si froid…

Tom recula alors au fond du carrosse et Harry fit un pas en avant.

> Attend, dit-il. Je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas comme ça… Dis-moi au moins où tu va… Restes-tu en Écosse ? En Angleterre ?

> Ni l'un ni l'autre, Harry chéri, dit Tom sans regarder le Gryffondor. Je pars en Amérique, a Salem. J'y ai une maison, je vais m'y installer et devenir professeur de Sortilèges à l'Institut de Salem.

> Professeur ? A Salem ? Tom, je t'en supplie… Reste encore quelques jours…

> Je ne peux pas, Harry, je suis désolé.

> Non, Tom… Tom !

> Fouette, cocher! s'exclama soudain Tom. Aller, on s'en va !

Le cocher fit claquer son fouet et Harry fit un bond en arrière pour éviter la langue de cuir. Le cheval hennit et donna un puissant coup de reins pour faire décoller le carrosse qui s'en alla ensuite.

> Tom ! s'exclama Harry. Tom, attend, je t'en supplie ! Tom !

Harry trébucha alors et tomba dans l'herbe. Il se releva sur les coudes et tendit le bras vers le carrosse qui passa les grilles au galop dans un martèlement sourd de sabots.

Drago sauta à bas des marches et se précipita sur Harry. Il le saisit par les bras et le serra contre lui. Le Gryffondor enfoui son visage dans le torse du blond et se mit à pleurer. Deux mains se posèrent ensuite sur les épaules de Harry et Dumbledore remit le garçon sur ses pieds en disant :

> Viens, Harry, rentrons.

> Pourquoi est-il parti, professeur ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix assourdie. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai vu même pas deux minutes… Tom…

Drago pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il passa un bras de Harry sur ses épaules puis il entraîna son compagnon dans le château et Dumbledore regarda en direction du portail de l'école qui se refermait dans un bruit de serrure métallique.

> A-t-il sentit que nous étions hostiles quant à sa présence ici ? demanda McGonagall.

> C'est tout à fait probable, dit Dumbledore. Mais seul Harry pourra nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il parte aussi vite.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis les quatre professeurs rentrèrent dans le château et Shrapnell se rendit du côté de l'appartement de Harry et Drago. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle frappa et Drago lui ouvrit.

> Il va bien, dit le blond en réponse au regard anxieux de la jeune femme. Il est juste un peu secoué, il ne pensait pas que les retrouvailles allaient se passer ainsi.

> Je le comprends, dit Shrapnell avec un petit sourire. Puis-je entrer et lui parler deux minutes ?

> Bien sûr, dit le blond en s'effaçant.

La femme le remercia d'un signe de tête puis elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers Harry qui était assit à la table ronde qui meublait le petit appartement. Il avait devant lui une grande tasse de café et Drago demanda si la jeune femme en voulait.

> Un peu, dit Shrapnell. Je n'ai pas le droit, normalement, mais un peu de temps en temps ne fera pas de mal.

Drago hocha la tête. Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion au bébé de la jeune femme, aussi fit-il apparaître une tasse deux fois plus petite que celle du brun.

La jeune femme prit ensuite place en face de Harry et Drago s'excusa et quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre Rogue dans son bureau, histoire de s'occuper.

> Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Shrapnell en laissant tomber un demi-sucre dans sa tasse de café.

Harry sembla sortir de sa torpeur et il se redressa en hochant la tête.

> Je crois savoir ce que vous ressentez, dit Shrapnell. Mais cela va passer, ne vous en faites pas. Tom Jedusor vous a-t-il dit quelque chose avant de partir ? Et pourquoi est-il partit aussi vite ? Vous le savez ?

Harry hocha trois fois la tête puis il dit :

> C'est à cause de Drago.

> Ha bon ?

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis il reprit :

> Tom m'a dit que Drago ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il a dû lire dans ses pensées quand il l'a salué… J'avais pensé à tous les scénarios, professeur, sauf celui-là… J'espère pouvoir le revoir un autre jour, sans Drago…

> N'avez-vous pas peur de retomber dans ses bras ? J'ai sentit beaucoup de sentiments venant de lui lorsqu'il vous a enlacé. Il était également très triste.

> Je l'ai sentit aussi, dit Harry en hochant la tête. J'ai vu la déception voiler ses yeux quand je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier cet été… J'aurais peut-être dû le ménager un peu, mais cela ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Peut-être est-ce aussi cela qui l'a poussé à partir aussi vite.

> Vous a-t-il dit où il allait ?

> Oui, il part vivre à Salem, en Amérique, répondit Harry. Il y a une maison et il va se faire embaucher comme professeur de Sortilèges à l'Institut de Salem.

Shrapnell hocha la tête puis on frappa à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir.

> Oh pardon, je vous dérange, dit McGonagall en voyant Shrapnell assise à la table, une tasse de café devant elle.

> Non, pas du tout, professeur, dit Harry. Entrez, vous prendrez un peu de café ?

> C'est gentil, Potter, volontiers.

La femme s'assit à gauche de Shrapnell et Harry lui apporta une tasse de café. Il reprit ensuite sa place et demanda :

> J'imagine que vous êtes venue vous enquérir de ma santé avec ce choc ?

> Parfaitement, dit McGonagall avec un petit sourire. J'imagine que cela a dû être très dur pour vous de le revoir après tant de temps passé à le croire mort, n'est-ce pas ?

> Oui, dit Harry en hochant la tête. J'ai cru que je rêvais et puis quand je l'ai touché, j'ai compris que c'était la vérité.

> Et pourquoi est-il partit si vite ? A-t-il sentit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici ?

> Sûrement, dit Harry. En ce qui vous concerne, vous autres professeurs, je l'ignore, mais il m'a dit que Drago ne voulait pas de lui ici, que son regard était froid, si froid… Je crois qu'il n'a pas osé défier Drago sur son propre terrain.

> C'est sage de sa part, dit Shrapnell. Voldemort, pardon, Tom Jedusor, a toujours été quelqu'un de très sage, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Il ne prenait jamais une décision à la légère avant de m'en avoir parlé ou d'en avoir parlé avec Lucius Malefoy. Sa sagesse n'a pas dû vous être transmise, Harry. Vous l'êtes suffisamment ainsi.

> Merci, professeur, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

> Bien, dit ensuite la jeune femme en vidant sa tasse de café. Je suis au regret de vous abandonner. Il y a une petite personne qui aimerait bien que sa mère fasse une station aux sanitaires… pour la millième fois de la journée.

McGonagall sourit puis elle hocha la tête et Shrapnell quitta l'appartement. Harry referma la porte sur elle et revint ensuite vers McGonagall qui demanda :

> Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec monsieur Malefoy, Potter ? Pas de nouvelle dispute à déplorer ?

> Non, professeur, prions pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune dispute dorénavant.

> A quoi est donc dû ce miracle ?

> En se sacrifiant un peu chacun, tout rentre dans l'ordre, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

McGonagall lui renvoya un sourire puis elle se leva et s'excusa de prendre congé. Harry la raccompagna à la porte puis, une fois qu'elle fut partie, il retourna s'asseoir et tira le journal du jour de sous la corbeille de fruits posés à l'extrême droite de la table. Il le déplia et lu vaguement la première page. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant aussi se leva-t-il et se rendit-il dans la chambre. Là, il se déshabilla et prit une bonne douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par l'attente de Tom.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il trouva Drago assit au pied du lit, sur la banquette servant de lit d'appoint.

> Tu es déjà rentré ? demanda le Gryffondor. Je pensais que tu allais passer plus de temps avec Rogue…

> Il était occupé, dit Drago en s'allongeant sur la banquette, un bras sur les yeux. Puis Shrapnell est arrivée et j'ai préféré les laisser entre eux. Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

> Ca va mieux, merci, j'encaisse doucement, répondit Harry en ouvrant son armoire.

Levant les bras pour prendre un jean sur une étagère en hauteur, le brun sursauta quand les mains de son petit-ami se glissèrent sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner.

> Pardon, Dray chéri, mais je n'ai pas la tête aux câlins en ce moment, dit le Gryffondor en le repoussant gentiment.

> Ce n'est pas grave, dit Drago. Je voulais juste te toucher un peu… J'aime être contre toi, tu sais, surtout quand tu sors de la douche et que ta peau sent si bon la rose rouge…

Pour appuyer ses paroles le Serpentard déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du brun qui sourit et se retourna. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Drago laissa traîner sa main sur le ventre de Harry en disant :

> J'aimerais tant qu'il existe une potion ou un sortilège pour que l'un de nous deux puisse porter un enfant, mon amour…

> Porter un enfant ? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils. Allons, Dray… Je suis certain que ça n'existe pas. De toutes façons, je ne suis pas très chaud pour élever des enfants avec toi maintenant, tu vois.

> Pas maintenant, dit le blond alors que le brun s'éloignait avec ses vêtements dans les bras. Dans un ou deux ans peut-être… J'aimerais tant pouvoir élever un enfant avec toi, Harry. Je t'aime plus que tout et mon seul but dans la vie c'est de voir un jour mon nom accolé à celui d'un enfant, fusse le mien ou le tien, mon amour.

> C'est très gentil de ta part, Drago, seulement, nous sommes trop jeunes pour le moment, dit Harry en posant la serviette de bains qu'il avait autour de hanches.

Il se retrouva en boxer et enfila son jean d'un geste en reprenant :

> Pour l'instant, nous devons finir nos études et les réussir, puis nous trouver un emploi stable, nous marier et nous trouver un appartement ou une maison. Pour les enfants, on verra après, d'accord ?

Drago sourit puis il s'approcha de Harry, l'embrassa en lui caressant le ventre. Il quitta ensuite la chambre en disant :

> Je vais faire un tour à Serpentard ! Je rentre pour déjeuner.

> Ok ! répondit Harry.

La porte d'entrée claqua ensuite et Harry soupira. Il releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit de profil et demanda au miroir :

> Tu saurais ajuster mon reflet de façon à ce que j'aie l'air d'être enceint de six mois ?

> Rien de plus simple, répondit le miroir. Même si ce genre de question est un peu étrange.

> Occupe-toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

> Ok, ok, dit le miroir dans un soupir.

Harry put alors voir son ventre enfler, enfler, enfler, puis s'arrêter lorsqu'il eut la taille d'un gros ballons de basket. Le Gryffondor fronça ensuite les sourcils et se regarda de haut en bas. Il fit ensuite un geste de la main en soupirant :

> Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher une idée pareille ?

> Je peux me permettre une réponse, petit maître ? demanda l'angelot qui soutenait le plafonnier.

> Mhm, dit Harry en levant les yeux sur l'angelot de bois qui lâcha une main de son lustre en disant :

> Monsieur Malefoy a sans doute eut cette idée en voyant le professeur Shrapnell. Lui et le professeur Rogue ont peut-être parlé de cela, tout à l'heure, vous ne croyez pas ?

Harry pinça les lèvres puis il hocha la tête en disant :

> Tout est possible, angelot. Seulement, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, lui et moi sommes encore trop jeunes pour avoir un bébé, point final.

> Et si jamais ça arrivait ? demanda le miroir en s'approchant, marchant sur ses deux longs pieds de bois.

> De quoi ? demanda Harry en enfilant son pull.

> Ce que vous m'avez demandé de vous montrer, dit le miroir. Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri, et encore moins depuis que monsieur Malefoy et vous avez fait la paix.

Harry comprit l'allusion et ses joues rougirent légèrement.

> Dans ce cas, dit-il. Je l'empêcherais d'aller jusqu'au bout, voilà tout.

Ni le miroir ni l'angelot ne répondirent et Harry dit :

> Maintenant, retournez donc à votre travail et laissez-moi tranquille avec cela.

> Bien, monsieur, dit le miroir.

L'angelot hocha la tête puis il tira son lustre à lui, s'y cramponna et redevint du bois. Le miroir retourna, lui, dans son coin près de la fenêtre et lâcha un gros soupir en s'adossant au mur.

Harry quitta ensuite la chambre en refermant la porte. Il alla devant la cheminée et il s'y installa en soupirant. Il resta ensuite là à contempler le feu et le retour de Drago, sur les coups de onze heures, le fit violemment sursauter.

> Chéri ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles…

> J'ai cru remarquer, répondit Drago en jetant sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ca va ?

Il s'embrassa furtivement et Harry répondit :

> J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées et ton entrée m'a ramené un peu brutalement sur terre. C'est tout.

Le brun sourit alors au blond qui lui renvoya son sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le front en disant :

> C'est ce que je t'ai dit ce matin qui t'a fait réfléchir ?

> Non, non, rassures-toi, répondit Harry en se redressant. Je pensais simplement à…

> Ne dis pas son nom, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Ici, c'est chez Potter et Malefoy, pas chez Voldemort, d'accord ?

> Heu… D'accord, dit Harry, un peu surprit par la réaction de son fiancé.

Drago fit un signe de tête puis il ajouta :

> Et donc, tu pensais à quoi sur lui ?

> Il m'a dit qu'il partait vivre à Salem, dit Harry en se calant contre le blond qui l'entoura de ses bras. Et j'ai bien envie d'aller le rejoindre.

> Quoi ! dit Malefoy brusquement en se redressant.

> Quoi, quoi ?

> Tu veux me quitter ! demanda le blond.

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils puis il se mit soudain à rire et il prit ensuit le visage du blond dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis il dit :

> Mais non, serpent sans tête… Si tu me laissais finir, tu comprendrais.

> Mouais… Continue alors… dit le blond en faisant la moue.

Cela fit sourire Harry qui, à genoux sur le canapé, reprit :

> Je disais donc que j'ai bien envie de le rejoindre, mais pas maintenant et en restant fiancé à toi, évidemment. Ce serait seulement pour trois semaines un mois, le temps que l'on puisse mettre tout à plat entre nous.

> Trois semaines un mois ? dit Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi pendant tout ce temps ? Je vais devoir retourner chez moi…

> De toutes façons, tu aurais été obligé, dit Harry en s'asseyant correctement dans le canapé. Nous n'avons pas encore cherché d'appartement, et la fin de l'année approche. Il reste moins de deux semaines avant la fin de l'année. Demain, nous passons nos ASPICs toute la journée et la semaine prochaine, nous avons quartier libre pour nous reposer de nos examens.

> Raison de plus pour commencer à chercher un appartement, mon ange, dit Drago. A moins que tu ne veuilles partir dès maintenant ?

> Non, quand même, dit Harry avec un sourire tendu. Je vais quand même attendre la fin la fin de l'année scolaire. Je pense que je partirais durant le mois de juillet, ainsi, je pourrais passer le mois d'août entier avec toi.

> Ou donc, chez les Dursley ou chez moi ? demanda Drago en attirant son petit-ami entre ses bras.

> Ha ça… dit Harry. Cela dépendra de toi, chéri.

> De moi ? Allons bon, dit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

Harry lui sourit puis il l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

> Je te charge, mon amour, de trouver, pendant mon absence, notre petit nid douillet.

> Moi ? Mais je n'ai aucun goût…

> Oh si ! dit Harry en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu as du goût, le goût des aristocrates et tu es le mieux placé de nous deux pour nous dégoter un charmant appartement ou une belle petite maison au style raffiné.

Drago sourit en posant ses mains sur les reins du Gryffondor qui s'installa à cheval sur ses cuisses en disant :

> Je te fais totalement confiance car je sais que tu choisiras ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Les mains du blond glissèrent sur les fesses de Harry qui sourit.

> N'est-il pas trop tard pour un câlin, mon amour ? demanda-t-il.

> Il n'est jamais trop tard, chéri, dit Drago en caressant la cuisse droite du brun qui s'allongea sur le blond.

Drago glissa ensuite une main entre eux et déboutonna le pantalon du brun. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur du boxer et tira de sa prison de tissu le sexe détendu du Gryffondor qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se redressant légèrement.

> Tu veux me faire l'amour ici, sur le canapé du salon ? demanda Harry.

> Pourquoi pas ?

> Et si jamais quelqu'un entre ?

> C'est fermé à clef, dit Drago.

Un petit cliquetis retenti près de la porte et Harry sourit. Drago l'embrassa ensuite puis continua de le caresser doucement et Harry plongea dans son cou en gémissant. Au bout d'un moment, il fit lâcher prise au blond et s'installa sur lui de façon à s'empaler sur le membre dressé du Serpentard qu'il venait de libérer de sa prison de tissu.

> Dray… gémit Harry en se redressant.

Il se laissa glisser sur le membre rigide et gémit. Drago le prit par les hanches et le pénétra ensuite à petits coups de reins. Il renversa ensuite le brun sur le canapé et lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon qui volèrent dans la pièce. Il le prit ensuite d'un coup de reins et Harry poussa un cri. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago et se cambra. Le blond l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la bouche et enfin se concentra afin de s'immiscer le plus loin possible en son amant afin de le rendre le plus heureux possible.

Alors que Harry prenait un pied d'enfer, Drago regardait avec une sorte de fascination étrange le ventre de son futur mari. En effet, à chaque cou de reins, les abdominaux du Gryffondor se contractaient violemment et se détendaient ensuite quand le blond se retirait.

Donnant une poussée plus forte que les autres, Drago serra les dents. Il se redressa et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il le laissa glisser sur son membre dressé puis plongea son visage dans son cou et Harry poussa un grand cri en se rejetant en arrière. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le canapé et Drago lui atterrit dessus en haletant.

> Mon ange… je t'aime… souffla Harry quand le blond se redressa.

Le Serpentard se retira alors et Harry serra les jambes. Le blond lui embrassa ensuite les genoux puis Harry rouvrit ses jambes et Drago s'allongea sur lui.

> Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Dray, je t'aime de tout mon cœur…

Il embrassa le blond d'un long baiser langoureux puis il le repoussa et se leva. Il marmonna quelque chose et son pantalon s'approcha en marchant sur ses jambes. Le caleçon suivait à ras de terre et Harry les enfila prestement en disant :

> Et si nous allions déjeuner maintenant ? J'ai une faim de loup.

Drago sourit puis se leva et replaça son pantalon correctement. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau puis tous deux quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils déjeunèrent chacun à leur table de maison respective.

> Tu as l'air bien joyeux, Dray, aujourd'hui, dit Blaise en lui collant un petit coup de coude dans le bras. Est-ce que tu aurais passé un bon moment avec Potter avant de venir déjeuner ?

> A ton avis, Blaise ? dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Blaise sourit puis il frotta amicalement la tête de son ami qui le repoussa en râlant. Les deux garçons se mirent ensuite à rire et Pansy, assise en face d'eux, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ces garçons avaient constamment l'esprit dans le slip…


	26. Abandon

**21 mars 2007 16h**

Chères lectrices et lecteurs (s'il y en a, lol)  
Je tenais à vous annoncer l'abandon de cette fic. Je n'ai plus aucune inspiration pour la continuer et, vous m'en voyez sincerement desolée, je suis dans l'obligation de l'arrêter.  
Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse encore.  
Peut-etre un jour une nouvelle vague d'inspiration me prendra, mais pour le moment, je prefere la mettre en "Abandonnée" pour ne pas vous laisser de faux espoirs de voir un jour un nouveau chapitre.

Encore milles pardons.

Phénix


	27. Chapter XXV et Fin

_Hello ! Et voila, une troisième fic de terminée en moins d'un mois... Hum... Que dire pour ce chapitre ? _

_Hum, ne tenez pas compte du chapitre appellé "Supprimé". C'est l'ancienne version du 25 qui suit lol_

_J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas que ca soit trop brutal justement comme fin. Peut-etre aurais-je du continuer encore un peu, mais je n'avais plus aucune inspiration donc, au lieu d'ecrire des cacateries, j'ai préféré la terminer du mieux possible._

_Voilààà _

_Aller, bonne lecture et bisoux à tous ! Merci de m'avoir suivie !_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Chapitre XXV**

L'ultimatum arriva bien trop vite au goût de Drago qui vit le matin du départ de son amant pour Salem avec une grosse angoisse. L'accompagnant jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie d'où le brun allait faire un Transplanage Longue Distance, un « TLD » comme disaient les sorciers pour faire plus court, le blond ne lâchait pas la main de son compagnon :

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, Dray, dit Harry comme il récupérait sa seconde main pour remettre la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

- J'ai pas le droit de repousser le moment du départ le plus possible ? demanda le blond avec un sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour puis ils virent au loin un attroupement de sorciers parés pour voyager. Certain, visiblement des biznessmans, tapotaient du pied, une mallette à la main, en regardant sans cesse leur montre, à gousset ou bracelet, s'impatientant visiblement.

- Les voyageurs en partant pour Londres, Paris, New-York et Washington, sont priés de sa rassembler dans le cercle de transplanage correspond à la couleur de leur billet ! brailla soudain une voix amplifiée magiquement.

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules puis il soupira et regarda Drago. Celui-ci lui fit une moue toute triste mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas. Il embrassa son compagnon longuement puis alla se tasser contre deux sorciers à l'air revêche, probablement des Magico-Avocats.

- A dans un mois ! fit le Gryffondor.

Le blond leva la main et l'agita doucement. Le Sorcier responsable du voyage monta alors sur la plateforme qui se trouvait au centre du cercle bondé et il ouvrit les bras. Un violent craquement, comme un coup de tonnerre, résonna dans le grand hall et la seconde suivante, tout le groupe avait disparut.

Harry fut le seul à descendre à Salem. Le sorcier responsable du transport du groupe avait semé ses voyageurs à travers le monde au fil de quatre dernières heures et il souhaita un bon séjour à Harry avait de disparaître de nouveau.

- Il faut vraiment être un puissant sorcier pour transplaner aussi souvent et avec autant de monde à la fois, dit le brun avec un sourire. Bon ! fit-il ensuite. Tom, où habites-tu ?

- Un peu plus loin au bout de cette rue…

Harry bondit et se retourna violemment pour tomber nez à nez avec celui qui avait été le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, et son amant.

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tom Jedusor sourit et agita la lettre qu'il tenait à la main :

- Aurais-tu oublié que tu m'avais prévenu de ton arrivée ?

Harry hausa les sourcils, étonné :

- Apparemment oui, dit Jedusor avec un sourire. Bon aller, viens, allons à la maison.

Harry sourit et alla enlacer l'homme qui le serra dans ses bras en disant :

- Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment… La dernière fois, à Poudlard, je n'ai pas pu te dire tout ce que je voulais, je n'ai même pas pu rester plus de dix minutes, mais maintenant, je vais t'avoir pour moi un mois entier et j'ai des tonnes de choses à te dire.

- Tom, dit alors le brun en se défaisant des grands bras. Je ne souhaite pas retomber dans tes bras, je veux que tu gardes cela à l'esprit. Je vais me marier dans peu de temps, et j'aime Drago de tout mon être. Je t'ai aimé très fort toi aussi, mais à présent, il faut tourner la page.

- Je l'ai déjà tournée, dit Tom. J'ai une amie maintenant, mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

- Moi non plus. Comme s'appelle ton amie ?

- Angela, c'est une Moldue et même si elle sait que je suis un sorcier, essaie de ne pas faire de magie devant elle, elle n'est pas encore vraiment à l'aise.

- Si elle sait que tu es un sorcier alors c'est que votre relation est bien entamée, non ?

- Oui, nous allons nous marier dans quelques mois, et elle attend un bébé, mais je n'en suis pas le père.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux…

Tom haussa un sourcil :

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? C'est blessant…

- Tom, tu as été et tu resteras toujours Voldemort, même si tu m'as transmit tes pouvoirs, qui sont à présent en lieu sûr, mais ton corps est toujours parcouru d'une puissante magie et je crains qu'Angela n'en subisse les effets si jamais elle tombait enceinte de toi.

- Cela sera un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, dit Tom. Je l'ai récupérée avec sa grossesse déjà bien avancée et même si je vais reconnaître et élever cet enfant comme le mien, je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je ne suis pas son père. Angela aura un bébé avec moi, à plus ou moins longue échéance, mais elle en aura un, et ce quoi que tu dises.

- Ne t'énerves pas, je ne voulais pas te froisser, dit Harry. Seulement, il serait bon pour toi de faire attention…

- Je te remercie de ta considération pour moi, mais je te prie à l'avenir de ne plus te mêler de ma vie privée.

Harry hocha la tête. Tom lui sourit ensuite puis ils quittèrent l'Aire de Transplanage et Tom conduisit le brun vers une grande demeure de style victorien ancien, plantée au centre d'un immense jardin où couraient plusieurs chiens :

- Hé bé ! fit Harry, admiratif, comme ils passaient le haut portail de fer forgé. Tu en as une belle maison !

- La magie m'a un peu aidé à l'améliorer, je l'avoue sans honte, mais oui, elle est très belle et très grande. Angela est chez elle après seulement trois mois de vie commune et elle règne en maitresse de maison avec habileté.

- C'est bien alors si cette fille se plait avec toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté te savoir seul alors que je vais me marier.

- Suis-je invité ?

- Bien évidemment. Et même si cela doit faire fuir tous les invités, tu seras présent à mon mariage.

- J'aimerais autant que non, dit Tom avec une grimace. Aller, entrons.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils traversèrent une vaste cour de pavés bruns puis montèrent les quatre marches d'un petit perron qui donnait sur une double-porte en bois brun.

Sortant une grosse clef, Tom l'introduisit dans la serrure et le déclic se fit sans même qu'il ne la tourne. Harry sourit. La clef en elle-même ne servait à rien, la porte était magique.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Harry ! fit alors Tom en poussant la porte.

Il s'effaça ensuite pour laisser entrer le Gryffondor et celui-ci se crut dans le Manoir des Malefoy tellement le hall était grand et haut.

- La magie m'a permit de faire une maison très grande à l'intérieur et de taille normale à l'extérieur, dit Tom en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Angela est à chaque fois surprise en rentrant…

- Tu m'étonne !

- C'est toi Tom ? demanda soudain une voix depuis une pièce sur la droite.

- Oui, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Il y eut un froissement de tissu puis la porte s'ouvrit plus grand et laissa passer une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, enceinte de plusieurs mois, presque à terme même, emballée dans une superbe robe de taffetas rouge pâle qui soulignait sa grossesse.

- Angela, je te présente Harry Potter, un ami d'Angleterre. Harry, voici Angela, ma compagne et future épouse.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement puis elle s'approcha et Harry lui prit la main. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau satinée et Angela laissa échapper un gloussement que Tom fit taire en la prenant par les épaules :

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, j'ai mit plus de temps que prévu, mais cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus Harry et moi, nous avions pas mal de choses à nous dire.

- Oui. Alors c'est lui, ton ancien amant ?

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux et regarda Tom de traves :

- Elle sait tout de ma vie, Harry…

- Tout, tout ?

- Non, pas tout, j'ai quand même droit à mon jardin secret.

- Il est jeune… fit Angela en pinçant les lèvres.

- J'ai dix-sept ans, madame, dit Harry.

- Il est jeune, répéta la jeune femme avec plus de conviction en hochant la tête. Mais suivez-moi donc, vous devez être fatigué après un tel voyage…

- J'ai… J'ai utilisé un moyen plus rapide que l'avion, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Tom.

- Oh je vois, fit la jeune femme. Le Trans… Comment tu dis, mon cœur ?

- Transplanage, chérie, fit Tom avec un sourire.

Harry grimaça en entendant les surnoms. Il soupira ensuite. Il aurait probablement du mal à se faire à l'idée que désormais, le plus puissant sorcier du monde magique anglais, celui que tout le monde avait craint pendant des décennies, n'était à présent plus qu'un sorcier normal qui vivait dans une maison de taille normale, qui allait de marier avec une Moldue qui attendait un bébé qui n'était pas de lui…

Harry soupira de nouveau. Angela l'appela ensuite, l'invitant à la suivre en lui décochant un sourire magnifique qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel homme, et le Gryffondor, regardant Tom, lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils joignirent leur main une seconde puis Tom passa une main dans le dos du brun et l'enjoignit à suivre la jeune femme… à découvrir sa nouvelle vie.

**FIN**


End file.
